L'épreuve des Dieux
by calileane
Summary: Les sorciers ont échoués leur épreuve. Harry, lui, reçoit sa récompense pour ses années de souffrance injustifiées. Les sorciers ne vont pas tarder à succomber au chaos... ou plutôt au dieu du chaos.
1. Chapter 1

** L'épreuve des dieux.**

**o**

**o  
**

**Note Auteur: **

**Bien que j'aime lire les fictions dans lesquelles Harry affronte la guerre et tout son monde, j'ai tendance à en écrire où il change d'identité, remonte le temps, devient quelqu'un d'autres, est adopté. Tout ce que je peux pour qu'il échappe à la prophétie et les autres sorciers. OUPS, je l'ai encore fait.**

**J'ai tendance à faire paraître: créatures, dieux et déesses, mythologies et autres grands schémas de l'Univers. Nommez les je le fait... je crois. Mais toujours à ma sauce et selon mes envies du moment.**

**Je ne sais jamais si un personnage que j'aime va finir par être maudit, détesté ou autre, sauf Harry qui est toujours gentil et protégé... C'est que des fois je leur en veux de ne pas avoir agis de manière à protéger Harry de tout ce qu'il a vécu. (et d'autres fois je les envois vers une seconde chance avec lui.)**

**Il m'arrive de reprendre l'idée générale d'une de mes histoires pour en faire une seconde qui se déroule autrement. Par exemple si je veux j'écrirais une quinzaine de récits avec Harry adopté magiquement par Severus et caché du monde sorcier par un changement d'identité, je le ferais.**

**Voilà c'est tout, pour l'instant.**

**P.S: cette histoire est unique par contre. L'idée ne m'étais jamais venue avant que je ne commence à écrire la première phrases. Il paraît que je suis une pondeuse d'idées. Remerciez ma muse. Lol.**

**Re P.S: je ne pensais pas poster cette histoire tant qu'elle ne serait pas finie, mais je voulais m'assurer de ne pas la perdre si mes archives venaient à disparaître... et j'ai pensé après avoir mis les quatre chapitres dans les documents, qu'il serait dommage de ne pas poster directement. Tant pis si je mets plus de temps à updater mes fictions... Le plus important c'est que je m'amuse en écrivant et tout viendra quand ça viendra.**

o

o

o

Chapitre 1

o

o

o

A 16 ans, Sirius Black, étudiant de Poudlard école de magie pour jeunes sorciers essayant d'échapper à leurs parents... du moins c'est ce que représentait l'école pour lui... s'appuyait contre un arbre dans un parc abandonné. S'il était là, c'est parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez des idées de sangs purs de sa mère, et que celle-ci essaie de le réformer de son vagabondage adolescent. C'est à dire que Walburga Black, sorcière extraordinaire, voulait faire de lui l'un des futurs serviteurs du grand sorcier noir Lord Voldemort. Autant dire que Sirius refusait d'entrer dans le service d'un homme qui tuait tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin et tout ce qui n'était pas selon lui de race pure. Franchement, faire partie de ses familles de sorciers dont les ancêtres avaient été présents pour la fondation de Poudlard, n'était pas réellement un honneur. Parce que avoir le sang de ces vieilles familles ne donnait que peu de choix de vie: devenir mangemort et tuer et détruire aux ordres de Voldemort, se marier à une sorcière de bonne famille qui avait une grande chance pour avoir des gênes commun avec lui après tous les inter mariages qui réduisaient la qualité du sang et le nombre d'anciennes lignées, ou devenir traître à son sang en travaillant pour la lumière. Mauvais, bon, magie noire, magie blanche. Sirius avait le plus d'opportunités et de libertés en quittant sa chère famille et l'abus verbal auquel il était soumis parmi eux, qu'en restant. Mais... Sirius ne voulait pas vraiment se battre pour la lumière. Il avait été éduqué dans les anciens principes et bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec beaucoup de choses, il pouvait voir la lente mort de la magie à chaque loi que passait le ministère pour annihiler la magie noire. Pourquoi les sorciers étaient tellement pressés de voir disparaître part de ce qui avait appartenu à leur monde pour des générations? Sirius ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, les nés moldus, sorciers nés de parents sans magie, avaient le droit d'entrer dans leur monde et d'apprendre. Mais ils avaient aussi le devoir d'apprendre la totalité de leur monde et d'en accepter toutes les voies. Aussi ténébreuses soient-elles, elles avaient une raison d'exister, une utilité pour chacun d'eux. L'adolescent craignait que cette destruction de leurs croyances n'entraîne leur perte. Il avait raison.

En attendant, il se trouvait dans un parc de Londres. Parce qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui. Son départ avait beaucoup à voir avec la rage de sa mère dés qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Après tout, lui un Black de grande lignée, avait été réparti à ses 11 ans dans la maison des griffondors de Poudlard contenant les suiveurs de la lumière, les combattants du bien. Sa mère aurait voulu le voir dans la maison sombre des serpentards où régnaient magie noire et complots. Et parce qu'il avait voulu échapper à la servitude qui aurait été forcée sur lui par Voldemort s'il avait suivi la tradition, il avait demandé au choipeau magique de le mettre ailleurs... Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner ce jour de répartition que l'objet magique verrait en lui toutes ces qualités de griffondor qui fonce dans l'action sans réfléchir d'abord. Bien que Sirius soit un jeune homme plus mature qu'il ne le montre aux autres, en moment de choix critique il avait tendance à foncer dans le tas. Comme en ce moment précis... puisqu'il avait quitté son domicile familial sans avoir pu prévenir son meilleurs ami. Hors Sirius se retrouvait incapable de joindre James Potter et ses parents qui s'étaient absentés pour la nuit. Sirius avait originalement prévu de partir le lendemain... Mais un événement imprévu lui avait fait avancer ses plans. Son oncle préféré Alphard Black, son seul soutien dans son choix de vie, était mort dans la journée. L'homme avait été poignardé dans une ruelle de la malfamée allée des embrumes près de l'Allée de Traverse. Depuis que la nouvelle leur était parvenue, sa famille avait lancé les procédures pour l'enterrement... et la lecture du testament. Son oncle était un homme riche sans héritier.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sirius avait pleuré pour quelqu'un de son sang. Il avait aimait Alphard qui comme lui possédait le nom d'une étoile. Et voir sa mère et ses cousins salir sa mémoire en se concentrant sur l'héritage, avait été la goutte d'eau en trop. En même temps, dans la folie des préparations, personne ne s'apercevrait de son départ avant au moins trois jours, lorsqu'ils voudraient tous lui faire porter les robes noires avant d'aller ensevelir son oncle.

A un jour près, Sirius aurait rejoint la famille Potter et aurait été hors de portée des siens. Mais le voilà coincé dans ce parc, près à s'installer sur un banc et y dormir par peur que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de prévenir les siens s'il se présentait dans les lieux fréquentés des sorciers. S'allongeant, il contempla la nuit tombante autour de lui, les ombres qui s'étendaient et se mêlaient, et le silence froid d'un début d'été qui aurait du être chaud. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'apercevoir que la sensation glacée venait plus de son désespoir grandissant que de la véritable température. Sirius ferma les yeux...

Au début le son était faible à ses oreilles, les cris distants. Puis tout devint brutalement clair. Les voix et l'image prenant racine derrière les yeux fermés du dormeur.

_"Harry! Derrière toi!" S'écria une voix féminine paniquée._

_Une forme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés se jeta au sol, un sort vert passant au-dessus de lui. La personne roula et lança son propre sortilège sur l'attaquant. _

_"Merci Mione." Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux les plus verts que Sirius ait jamais vu. Même ceux de Lili Evans n'étaient pas aussi brillants d'émotions et de magie._

_L'inconnu s'élança dans une étrange danse au milieu d'un champ de bataille couvert de corps éparpillés et de guerriers combattant sans relâche. Sirius reconnut les mangemorts immédiatement, formant leur propre camp contre un grand nombre de sorciers sans autre bannière que leur différence d'accoutrement. Eux ne portaient aucun uniforme d'esclaves. La jeune femme hurla à nouveau, mais parce qu'elle était tombée sous les coups d'un ennemi. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux accouru et la débarrassa du mangemort, ne prenant que le temps d'une caresse sur les cheveux emmêlés et ensanglantés de la demoiselle. Le terme amazone n'avait jamais eu plus de sens que pour cette femme et celles qu'elles rejoignit plus loin. Les dames aux cheveux roux, noirs, bruns, s'assemblaient pour protéger les blessés et guerroyer parmi les leurs._

_"Ron! Non!" L'homme aux yeux verts se précipita vers la forme courbée de celui au cheveux roux et le coucha tendrement sur le sol pendant qu'un petit groupe venait leur servir de bouclier. Mais il était trop tard. Le roux regarda les yeux émeraudes avec un doux sourire._

_"Au revoir mon frère." Puis cessa de respirer. L'homme aux yeux verts laissa couler ses larmes mais repris vite sa position au combat, regardant un instant la jeune femme qu'il nommait Mione retenir ses propres larmes plus loin. Puis, les sorts semblèrent changer de direction, évitant soigneusement _

_le jeune homme._

_"Harry Potter." Siffla une voix dure et froide._

_"Voldemort." Reconnut le jeune homme... et Sirius avait du mal à accepter qu'il était un Potter. Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que les yeux verts et les cheveux ébouriffés venaient d'un mélange des gênes de Lili Evans et de James Potter. Une vision du futur?_

_"Ah. Enfin le temps est venu. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à assurer cette rencontre. Avec les efforts que Dumbledore avait fait pour qu'on se voit seul à seul... il m'a fallut du temps pour annuler tout son travail et choisir le lieux de mon attaque. Je commençais à me lasser de voir le vieux fou contrôler mes moindre gestes."_

_"Il est vrai que suivre ses plans vous aurait fait perdre l'avantage." Reconnut Harry, sans prendre la peine de mentir ou dénier._

_"Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, jeune Potter. Heureusement il est mort, même si par sa propre faute et non la mienne. J'ai appris juste avant de tuer Severus qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'abréger les souffrances du pauvre homme après qu'il ait touché un objet maudit. Un malheur vraiment."_

_"Severus..." Murmura le plus jeune._

_"Tu ne pensait tout de même pas que j'étais assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il espionnait pour votre camp?" S'indigna le plus vieux._

_"Non, Voldemort. Pas le moins du monde. Mais j'étais assez innocent pour penser que vous le garderiez en vie pour ses talents de maître de potion. Après tout vous avez les moyens si vous gagnez de le garder prisonnier." Déclara Harry._

_"Certes. C'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne m'avait pas mis dans une telle rage. Mais Severus a toujours su comment faire ça aux autres."_

_"Sa plus grande qualité." Plaisanta Harry comme s'il n'était pas face à son pire ennemi. Il baissa les yeux et le grief que Sirius y lut lui fit comprendre que Severus avait apparemment quelque importance._

_"Je suis intrigué petit Potter. N'a-t-il pas passé des années à te faire payer les erreurs de ton père en classe de potions? A te haïr sans relâche, à te torturer moralement autant qu'il pouvait sous l'excuse que c'est l'attitude que j'attendais de lui?Même t'enseigner l'occlumencie a servi à violer ton esprit." Et Voldemort était réellement curieux._

_Harry sourit: "Severus Rogue était l'être le plus rancunier que j'ai jamais croisé. Mais qu'espérer après tout ce qu'il a subit aux mains de mon père et ses amis. Presque tué par loup garou et tout ce que les griffondors reçoivent comme punition est une claque sur la main. Je suis heureux que Remus ait vécu toutes ces années mais d'après la loi il aurait du recevoir la peine de mort. Le bon compromis pour Dumbledore aurait été de le renvoyer de l'école. Aussi détestable que l'idée soit pour moi. Au moins Severus n'aurait pas eu à affronter sa plus grande peur tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité." Sirius avait arrêté de respirer en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son.. quoi.. neveu de coeur s'il venait à naître un jour? Ce qu'il deviendrait de par le lien qui unissait Sirius à James._

_"Mais Sirius Black était le vrai coupable." Dit calmement Voldemort._

_"Hélas, étant donné sa noble lignée et prenant compte des lois contre les créatures, Sirius n'aurait jamais pu être touché par son crime. Remus aurait tout pris sur lui quoi qu'il soit arrivé. Sirius avait fait sa paix avec Remus, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. Malgré mon amour pour mon parrain et mon parrain de coeur, je comprend le point de vue de Severus mieux que quiconque."_

_"Oui. Après tout tu a grandi chez ces moldus." Prononça la voix sans inflexion du sorcier noir. Mais Sirius vit quelque chose dans son regard. "Nous nous ressemblons vraiment plus que ce que je n'avais vu au départ."_

_"Sentimental Voldemort. A la différence prêt que tu as été attaqué toute ton enfance par les enfants de l'orphelinat, et jamais aimé. Quand j'ai du vivre un abus de ma propre famille, grandir avec leur haine, sans nourriture, sans amour, enfermé pour onze année dans un placard sous l'escalier. Battu par mon cousin et sa bande, rabaissé par mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai été un esclave dans leur main. Toi tu étais libre d'aller à ta guise, tu avais une chambre, tu pouvais les éviter, et tu n'avais pas à affronter les attentes de tout le monde sorcier à ton entrée à Poudlard. Tu étais libre. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Non Voldemort. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Tu as toujours choisi ta voie, j'ai toujours était manipulé sur la mienne." Déclara Harry avec passion._

_Voldemort contempla les paroles du jeune homme et hocha de la tête._

_"Mais tu refuse le choix que je te donne de me joindre."_

_"Tu as tué mes parents, ton espion a fait enfermer mon parrain à Azkaban pour une décennie. Une autre de tes serviteurs l'a envoyé derrière le voile. Tes hommes ont détruits le monde sorcier. Tout ce qui aurait pu m'apporter du bonheur ton camp me l'a enlevé. Je ne pourrais jamais voir ton offre comme une possibilité."_

_"Et si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé?"_

_"J'aurai grandit élevé par des serviteurs de la lumière. Après j'ignore si je les aurais suivis ou si comme Sirius j'aurai brisé les traditions de ma famille."_

_"Nous ne saurons jamais alors." Se lamenta presque Voldemort. "Tu aurais été un allié puissant."_

_"Et tu cherche toujours autant le pouvoir. Soit pour le détruire soit pour le prendre." Confirma Harry. Pendant qu'ils parlaient les deux différents camps de la bataille avaient cessés leur lutte et s'étaient réunis autour des deux hommes. C'était un fait que tous savaient que leur duel déciderait de leur avenir. A quoi servait de se battre, même pour torturer leurs ennemis, s'ils pouvaient profiter de ce spectacle hors du commun à la place?_

_Harry et Voldemort semblait avoir pris le temps de parler dans l'unique but de leur permettre de se mettre en place._

_Enfin, le duel commença. Sirius regardait avec une horreur grandissante les sorts noirs qui fusaient des deux sorciers. Non parce qu'ils étaient sombres et illégaux mais parce qu'ils étaient tous d'une forme ou d'une autre des sortilèges de morts puissants. Ceux de Voldemort entraînerait toujours une souffrance insupportable, tandis que ceux de Harry était fait pour ne durer qu'une seconde et sans peine. Harry Potter était vraiment un être de coeur, au contraire de son ennemi. Le respect que les deux affichaient était tel que leurs compagnons eux-mêmes en étaient bouches bées. Aucun de ces sorciers des deux parties n'avait envisagé que deux ennemis puissent avoir un sentiment aussi noble l'un pour l'autre. Quoiqu'il était clair pour Sirius que Harry respectait plus le pouvoir de l'autre homme qu'autre chose. Sinon, s'il respectait son point de vue sur le monde, il ne se battrait pas contre lui. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Harry sortit une épée du néant et la plongea dans le corps de Voldemort, profitant d'avoir atteint l'être avec une série de sorts inattendue. Le sorcier noir s'écroula... mais leva sa baguette et lança un avada kedavra sur Harry. Le jeune homme épuisé vis le sortilège venir et accepta son sort. Sa destinée était atteinte après tout. Voldemort n'était plus. Le vieux sorciers avait poussé son dernier souffle à la fin de kedavra. Harry fut entouré de la lueur verte et s'écroula dans le silence soudain assourdissant._

_Ensuite, rien ne se passa comme l'aurait prévu Sirius. Il avait imaginé que les vainqueurs arrêteraient l'ennemi et que tout irait bien, même si en même temps son coeur se brisait de voir tomber ce jeune homme qui serait dans le futur quelqu'un qu'il savait qu'il aimerait. Mais rien ne fut ce que ça aurait du. Les mangemorts se tournèrent sur les autres sorciers dans leur colère. Et bientôt, pris de surprise, le camp de la lumière s'effondra. Et, à l'étonnement horrifié de Sirius Black, Voldemort se releva._

_L'homme pris une grande respiration et observa la scène avec curiosité avant d'éclater de rire._

_"Maître?" Fit la voix soulagée de l'un de ses serviteurs._

_"Les fous n'ont pas détruits tous les objets qui me retenaient en vie. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis immortel." Se réjouit le sorcier noir. Son rire cessa lorsque Harry se releva à son tour. Ecarquillant les yeux Voldemort s'avança sur lui et le saisit par le col de ses robes._

_"Je sais pourquoi je vis Potter. Mais pourquoi es-tu encore ici bas?"_

_Harry regarda autour de lui et des larmes naquirent de l'horreur qui s'étendait au sol. Tellement de corps sans vie. Tellement de personnes qu'il connaissait. Son monde était mort._

_Harry refusa de répondre au sorcier, bien que son expression disait qu'il savait pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Mais le regard de Voldemort tomba sur le front du jeune homme et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que Sirius apercevait à peine._

_"Ah! Je vois petit homme. Cette nuit si lointaine d'halloween à laissé plus derrière elle qu'une marque." Harry frissonna dans la poigne de son ennemi."Je ne suis pas sûr très cher Harry qu'il reste quoi que ce soit qui puisse te tuer sans se retourner contre moi. Tu sembles avoir une chance incroyable à chaque fois que je t'attaque. Comment m'assurer de ta mort cher Harry?" Réfléchit l'homme à haute voix._

_Dans sa vision endormie, Sirius tremblait de terreur froide. Reconnaissant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Pourquoi voyait-il tout ça?_

_Soudain la vision changea. Le groupe de mangemorts et leur maître étaient devant un grand portail de pierre au milieu duquel se trouvait une substance mouvante dont sortaient des murmures. En bon sang pur, Sirius reconnut l'objet de l'une des nombreuses heures d'études que sa famille avait forcée sur lui. Sirius se rappela aussi que Harry avait dit que son parrain avait été poussé derrière le voile._

_La voix de Voldemort le fit revenir au présent (ou au futur selon le point de vue)._

_"N'est-ce pas parfait? Je vais te réunir avec ton bien aimé parrain. Après tout tu n'as eu que deux années pour le connaître. Et encore, je dirais quelques jours dans ces deux années, puisqu'il fuyait le ministère à l'époque. Alors qu'en dis-tu?"_

_"Pas grand chose Voldemort. Mes mots ne serviraient à rien à présent."_

_"Au contraire. Tu pourrais essayer de me convaincre d'épargner ton filleul." Se moqua Voldemort. Harry hoqueta de surprise et essaya de se libérer des liens magiques qui le retenaient._

_"L'enfant est innocent. Si personne ne lui révèle sa lignée il peux être élevé selon vos idéaux." Tenta le jeune homme terrifié. "Il est aussi le dernier des Black vivant. Vous ne pouvez détruire cette lignée."_

_"Très serpentard de ta part. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Le choipeau voulait te placer dans cette maison d'après ce que j'ai vu dans ta mémoire avec notre ancien lien. Ce serait en effet une bonne raison de le laisser vivre. Malheureusement, comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, certains de mes hommes ne sont pas très intelligents et finiraient tôt ou tard par lui révéler ce secret. Et puis, le garçon est fils d'un loup garou et porte la même malédiction. Et tu sais ce que je pense des créatures." Dis presque tendrement l'homme comme s'il parlait à un enfant._

_"Pitié." S'abaissa à dire Harry._

_"C'est si beau de voir l'amour que tu donnes aux autres. Si nous avions grandis ensemble, nous aurions été frères et je t'aurai donné une place à mes côtés. Ta loyauté a toujours été sans faille pour ceux que tu aimes." Se lamenta l'homme. "Mais... tu avais raison tes mots ne valent plus rien."_

_Un homme apporta un tas de couvertures qui bougeaient doucement. Sirius fut choqué de voir une minuscule main s'échapper du tissu. Un bébé._

_"Non." Murmura Harry d'une voix roque d'émotions. "Non."_

_"Si. Mais je vais être généreux Harry Potter. Je vais te laisser le tenir quand vous serez jetés dans le voile." Il rit de voir les yeux larmoyants mais défiants du jeune homme. "Sirius Black se fera une joie de voir son filleul et le fils de son meilleur ami."_

_Voldemort s'approcha du bébé tandis que Harry essayait de briser ses liens, paniquant à l'idée de ce que son ennemi allait faire à l'enfant. Le sorcier noir, retira un bout de couverture et Sirius pu voir les incroyables yeux d'ambres du petit bonhomme. "Remus." Murmura Sirius, devinant enfin de qui était l'enfant. Mais s'il était de Remus et un Black en même temps, qui était la mère? Narcissa était mariée à Malefoy. Andromeda avait épousée un moldu. Bellatrix était promise à un autre. Qui de leur âge pouvait aimer Remus? La réponse lui apparut quand les cheveux du petit être changèrent de couleur. Et Sirius grogna à l'idée de sa toute petite cousine devenant un jour suffisamment femme pour donner un bébé à son meilleur ami. Tonks était sa cousine préféré et elle était encore si petite. Malheureusement Sirius ne pouvait que se plaindre pour l'effet. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire si les deux tombait amoureux dans l'avenir. Et puis il voulait que Remus soit heureux, et Tonks pouvait atteindre ce but._

_Voldemort pris le bébé et l'emmena à Harry. D'un sort il lia les mains du jeune homme devant lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse tenir son futur fardeau et y déposa le minuscule être. Sirius fut surpris de voir que le bébé se calma une fois dans les bras de son parrain. Harry regarda son filleul avec des yeux pleins de larmes retenues puis releva ses épaules et fit face à son ennemi._

_"Je suis prêt."_

_"Voilà le Potter que je connais. Je savais que tu saurai reconnaître ta défaite." Etrangement Voldemort ne semblait pas se moquer de son prisonnier et sa situation. Il entraîna le jeune homme, en le tenant par le bras, vers l'arche de pierre. Doucement, l'ayant placé dos à l'objet, Voldemort poussa Harry dans le voile. Sirius le regarda être absorbé par la substance, comme au ralenti. Il avait envie de hurler de rage et de frapper le sorcier noir et ses hommes. Leur retirer la fascination qu'ils affichaient à voir deux enfants passer derrière le voile de mort. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire._

_Alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il se sentit aspiré à son tour par l'arche voilée. Consterné que bien qu'hors de sa portée il en sente le pouvoir et puisse être attiré par sa puissance. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne tenta pas de réagir à la magie et se laissa plonger derrière ce voile qu'un Sirius plus vieux avait déjà affronté. Au lieu de mourir cependant, Sirius se trouva debout de l'autre côté, au centre d'un cercle de lumière blanche entouré par un brouillard gris épais. A ses côtés se tenaient Harry et l'enfant, tous deux libres de liens... et un Sirius beaucoup plus vieux. Ciel! Comment avait-il pu vieillir autant?_

_"Bonjour Harry." Prononça la voix roque du vieux Sirius... Que le jeune Sirius appellerait Black sous peine de se confondre avec lui-même, quoique 'le vieux Sirius' était aussi pas mal comme désignation. Après tout, il était vieux._

_"Sirius." Pleura Harry. "Sirius... j'ai perdu."_

_"Non Harry. Tu n'as pas perdu. Les sorciers ont perdus. Ils ont échoués leur épreuve."_

_"Sirius?" Demanda le jeune sorcier pleine d'incompréhension._

_Black regarda son filleul agenouillé à terre, berçant sans s'en apercevoir le bébé loup garou._

_"Les sorciers savent que les dieux ont créés ce monde et nous ont donné la magie. Mais ils s'en croient supérieur du reste des êtres vivants. Il pensent qu'ils ont été choisis parce qu'il étaient meilleurs. Ils ont oubliés les paroles des dieux. Ils ont oubliés que la terre entière est faite de magie ainsi que chaque chose qui y vit. Les moldus ont la magie, mais n'y ont pas accès comme nous. Quoique certains ont des dons de télékinésie et voyance très prononcés. Chaque être vivant possède un niveau d'accès différent et pour des raisons différentes. Les sorciers n'auraient jamais du se mêler des affaires des créatures et les limiter. Les sorciers auraient du se concentrer sur leurs vies. Mais ils aiment tout contrôler, tout diriger. Et ont décidés qu'ils avaient le droit de se placer au-dessus de tous les autres. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Et non seulement ils sont intervenus dans l'existence des autres créations des dieux, ils se sont aussi avérés êtres des peureux asservis et stupides."_

_"Sirius?"Interrompit Harry qui bien qu'il comprenne une partie du discours n'en voyait pas le rapport avec une quelconque épreuve._

_"C'est simple Harry. Les dieux ont envoyé une épreuve aux sorciers. Oh! Ils n'ont pas créés de toute pièce une catastrophe qu'ils devaient régler, non. Les dieux ont utilisés les conséquences des actions des sorciers pour insérer l'épreuve. Les sorciers ont créés Voldemort avec leurs préjudices et leur passivité. Voldemort s'est créé par sa vanité et sa soif de pouvoir. Dumbledore l'a créé en intervenant dans sa vie et prenant des décisions telles que le renvoyer chaque été dans son orphelinat. Puis, tu es né. Et tu étais déjà destiné à devenir la marionnette de la lumière. Car les dieux voyaient que Dumbledore faisait déjà des plans pour ton entrée dans l'ordre du phénix. Tu étais le fils d'un sang pur de puissante lignée, descendant de griffondor lui-même, et d'une sorcière née moldue plus magique que la plupart des purs sangs. Tu étais désigné à devenir un auror et lutter pour le bien de tous. Alors les dieux ont envoyé une prophétie qui annonçait que tu aurait le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. Savais-tu que les prophéties étaient le test des dieux?"_

_Harry secoua la tête, suivant l'histoire en remerciant merlin que son filleul soit endormi dans ses bras._

_"Dans l'histoire, à chaque fois qu'ils veulent tester leurs créations, les dieux donnent à un prophète des mots de changement. Ces paroles sont ainsi appelées parce qu'une fois entendues elles sont soit ignorées soit suivies à la lettre. Dans le premier cas ceux qui auraient du y voir une prédiction d'un futur possible et changer leurs actions pour éviter qu'il arrive, foncent tête première dans les évènements et réalisent la partie négative de la prophétie. Dans l'autre cas, les individus qui ont entendus les paroles manipulent ceux touchés par la prophétie pour arriver à la meilleur issue pour eux. Lorsque Cassandre a annoncé la destruction de Troie, personne ne l'a écoutée. Personne ne voulait entendre ses mots, trop fiers pour penser un instant être si vulnérable. Et pour prouver qu'ils avaient eus raison et étaient les meilleurs, ils se sont fait une joie de faire entrer le cheval et de le mettre sous le nez de leur peuple. Ensuite tous se sont mis à moquer Cassandre en lui désignant le preuve de leur victoire: le cheval. S'ils l'avaient écoutés ils auraient eu une chance. Dans ton cas l'épreuve était plus 'piégée' je pense. Parce que quelque soit leur choix les sorciers perdaient. En n'écoutant pas ils laissaient Voldemort remporter la victoire, et en écoutant ils gagnaient mais d'ici quelques années de créations de lois anti-créatures, de limitations de magie noire et d'inter mariage. Des années à rabaisser les traditions tout en rabaissant les demi sang et né moldu en ne leur offrant que des jobs de bas niveau. Après tout ça, Harry, les sorciers auraient finis par tuer la magie. Voldemort aurait fait de même en gagnant. Mais toi Harry tu étais la clef, la chance des sorciers. S'ils t'avaient aidés dans ton combat comme il fallait, s'ils avaient participé plus qu'en entrant dans ton camps alors que la guerre était déjà là... ils auraient été jugés apte par les dieux à se voir offrir un cadeau précieux."_

_"Je ne comprends pas Sirius." Protesta Harry. Et le jeune Sirius était dans le même cas que lui._

_"Sans la prophétie, Dumbledore aurait essayé plus tôt, une fois la découverte des horcruxes faite, de lancer les recherches pour les trouver. Il les aurait détruite lui-même. Quoiqu'il aurait refait l'erreur de porter la bague et d'être touché par la magie noire. Au moins en une année il aurait augmenté ses efforts et assuré que le monde magique soit protégé. Severus n'aurait pas eu à lui promettre de le tuer. Et oui, j'admets que j'avais tord à son sujet. Derrière le voile, c'est comme si des siècles avaient passés, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs. Aussi dégouté que je sois, avec moi-même, de dire ça: je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi méritant que Severus Rogue. Il a tout sacrifié pour Lili d'abord, puis pour gagner sa liberté, et puis pour protéger son filleul Drago. Il voulait aussi épargner à d'autre ce qu'il avait vu de Voldemort en entrant à son service. Il n'aurait pas fait ce choix sans mes actions à Poudlard. Il aurait été un maître de potion renommé et libre sans les maraudeurs sur son dos. Mais pour en revenir aux changements causés par prophéties: les sorciers avaient le pouvoir en unifiant leurs efforts contre Voldemort, de le vaincre. Tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir le pouvoir. La prophétie disait juste que tu avais le pouvoir, mais pas que tu étais le seul. Chacun des membres de notre communauté pouvait agir dans cette lutte. Au lieu de ça ils t'ont tout mis sur le dos. Un coup ils te vénéraient et l'autre ils te détestaient et te craignaient."_

_"Qu'auraient fait les dieux si les sorciers avaient passés l'épreuve correctement?" Demanda un Harry quelque peu dépassé par les évènements, se levant avec difficulté avec le fardeau dans ses bras._

_"Le cadeau dont je te parlais était de régler pour eux les problèmes que l'idée des sangs purs avait créé. Ils auraient offert une série de prophétie annonçant la renaissance d'anciennes lignes disparues dans la descendance des cracmols. Les dieux auraient fait en sorte que les sangs purs voient la résurgence des vieilles familles comme une bénédiction. Ils auraient eu deux lignées de cracmols unies pour donner un nouveau sorcier au sang parfaitement pur bien que la magie soit restée endormie de longs siècles dans leurs familles. Bien sûr pour les nés moldus qui n'apprécieraient pas d'être remisés plus an bas de l'échelle sociale, les dieux auraient fait naître quelques puissant sorciers d'ascendance moldue, ayant autant de pouvoir que Merlin et prophétisés comme étant l'héritage que Merlin aurait donné aux sorciers... Les dieux ont une grande qualité toute serpentard de pouvoir créer à leur avantage des situations particulières. Ils avaient un raisonnement tout prêt pour toutes les protestations que les sorciers étaient sûrs d'avoir. Grâce à eux la magie ne serait pas morte. Ou aurait été donné quelques millénaires supplémentaires avant la prochaine grande épreuve."_

_"Mais ils ont échoués et nous sommes morts." Dit Harry en fermant les yeux. Le jeune Sirius le regarda avec tristesse. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le soutenir. Il aurait aimé que voir tout ça ait pu ne serait-ce que l'aider à sauver le bébé de Remus auquel le jeune homme tenait tant._

_"Pas vraiment." S'amusa Sirius. Et Harry releva les yeux pour voir le plus grand sourire que son parrain ait jamais affiché._

_"Je devrais être très inquiet de te voir sourire comme ça." se plaignit Harry, conscient que Sirius avait sous la main quelque chose qu'il trouvait très drôle. Malheureusement son humour avait tendance à être extrême._

_"hm hm. Tu devrais." Le plus jeune Sirius acquiesçait et espérait que Harry ne souffrirait pas trop. Le jeune Sirius admettait que son humour avait tendance à heurter la victime... Aussi comique que ça soit parfois. "Sauf que c'est le reste des sorciers qui sera victime de mon humour." Finit par le rassurer Black. Puis répondit à la question muette de son filleul._

_"Les dieux ont décidés d'effacer la prophétie. Et pour se faire de remonter le temps. Laisser les sorciers vivre leurs vies et leurs erreurs sans intervenir."_

_"En quoi est-ce drôle pour toi?"_

_"Simplement parce que j'aime l'idée de les voir se traîner dans leur propre merde et devoir régler chacune de leurs erreurs sans pouvoir tout mettre sur le dos de ma seule famille." Annonça l'homme._

_"Sirius..."_

_"Non Harry. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ils seront forcés de réagir, et s'ils essaient de trouver un héros les dieux s'arrangeront pour que leurs plans échouent. Les sorciers n'auront droit à aucun autre Harry Potter. Aucune prophétie de changement ne sera accordée."_

_Le jeune Sirius sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Autant il pouvait apprécier la colère justifiée du vieux Sirius, autant il souhaitait pouvoir aider ceux qu'il aimait à survivre. L'instant où il pensa à soutenir les efforts des siens, fut le moment où son esprit pris forme dans sa vision. Le jeune Sirius se retrouva confronté aux regards étonnés des deux hommes... Ils pouvaient le voir._

_"Qu'est-ce que?" Commença le jeune Sirius._

_Une chouette apparut dans l'air devant les trois sorciers et se transforma en une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe grecque blanche._

_"Simplement un dernier cadeau pour ceux qui se sont battus justement. Pour celui qui, aussi stupide qu'il ait été dans ses actions, a foncé sauver son filleul alors que Dumbledore n'y voyait qu'une épreuve de plus pour entraîner l'enfant. Pour ce jeune héros qui a porté son fardeau avec honneur et respect, et a su entourer d'amour les siens, même au pire de sa vie. Et pour ce jeune Sirius qui dans le passé dois choisir la voie qui sera la sienne. Vois-tu jeune Sirius, ton indécision entre les deux camps a ouvert une porte de possibilité que nous pouvons utiliser. Tu es dans une position de changement que peu sont offerts. La plupart du temps nos créations sont d'un bord ou de l'autre et seuls les héros de l'histoire ont du faire un choix entre les deux. Hercule était fils de Zeus vivant dans le monde des hommes. Entre les valeurs des dieux et celles des humains. Harry Potter était fils de lumière dans le camps de lumière mais marqué par les ténèbres. De sang pur par son père, de sang moldu par sa mère. Il avait le coeur et l'âme qu'il fallait pour être ouvert à tous les camps. Il avait le pouvoir de choisir. Mais les sorciers le lui ont pris. Toi, jeune Sirius, es à un niveau plus bas de l'échelle des possibilités. Mais tu y es. Et parce que Harry possède un lien magique avec ton vieux toi, que même remonter dans le temps ne peut effacer, nous pouvons le mener à toi."_

_"Quoi?" s'exclamèrent vieux Sirius et jeune Harry._

_La déesse rigola: "Nous voulions vous faire un cadeau. Le vieux Sirius ne pourra jamais quitter le voile parce que pour accomplir nos souhaits nous devions le lier au voile et en faire son gardien. Monsieur Black, vous pouvez sentir chaque âme coincée dans le voile, vous pouvez décider d'où elles iront. Vous êtes entrés dans la mythologie des dieux, comme les muses et autres individus de ma race. Et comme les créatures dont le chien à trois têtes gardant les enfers fait partie." Elle sourit à la comparaison. Et les deux Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver l'image du chien comique. Après tout leur animagus était un chien noir symbole de mort. Un Sinistros._

_Harry avait la bouche ouverte comme pour parler mais se retint. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rester avec son parrain?_

_"Non Harry." Dit la douce voix, brisant ses espoirs. "Mais tu seras avec le jeune Sirius dans le passé. Tu pourras entrer dans sa vie et rester auprès de lui. Et tu pourras veiller sur ton filleul et le voir grandir." ça retint l'attention du jeune homme. Car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le convaincre. Voir Teddy vivre son enfance et devenir un homme. Rendre fier les parents du petit bonhomme depuis leur coin de paradis. Pour Teddy, Harry voulait bien vivre et avancer dans un monde passé._

_"Je veillerais sur vous deux." Murmura le jeune Sirius. "Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je sais aussi qu'un enfant de James Potter me sera toujours précieux."_

_"Je ne suis pas mon père." Protesta Harry gentiment._

_"Je sais. Et je ne le vois pas vraiment en toi. Ni Lili non plus. Tu as une personnalité qui n'appartiens qu'à toi. Eux n'ont pas eu à affronter une armée de mangemorts ni un Voldemort complètement barge."_

_"Il fallait absolument que tu l'insulte pas vrai?" Fit un Harry amusé._

_"Bien sûr. C'est la seule occasions que j'aurai de le faire. Dans le monde réel je devrai tout faire pour rester dans l'ombre pour vous garder tous les deux en sécurité."_

_"Ce ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire." Prononça la dame. "Harry sera donné un don particuliers. Parce que pour le mettre hors de portée de toute prophétie, nous devons l'intégrer à la toile de prophétie elle-même. Il doit être plongé dans le pouvoir des devins pour ne plus en être victime."_

_"Hein?" Prononça Harry qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre._

_La déesse rigola à nouveau. "Les devins ne peuvent pas être sujets de prophétie parce qu'ils les annoncent. Donc tu dois posséder le don pour ne plus être le centre de prophétie que tu étais jusque là. Et crois moi, tu étais le sujet de plus d'une prophétie."_

_"Est-ce que je vais aussi dire... des paroles de changements?" Reprenant le terme que Sirius avait utilisé._

_"Possible. Il se peut que ton arrivée dans le passé ouvre une nouvelle voie. Que tu donne des paroles de changements moins forte que n'aurait était ta prophétie à accomplir. Je pense que tu vas donner à certaines personnes un avenir différent. Mais pas à l'ensemble des sorciers. Pour que tu puisse vivre heureux nous avons décidé de donner une partie de nos cadeaux à une partie des sorciers. Ceux qui se sont battus à tes côtés, leur famille du passé par extension, méritent d'être offert une récompense. Ils seront bénis avec une forte magie dans un futur lointain, et pour se faire ils devront êtres menés sur une autre voie. Tu vas leur donner par tes visions et tes mots de changements l'occasion de modifier leurs avenir. Certains vont pouvoir sauver un frère de la guerre. D'autres deviendront guérisseurs parce que tu auras convaincus leurs familles. Un métier différent ou des actions différentes. Pas vraiment de grands changements. Et rien qui ne sera visible avant des siècles. Un petit remercient pour les plus justes parmi les sorciers. Comme ton ami Neville qui n'a pas pu détruire le dernier des horcruxes malgré tous ses efforts. Malheureusement Voldemort, en plus de modifier le lieu de la bataille, avait décidé de mettre son serpent Nagini en sécurité. Le jeune garçon a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la trouver... en vain. Je serais heureuse de donner à Neville quelques présents auxquels je tiens. J'ai vu qu'il était très doué en herbologie. Et je suis quelque peu la déesse de la sagesse et des connaissances. Il tombera sous ma protection quand il sera né." La déesse semblait tellement enthousiaste à l'idée que Harry se retrouva à sourire, content pour son ami et compagnon de prophétie. Après tout Neville avait failli être à sa place._

_"Mais, si la magie doit mourir d'ici quelques... siècles?" Demanda le jeune Sirius doucement._

_"Nous avons décidés d'accorder un cadeau empoisonné aux sorciers."_

_"Dites mois tout." s'enthousiasma le vieux Sirius._

_La déesse se pencha vers l'homme avec un air de conspirateur: "Nous leur donnons le temps qu'ils auraient eu en réussissant l'épreuve... avec un dieu différent comme responsable de l'écoulement de leurs vies."_

_"Qui?" demanda la voix pleine d'anticipation._

_"Le dieu du chaos."_

_Le vieux Sirius poussa un cri heureux. Le jeune Sirius essaya d'imaginer les conséquences. Harry essaya de ne pas réfléchir du tout: il avait parfois une trop grande imagination._

_"Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont tous souffrir d'une espèce de malchance soudaine? Ou un truc du genre?" Essaya le jeune Sirius._

_"Un truc du genre. Ou plutôt ils devront affronter plus de catastrophe ou passer plus de barrières sur leurs chemins. Qui sait vraiment ce que le dieu du chaos peut faire? Il a une grande imagination. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui a créé la famille de Harry et a fait naître notre jeune héros. Le dieu du chaos adore faire naître les porteurs de changements. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il les considère ses enfants qu'il souhaite se venger des sorciers pour leurs actions, ou manque d'actions."_

_Harry était surpris. Mais pas tellement. Il attirait les choses étranges comme un aimant. Au moins il en avait la raison maintenant. Il était un enfant du chaos. La pensée lui donnait un drôle de sentiment de bien-être. La déesse se tourna vers lui et sourit:_

_"Quand un individu apprend la vérité de ses origines il gagne le sentiment d'être entier pour la première fois, d'avoir trouvé sa raison d'être. C'est une belle raison d'exister par décision d'un dieu. Mais encore plus belle s'il avait donné à sa création un but qui paraît noble à l'individu. Voldemort aurait eu ce même sentiment de savoir qu'il a été créé par le dieu de la destruction afin de détruire. Quoique ce n'est pas une excuse pour essayer d'annihiler toute une partie de nos créations. Le dieu de la destruction n'était pas très content de sa charge. Il a beau aimer détruire, même lui sait qu'il lui faut laisser quelque chose debout pour pouvoir revenir quand bon lui semble."_

_Harry accepta cette étrange révélation et préféra retourner son attention au petit être dans ses bras qui dormait toujours. Il pensait avec raison que l'enfant était sous une espèce de sort de sommeil pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter la situation actuelle._

_"Quand partons-nous?" Finit-il par demander._

_"Vous avez connaissance de tout à un détail prêt. Dés que vous saurez je vous renverrez dans le passé le petit et toi jeune héros." Au hochement d'accord elle poursuivit. "Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui hier soir, un jour plus tôt que dans la ligne de temps originale. Et je suis navrée de dire que nous avons du faire mourir son oncle plus tôt pour avancer son départ." Elle regarda le jeune Sirius qui prit quelques minutes pour accepter ce fait, ayant aussi entendu que son oncle serait mort de toute manière. "Parce que c'est un jour plus tôt, il n'a pas pu joindre James comme l'avait fait le vieux Sirius." Le 'je ne suis pas vieux' qui vint de l'homme fut ignoré. "Sirius est endormi dans un parc de Londres. A vrai dire assez près de la future maison des Dursley." Frissonnement de Harry qui se colla à son parrain dans sa détresse. De mauvais souvenir qu'était toute la famille Dursley. "Sirius se réveillera juste avant votre arrivée. A partir de là, vous devrez prendre le bus de nuit des sorciers et aller à l'allée de traverse. Comme le matin sera venu, vous pourrez entrer dans la banque et demander à voir le gobelin Gueldibook (note auteur: allez trouver des noms de gobelins tout neuf vous! C'est dur...). Il est entré en charge d'un compte plus que fourni par nos bon soins. De quoi survivre de nombreuses générations. Il vous donnera la clef d'une maison à pré au lard. Elle est au nom de Harry Potter, un cousin des Potter qui a croisé Sirius alors qu'ils essayaient tous deux de les contacter. Harry sera un cousin éloigné dont ils ne savent rien, mais qu'ils trouveront sur les tapisseries familiales. Avec en-dessous son jeune fils Teddy, dont nous allons réduire l'influence du loup. Teddy aimeras un peu plus la viande à cuisson légère et aura besoin de se créer une meute même s'il ne se transformera jamais. Il aura été adopté par son parrain Harry après la mort de ses parents. Remus se sentira proche de lui mais nous changerons vos deux odeurs pour qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre que vous venez du futur et comment vous êtes liés à lui. Parce que Harry aura un peu peur de rencontrer sa famille, Sirius va accepter de lui laisser quelques jours pour les contacter et restera avec lui tout ce temps. Cela permettra à Sirius de donner une raison à son attachement à Harry. L'aider à veiller sur un bébé pendant près d'une semaine peu changer une vie... A ce moment là Harry acceptera de voir sa famille parce que Sirius aura besoin de leur présence pour assister à la lecture du testament de son oncle sans être emmené de force dans la maison ancestrale juste après. A partir de là, c'est chacun pour soi. Vous vivrez vos vies comme vous l'entendez. Harry se trouvera au bon endroit au bon moment pour faire ses prédictions auprès des bonnes personnes, sans avoir à les chercher. Et Sirius pourra vivre hors du combat de la lumière contre les arts noirs, en devenant le protecteur de Harry et Teddy. Il suffira de dire que Harry t'as engagé pour être son gardien et accompagnateur. Les devins font souvent appel à un autre sorcier pour veiller sur eux, surtout au cas où ils auraient des visions à des moments dangereux pour eux. Bien qu'en général la magie essaie d'éviter d'intervenir quand ils descendent des escaliers, c'est déjà arrivé. Un devin un jour est mort en tombant de trois étages sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Depuis les gardes sont plus que bienvenu."_

_"Et Sirius fera une babysitteur du tonnerre." S'amusa Harry qui pensait déjà à lui faire changer des couches._

_"Eh!" S'exclama le jeune Sirius._

_Pendant tout ce temps le vieux Sirius avait regardé la déesse avec un respect grandissant: "Vous auriez fait un maraudeur du tonnerre. Tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire vivre à l'école avec votre cerveau..." S'émerveilla l'homme._

_La déesse éclata de rire et pris le compliment pour ce qu'il était. "merci. Il est temps jeunes gens. N'ayez crainte. Vous serez heureux maintenant." Affirma la dame. Puis d'un geste de main laissa une intense lumière entourer le jeune Sirius et le renvoyer vers son corps dans le passé._

_Harry embrassa son parrain une dernière fois, et lui laissa tenir le bébé de Remus. Le regardant bercer le minuscule être:_

_"Tu vas me manquer Sirius. Je sais que le jeune Sirius va vieillir en total paradoxe de qui tu es devenu. Tu es après tout unique." Plaisanta le jeune homme. "Mais je sais aussi que je l'aimerais autant que toi si ce n'est pour différentes raisons. Je lui donnerai l'occasion d'être aussi heureux que tu l'aurai mérité. Et un jour, nous reviendrons te voir, quand notre temps aura passé." Se tournant vers la déesse il la questionna en gardant un oeil tendre vers son parrain. "Est-ce qu'il pourra nous voir? Est-ce que vous veillerez à ce qu'il ne s'ennuie pas? Qu'il ne reste pas dans ce monde entièrement gris?"_

_"Il verra tout. Le dieu du chaos est très attaché à lui et passera beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Et même lié au voile, Sirius peut le quitter pour la demeure des dieux. Il peut voir depuis ce que les humains nomment le Mont Olympe, tout ce qu'il aura besoin de voir. Et il pourra toujours par pensée prendre les décisions pour les âmes derrière le voile. Il sera heureux avec nous jeune Harry."_

_"Le dieu du chaos? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?" Plaisanta Harry. Reprenant son filleul dans ses bras, il laissa son parrain embrasser son front là où la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait été. Et où à présent une simple tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile se trouvait._

_"Au revoir Harry. Je veillerais toujours sur toi." Puis Sirius le laissa disparaître dans la lumière de la déesse._

_La déesse tendit la main au vieux Sirius et les deux êtres s'effacèrent du monde du voile, partis vers la demeure des dieux._

Dans le passé des hommes, Harry Potter et Teddy Potter atterrissaient près du banc où attendait un jeune Sirius angoissé de savoir si sa vision n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le jeune sorcier savait déjà avec certitude qu'il voulait vivre ce rêve jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un pour le garder loin du combat en même temps. Il ne voulait ni faire la guerre à sa famille de sang, ni se tourner contre sa famille de coeur. Travailler pour un devin devrait plaire à la famille Black, tandis que James accepterais tout ce que Sirius choisissait de faire.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**o**

**o  
**

**Note Auteur:Je me suis aperçue que j'ai fait une erreur dans l'âge de Teddy. Il a cinq mois pas quatre. Si j'ai oublié de changer quelque part dans le texte vous êtes prévenu à l'avance: c'est c i n q mois.**

**J'ai suivi les résultats des votes pour ma question avec attention. Donc j'essaie toujours de mettre au moins trois chapitre dés que je poste le récit. Plus quand j'y arrive. Je sais que cinq chapitres sont toujours mieux à lire quand la suite arrive lentement.**

o

o

o

Chapitre 2

o

o

o

Le jour était en effet à son commencement quand Harry et Sirius passèrent la porte du chaudron baveur, le bar qui menait à l'allée de traverse.

Le propriétaire, Tom, salua Sirius avec enthousiasme. Le jeune garçon s'était souvent réfugié là, le temps que sa famille s'aperçoive de son absence et vienne le chercher. Autant dire que, avec les années, le nombre grandissant de fugues avait permis à Tom de s'attacher à l'étrange garçon de noble sang. Bien sûr, le voir arriver avec une copie plus âgée de son meilleur ami James Potter, un bébé dans les bras, avait apporté un peu de nouveauté à leur rituel d'accueil. Tom avait comme les années précédentes traîné Sirius dans les cuisines du bar, qui faisait aussi les repas et possédait des chambres à l'étage. Sirius lui présenta Harry et lui expliqua la situation:

"Alors tu vois Tom, même si je voulais aller de suite chez James, je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul alors qu'il vient d'arriver en Angleterre et qu'il a un enfant. Mais il n'est pas prêt à voir sa famille."

"Je comprends." Fit l'homme au visage accueillant. Puis se tournant vers Harry. "Mais vous irez les voir bientôt n'est-ce pas? Ce sont des personnes formidables, et je sais qu'ils vous feront entrer dans leur famille avec joie. Il reste très peu de Potter vivant. Ils serez grandement rassurés de savoir que leur fils a encore de la famille. Leur plus grande peur est de mourir et de le laisser seul. Ils ont aussi besoin de retrouver un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'ils ont perdus dans cette guerre." Tom était angoissé à l'idée que ce jeune homme aux yeux verts pleins de sagesse ne contacte pas les siens. Pour l'homme la famille était la plus importante des choses. Il n'aimait pas voir les gouffres qui s'ouvraient avec la guerre et séparaient d'entières lignées. Comme pour Sirius et ses parents.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai seulement besoin de temps pour m'installer, m'habituer à la présence d'un bébé et me recueillir sur les pertes que nous avons subis. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Sirius j'aurai été seul dans cette épreuve. Heureusement le destin fait bien les choses." Répondit sérieusement Harry.

Peu après, ayant nourrit le jeune et affamé Teddy, et ayant partager un déjeuner avec Tom, Sirius emmena Harry à la banque. Ils s'étaient approchés d'un comptoir proche, content de voir l'immense salle totalement vide de présence sorcière. Les gobelins venaient juste d'ouvrir les portes. Sachant que la banque se remplirait bien assez tôt et qu'il ne voulait pas rester à découvert plus longtemps, séquelles de ses années de luttes contre Voldemort, Harry s'empressa de demander à voir Gueldibook. Le gobelin devant lui le regarda avec intérêt avant de faire signe à un assistant de prendre sa place. Il conduisit le petit groupe dans un bureau enfoui dans les sous-sol, au même niveau que les premiers coffres. Les ayant fait s'assoir devant une grande table ovale en boirs noir, il s'installa à son tour et dit:

"Je suis le maître gobelin Gueldibook du premier niveau. Chargé de tous les coffres d'échange de monnaie et d'investissement, ainsi que de la création des comptes pour la plupart des nouveaux sangs. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de trouver sur mon bureau les documents d'un coffre que je ne me rappelle pas avoir ouvert. Encore plus quand j'ai vu la fortune qui s'y trouve. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment de nouvelles pièces ont étés magiquement ajoutées, entourées de nos plus puissantes protections et d'autres que nous n'avons jamais vu, puis remplies d'or et de trésors précieux?" Le gobelin n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. Curieux était un meilleurs mot. Sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'aucun sorcier normal n'aurait pu accomplir tout ça, et parce que étant lié par contrat magique (qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir avoir signé) lui permettait de savoir les intentions de son client. C'était l'une des magies qui permettait à sa race d'empêcher des voleurs d'entrer ou de les arrêter quand ils étaient dedans. Harry n'avait rien à se reprocher et n'avait qu'un sentiment de soulagement à la confirmation qu'il avait un compte dans la banque. La paix qui l'avait envahi avait touché Gueldibook d'une certaine manière. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu répondre il se sentit emporté par une vague de magie.

Sirius qui tenait Teddy contre lui ouvrit de grands yeux et eut le temps de dire: "prophétie en cours." Avant que les mots ne quittent la bouche ouverte d'Harry. Mais au moins le gobelin était prévenu.

"Au temps du nouveau roi,

passera le camp des braves.

Conseillé par les sages,

Protégé par les marteaux,

Il emplira les caves

de trésors et d'écailles.

Le nouveau roi du camp des braves.

Qu'une main empoisonnée

essai de mordre le couronné,

et elle tombera, le bras suivant son sort,

Puis le corps tout entier.

Le camp des gardes d'or sera annihilé.

Les vendus parmi eux auront vendus les leurs,

donnant leur dernier sang au sacrifice vengeur."

Harry sentit la magie le reposer gentiment contre le dossier de son fauteuil, son corps n'était plus tendus comme la corde d'un arc, et sa voix n'avait plus l'écho de pouvoir de prophétie. Il concentra son regard sur le gobelin plus pâle que la mort et lu l'horreur de la créature à ses mots. Mais Gueldibook n'ignora pas l'avertissement et tentant de reprendre une respiration normale il déclara:

"Je vais m'assurer de remplir à nouveau les papiers et ainsi tout rendre légal. Jamais l'étrange apparition des coffres ne passera mes lèvres." La promesse fut scellée par la magie du gobelin.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider... sur ce que ma prédiction a causé? Parler au roi peut-être pour m'assurer qu'il l'entendra et qu'il ne touchera pas aux innocents?" Demanda Harry avec hésitation.

Le gobelin pensa soigneusement sa réponse, avant de d'apercevoir que le devin se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit sous le pouvoir de la magie. Contrairement à ce que les sorciers croyaient, garder mémoire de ses prophétie ne dépendait pas de la puissance du devin mais de ses qualités d'âme. La magie interdisait simplement accès aux souvenirs à toute personne qui aurait cherché à manipuler les mots ou à tirer quelque chose des prédictions. Les devins n'étaient pas tous des gens responsables et honnêtes. Le don avait été transmis dans certaines longues lignées qui perdaient de leur pouvoir sorciers à chaque génération mais jamais le talent de 'voir'.

"Comment? Je veux dire..."

"Non seulement je me souviens, mais je comprends ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas pour moi la devinette qu'elle semble pour d'autres. Et l'un de mes professeurs m'a enseigné les différents clans dont est composée votre race. Si je me rappelle le camp des braves a perdu tout pouvoir sur le trône il y a 700 ans, après que le prince ait été tué dans de mystérieuse circonstances. Je suis heureux de les voir retrouver leur place. Mais il semblerait que leurs ennemi inconnu appartienne au camp des gardiens d'or, les plus puissant gobelins gardant les niveaux sous haute protection, avec l'aide de dragons et autres sortilèges. Et les gardiens vont tenter un nouvel assassinat, en vain et les dévoilant eu reste de votre nation. Dans la rage justifiée de centenaires de persécution et de pertes, le nouveau roi va se venger sur tout le camp et non juste la faction coupable. Puis-je ajouter que selon votre expression je devine que vous appartenez au clan des gardiens d'or?"

Gueldibook pris une grande inspiration et recomposa son apparence froide comme il pouvait. Pourtant ses yeux étaient presque reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler avant de prendre une décision.

"Vous avez vu juste. Je suis des leurs. Bien que j'ignorais qu'ils étaient responsables pour les 700 ans de malheur qui ont frappé le clan des braves. Normalement j'aurai du être introduit parmi les plus riche de mon clan et devenir gardien des hauts coffres, mais j'ai été jugé impropre à cette tâche. Je ne sais pas quel était leur base de décision, mais je l'ai respectée et suis devenu maître du premier niveau."

"Depuis quand le roi a-t-il repris sa place?" Demanda Sirius depuis le siège où il berçait le bébé endormi.

"Deux semaines."

"Hm. Les paroles de changements ne viendront à moi que peu avant l'évènement de décision." Dit Harry, certain de ce fait sans avoir pu le tester. "Vous ne pouvez pas demander audience au roi sans attirer l'attention. Sauf si..."

"Votre compte devrait être parmi les hauts coffres. Il est dans mes attributions de demander le transfert dans le niveau voulu. Hors la seule personne qui peut toucher au niveau des dragons est le souverain. Aucun membre de mon clan ne protestera ce fait. Et d'après nos lois il est obligé de me recevoir avant ce soir. Pas plus d'une journée ne peux passer avec autant d'argent dans un niveau premier."

"Le destin a encore fait des siennes." Se moqua gentiment Sirius. Et devant le regard questionneur des deux autres il poursuivit. "Comme c'est étrange qu'un compte d'une telle ampleur soit ouvert au moment parfait pour donner une excuse à cette rencontre avec le roi. C'est le destin je vous dit. Il fait d'étranges choses autour de Harry."

Le Harry en question retenait avec peine son rire joyeux devant cette simple vérité. Gueldibook lui secoua la tête, attrapa les documents sur la table ovale et les signa et data tous à une vitesse incroyable. Les sorciers pouvaient comprendre pourquoi sa race était aussi efficace dans ce métier de banquier. Rapidement tous les documents qui ce matin là n'avait été que des faux, étaient légaux. Et le gobelin pu enfin pousser ses clients vers la cheminée de son bureau et les envoyer dans la nouvelle demeure de Harry dans un flash de flammes vertes.

"En même temps il avait d'autres priorités que de suivre les politesses requises... voir le roi et tout ça." Se moqua Sirius, debout sur ses pieds avec un Teddy gigotant joyeusement dans ses bras après le voyage soudain, en baissant les yeux sur un Harry affalé au sol dans la plus indigne des positions. Harry grommela et laissa sa tête heurter le sol une seconde fois.

"... je déteste le flou. Je hais les cheminées..."

"Non vraiment Harry. Quand il fait froid elles sont très utiles. ET tu ne voudrais pas que le petit bonhomme tombe malade sans la chaleur d'un bon feu." Le gronda Sirius gentiment.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter son plus dangereux regard... Il fut content de voir qu'il pouvait tout de même faire frissonner l'autre garçon.

"plus effrayant que Lili..." Murmura Sirius avant d'étudier les alentours. "Oh! Regarde Teddy, une chaise à bascule. Parfait pour les histoires au coin du feu. Et quand tu seras assez grand tu auras droit aux contes d'horreur recherchés de tous les adolescents qui se respectent."

"Les immatures tu veux dire?" se renseigna Harry.

"Eh!" Protesta Sirius. Mais Harry avait déjà repris son petit filleul et partait visiter les lieux.

Le salon était simple avec sa bibliothèque de trois panneaux le long des murs opposés à l'unique fenêtre. Quelques fauteuils familiaux et des coussins prêt de la cheminée (pour lesquels Harry était reconnaissant parce qu'ils lui avaient évité de se faire trop mal). Une table basse en bois vernis se tenait entre les sièges et le tas de coussins. Le tout bien espacé et éclairé.

La porte donnait sur un hall d'entrée de taille moyenne d'où partaient en plus de l'entrée de la maison, deux autres portes et un escalier. A cet étage il y avait: une cuisine avec salle manger incluse assez grande pour une dizaine de personnes et plus loin un bureau d'études avec une bibliothèque privée. En haut, Harry trouva quatre chambres avec salles de bains. L'une des pièces était plus grande et vraisemblablement pour le maître de maison. Dans une armoire Harry trouva une garde robe à sa taille et de bon goût. La chambre à sa droite avait été immédiatement déclarée terrain interdit à tout autre que Sirius qui y avait trouvé son bonheur (ainsi que sa propre garde robe remplie... ce qui l'arrangeait vu le peu qu'il avait pris avant de fuir sa famille). En face des deux pièces la chambre d'ami donnait vue sur le devant de la maison, une rue du petit village de près au lard. Au bout du couloir, donnant sur une petite partie du jardin qui faisait le tour de la demeure, Harry découvrit la chambre de bébé la plus parfaite qu'il ait jamais vu. Les fournitures étaient dans des tons bleus légers, et le plafond était une penture d'un ciel étoilé. Des jouets étaient dignement posés près d'un coffre et d'un parc de jeu. Le tapis était d'un bleu plus profond et extrêmement doux. Voyant que Teddy était sous le coup des évènements récents, et baillait avec enthousiasme, Harry le changea dans l'un des pyjamas de l'armoire bien fournie et l'allongea avec douceur. Couvert de draps bleus et accroché à sa nouvelle peluche en forme de loup gris, l'enfant ferma les yeux et partis pour le royaume des rêves.

"Il est adorable." Dit Sirius. "Difficile de penser que Remus est le père mais ne peux pas le savoir."

"Remus n'est pas le père. Du moins pas ton Remus. Il n'a pas vécu tout ce que le mien a passé pour l'avoir. Non. Teddy est mon fils maintenant. C'est ce que mon Remus aurait voulu. Quoique plus pour que j'ai enfin une famille que pour autre chose. Il aurait pensé que le Remus du passé aurait pu être heureux en sachant. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tous ceux qui sauront pour ma venue du futur, étaient présents derrière le voile."

"Je sais. Enfin..." Avec un soupir. "Remus pourra l'adopter dans sa meute de toute façon. Et comme ça nous formerons une grande famille." Il fut rassuré de voir Harry sourire.

"J'aimerais beaucoup ça." Murmura le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux soyeux du bébé. Il s'éloigna finalement après avoir jeté un sort qui le réveillerait dés que l'enfant sortirait du sommeil. Sirius le suivit jusque dans la grande chambre vert et argent.

"Serpentard?" Demanda Sirius.

"Le choipeau voulait me mettre dans cette maison. Mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Je me demande souvent ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais juste accepté. Mais si je l'avais fait je n'aurai pas pu avoir les mêmes amis, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré mes griffondors."

Sirius rit au ton possessif que Harry avait pris. "_Tes_ griffondors?"

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui.

"Harry? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je suis épuisé. Ces dernières heures... les derniers jours et mois... ont été difficiles. Je dirais même les dernières années. Et le changement de temps, plus ma récente prédiction ont utilisé beaucoup de magie..." Harry sentait ses yeux se fermer, enfin. Après des mois de recherche et de lutte... des mois à vivre hors de tout confort, il était sur un lit, dans une maison qui lui appartenait et dans laquelle il se sentait incroyablement protégé. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur le matelas et glissa lentement dans un sommeil libre de tout cauchemar.

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient fait triste avec ces paroles. Il se rappelait que Harry venait de perdre tout ses amis dans une guerre atroce. Que le garçon n'avait pas eu de famille pour veiller sur lui, et qu'il était père par résultat de la mort des parents de l'enfant. Harry avait tout juste affronté Voldemort, était envoyé derrière le voile, désespéré de voir ces monstres sacrifier un bébé en même temps. Sirius était fier que le jeune homme de 18 ans ait tenu aussi longtemps sans s'effondrer. Il plaça Harry dans une position plus confortable et le couvrit d'une couverture posée au coin du lit.

"Je n'ai pas promis pour rien que je m'occuperais de vous deux Harry. Si je dois te bercer comme tu le fais pour Teddy, qu'il en soit ainsi. Fais de beaux rêves." Et il alla faire le tour des lieux une nouvelle fois. Il voulais vérifier que les placards de nourriture étaient remplis et que les protections magiques étaient sûres, avant de prendre un peu de repos à son tour.

Mais quand enfin il s'effondra dans sa chambre, il eut le temps de se demander s'il était normal pour lui d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il se raccroché à l'idée d'avoir une famille bien à lui. Autre que celle de ces amis. Même si logiquement Harry était le fils de James, pour Sirius cela ne comptait pas. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ce voyage dans le temps, qu'il était par esprit ou par corps, l'avait lié à Harry et Teddy comme s'ils étaient de son sang. Et comme il avait un petit frère, il espérait que Harry serait son grand frère.

La journée passa dans le silence rompu par de tranquilles respirations endormies. Pas même la faim n'avait réveillé les trois jeunes sorciers. Les dieux s'étaient assurés que leurs corps n'aient besoin de rien pendant qu'ils récupéraient de leur épreuve. La nuit tomba, et les étoiles brillèrent pendant des heures au-dessus du petit village. Au matin, les premiers chants d'oiseaux accompagnèrent le retour à la vie des trois âmes.

Harry fut le premier. Totalement régénéré physiquement mais le coeur en deuil pour sa famille perdue. Il pris un long bain et s'habillât d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise verte, laissant de côté la robe sombre qui accompagnait la tenue. Pied nu il se rendit dans la nurserie et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il semblait qu'au cour de la nuit, le petit Ted L. Potter (il dirait à qui demandait que le L était un second prénom) s'était emmêlé dans son drap et était aussi couvert que les bébés de l'ancien temps qui semblaient être enfermés dans un cocon de tissu. La peluche loup avait été mystérieusement victime du même sort et sa fourrure grise s'échappait avec peine de sa prison. L'enfant avait les yeux grands ouverts mais ne protestait pas son sort. L'ancienne couleur d'ambre était devenue couleur de terre avec les changements que les dieux avaient accordés au petit bonhomme. Ses cheveux bruns tournèrent au noir quand il vit Harry, il avait apparemment le même unique talent que sa mère métamorphage. Harry le libéra du drap bleu et le serra contre lui:

"Merci Teddy, mais j'aime ta couleur naturelle. Tu seras toujours mon fils que tu me ressemble ou pas. Tu es unique trésor, et je ne voudrais te changer pour rien au monde."

Teddy repris son apparence normale avec un gargouillement joyeux. Après lui avoir donné un bain, qui inonda le sol au milieu des jeux et des rires, Harry le revêtit d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'un petit shirt bleu clair. L'avantage de Teddy était que ses cheveux n'était pas aussi résistants au peigne que l'étaient ceux de Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine au son d'une voix masculine chantant à tue tête. Sirius était en train de leur préparer un déjeuner en dansant. Le garçon leur fit un signe de la main et reprit ses activité à la grande joie de Teddy qui tendait ses bras vers Sirius pour participer. Harry le posa sur le comptoir sans jamais le lâcher, et posant ses mains sur les toutes petites de l'enfant, il l'aida à remuer la salade de fruit que Sirius avait fait pour eux. A cinq mois, il était déjà aussi vif que sa mère dans certains domaine (heureusement sans sa maladresse), bien que très sage pour d'autres choses (comme son père).

Le déjeuné se passa simplement, et aucun sujet important ne fut abordé. Ils ne firent rien de plus que manger et se détendre. Plus tard, alors que Teddy jouait dans un parc placé dans le salon, les deux 'adultes' parlèrent d'avenir.

"La lecture du testament est dans une semaine finalement. Gueldibook m'a envoyé un message par chouette ce matin. Quand penses-tu être prêt à voir les Potter?"

"Je ne sais pas... j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais connu ni mes parents ni mes grands-parents. Personne d'autre que la soeur de Lili. Et ce n'étais pas une expérience agréable. Comment vont-ils réagir à mon existence? Est-ce qu'ils voudront d'un 'cousin' qui garde ses secrets? Et qui a un bébé de quelques mois? Dis moi Sirius?"

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante d'Harry.

"Ils verront un jeune homme qui as grandit aussi vite et aussi bien qu'il pouvait pour prendre ses responsabilités. Ils verront un coeur blessé qui n'est pas et ne sera peut-être jamais prêt à se révéler. Mais surtout, ils verront un père Harry. Ils seront témoins de ce que j'ai pu partager ce matin et hier soir. Je peux au moins t'affirmer qu'ils seront heureux d'avoir enfin de la famille après avoir perdu tous les autres."

Harry pris une inspiration et éclata brusquement de rire, les yeux dirigés sur le parc de jeu de Teddy. L'enfant s'était emmêlé dans ses jouets. Il avait coincé ses doigts dans des cube à emboiter, un tas de peluche était autour de lui comme une barrière, son loup gris était posé sur son crâne. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait fait.

"Je me suis trompé Teddy. Tu as fatalement hérité de la maladresse de ta mère. Je me demande si c'est un résultat de votre don de métamorphage? Peut-être que pouvoir modifier son corps vous enlève une certaine balance?" Pendant qu'il parlait il s'était levé et avait libéré le bébé, qui était resté muet avec un grand sourire tout le temps. Teddy n'était pas facilement impressionné, et jamais agité. Le jour où il se mettrait à hurler, Harry pourrait s'inquiéter. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas vraiment réagit à être tenu par Voldemort... Non le jeune père ne pourrait pas se fier à l'attitude du petit bonhomme. Comme Remus il cachait bien ses sentiments. Il faudrait bientôt qu'Harry arrête de le comparer à ses parents. Ce n'était pas bon pour Teddy. Et Harry avait déjà vécu l'expérience sans trop de bonheur. Non, Teddy était un être bien à part. Il lui rappelait simplement ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Avec le temps, les souvenirs s'effaceraient.

Prenant son fils avec lui, il se rassit près de Sirius dont le fou rire s'était calmé:

"Une catastrophe ambulante?" Demanda Sirius.

"Certainement. L'élever va être une expérience explosive. Je plains son futur professeur de potion." Affirma Harry sérieusement, ranimant le rire de Sirius.

"Je pense que trois jours pour prendre mes repères dans la maison devrait suffire à me remettre d'aplomb pour voir les Potter." Repris Harry. "En attendant je demanderai à Gueldibook de leur envoyer une mise à jour de leur généalogie, puisque mon nom devrait être apparu, et un peu de mon sang pour qu'ils puissent vérifier par eux-même."

"J'ajouterai un mot pour leur dire ce que je sais de toi et ce qui se passe."

"Ne seront-ils pas inquiets de te savoir avec un inconnu?"

"Pas si j'utilise mon talent des mots pour leur faire voir que je vais bien et que je suis en sécurité."

"Le message contiendra un code créé avec James je suppose?"

"Oui. C'est le meilleurs moyen pour s'assurer qu'aucun de nous n'est forcé à écrire contre son gré. Et avec la guerre, la précaution est bienvenue. Même si c'était surtout par peur de ce que ma propre famille pouvait faire de moi."

"Malheureusement. C'est étrange... même si je suis heureux de ne plus être au milieu du combat, je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir aider."

"La déesse a dit que tu aiderais. Avec tes prédictions. Et puis, Teddy est plus important."

Harry sourit en parfait accord avec ces paroles.

"Trois jours alors." Décida le jeune homme.

Mais comme il l'avait dit le maître gobelin avait envoyé pour lui une lettre aux Potter, à laquelle Sirius avait ajouté un message. La chouette passa les barrières magique du manoir Potter et glissa par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger où la famille déjeunait. Harold Grégoire Potter, patriarche de la maison détacha le courrier de la patte de l'oiseau et attendit de voir s'il attendrait une réponse. L'animal ne bougea pas du dossier de la chaise qu'il avait choisit. Harold ouvrit l'enveloppe et renversa le contenu sur la table. Il y avait un parchemin scellé portant l'armoirie des Potter, un message de la banque Gringotts et un mot de Sirius. C'est ce dernier qui inquiéta le plus l'homme. Pourquoi le jeune garçon enverrait-il une lettre par biais de la banque et dans un de leur courrier officiels. Quand Harold essaya de lire le message de Sirius, la chouette lui piqua la main de son bec et fit un signe vers l'autre mot. Le sorcier comprit et commença par lire ce que les gobelins avaient à dire:

_Lord Potter, Lord Gryffondor,_

_Nous avons récemment pris connaissance de l'existence d'un membre vivant de votre famille. Ayant été à quelque distance d'Angleterre, et né sous une autre nationalité et sous protection d'un sort particulier, il n'apparaissait pas dans les divers documents et tapisseries de votre héritage. Après avoir testé son sang nous avons confirmé qu'il était bel et bien votre cousin éloigné, par plusieurs degrés._

_Ci-joint vous trouverez la mise à jour de votre arbre généalogique. Son nom s'est gravé parmi les vôtres dés que l'un de nos mages a retiré le sortilège placé sur votre cousin._

_Le jeune homme se nomme Harry Potter et vous verrez qu'il est le père adoptif de son filleul Ted L. Potter. A sa demande nous avons pris sur nous de faire le premier contact pour vous donner la preuve de son parentage._

_Ci-joint aussi une fiole de sang, pour vous permettre de réaliser votre propre potion de lignage._

_Toujours à la demande du jeune Monsieur Potter nous avons ajouté un message qui vous est destiné d'une connaissance commune._

_Nous vous souhaitons prospérité._

_Maître gobelin Gueldibook._

Ouvrant le parchemin scellé, Harold observa les noms qu'il avait étudié pendant des années à la recherche vaine d'une famille vivante quelque part dans le monde. Sur l'une des branches éloignée deux noms en or sortaient du lot de noires écritures affichant les membres décédés. Harry Potter et Ted L. Potter était bel et bien entré dans l'arbre de leur famille. Harold connaissait le sortilège qui avait sans aucun doute servi à les cacher jusque là et était heureux qu'il soit aujourd'hui inefficace.

Inquiet cependant que Sirius soit en contact avec une personne inconnue, qu'elle soit de sa famille ou nom il ne savait pas si elle était respectable et honnête, le sorcier ouvrit le dernier message après avoir passé le reste à son épouse et à leur fils James.

_Lord Potter (je voulais mettre Harold, mais c'est qu'en même une lettre officielle. En quelque sorte)._

_Tout d'abord, je dois vous apprendre la mort de mon bien aimé oncle Alphard. Je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez son décès par un quelconque autre moyen. Hors nous savons tous deux que ma famille ne donnera mot à quiconque qu'en passant par la presse et la revue nécrologique. Comme je suis conscient de l'amitié qui est née entre vous après qu'il ait pris ma défense et la votre l'été dernier, je voulais être celui qui vous annoncerez la triste nouvelle._

_Suite à cet événement dont je ne sais pas assez pour vous expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé, je n'ai pu supporter l'ambiance de complots et la froideur des miens une seconde de plus..._

_Oui, je me suis encore enfui. Et je peux vous promettre que je suis en sécurité et vous verrez plus tard dans la semaine pour une raison que j'expliquerai plus bas._

_J'aurai normalement essayé de vous rejoindre le lendemain si mon oncle n'était pas mort. J'avais déjà prévu de venir passer le reste des vacances avec votre famille. Malheureusement quand je suis arrivé le manoir était vide et fermé. J'ai supposé avec justesse que c'était encore l'un de ces jours où vos elfes de maisons sont accordés repos. Sinon j'aurais été introduit dans le manoir et vous aurais attendu. Près des grilles de la propriété, se trouvait un jeune homme qui berçait un bébé endormi. Curieux et totalement griffondor (mon plus grand défaut), je l'accostais et lui demandais si je pouvais l'aider. Il me demanda, avant de se présenter si je savais quand vous seriez de retour. Je lui disais ignorer la réponse et observais son expression de plus en plus perdue._

_Il s'avéra qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter et essayait de contacter sa dernière famille vivante. Il avait 18 ans, et venait de perdre tous ses proches et d'hériter d'un bébé de cinq mois. Il avait espéré vous trouver dés son arrivée en Angleterre. Comme il ne pouvait pas attendre avec le petit Teddy dans les bras, et que le matin n'était pas si loin, il me demanda si je pouvais l'accompagner à la banque Gringotts pour qu'il mette ses affaires à jours. Il avait grand besoin d'une babysitteur pour son fils pendant qu'il signait les documents voulus. Je sais que dans d'autres circonstances je me serais méfié (comme vous me l'avez appris monsieur Potter), mais il y avait une telle tristesse dans son regard que j'ai décidé de le suivre. A la banque j'ai tenu Teddy et veillé sur les deux Potter comme je l'aurai fait pour vous. Après un certain temps, Harry fut donné les clefs d'une propriété qui lui avait été léguée et nous nous sommes retirés là._

_A ce moment j'étais déjà assuré de qui il prétendait être et de ses intentions. Je peux vous dire que c'est un jeune homme de coeur plein de bonnes intentions. Un père attendrissant pour le peu de temps qu'il soit devenu plus qu'un parrain pour l'enfant. J'ai aidé autant que j'ai pu et me suis retrouvé engagé autant pour garder Teddy que pour garder Harry._

_Voyez-vous, Harry a un talent rare: il est un devin de haut niveau. L'un de ceux qui se rappellent de tout, ce qui est déjà exceptionnel, mais qui en plus comprend tout ce qu'il dit (et ça c'est rare). J'ai même été témoin d'une prophétie à la banque. Harry a grand besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider quand sa magie envoie des visions. Non seulement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fait pas mal en tombant dans des escaliers ou autres, mais aussi pour s'assurer que son fils est protégé ou qu'au moins quelqu'un prend soin de lui. Nous sommes venu à un arrangement. Comme je ne suis pas majeur et dois encore finir mes études, Harry veux demander au professeur Dumbledore d'ouvrir une position complémentaire avec la classe de divination déjà en place. Cette position serait une étude approfondie de la divination offerte aux élèves en option de leurs autres cours. Harry a déjà de nombreux arguments pour essayer de le convaincre. Il espère que la magie de Poudlard le protègera comme elle le fait du reste des élèves le temps que je fasse les dernières années. Après je pourrai prendre ma place à ses côtés comme gardien._

_Je sais qu'il est très rare qu'un devin est besoin d'un garde comme ça. Mais Harry est vraiment puissant dans ce domaine. Et effrayé._

_J'ai pu signer le contrat parce que quand un devin décide de son accompagnateur, rien ni personne ne peut interrompre le processus. Ce qui veut dire que ma famille n'a pas son mot à dire, et que mon âge n'interfère en rien. J'espère que vous pouvez voir qu'aussi immature que je sois tout le temps (je ne dénie pas) je peux apprendre de mes erreurs et grandir suffisamment pour cette tâche. Harry m'a assuré que j'étais le seul capable de l'assister. Dans mon doute il a du me rappeler qu'avec son pouvoir il pouvait 'voir' certaines choses. Il sait que je suis fait pour cette place. Qui suis-je pour douter?_

_Après le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec la petite famille, j'ai eu la preuve que je pouvais m'occuper d'eux sans aucun problème. Il semblerait que mon immaturité soit parfaite pour les enfants (Teddy m'adore) et que j'ai assez vécu sans personne ne me prêtant aucune attention pour savoir reconnaître qui en a besoin et quand la donner (bercer Harry est aussi facile que bercer Teddy.) En fait Harry est un grand enfant quand il est fatigué. Le reste du temps il a tout d'un adulte responsable. Mais avec ce qu'il peut voir ce n'est pas surprenant... J'ai l'impression d'essayer de vous raconter toute leur vie..._

_J'ai pris mon nouveau métier au sérieux et veut seulement vous faire voir qu'ils sont tout deux fantastiques et méritent de faire parti de votre famille. Je ne suis sous aucun sort ni aucune fausse impression._

_Harry a besoin de quelques jours pour s'habituer à l'Angleterre et se poser un peu. D'ici trois jours il sera prêt à vous rencontrer. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez le faire venir au manoir (qui est votre terrain et vous rassurerez) ou venir chez lui (pour enquêter sur lui d'après ce que vous verrez là)._

_Dans tous les cas nous serons avec vous dans trois jours, à l'heure que vous voudrez avec pour seule condition si nous venons au manoir, madame Potter s'assure que tout soit prêt pour la venue d'un bébé de quatre mois._

_Je discuterais aussi ce jour-là avec vous de la future lecture du testament de mon oncle pour laquelle vous devriez recevoir une invitation dans les jours à venir._

_Sirius._

_P.S: Dites à James 'méfait accompli' et 'Padfoot est toujours sérieux'... (il comprendra)_

"James? Si je te dis 'méfait accompli' et 'Padfoot est toujours sérieux'? ça signifie quoi?"

Son fils tourna de grands yeux vers lui et regarda la lettre qu'il venait de poser sur la table.

"C'est un code secret pour s'assurer que Sirius va bien et qu'il écrit de sa propre volonté, et qu'il dit la vérité. Chacun des maraudeurs a ses propres phrases, et nous les changeons après utilisation."

"Lis cette lettre et dis moi ce que tu en penses."

James pris le message et parcouru les paragraphes plusieurs fois pour ne pas rater les mots clefs qu'ils étaient censés mettre dans leurs courriers.

"Tout est là. Sirius va bien et ne risque vraiment rien. Pour le contenu... j'aimerais rencontrer ce cousin. Je veux dire..."

"Que tu aimerais avoir un peu plus de famille?"

"Oui." Confirma le garçon. Et ses parents sourirent tristement.

"Pourquoi pas. J'irai voir les gobelin avant de répondre à Sirius. Ils pourront me donner leur avis puisqu'ils ont fait affaire avec le jeune Harry. Ils sauront si je peux lui faire confiance ou non. Quoique d'après cette lettre il semble être quelqu'un de bien."

"Et puissant. Avec le contrat, Sirius n'aura pas à rentrer chez les Black." Repris James.

Harold hocha la tête en confirmation. Il lui tardait d'en savoir plus sur tout ça. Lui aussi voulait avoir une famille plus grande. Non seulement parce qu'être les derniers survivants était une place solitaire et effrayante, mais parce qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir une sécurité pour l'avenir de James s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Se levant de table il leur souhaita une bonne journée et utilisa la cheminée pour se rendre à la banque et voir son conseillé financier.

Il fut surpris après avoir été introduit dans le bureau du gobelin, d'être présenté à celui qui avait écrit le courrier. Gueldibook annonça simplement qu'il avait reçu la permission de son client pour parler de lui, tant qu'il respectait les secrets qu'il gardait sur sa vie passée. Harold appris que les proches du jeune homme avaient été poursuivis pendant des années par un ennemi de leur famille et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échapper plus longtemps aux attaques de l'homme. Ils étaient tous morts sauf Harry et Teddy. Harold était rassuré de savoir que l'ennemi en question ne pouvait plus atteindre Harry et les siens. (ce qui était vrai parce que le Voldemort du futur ne remonterait pas le temps, et parce que celui du passé n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Harry. Il n'y avait dans ce temps aucune prophétie au nom du jeune sorcier.

Pendant que Lord Potter essayait d'en apprendre plus, Harry et Sirius préparaient leurs plans pour la rentrée. Harry avait préparé une lettre pour Dumbledore, avec copie du contrat magique signé par Sirius. Il n'avait pas de doutes que sa demande serait acceptée. Le directeur ne pouvait pas refuser l'éducation à un élève s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé avec cause d'abord. Il ne pouvait non plus séparer un devin de son accompagnateur. Et puis, le sorcier avait bon coeur. Heureusement pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas contrôler un devin, sinon le garçon était certain que l'homme l'aurait inclus dans ses plans. Harry aimait le directeur, mais il n'était pas aveugle quand à ses actions. Dumbledore était un maître manipulateur qui ne voyait pas au-delà de lui-même malheureusement. Son 'pour le plus grand bien de tous' était le plus grand bien selon ses propres perceptions. Et ses idées étaient quelque peu... teintées par les expériences de sa vie et par ses souhaits les plus noirs comme Harry pouvait se rappeler. Que serait-il arrivé si l'homme n'avait pas perdu sa soeur? Quels choix aurait fait le sorcier s'il n'avait pas cette hantise de retrouver sa famille perdue même pour un instant par la grâce d'une bague qui avait causé sa mort? Souvent Harry pensait à l'influence que la soeur de Dumbledore aurait eu sur l'homme. Il était quasiment sûr que la jeune fille aurait pu lui faire voir raison, lui faire trouver un autre moyen de protéger Harry que de le mettre chez sa tante. Mais tout n'était que supposition de possibilités hors de portée.

Harry envoya sa chouette par la fenêtre en direction de l'école de magie. Après leur rencontre avec les Potter il pourrait se préparer pour la rentrée scolaire.

"Harry?" Appela Sirius.

"Oui?"

"Nous avons trois jours avant de devoir affronter la vie réelle. Je crois qu'il serait temps de parler vraiment... de ce que j'ai vu la nuit de la vision." Le jeune adolescent était nerveux.

Harry s'installa sur la chaise en face de la table de la cuisine. Il avait fait un inventaire des lieux pour voir s'ils auraient besoin de sortir faire des courses. Mais la maison avait été préparée par les dieux. Et les dieux n'oublient jamais rien. Non seulement ils avaient toute la nourriture voulue, Harry avait aussi trouvé la magnifique chouette blanche qu'il avait vu mourir dans le futur. La belle Edwige était un cadeau de la déesse qu'ils avaient vu derrière le voile. L'oiseau se rappelait de tout et était aux anges de revoir son ami.

"Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?" Demanda-t-il à Sirius.

"Parles-moi de ta vie. Sans rien cacher. J'ai entendu ta discussion avec Voldemort sur le champs de bataille et tout vu jusqu'après le voile."

Harry pris une inspiration soudaine. Il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon avait vu tout ça.

"D'accord. Avant tout, tu dois me promettre sur ta magie de ne pas attaquer l'une des personnes dont je vais parler. Il n'a pas encore fait ce pourquoi il mériterait d'être en prison. Il n'est pas encore celui que j'ai connu."

"Si tu parles de Sniv... Severus..."

"Non. Lui a vraiment tout fait pour me protéger. Je parles d'un autre."

Sirius ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qu'il détestait et qu'il savait être dans les arts noirs pouvait créer autant de respect chez Harry. Ni qui d'autre il pouvait haïr si clairement et pourtant lui demander de ne pas attaquer.

"Je promets sur ma magie de ne pas m'en prendre à celui que tu me diras."

Cela rassura un peu Harry.

"Commençons au commencement. Du moins ce que j'en sais. James et Lili se sont mariés. Et je sais que Lili en est encore à détester mon père dans ce temps. Chut. (Sirius s'était préparé à l'interrompre). Bien. Ils ont vécus heureux avec leurs amis à leurs côtés. Jusqu'à ce que Lili tombe enceinte, alors qu'une prophétie annonçait qu'un enfant serait le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. D'après les calculs j'étais l'un des enfants qui pouvait posséder la force que Voldemort ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un autre bébé, mais au final Voldemort m'a choisi et a rempli l'une des conditions de la prophétie: il m'a marqué." Harry souleva sa frange où se trouvait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Sauf que la marque autrefois rouge et douloureuse était devenue une simple marque sur la peau pâle. Sans plus de pouvoir ni de lien avec le lord noir. "Ma famille est partie se cacher pour ma sécurité. Mes parents et toi, qui était mon parrain, avez décidés que le gardien du secret de leur location serait Peter. Parce que vous pensiez que personne ne penserait jamais à lui et qu'il ne serait pas forcé à parler. Vous aviez depuis quelques temps des doutes sur Remus. Vous pensiez qu'il donnait des informations à Voldemort. Comme vous aviez appris que les loups garous étaient sous son contrôle, vous ne pouviez pas voir qui d'autre aurait pu être le traître dans votre camp. Surtout que Remus disparaissait des journées entières sans explications." A ce moment, Sirius tremblait d'incompréhension, ne pouvant voir Remus autrement que comme le tranquille et loyal ami qu'il était. "Mais vous faisiez tous erreur. Remus, de ce qu'il m'a dit des années plus tard, était simplement à la recherche d'un travail et ne voulait pas que vous découvriez que sa 'santé' faisait que personne ne voulait l'embaucher malgré ses qualifications. Non, Remus était innocent. Mais Peter avait passé tout son temps avec vous à vous faire douter et à vous pousser dans la direction qu'il voulait."

"Peter?" Sirius sentait une rage incroyable le remplir. Le petit sorcier Peter était l'être le plus lamentable qu'il connaissait à leur rencontre. Mais leur groupe l'avait pris sous leur aile et l'avait accepté. Peter était censé être avec eux... Mais Remus était plus précieux.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais que Peter n'a jamais été complètement l'un des vôtres. J'ai passé des années à croire que c'était votre faute. Que vous n'aviez pas su l'apprécier et qu'il s'était tourné contre vous à cause de la distance qu'il pouvait sentir entre vous. ça et le fait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour résister Voldemort. Mais en fait, j'ai découvert à mes dépends que cet homme était tout simplement faible et qu'il n'avait pas gagné votre respect. Il vous suivait et jouait son rôle de maraudeur. Il affichait fièrement son appartenance à votre groupe. Mais en vérité il vous utilisait pour être intouchable. Vous étiez ce qui retenait les autres élèves de s'en prendre à lui, vous étiez ses vengeurs quand il ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Vous n'étiez pas des amis pour lui. Même si au fond son rêve était de vous ressembler et d'être à votre place. Il voulait être grand, beau, attirer les filles et battre les autres au lieu d'être battu. Alors il a choisi son camps quand il a goutté au pouvoir que Voldemort pouvait lui donner sur les autres sorciers. Sous son aile Peter pourrait se venger de qui il voulait, et il aurait enfin une place qu'il méritait. Alors il passait des informations et espionnait sur vous. Le jour où vous l'avez fait gardien du secret il s'est empressé de révéler notre maison à Voldemort. Voldemort est venu et a tué James qui nous protégeait Lili et moi. Puis Lili est morte pour moi, créant ainsi une protection dont Voldemort ne savait rien. Quand il a tourné sa baguette sur moi et lancé l'avada kedavra, le sort a rebondit et l'a frappé. Je me suis retrouvé avec ma cicatrice et un lien avec lui, ainsi qu'une part de son âme en moi. Et lui, a été arraché à son corps et a erré pendant des années sous la forme d'un esprit." Sirius était sous le choc mais ne pouvait interrompre le récit de Harry. "Le monde sorcier fêtait la défaite du lord noir, le croyant mort. Hagrid était venu me récupérer dans les ruines de la maison. Quand tu es arrivé il a refusé de me donner à toi et m'a emmené à Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas pensé alors que tu ne me reverrais plus. Tu es parti en lui confiant ta moto pour qu'il puisse me faire voyager en sécurité. Tu es parti à la poursuite de Peter. Mais quand tu l'as trouvé dans une rue pleine de moldus, il s'est mis à t'accuser d'avoir trahi les Potter, puis il a fait explosé la rue et s'est coupé un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et disparaître. Les aurors sont arrivés et t'ont arrêtés. Les moldus survivants avaient vu ce que Peter voulait. Tout le monde pensait que tu avais été gardien du secret et que ma famille était perdue à cause de toi. Peter a reçu une médaille post-mortem pour avoir essayé de t'arrêter. Et toi tu as passé des années à Azkaban, sans recevoir de procès."

Harry avait rapproché sa chaise de Sirius et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Le garçon retenait ses larmes avec peine et s'accrocha immédiatement à Harry.

"Dumbledore m'a envoyé vivre chez la soeur de Lili, ma tante Pétunia. Elle était mariée et avait un fils de mon âge. Mais surtout, elle détestait la magie, tout comme son époux Vernon. Jusqu'à mes 11 ans, le placard sous l'escalier était ma chambre. Je servais les Dursley comme un elfe de maison. Mes accidents de magie étaient punis et mon cousin Dudley avait inventé un jeu où ses amis et lui me chassaient et me battaient s'ils m'attrapaient. Puis ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée et je suis entré dans le monde des sorciers. J'ai appris que mes parents soi-disant ivres n'étaient pas décédés dans un accident de voiture. Et j'ai appris qu'un sorcier noir avait voulu ma mort. Après ça, et je vais résumer, chaque année à part ma troisième j'ai du protéger l'école de Voldemort et me suis battu plusieurs fois contre son esprit puis contre son corps quand il l'a retrouvé. Première année: un troll, des épreuves magiques pour atteindre un objet caché, et un professeur possédé par Voldemort. Seconde année: un basilic. Troisième année: un prisonnier qui s'était enfui d'Azkaban (Harry sourit à Sirius et celui-ci répondit en comprenant qui s'était échappé). Quatrième année: le tournoi des trois sorciers, et j'ai été enlevé et Peter a utilisé mon sang pour remmener Voldemort (c'était au tour de Sirius de serrer Harry contre lui). Cinquième année: je recevais des visions par la cicatrice et suis parti te sauver parce que je te croyais prisonnier. A la fin c'est toi qui est venu me sauver, et tu es tombé dans le voile du département des mystères. Tu étais mort. Sixième année: Dumbledore m'a emmené dans plusieurs missions pour détruire les horcruxes: des objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait mis une part de son âme et qui le rendaient immortel. Dumbledore a été touché par un sort noir en mettant une bague horcruxe sur son doigt. Il ne lui restait qu'une année à survivre et il a fait promettre à Severus de le tuer quand le moment viendrait." Sirius avait tourné sur lui un regard ahuris et Harry sourit doucement. "Severus était un espion dans le cercle des mangemorts. Il travaillait pour notre camps. Malheureusement il devait à Dumbledore d'avoir échappé à la prison à la première chute de Voldemort. Sans lui Severus aurait été envoyé à Azkaban parce que personne ne croyait qu'il avait espionné pour nous. Tout le monde savait que Severus était un sorcier noir. Et Severus n'avait personne d'autre pour venir à sa défense: aucune famille, aucun ami (autre que ceux qui étaient mangemorts et étaient emprisonnés en attendant un procès). Severus avait une dette envers Dumbledore et il du promettre de le tuer. Dumbledore mourut à la fin de l'année, alors que d'autres mangemorts s'étaient introduis dans l'école. Septième année: je suis parti à la recherche des horcruxes qui restaient. Le reste est bien trop long à raconter..."

"Voldemort vous a piégés à l'endroit qu'il voulait. Comme il restait un horcruxe quand tu l'as tué, il est revenu à lui. La part d'âme de lui en toi a été détruite quand il t'a lancé l'avada avant son dernier soupir. Il a décidé que rien ne pouvait te tuer sans se retourner contre lui et t'as envoyé dans le voile avec Teddy. Le reste je sais."

"oui... Tu as promis de ne pas t'en prendre à celui que je dirais..."

"Je ne tuerais pas Peter. Je promet de ne pas m'approcher de lui, du moins autant que je pourrais."

"Merci. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau parce que tu es parti te venger de Peter. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre qui que ce soit à la main de cet homme."

Sirius n'osait pas demander ce ou qui il avait perdu par peur de ne pouvoir se retenir plus tard d'attaquer Pettigrew.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur Severus?" Pour ne pas penser à Peter penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi? Même si c'était Severus, ça marchait au moins.

"Severus... peut-être que nous pouvons lui éviter quelques unes des souffrances de ma ligne de temps. Ce que je veux éviter le plus serait arrivé cette année. Severus avait remarqué les maladies et les absences de Remus, et il cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait."

"Je ne vais pas aimer la suite?"

"Pas du tout. Tu le détestait et ne voyait que son amour des arts noirs, et tu le traitait comme s'il était déjà un mangemort. Mais c'est ce qui arriva à votre 16ième année qui le poussa dans cette direction. Tu lui avais envoyé un mot lui disant que s'il voulait des réponses il devrait aller à la cabane hurlante en prenant le passage sous le saule cogneur. Il s'y rendit. Le saule ne bougeait pas parce que tu avais déjà poussé le noeud qui le paralyse. Severus entra dans le passage. C'était une nuit de pleine lune."

Sirius avait pâlit.

"James lui sauva la vie. C'était un miracle qu'il ne soit ni mort ni infecté. Et Dumbledore choisit de ne pas vous punir. Oh, des détentions pour toi, aucun problème. Mais vous auriez du être renvoyé définitivement. Et Remus aurait été donné au ministère pour être 'endormi' comme un chien."

"Non... non... Remus n'y est pour rien." Fit la voix tremblante de Sirius.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses? Sirius, je t'aime, plus comme un frère que comme l'oncle et presque père que tu étais dans mon futur, mais tu est un imbécile égoïste dés qu'il s'agit de Severus. Remus aurait été jugé dangereux. Heureusement Dumbledore s'arrangea pour taire l'incident. Malheureusement il refusa de vous punir plus. Et pour Severus, c'était une nouvelle injustice qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Tu avais essayé de le tuer. Et il était terrifié à l'idée de poursuivre sa scolarité en présence de la créature qui lui donnait des cauchemars. Et vous quatre: James, Peter, Remus et toi. Vous étiez hors d'atteinte des lois de l'école. Combien de fois les griffondors ont-ils étaient excusé, ou ont-ils échappés aux conséquences de leurs actions? Oh, Tu as du ramper pour que Remus te pardonne. Pour que James te pardonne. Mais à la fin, Remus était trop effrayé de vous perdre pour intervenir et vous empêcher de cibler Severus à l'école. Et James, même après l'avoir sauvé, ne voyait toujours qu'un mangemort. Surtout quand son avis était confirmé par le directeur, bien qu'involontairement. En vous laissant courir libres et choisissant votre camp et non celui de Severus, Dumbledore a accentué l'idée que Severus n'en valait pas la peine. Après une autre de vos agressions, parce que pour moi c'est ce qu'étaient vos moqueries de lui et vos stupides blagues, Severus a dit quelque chose à Lili qui essayait de le défendre. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà perdue parce qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec James. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse rester son ami ou être avec lui qui l'aimait tant. Elle appartenait à James. Alors, Severus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre la position du serpentard et s'assurer que ceux présents le croiraient dans leurs camps et le protègeraient par la suite. Jusque là, son amitié pour Lili et son sang mêlé l'avaient gardé sur les bords de sa maison. Sans aucun protecteur ni aucun ami. Sa dernière chance de survivre la fin de sa scolarité était de se séparer totalement de quelqu'un qui s'éloignait déjà. Au lieu de la remercier de l'aider, il l'insulta et s'assura le support de sa maison. Et perdit Lili. Ensuite, Lucius Malefoy le présenta à Voldemort et Severus n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il voyait l'avantage du pouvoir qu'il aurait, de ne plus être la cible et d'enfin être bien traité. Et de pouvoir user de ses talents de potions comme il le voulait. Mais il apprit très vite qu'il était entré en esclavage et son amour pour Lili le fit se tourner vers Dumbledore pour la sauver. Severus avait entendu part de la prophétie et l'avait transmise à Voldemort sans savoir que Lili deviendrait une cible. Pour la sauver il devint un espion pour notre camps. Lili était la seule raison."

"Merlin!" fit Sirius dans une explosion de mortification et d'horreur.

"C'est tout ça que je veux empêcher. Peu m'importe l'avenir de tous les autres. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et bien que je les aime et veuille les voir vivre, leur mort ne changerait rien à ma vie. Remus a été perdu aux mains de Peter, et je dois penser à Teddy avant tout. Toi... toi tu fais parti de ma famille maintenant par choix des dieux, ce dont je suis reconnaissant. Mais Severus lui est plus important. Il a souffert entre vos mains, a fait les pires des choix possibles, puis est devenu espion au risque de sa vie et a supporté des tortures que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Severus m'a protégé et sauvé un grand nombre de fois, pour rembourser sa dette de vie à James, et pour ne pas gâcher le sacrifice de Lili. Ses raisons n'étaient pas pour moi, mais au moins il était là. Il était constant dans son attitude alors que le reste des sorciers passaient de la vénération à la haine en un instant. J'étais leur héros et leur martyre. Severus ne voyait que l'enfant. Même s'il avait une fausse idée de mon enfance."

"Il te comparait à James?" Osa Sirius qui comprenait que la colère de Harry contre lui était justifié, même s'il n'avait pas encore accompli les plus graves de ces méfaits.

"Oui. Pour lui j'étais l'enfant gâté et irresponsable. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir les preuves d'abus, que personne d'autres ne voulaient voir non plus. Il ne voulait pas voir que Dumbledore lui-même me poussait dans le danger. Dumbledore avait promis que je serais protégé."

"Je suis désolé Harry."

"De quoi?"

"De ne pas avoir été là."

"Mais tu étais là à la fin. Tu a essayé aussi fort que tu pouvais. Toutes tes erreurs ne pouvaient pas être réparées, mais tu commençais à apprendre."

"Et si je veux apprendre maintenant? Ne pas attendre de blesser plus de monde?"

"Tu apprends déjà Sirius. Tu apprend déjà." Sourit Harry. Et Sirius eut un sourire hésitant.

Ils reprirent leur discussion, découvrant l'un de l'autre et forgeant un nouveau lien. Sirius ne pouvait pas être le parrain ni l'adulte responsable (ou du moins aussi responsable qu'il pouvait). Il n'était qu'un adolescent de 16 ans qui avait eu la vision d'un futur terrifiant, face à un survivant de 18 années d'épreuves et de peines. Harry était adulte et en charge de sa propre famille. Père d'un petit homme de quatre mois.

Sirius prendrait des responsabilités quand Harry aurait des visions ou ferait ses prédictions. Il veillerait sur Teddy aussi en part égale avec Harry. En attendant, Sirius serait guidé par Harry dans cette place qu'il avait accepté. Il serait éduqué dans ce qui était attendu de lui. Harry était le parent dont il aurait eu besoin pour le remettre sur la voie. Quand il dit cela à Harry, le jeune homme le regarda avec étonnement, comme s'il était inconscient de son réel impact sur Sirius. Puis Harry réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de mal à voir l'adolescent comme il voyait Teddy: un enfant à guider. Ce qui le perturbait un peu puisque Sirius n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui. Sirius proposa d'être le petit frère d'Harry. Il le fit avec tant d'enthousiasme retenu que Harry éclata de rire et accepta. Pourquoi pas? Il était déjà lié à Sirius par contrat et par l'expérience de la vision. Il préférait le voir comme un membre de sa famille que comme un employé.

Les trois jours suivant furent pleins de révélations et d'apprentissage. Surtout, Sirius découvrit les joies de devenir oncle honoraire et Harry pris en main ses finances avec l'aide des gobelins. Le troisième jours, alors qu'ils se préparaient à la réunion de famille qui devait avoir lieu deux heures plus tard, Sirius demanda:

"Harry? Comment se fait-il que je sois si... posé. Moins en colère, moins griffondor pour manque de meilleurs mots?"

"Tu es plus réfléchi en effet. Je pense que c'est l'effet du voile en partie. Même si c'est ton esprit qui est venu et non ton corps. Le voile est considéré passage de mort. Hors, en y entrant comme tu l'as fait, tu as du donner autre chose que ta vie, puisque ton âme était déjà séparée de ton corps. Je pense qu'après cette vision du futur, tout ce que tu pouvais abandonner là était ton innocence. Je ne parles pas de naïveté mais de vision enfantine. Tu voyait les choses, seulement tu les voyait comme un Sirius enfant. Tes émotions étaient vibrantes et violentes, tu protestait tout ce qui allait contre tes idéaux, parce que tu avais cette vision que tout ce qui ne venait pas de toi appartenait au camp de ta famille de sang. Tout ce que tu voyais comme étant touché par eux: des objets, des idées qu'ils auraient eus. Tout cela était rejeté."

"Et puis j'ai vu ta guerre. J'ai vu la fin et dans ces dernières heures il n'y avait que toi contre le sorcier le plus noir de notre temps. Et vous vous parliez avec respect alors que vous alliez vous affronter. Et vous parliez de ta vie et de la sienne, des similarités et des différences. ça n'avait rien de ce que j'imaginais être le combat final. Pas de grande troupe de la lumière , ni aucun de mes amis ou connaissances parmi les guerriers. Du sang partout, des corps... des sacrifices. Et puis toi debout, le seul de ton camp, face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts." Continua Sirius

"pas de grand Dumbledore baignée de lumière portant l'emblème éblouissant d'un phénix. Ni des lignes d'aurors fièrement disposées derrière lui. Juste un enfant pas vraiment adulte." Poursuivit Harry.

"Et qui, touché par un avada, s'est relevé et trouvé seul et vaincu. Non ça n'avait rien de ce que je voyais dans ma grande imagination. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes idéaux enfantins après cette vision." Repris Sirius.

"Alors tu les as offert au voile comme droit de passage, sans t'en apercevoir. Tu as changé Sirius, mais pas tant que ça non plus. Tu aime rire, tu aime les blagues, tu aimes la vie. Tu peux juste voir les ombres entre lumière et ténèbres. Est-ce que tu regrette?"

"Non... non." Murmura Sirius sûr de cette simple vérité. "J'ai grandit plus vite que dans ton temps?"

"Oui Sirius. Tu deviens plus vieux plus vite." Se moqua Harry.

"Eh! Je ne suis pas vieux! Je suis... hum... je suis... mature! C'est ça. Je suis **m a t u r e**."

"Je vois que tu es sérieux sur ce point." Harry retint son rire quelque seconde et éclata quand Sirius dit:

"Tout à fait sérieux, après tout je suis Sirius." Son air indigné et son nez pointé vers le ciel dans une noble pose provoqua l'explosion joyeuse qui leur retira toute tension quand aux heures à venir.

Enfin, Harry pris Teddy contre lui et entra dans la cheminée avec Sirius. Les sorciers voyageaient rarement en une fois, préférant la dignité d'arriver un par un. Mais Harry savait qu'il tomberait à l'arrivée et Sirius refusait d'arriver sans lui, avant lui, ou après lui. C'était avec lui ou rien du tout.

Annonçant leur destination, Sirius laissa Harry s'accrocher à lui tandis que leur vision tournait dans le tunnel de cheminées habituel à ce moyen de transport. Sirius trébucha à l'arrivée et se retint à la chose la plus proche, profitant de sa prise pour rectifier l'atterrissage de Harry et sa charge. Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux sans voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux et dit:

"Wow! C'est la première fois que j'atterris debout."

"Je t'avais dit que j'étais pratique à emmener en voyage." Se vanta Sirius faisant pouffer de rire le jeune homme.

Quelqu'un très près se racla la gorge, et Sirius s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait attrapé était en fait le bras d'un autre sorcier. Plus précisément Lord Harold Potter.

"Oh. Bonjour Harold." Annonça joyeusement le garçon comme chaque fois qu'il venait voir les Potter.

"Heureux de te voir Sirius. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu faire les présentations?"

"Oups. Lord Harold Potter voici votre cousin, énième degré, Harry Potter et son fils Ted L. Potter. Harry voici Harold." La fin n'était pas très officielle mais donnait le ton que Sirius voulait voir pour le reste de la rencontre.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry et ce petit bout est Teddy." Offrit le jeune homme tout en observant l'homme devant lui. Harold Potter était grand (et Harry se demandait encore s'il aurait pu être de cette taille sans l'abus qu'il avait vécu). Le sorcier avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de blancs hérissés dans tous les sens: un Potter sans aucun doute. Ses yeux bruns étaient incroyablement profonds et Harry se rendit compte que Lord Potter n'était plus très jeune et avait vu beaucoup de choses en son temps. Ses habits étaient dignes de son rang, riches mais simplement coupés et sa robe de couleur rouge faisait penser aux tons griffondors de la salle commune de Poudlard.

"Enchanté Harry. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harold. Vous avez un fils magnifique." Lord Potter fut aveuglé par la joie pure que ces derniers mots avaient attirés sur le visage fin de son cousin. Il était encore sous le choc de voir les marques d'une vie dure sur une personne aussi jeune. Le garçon, non jeune homme, était du côté petit mais quand même assez grand pour faire son âge. Son corps était fin et agile dans sa façon de bouger (si on oubliait l'entrée par cheminée). Il avait la forme idéale pour être attrappeur de quiddich. Ce qui le rendait remarquable étaient ses yeux: d'un vert vibrant plein d'émotions, de vie, et de savoir. Harry Potter était une énigme.

Le bébé qu'il tenait était entouré d'une couverture bleu tissée de figures de loups sous la lune. Ses petites mains s'agitaient vers son père et il faisait une claire tentative de parler: c'est à dire une série de sons et rire sans fin. Il était joyeux et vif. Et il était en train, sous leurs yeux, de s'emmêler dans sa couverture avec sa peluche loup grise. D'un geste d'expérience, Harry détacha le petit pied qui était sorti de sa cachette et bloqué il ne savait comment, et remis l'enfant proprement à l'abri du froid. Teddy venait de voler le coeur de Harold.

En cet instant, Lord Potter vit ce que Sirius avait avant lui: un jeune père au grand coeur et son adorable fils. Après ces quelques jours à se renseigner auprès des gobelins, le sorcier n'avait plus aucun doute. Il invita les jeunes gens à le suivre à la bibliothèque. C'était très peu connu, mais s'il avait confiance en vous Harold Potter vous laissait entrer dans l'antre de sa famille. La pièce était pleine de livres, parfaite pour son épouse Marianne. La cheminée était plus grande et avec des coussins et un tapis très doux (parfait pour James quand il faisait ses devoirs ou fainéantez en compagnie de ses parents). Il y avait une table ronde idéale pour les études qu'Harold réalisait pour le ministère. Le salon dans lequel arrivaient les invités étaient une vitrine de la maison, et l'endroit polit pour ceux qu'il appréciait moins ou en qui il n'avait pas totale confiance. Si Harry n'avait pas passé l'inspection, Harold aurait demandait à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher sa famille et ils auraient discutés là.

Mais Harry avait plus que passé. Il avait survolé la rencontre. Et Sirius était aux anges, parce que si on le forçait à choisir entre Harry et les Potter... il irait avec Harry. Pas seulement à cause du contrat (Harry lui aurait accordé sa liberté plutôt que de le voir se séparer de sa famille de coeur), mais à cause de ces trois jours à faire connaissance. La vision du futur avait joué un grand rôle, mais la vrai métamorphose avait été provoquée par la confiance de Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été obligé par les dieux à prendre Sirius comme accompagnateur. Il aurait pu refuser et garder Sirius comme un ami. Le jeune Black avait compris que les dieux voulaient remercier Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait, pas le punir s'il venait à ne pas suivre leurs conseils sur la route que prendrait sa vie. Harry avait décidé que Sirius serait capable de prendre ce rôle de gardien dans sa vie. Et de garde d'enfant au passage. Hors, confier son fils à quiconque était la plus difficile des choses pour le nouveau père. Il n'avait eu après tout que quatre jours avec l'enfant, dont un où ils avaient tous été profondément endormis.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque, Sirius entra en collision avec ce qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami. La cheveux ébouriffés étant la seule chose identifiable dans la rencontre assez... violente. Les deux jeunes finirent à terre sous l'oeil amusé de Harold et Harry. Dans un coin de la pièce une femme aux cheveux noirs teintés de gris tenus en chignon et aux yeux bruns observait avec attention les nouveaux arrivant. Bien sûr, la seconde où retentit le rire joyeux du bébé, tendant ses bras vers un Sirius écrasé au sol, Marianne Potter tomba amoureuse. Elle avait toujours regretté ne pas avoir plus d'enfants, mais elle et son époux avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir James, et avaient du attendre des années.

Elle fut étonnée, comme le furent Harold et James, quand Sirius poussa son ami et se releva pour prendre l'enfant et le chatouiller avec bonheur.

Encore plus étonnés lorsque la tignasse brune de Teddy tourna au même noir que Sirius.

"Ah ah! Je savais que tu me préférais." S'exclama Sirius... et finit par râler quand les yeux du bébé prirent la teinte verte de Harry. "Zut. Ce n'est pas juste que tu préfère ton père. Vraiment injuste."

Harry éclata de rire et repris l'enfant.

"Allez Teddy, il est temps de changer. Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça trop longtemps, ça prend beaucoup de magie petit homme." Et comme toujours depuis trois jours, le bébé sembla le comprendre et repris son apparence avec une volée de cris aigus heureux. "Oui, tu es très beau au naturel aussi." Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Marianne s'approcha et tendit une main hésitante vers le bébé.

"Teddy, voici, si je ne me trompe pas, dame Marianne." Teddy attrapa le doigt tendu de la dame et... le mâcha soigneusement. Harry secoua la tête et s'excusa: "ah... il fait ses dents..."

"Je comprend Harry. James était pareil."

"Maman!" S'indigna la dite personne.

"Allons jamie, ne prive pas ta mère de ses doux souvenirs." Le gronda Sirius moqueusement.

Harry vit Harold compter sur ses doigt jusqu'à trois, avant que James ne se mette à poursuivre Sirius dans toute la pièce.

"Désolé Harry, mais c'est une tradition dans la famille." Expliqua Harold.

"Enfin, plutôt une tradition chez ces deux là." Commenta Marianne dont le bébé n'avait pas lâché le doigt. Ils s'assirent sur le grand fauteuil devant le feu et Harry libéra le loup gris coincé sous la couverture de Teddy et remplaça l'index avec l'oreille de la peluche. Marianne s'essuya avec un mouchoir, les yeux toujours rivés sur Teddy.

"Il est magnifique..."

"Vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous en avez." Dit gentiment Harry. Et Marianne tomba amoureuse une seconde fois avec ce doux jeune homme de 18 ans.

"Dans sa lettre Sirius dit que Teddy est votre... ton filleul." Rectifia-t-elle à l'invitation muette de Harry (il s'était renfrogné à la formalité et sourit à la modification).

"Teddy est le fils de mon parrain honorifique. Mon vrai parrain et moi avons été séparés longtemps et il est mort peu après notre rencontre. Le père de Teddy a été là plus longtemps... pas assez mais suffisamment pour remplir le vide de cette place dans mon coeur. Quand il a eu Teddy il m'a nommé parrain." Harry sourit tristement en caressant la joue de son fils. Sirius et James s'étaient rapprochés pour écouter. "Quand mon parrain de coeur est mort et sa femme peu après, Teddy aurait du aller avec sa grand-mère. Les circonstances en ont décidé autrement. Alors me voilà père à 18 ans, et très heureux de l'être." Et il ne semblait pas du tout malheureux même quand Teddy ajouta l'un des doigts de Harry à l'oreille du loup dans sa bouche.

"Lequel de ses parents était métamorphage?" Demanda Harold.

"Sa mère. Elle adorait changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou transformer son nez à la demande. Mon préféré était le museau du porc. Teddy a le talent, mais j'ai appris qu'il fallait limiter la période de changement pour éviter qu'il ne perturbe sa croissance normale."

"Tu t'y prend très bien Harry." Commenta Marianne.

"Merci. Je ne l'ai que depuis trois jours, donc je suis voué à faire des erreurs. C'est une joie de savoir que je réussi dans mes tentatives."

Harold n'avait aucun doute que Harry Potter était parfait pour Teddy. Le petit bonhomme le regarda comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, et il semblait d'accord avec lui.

"Il y a autre chose que je devrais vous dire." Fit Harry timidement et repris après un hochement de tête de Marianne. "Le père de Teddy était un loup garou, mordu très jeune. Il a transmis le virus. Quoique Teddy n'en a qu'une forme limitée. Il aura besoin de former sa propre meute et en choisissant parmi ses proches ça devrait aller. Et il aura un certain goût pour une viande plus saignante quand il en sera à ce genre de nourriture. Ah oui... et tant qu'il est si petit, il adorera mâcher les doigts des gens." Finit-il en plaisantant.

Sirius fut pris de hoquet après avoir essayé de retenir un fou rire. Teddy qui avait un peu relâcher la main de son père l'avait reprise de plus belle à ses derniers mots.

"est-ce que Sirius vous.. t'as dit pour..." Commença James.

"Pour Remus? Oui. Il y était obligé. Je devais savoir parce que Teddy viendra avec moi à Poudlard à la rentrée si tout ce passe bien. Et deux loups garous au même endroit, aussi faible soit le virus chez Teddy, doit être préparé à l'avance. J'ai déjà envoyé un courrier à Remus. Je n'attends que sa réponse."

James fut rassuré que personne ne soit passé derrière le dos de Remus dans cette affaire.

Rapidement ils se retirèrent dans la salle à manger où Harry confia Teddy à l'elfe de maison des Potter qui d'après Marianne avait l'habitude des tout petits. Il observa l'elfe donner le biberon au bébé, et assuré de son expérience se tourna vers son propre repas... après avoir sourit tendrement au regard enchanté que Teddy donnait à l'elfe.

"J'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille plus quitter Nimi à l'heure du départ." Déclara-t-il à ses hôtes.

"Nimi s'assurera qu'il dormira à ce moment là Harry. Rien à craindre. Et au pire je te la prête jusqu'à demain." Assura Marianne.

Harold se réjouissait de voir sa femme si ouverte et faisant apparemment des plans pour voir ces deux jeunes gens plus souvent. Elle était très proche de la notion de famille et une fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la sienne elle l'accueillait avec enthousiasme.

Le reste du diner se passa incroyablement bien. Ils avaient commençaient à midi mais étaient toujours assis pour le dessert quand quatre heure sonna. Teddy était depuis longtemps installé dans un berceau surveillé par Nimi. De temps en temps Harry regardait du coin de l'oeil et secouait la tête en voyant l'elfe se pencher sur l'enfant et détacher la partie de son corps qui se trouvait mêlée au drap à ce moment là.

Harry s'était assuré que sa 'nouvelle' famille comprenait son souhait de garder le silence sur son passé et ceux qu'il avait perdu. Sirius, qui en tant que gardien d'un devin devait tout savoir de lui, les avait assuré que le jeune homme avait de bonnes raisons. Et son avis avait suffit à les convaincre. Les Potter faisaient confiance à Sirius. Harold proposa d'accompagner Harry pour sa rencontre avec le directeur de Poudlard, mais le jeune homme l'assura que tout irait bien, et qui plus est, cela se passait le même jour que la lecture de testament à laquelle il devait emmener Sirius. Harold et le jeune Black se prirent à refaire vivre leurs souvenirs de Alphard. Ils avaient un grand nombre de blagues dont les victimes étaient tous des Black ou de leur sang. James écoutait avec bonheur. Marianne secouait la tête au même rythme que Harry. En vérité tous les deux appréciaient la joie qu'un humour sain emmenait autour d'eux, mais ils aimaient jouer les réprobateurs. Cela leur permettait de mieux limiter les actions des blagueurs et ainsi éviter qu'ils n'aillent trop loin dans leurs projets. Marianne fit remarquer à Harry qu'il semblait être devenu la mère de Sirius. Harry admit avec entrain, résonnant que le garçon avait bien besoin d'une main ferme... et avouant qu'il avait aussi grand besoin de cette attention que sa propre mère lui refusait. Marianne était ravie de savoir Sirius en de bonnes mains. Même si elle l'avait traité comme son fils, elle n'avait pas pu toucher ni réparer cette part du garçon que les Black avaient brisé.

Pour la semaine à venir, Harold et James devaient emmener Sirius à la banque où sa famille attendrait de savoir qui recevrait l'héritage de Alphard Black.

Harry et Teddy se rendrait à Poudlard pour l'entrevue que le directeur avait accepté d'organiser.

Marianne attendrait près du feu que les siens rentrent. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait rassurée qu'en voyant Sirius revenir entier de la confrontation. Elle était sûre que personne n'avait encore remarqué son absence de son domicile. Quoique à présent sa maison était avec Harry et Teddy Potter.

Plus tard, Marianne se rappellerait toujours avec un sourire de la fin de ce premier jour avec Harry et son fils. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi au manoir et étaient restés pour le repas du soir. Au moment de quitter les Potter, Teddy se réveilla dans les bras de l'elfe Nimi et refusa de la lâcher. Epuisé Harry secoua la tête et annonça qu'il leur volait Nimi pour la nuit. Personne ne protesta, parce qu'à la fin de ce jour, aucun des Potter ne pouvait refuser son bonheur à Teddy. Sirius, bien que près à s'écrouler de sommeil veilla sur ses charges jusqu'à ce que les deux soient bien au chaud dans leurs lits. Il avait même organisé un coin douillé dans la nurserie pour Nimi.

Harry se souviendrait de l'étrange journée comme la meilleure de sa vie. Simplement parce qu'il avait eu pour lui ceux qu'il avait un jour vu dans le miroir du rised. Ceux dont les visages lui étaient apparus pour la première fois dans un morceau de verre et étaient enfin réels. Et Teddy, trop jeune pour se rappeler, garderait pourtant un lien étroit avec l'elfe de maison qu'il avait adopté. Il faut dire qu'après cette nuit, Marianne avait décidé de leur offrir les services de l'elfe. Elle leur expliquerait que Nimi avait vu deux générations de sorciers et, son grand talent étant les enfants, regrettait amèrement de ne plus en avoir à charge. Qui Harry était-il pour refuser à l'elfe son bonheur? Bien sûr, sachant que Teddy ne comptait pas se séparer de sa nouvelle amie, il n'avait pas trop le choix.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**Note Auteur: Je ne suis pas logique, quand ma muse refuse de travailler sur une histoire... elle s'arrange pour fabriquer une nouvelle histoire. Qui suis-je pour refuser d'écrire?**

o

o

o

Chapitre 3

o

o

o

Les jours après la réunion des Potter, Sirius avait été très stressé. Il avait voulu garder pour lui son état et avait finit avec un bébé grognon sur les bras. Teddy n'appréciait pas l'humeur renfermée de son oncle préféré, et ne se relaxa que quand Sirius s'ouvrit à Harry sur ses inquiétudes.

Finalement, Harold mena Sirius et James à la banque Gringotts. Ils avaient décidés de passer directement par le réseau privés de transport des gobelins. Ils passèrent par la cheminée et arrivèrent dans une vaste salle avec des cheminées, une zone d'apparition et une de portoloin, et une arche qui menait à la pièce que vous vouliez, juste en posant votre main dessus et annonçant le bureau de destination. Le petit groupe demanda entrée à la salle de lecture et passa l'arche. A leur entrée, une foule de Black se tourna vers eux et une femme qui retenait avec peine sa rage s'approcha.

"Lord Potter. Merci d'avoir ramené mon fils. Nous étions très inquiet après sa disparition."

"Je vous remercie Lady Black. Cependant ma présence n'est du qu'à l'invitation que j'ai reçu pour la lecture. Sirius a seulement profité de notre cheminée."

"Je suppose qu'il vous a fait croire que je l'avez envoyé passer quelque jours chez vous." Déclara la dame.

"Non mère. Je n'étais pas chez Lord Potter." Répondit simplement Sirius.

"Chez un autre de tes amis alors. C'est la même chose." Reprit sa mère.

"Cette fois est différente mère. Vous devriez lire ceci." Fit-il en lui tendant un document d'allure officiel.

Contenant son énervement avec peine, la femme pris le parchemin et se prépara mentalement à annuler tout ce que son fils avait pu manigancer après sa fugue. Mais... à chaque mot sur le papier elle palissait de plus en plus.

Sous les yeux ahuris des autres Black elle s'effondra sur une chaise et relu plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait remis au gobelin chargé de l'héritage de son oncle une copie du contrat. Quand Sirius avait reçu sa propre invitation pour la lecture, il avait trouvé un message du gobelin lui annonçant que Alphard avait fait de lui le conseillé de Sirius. De ce fait, le jeune adolescent pouvait passer les documents à la créature pour s'assurer que tout serait mis en sécurité dans la banque.

"Parfait Monsieur Black. Ce contrat va nous éviter quelques unes des formalités de l'héritage. Veuillez vous assoir nous allons commencer."

Sirius s'installa entre Harold et James, gardant pour lui le sourire qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il ne serait pas bon de contrarier sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était par le contrat.

Le gobelin prépara le sort qui assurait aux invités que le testament était valide et entama la lecture:

_Moi, Alphard Black,_

_Sain d'esprit et de corps (ou autant qu'un Black peut l'être),_

_Déclare que ce qui suit sont mes dernières volontés. Incontestables par lois ou par sang._

_A Lady et Lord Black, maîtres de la maison des Black, je remet les dix propriétés que je possède. A partager entre leurs héritiers, sauf Sirius._

Le gobelin ignora les petites rire contents de certains Black à l'exclusion de Sirius.

_A leur fils Regulus, je lègue le livre 'servitude des moins forts'. En espérant qu'il saura y voir ce que sa destinée sera s'il suit la même voie. Le livre est ensorcelé pour le poursuivre et l'attaquer tant qu'il ne l'aura pas lu. La magie prendra vie à sa sortie de cette salle._

Regulus était rouge comme une tomate et sa famille protestait d'indignation. Mais ils devaient écouter le reste parce que rien n'interromprais la lecture.

_Au reste des Black, qui vivent déjà au crochet de leur tête de maison, je ne donne rien._

_A Andromeda, qui ne recevra rien de moi sans quoi les Black vont la hanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende tout, j'offre un conseil. 'Regarde autour de toi, et voit ceux qui choisirons d'être ta famille. Garde les précieusement.'_

Andromeda lança un regard vers Sirius qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Les Potter donnèrent une version plus légère pour ne pas attirer plus sur eux les foudres des Black.

_A Lord Harold Potter et son fils James, j'offre les terres vides de la forêt situées à l'arrière de son domaine. J'étais fier de la tirer des mains des Malefoy. A défaut de pouvoir prouver qu'elle n'était pas à eux au départ, je l'ai achetée légalement. Ils seront verts en s'apercevant à qui je la donne librement. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que j'étais un Black, pas de qui j'étais l'ami. Et tout le monde sait que tous les Black sont sombre et cruels, surtout avec les familles de lumières comme les Potter. (Ma meilleur blague si vous me demandez.)_

Narcissa avait pâlit à ces mots. Elle était promise à un Malefoy et pouvait imaginer la rage de la famille en découvrant le complot de son oncle décédé.

_Enfin, à mon héritier de coeur, à défaut d'être mon fils, je lègue toute ma fortune à condition qu'il conserve le même conseillé financier, Maître Haldibook. Et pour rendre cette fin de lecture passionnante j'ai le bonheur d'annoncer: 'Longue vie à mon héritier Sirius Orion Black. Puisse-t-il profiter longtemps de tout cet argent.'_

Des cris de colères parcoururent la salle tandis que Sirius restait bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé que son oncle irait à l'encontre du reste de la famille. Ni qu'il donnerait autant d'or à l'enfant le moins aimé des Black.

_Ce sont mes derniers mots. Puisse Sirius Orion Black, héritier de ma fortune et de mes titres, grandir libre de toute attache par la grâce de mon don. Adieu._

Le gobelin reposa le parchemin et afficha ses dents pointues dans une parodie de sourire effrayante. Ce genre d'héritage était son préféré. Voir les vautours se retrouver le ventre vide et le méritant repartir les bras remplis.

Comme il avait fini son travail et que personne ne pouvait contester le testament, la créature se leva et s'approcha de Sirius.

"Monsieur Black. Au vue du contrat magique que vous avez signé et fait automatiquement de vous un adulte au yeux de vos lois, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous n'aurez pas à attendre votre majorité pour gagner accès à vos nouveaux coffres. Avez-vous des demandes?"

Les Black s'étaient calmés pour mieux entendre la discussion. Andromeda, curieuse était sortie des rangs de fauteuils et placée près de Lord Potter.

"J'aimerais donner accès à mes finances à ma charge et employeur. Durant la fin de ma scolarité il sera ma voix pour toute décision sur mes comptes. Je souhaite aussi lui confier le vote qui accompagne les titres de mon oncle. J'arrangerai pour une personne de confiance d'être à ses côtés et me remplacer dans la tâche pour laquelle il m'a choisi."

"Il sera fait selon vos désirs Monsieur Black. Et si je puis me permettre j'aimerais vous féliciter sur le choix de votre porte parole."

Sirius accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire. Il se régalait d'avoir enfin le contrôle de sa vie. Se tournant vers Lord Potter, il remarqua sa cousine Andromeda et son sourire se fit des plus prédateur. Le gobelin près de lui cligna des yeux et eut un regard approbateur.

"Cousine Andy. C'est un plaisir de te voir."

"Sirius... je suis heureuse de te voir aussi... Quoique un peu inquiète de ce que tu mijote." Répondit Andromeda.

"Rien à craindre de ma part cousine. Je veux juste te demander un petit service. Bien sûr tu seras payée en conséquence..."

Il fut interrompu par une main qui le gifla violemment.

"Comment oses-tu agir ainsi devant la famille." S'indigna Bellatrix. "Même si tu hérite de ce vieux fou déshérité de la noble lignée des Black, ça ne fais pas de toi un maître de famille!" Cria la jeune fille sur son cousin silencieux.

Avant que Lady et Lord Black n'aient pu intervenir, Sirius se planta devant elle.

"Ah mais vois-tu, Bellatrix. Tu as en partie tord. Je viens d'être choisi comme accompagnateur d'un devin puissant." Ignorant les hoquets de surprise il poursuivit. "Et de ce fait devient tête de sa maison quand sa magie l'utilise pour passer ses prédictions. Le reste du temps il est le maître de sa maison, dont je fais officiellement parti. Mais quand il annonce prophétie, je prend en main ses devoirs et responsabilités. Depuis trois jours je suis Lord Sirius Orion Black Potter. Son nom prend précédence sur le mien."

"Aucun Potter n'est devin pauvre imbécile." Cracha Bellatrix. "Encore une manipulation pour échapper à la famille. James et ses parents n'ont pas le pouvoir." La jeune fille levait le nez fière de son intelligence.

"Ils n'ont certes pas ce pouvoir. Mais le cousin dont ils ont découverts l'existence l'a en quantité." La contredit Sirius. Et devant les tentatives vaines de sa cousine pour protester, il se tourna vers sa mère.

"Mère. Vous avez lu le contrat. Je vous serais reconnaissant de répondre à leurs questions. Je n'ai pas la patience ni l'envie de retenir mon tempérament plus." Tendant sa main vers Andromeda il demanda: "Me feras-tu l'honneur de nous accompagner Andy? J'ai un service à te demander." Toujours sous le coup des révélations, la jeune dame pris son bras et sorti de la salle, suivie de près par les Potter.

"Et bien, ça c'est passé à merveille." Se moqua James.

"Oh chut! Bien sûr que c'était un moment parfait. Je me rappellerai à vie le visage de ma mère devant le contrat et du reste à chaque donation des biens de mon oncle. C'était une journée idéale." Fit un Sirius énergique. La gifle ne semblait pas l'avoir touché plus que ça. A part que sa joue piquait et était rouge.

"Que voulais-tu me demander Sirius? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec toi, mais Ted et Nymphadora m'attendent dans le chemin de traverse."

"Oh! Nymph est là?" S'exclama Sirius. "Parfait, elle va adorer apprendre mes nouvelles." Sirius entraîna son groupe en direction des portes de la banque, ignorant les rire de James et les protestations d'Andromeda.

Tandis que sa cousine regardait autour d'elle pour apercevoir son époux et sa fille, Sirius allait directement vers Florian Fortarôme, le vendeur de glace. Il connaissait bien la petite Nymph et savait où la trouver à coup sûr. Reconnaissant la silhouette de son mari dans la direction qu'avait pris Sirius, Andromeda se laissa finalement être trainer à destination. Sirius la lâcha enfin, et enleva Nymps à un Ted Tonks surpris. La petite Nymp éclata de rire et s'accrocha au cou de son cousin.

"Siri." S'exclama-t-elle.

"Eh! Ma petite Nymph. Comment va?"

"Pas Nymph." Protesta l'enfant dont les cheveux prirent une couleur rouge fluo.

"Tu es ma petite nymphe à moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'appeler comme ça. Promis tu pourras frapper tous ceux qui le diront, sauf moi." Fit solennellement le jeune homme.

"Promis?"

"Promis. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi."

"Cadeau?" Demanda Nymphadora.

"Pas vraiment. Mais une bonne chose. J'ai rencontré un tout petit bonhomme pas plus grand que ça..." Fit-il en éloignant sa main libre de celle qui tenait la petite. Montrant la taille d'un bébé. "Il est tout petit, et a juste cinq mois."

"Un bébé?" Fit-elle enthousiaste.

"Oui. Il s'appelle Ted comme ton papa, mais tout le monde le nomme Teddy."

"Oh!" S'émerveilla Nymph en reprenant sa vrai couleur de cheveu.

"Et il a un don. Il peut faire changer ses cheveux et ses yeux. Son papa dit qu'il pourra transformer ce qu'il veut quand il sera grand."

"Comme moi?" S'écria l'enfant ravie.

"Tout pareil." répondit Sirius. "Il n'est qu'un bébé et ne pourra pas vraiment jouer avec toi, mais je suis sûr qu'il lui tarde de t'être présenté. Tu en penses quoi?"

"L'est où?" Demanda précipitamment Nymph.

"Il est avec son papa à un rendez-vous important, mais si tes parents acceptent une invitation chez lui ce weekend, tu pourra le voir."

"Maman maman maman." Appela l'enfant en sautant sur place dans les bras de Sirius.

Et Maman Andromeda et son merveilleux époux Ted se trouvèrent sous le double regard demandant de leur fille et de leur cousin. Comment voulez-vous résister à ça?

"Puisque nous sommes invité." Commença Ted.

"Youpi!" Cria Nymphadora, copiant Sirius.

"Des enfants..." murmura Harold. Et James acquiesça gravement avant de tourner ses propres grands yeux innocents vers son père.

"Je peux y aller aussi?"

"Oh désespoir!" Ronchonna Harold. "Oui." Et James se lança sur les pas de danse que faisaient Sirius et sa petite cousine, sous les yeux amusés de la clientèle du vendeur de glace.

"Vous venez de briser mes espoirs Harold." Annonça tristement Ted.

"Lesquels?"

"Ceux que ça s'améliore quand ils grandissent. Mais en fait ça empire."

"Ah! ça!" Acquiesça le Lord

"Oui, ça." Dit calmement Andromeda avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Pendant un instant, et quelques glaces plus tard, le service que voulait lui demander Sirius fut oublié. Mais, une fois calmé, il se pencha sérieusement sur le problème qu'il avait.

"Cousine Andromeda. Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma remplaçante au côté de ma charge lors de ses sorties officielles au cours de mon année scolaire?" Déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme l'observa gravement et jugea sa demande avec toute la considération voulue. Elle pensait aussi à sa fille dont elle devait s'occuper.

"Si tu as besoin, Lady Potter nous a prêté un elfe de maison qui veille sur Teddy pour nous. Nimi pourra sans problème prendre soin d'un enfant de plus." Dit Sirius, comme devinant ses pensées.

"Sirius Orion Black, ce serait le plus grand des privilèges de guider votre charge le temps de ses sorties. J'accepte." Annonça Andromeda. Sirius parut soulagé et se mis à expliquer à Ted Tonks ce que sa femme avait accepté. L'homme était curieux sur les différents niveaux de divination. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule sorte. Nymphadora, pendue au cou de James, écoutait et essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle sentait être important. Cela concernait son futur ami changeant comme elle après tout.

Enfin, Sirius quitta les Tonks et suivit les Potter chez eux en usant de la cheminée du bar du Chaudron Baveur. Tom lui fit un accueil joyeux avant de les laisser s'échapper. Il avait voulu savoir si la réunion familiale s'était bien passée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Teddy marchaient sur le chemin entre le village de pré au lard et l'école de magie. En vue de l'entrée du parc du château, Harry vit la forme d'un demi géant qu'il connaissait bien. Il retourna son regard sur son fils le temps de regagner composure, pris par la tristesse que la mort de 'son' Hagrid apportait. Quand il arriva au grand portail qui délimitait le parc de la route vers le village, il fit un grand sourire au gardien des clefs de Poudlard, ignorant le brin de méfiance de l'homme. Harry savait que dans cette première guerre contre Voldemort, les sorciers ne donnaient pas leur confiance aussi vite qu'en temps de paix. Il était quand même surpris de voir cette attitude chez Hagrid, ayant pris l'habitude de voir en lui le grand homme au grand coeur toujours ouvert aux autres. Il résonna qu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'homme en de meilleures circonstances et ne devait pas s'étonner des différences.

"Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter. Le directeur m'attend pour un entretien."

"Rubeus Hagrid, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher. Si vous voulez bien me suivre." Hagrid était resté formel. Cependant, un gazouillement venu de la couverture que tenait Harry attira son attention, et sa curiosité.

Harry saisit la petite main qui s'échappait de sa prison et sourit tendrement:

"Voici mon fils Teddy. Pour certaines raisons je devais l'emmener avec moi."

Le demi géant se pencha sur l'enfant, créant une grande ombre sur le jeune père et son fils.

"Il est très beau." Commenta Hagrid avec un immense sourire. Son corps avait perdu toute tension et il était devenu celui que Harry reconnaissait, le grand enfant enthousiaste et au coeur au proportions de son corps: énorme. Hagrid gazouilla avec Teddy quelques minutes avant de se redresser brusquement:

"Ah... pardon. Le directeur nous attend."

"Je vous suit." Commenta simplement Harry, heureux que son fils ait pu voir ce grand homme... et mâcher le coin d'un des doigts qui lui avait été offert (Hagrid a de grand doigts) .

Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers le château. Hagrid ne voulant pas qu'une allure pressée perturbe le bébé dans les bras de son père. Ils parlèrent de l'école, que l'homme se fit un plaisir de décrire sous toutes les coutures. Arrivés à la statue en bas du bureau du directeur, Harry avait appris suffisamment de la bouche du demi géant pour expliquer ses connaissances sur les lieux. Le reste il pourrait toujours passer sur son don de vision. Hagrid laissa le jeune homme sur les marches mouvantes derrière la statue et reparti faire son travail. Harry atteignit la porte du bureau et se laissa entrer sans frapper. Il rit doucement quand il vit Dumbledore être surpris pour la première fois depuis des années. Le vieux sorcier n'avait pas anticipé son arrivée et n'avait pas pu, comme il le faisait pour toute autre personne, annoncer qu'il savait qui était derrière la porte.

"Eh bien. Vous êtes le premier à passer mon extraordinaire radar de directeur." Annonça l'homme avec humour.

"Celui qui vous donne l'identité de tous ceux qui attendent sur votre seuil?" S'amusa Harry.

"Hélas, ma réputation semble avoir dépassé mes portes." Le vieil homme semblait se régaler de l'échange.

"Il était fatal qu'un jour les élèves dévoilent le mythe du directeur au reste du monde." La discussion fut interrompue par un gazouillement joyeux. Harry pris possession d'un fauteuil devant le bureau du professeur et installa son fils plus confortablement dans ses bras.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai emmené un autre invité." Plaisanta Harry. "Pour certaines raisons, il était nécessaire que mon fils soit avec moi."

"Bien sûr jeune homme. Peut-être vais-je en apprendre plus sur lui pendant notre entrevue?"

"Certainement."

"Bien. Tout d'abord, votre lettre était en soit très complète et j'ai déjà vérifié votre situation avec les lois de l'école. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était parfaitement légal afin de ne pas avoir de problème à répondre aux demandes des professeurs et du bord de gouverneurs de Poudlard. J'aimerais si possible en savoir un peu plus." Faisant signe au jeune sorcier que c'était à lui de parler.

"Comme l'ont confirmé les documents que je vous ai envoyé, je suis un mage devin très puissant. Et de ce fait devais choisir mon accompagnateur. Certaines circonstances ont fait que je me suis trouvé en besoin d'aide dés mon arrivée en Angleterre. Par chance j'ai rencontré le jeune Sirius Black... ou par destinée... toujours est-il qu'il s'est occupé de mon fils et moi le temps que je mette à jour ma situation dans ce pays, et que je m'installe dans ma nouvelle demeure. Il a été si précieux ces derniers jours que je lui ai formellement demandé de prendre le rôle important d'accompagnateur. Il a accepté. Peu m'importait qu'il n'ait pas fini sa scolarité. Après tout un devin sait toujours avec certitude qui représente le meilleur choix pour cette place. Je n'avait aucun doute qu'il était celui dont j'aurai besoin à mes côtés. Cependant, je ne veux pas le priver de son éducation. C'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de trouver un moyen de me laisser rester à l'école jusqu'à la fin des études de Sirius."

"Je voulais être sûr que Sirius était bien celui destiné à vous assister... Puisque vous l'avez confirmé, je peux vous annoncer que j'ai pris les devant pour créer ce poste complémentaire aux leçons de divination. Prenant en compte votre talent et après discussion avec le professeur de cette classe, j'ai décidé que vous auriez à charge les quelques élèves doués dans ce domaine. Aussi, et peu en ont eu confirmation, je suis en contact avec l'entité qu'est Poudlard du à des siècles d'expositions à la magie de nos étudiants. Je reçois d'elle des sensations et des images qui lui permettent de communiquer avec tout directeur. Elle veillera sur vous durant l'année. Elle est parfaitement capable de mettre en place des boucliers protecteurs ou d'envoyer elle-même nos elfes de maisons pour vous aider. Vous aviez raisons de penser que cet endroit est le plus sûr dans votre condition. Et puis Sirius pourra vous assister à ses heures libres et le soir. J'ai arrangé des quartiers privés près de la tour des Griffondors afin que Sirius puisse voir ses amis plus facilement."

"Vous lui avait donné des chambres dans ces quartiers?"

"Oui. C'est pourquoi je les ai mis près des griffondors. Je me doutais, d'après votre courrier que vous envisagiez de le laisser rester dans la tour. Mais je vous demande de ne pas le faire. Il serait plus raisonnable de lui permettre d'accomplir son devoir malgré ses études."

"J'avoue y avoir beaucoup réfléchi. J'avais l'espoir de bousculer sa vie le moins possible tant qu'il est aussi jeune."

"Il a signé le contrat, et de ce fait accepté les responsabilité de ce poste. Il est trop tard. Il aurait fallu patienter jusqu'à après Poudlard pour lui donner cet emploi." Résonna doucement Dumbledore.

"Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix..." Expliqua calmement Harry.

"Je sais que ses conditions familiales ne sont pas les meilleures. Et d'après les rumeurs sa famille pensait le déshériter. Je suppose que pour lui donner sa liberté il devait signer le contrat. Je sais en tout cas que cette solution n'était pas qu'un moyen d'échapper à ses parents." Poursuivi le directeur.

"Je ne lui aurai pas proposé le poste sans savoir qu'il y était destiné professeur..."

"Appelez moi Albus. Après tout vous serez professeur ici."

"Albus... ce jeune garçon est le seul capable pour m'accompagner et me veiller. Je suis juste heureux de l'avoir trouvé aussi vite. Normalement les devins mettent de 10 à 30 ans pour choisir la personne voulue. Et nous avons tous conscience qu'ils ont un don, de la même manière que nous avons le don de vision. Ces quelques rares personnes sont prédestinées à nous accompagner. Je ne pouvais pas le protéger plus que je n'ai fait. J'avais vraiment besoin de son aide." (Albus ne saurait jamais que Sirius était devenu 'accompagnateur' après une vision du futur et une rencontre avec une déesse. Sans cette occasion unique il n'aurait pas eu le 'don' voulu pour être l'aide d'un devin. Et Sirius n'aurait pas gagné le don s'il n'avait pas eu en lui le courage d'accepter ce qu'il avait vu et la charge que représentait la venue de Harry et son fils dans le passé).

"Vous voyez à présent pourquoi vous devez le garder avec vous autant que possible. Vous aviez besoin de son aide. Et je ne penses pas que ça ait changé aussi vite." Dit Dumbledore.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

"Vous étiez en train de me montrer ce que je savais déjà: le temps de l'adolescence est fini pour Sirius. Par son choix autant que par ma présence. Et bien que j'aurai voulu lui enlever cette charge le plus possible, il a décidé de la prendre sur ses épaules et ne serait pas très heureux que je la lui enlève."

"J'ignore pourquoi." Annonça Dumbledore. "Mais les gens ont tendances à avoir besoin d'une autre vue que la leur pour comprendre ce qu'ils savent déjà."

"Ne vous plaignez pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que vous adoré leur faire voir raison."

"Comment avez-vous deviné?" Plaisanta le vieux sorcier.

Harry éclata de rire. Il avait aimé le vieillard. Malgré les erreurs qu'il avait fait dans la vie du jeune Harry. Albus avait été trop manipulateur et avait blessé plus de personnes par son désir de suivre 'une' prophétie au lieu de participer à la destruction de Voldemort au plus vite. Néanmoins, l'homme avait un don pour écouter les autres et vraiment voir derrière leurs barrières et leurs peurs. Aussi idiot qu'il ait été en dirigeant la vie de Harry, il avait aussi eut un grand coeur. Il s'était perdu en route... ce dérapage de sa part, Harry ne pourrait pas oublier. Cependant il ne voulait pas se noyer dans ses lamentations de possibilités perdues, ni agir de façon détestable envers l'homme. Il serait plus simple d'être aussi neutre que possible. Après tout, avec son pouvoir de devin, Harry ne pouvait plus être manipulé par le vieillard. Surtout qu'il était assuré ne jamais dire de prophétie devant l'homme, à la différence de Trelawney... Harry se demanda vaguement ce que la femme deviendrait sans la prophétie contre le lord noir qu'elle avait eu dans le futur. Ses pensées avaient calmées son rire et l'avait remmené au moment présent.

"Je pense devoir parler avec vous de la condition de mon fils maintenant." Annonça-t-il sérieusement.

"Le jeune Ted L. Potter si précieusement tenu dans vos bras."

"Oui." Sourit Harry. "Mais tout le monde l'appelle Teddy. Il n'est pas de mon sang. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière j'étais son parrain. Comme nous avons perdus notre dernière famille j'ai du remplir mon devoir envers lui. Avec joie puisque je l'aime sans restriction. Cependant, il est le fils d'un loup garou."

"Je peux déjà vous rassurer Harry. Nous pouvons prendre en charge cette situation."

"Je sais. Sirius m'a parlé de son ami. Et j'ai envoyé un courrier pour arranger une rencontre. Mais je devais vous dire la condition de Teddy malgré tout."

Albus hocha la tête en accord.

"Teddy a heureusement une forme mineure du virus. Les autres loups garous réagissent à son sang comme s'il était l'un des leurs. Mais il ne se transforme pas. Il n'a pas de problème avec l'argent et ne peut pas transmettre le virus. Il formera sa propre meute composée d'humains ou d'autres créatures, selon les amis qu'il se fera ou la famille de son choix. Et il aimera une viande saignante. Il n'est pas plus soumis que ça. A part des changements d'humeurs à l'approche de la lune."

"Rien de plus?" Se renseigna Albus.

"Rien de plus." Confirma Harry. "Je devrai juste le mettre en présence du jeune Remus et m'assurer que son loup réagit bien à mon fils."

"Je vous laisse vous en charger. Je demanderai seulement une mise à jour après la rencontre des deux."

"Sans problème."

Albus sourit: "Je ne pense pas que nous ayons plus à discuter. J'attendrais votre programme d'études avant la rentrée et votre présence à la réunion de professeur la dernière semaine de vacances. Le jeune monsieur Black pourra y assister avec vous si vous le voulez."

"Je pense qu'il restera à la maison pour garder Teddy. Je lui donnerai mon emploi du temps pour l'année après la réunion. Quand pourrons-nous nous installer dans nos quartiers?"

"Deux semaines avant la rentrée. Cela vous donnera le temps de visiter l'école et de prendre vos repères."

"Encore quelques détails avant de partir. Sirius prendra le train avec ses amis, mais j'aimerai qu'il s'installe avec moi à la table des professeurs, et que vous annonciez son rôle à mes côtés. Je veux faire comprendre aux autres élèves qu'il est intouchable. Bien que son travail soit de me protéger moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil pour lui."

"Et si ses camarades savent sa nouvelle importance, ils seront plus enclins à ne pas lui lancer de sorts dans les couloirs." Dit Albus.

"Oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris il n'est pas rare que les élèves se battent entre eux. Et Sirius est souvent au milieu à cause de ses blagues. Cette année il sera plus responsable donc il évitera le pire. Mais si certains veulent se venger pour d'anciennes plaisanteries, je veux qu'ils sachent que rien qui puisse le heurter ne sera accepté. Ils pourront toujours lui teindre les cheveux en vert et argent s'ils le veulent, mais pas de sorts violents."

"C'est une demande raisonnable. Je ferai l'annonce."

"Merci. Maintenant, j'ai pris sur moi d'apparaître à Pré-au-lard et de marcher jusqu'ici seul, mais je préfèrerai repartir par cheminée pour rejoindre Sirius. C'était mon dernier jour sans gardien près de moi. C'était un grand risque mais je voulais faire l'expérience de découvrir Poudlard seul. Je sentais que tout irait bien, pour le retour c'est autre chose..."

"Votre don vous préviens d'un danger?" S'inquiéta Albus.

"Plutôt ma magie se fait lourde, comme annonçant une prédiction. Je sais que je l'aurai bientôt, mais pas dans quelles conditions. J'ai juste la certitude que ça n'arrivera pas tant que je serais dans l'école. Et je ne veux pas rentrer seul dans ces conditions. Alors si vous pouviez m'accorder l'usage de votre cheminée?" Demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr. La poudre est sur le rebord." Albus se leva en même temps que Harry et le guida vers la cheminée. Il lui souhaita un bon retour et regarda le jeune homme protéger son fils d'une bulle magique pour lui éviter d'aspirer la fumée puis lancer la poudre et disparaître dans un tourbillon vert. Albus se retourna vers son bureau et observa le bois un long moment. Un portrait attira son attention en toussotant.

"Est-ce que tout va bien Albus?" Demanda l'un des anciens directeurs.

"Oui. Je dois admettre qu'il est le premier mage devin que je rencontre. Il n'a rien de ce que j'attendais d'une personne avec ses pouvoirs."

"En quoi est-il différent?"

"Il est plus... humain que je ne croyais. J'avais cette impression que les devins étaient plus ou moins excentriques. Mais je n'avais croisé que des personnes de moindre talent. Je suppose qu'avec son don sont venues des responsabilités très grandes, et que seul quelqu'un de sage et mature pouvait supporter ce poids. Je me demande si tous ceux de son niveau sont comme lui? Où si devenir chef de famille si jeune a participé à le faire tel qu'il est?"

"En tout cas il était très intéressant. Dommage que le petit Teddy ce soit endormi à la fin et qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps. Il est rare d'avoir un bébé dans ce bureau." Se plaignit le portrait.

"Le petit bonhomme était adorable de ce que j'ai pu voir." Confirma Albus. Lui aussi aurait aimé entendre le babillement de l'enfant avant de retourner à ses responsabilités.

Albus repris sa position de travail devant un tas de parchemins. Il avait beaucoup a organiser avant la rentrée. Il pensa au nouveau professeur et se demanda s'il pouvait entrer dans ses plans contre Voldemort... Si le jeune homme pourrait l'aider avec son don à contrecarrer son ennemi. Mais il rejeta l'idée rapidement. A son niveau, Harry aurait su bien avant l'entrevue s'il allait participer à la résistance contre la magie noire. Et il aurait abordé le sujet avec Albus. Comme il n'avait rien dit, Dumbledore supposa qu'il n'aurait aucun rôle dans son camps. Et tant qu'il serait dans l'école, il n'aurait aussi aucun rôle pour le camps adverse. Au moins le vieux sorcier pourrait s'assurer de cela.

Dans un coin de la pièce un dieu très en colère écoutait les pensées du sorcier. Il était mécontent que l'homme pense manipuler, aussi peu soit-il, le jeune homme qui venait de partir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas arrangé son retour dans le temps pour le voir tomber entre les mains des mêmes personnes. Dumbledore ne le savais pas mais il venait de se faire un ennemi puissant. Jusque là ses fautes avaient comme explication une prophétie, et la perte de sa famille... Mais là, il avait essayé de refaire la même erreur... et le dieu n'était pas content du tout. Harry était intouchable. Le dieu décida qu'il était temps de remettre le vieil homme à sa place. Bien sûr la vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid, il attendrait un moment un peu plus 'spécial'.

Le dieu se tourna vers la cheminée que Harry avait utilisée un moment plus tôt et se rassura que son jeune héros était en sécurité maintenant. Et puis, Poudlard veillerait sur lui à son retour ici. Le dieu eut un grand sourire lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui vint. Il avait des sorciers à tourmenter, et pour ça il devait organiser sa propre rentrée scolaire. Après tout, il pouvait bien leur accorder la fin des vacances. Les pauvres n'auraient plus de repos après. Le temps de mettre ses plans à jour et il pourrait se lancer à l'aventure.

Dumbledore frissonna en entendant un rire fantôme résonner contre les murs de la pièce. Il secoua la tête avec tristesse.

"Il faudra que je demande au Baron sanglant de remettre ce fantôme à sa place. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse peur aux élèves à la rentrée. Surtout que les premières années sont très impressionnables."

Le dieu entendit ces mots et laissa son rire rouler dans les entrailles de l'école dont il avait pris possession pour son séjour sur terre. Il était tombé amoureux de la chambre des secrets. Et puis le basilic qui dormait là devait lui servir plus tard pour son plan. Il n'était pas dieu du chaos pour rien. Ce qu'il trouvait, trouvait toujours utilité pour mettre le monde à l'envers. Et quoi de mieux qu'un serpent géant pour remettre les gens à leur place.

Pendant que le dieu s'amusait, Harry et Teddy arrivaient à destination au manoir des Potter. Heureusement Sirius s'était placé près de la cheminée avec James. Il avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient parler aussi librement dans cette pièce que n'importe où ailleurs. Et quand Harry reviendrait, il pourrait le soutenir et lui éviter une chute. Il avait eu raison. Il s'était installé sur un coussin sur le côté et s'était levé au premier signe d'une arrivée: quand les flammes avaient tourné au vert. Il attrapa Harry doucement et le guida vers un fauteuil.

'"Je hais le flou!" Râla Harry Potter, grand devin de son temps. "J'y arriverais un jour, j'y arriverais."

"Sûr. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un à l'autre bout tu restera debout." Résonna Sirius. Il se jeta en riant derrière le fauteuil quand Harry menaça de lui jeter un sort pour le faire taire.

"Comment s'est passé l'entretien?" Demanda James avec curiosité. Il espérait que son cousin puisse être à Poudlard cette année. Ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait de la famille avec lui. Même s'il serait professeur.

"Parfaitement bien. J'ai le poste, des quartiers près de la tour des griffondors, la responsabilité de la rencontre entre Remus et Teddy, un programme scolaire à préparer... et le vieux bonhomme a gagné l'assurance que tant que je serais à l'école je n'irai pas aider Voldemort avec mon don.

James hoqueta de surprise et d'indignation: "il ne penserai jamais ça!" Essaya-t-il de défendre le défaiteur du précédent sorcier noir.

"James. Je suis devin. Je sais ce dont je parle. Cet homme a sauvé les sorciers, et il a grand coeur. Mais il a du apprendre à diriger toute une population pour accomplir son devoir et nous protéger. Pour se faire il devait manipuler un maximum de personnes pour les avoir dans son camps. Je crains qu'il ne sache plus comment faire autrement. Il a des plans pour chaque chose et chaque personne qu'il rencontre. La plupart étaient bons. Malheureusement il a oublié qu'il ne faut pas sacrifier qui que ce soit, même pour le bien de tous. Il en est au point où une vie ne vaut rien d'autre que ce qu'elle peut faire pour protéger l'ensemble. Albus Dumbledore s'est perdu." Il avait parlé doucement mais fermement. Il n'était pas stupide et avait envisagé ce que le vieil homme verrait de positif à avoir un devin puissant dans son école.

Quand Sirius vit que James voulait encore protester, il intervint. Après tout, il avait vu ce qui arriverait dans le futur et il avait appris ce que le directeur avait fait: "James. Je sais qu'il est un héros de guerre. Je le respecte pour avoir sauvé notre monde et pour cela il a reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Il est généreux et capable. Il est aussi le seul sorcier qui peut garder le ministère hors des affaires de Poudlard. Mais tu dois admettre qu'il manipule les vies d'autrui sans remord apparent. Regarde comme il s'arrange sans arrêt pour que notre groupe de griffondor ne soit jamais punis, même quand nous le méritons. Ce n'est pas par pure générosité. Parce que si c'était le cas il aurait aidé les autres maisons à égalité. Non. Ses raisons sont simples: toutes les familles contre les arts noirs sont réparties dans notre maison des griffons. Pour nous garder de son côté il doit nous soutenir dans toutes nos actions. Oui il nous fait la morale. Mais il ne fait que ça. Combien de fois n'avons-nous reçu qu'une vague punition et quelques réflexions quand nous aurions du être renvoyés? Et combien d'élève de familles plus noires ont étés renvoyés pour moindre fautes que les nôtres? Tu sais que j'ai raison."

James secouait la tête, hésitant entre sa loyauté pour Dumbledore et le raisonnement légitime de son ami.

"Il a raison fils." Fit la voix de Harold Potter. "Dumbledore manipule les gens. Ceux qu'il ne peut pas faire entrer dans son camps, il les pousse dans les pire situations possibles en espérant qu'ils 'verront raison'. Il a beau agir pour le bien de tous, il le fait de la pire manière qui soit. Il prend le libre arbitre de ceux qu'il croise ou dont il veut quelque chose. Il est déjà en train de nous prendre le notre. Parce que nous étions dans son camps pour la précédente guerre il ne nous voit pas ailleurs qu'à ses côtés pour celle-là. Et par conséquence tu suivra notre chemin à ses côtés. La vérité est qu'à part protéger les innocents lors d'attaques, en dirigeant les troupes sous mes ordres au bon endroit, je ne veut pas m'impliquer dans ses plans. Je veux suivre ma propre voie. Comme ta mère veut continuer à soigner à l'hôpital. Dumbledore nous veut dans ses rangs, et refuse que nous ayons notre propre camps. Ni le sien, ni celui de Voldemort. Nous ne sommes pas du tout d'accord avec les plans du sorcier noir, mais nous ne le sommes pas non plus avec Dumbledore."

"Je croyais..." Commença James. Il s'arrêta quand la main de Harry se posa sur son bras vibrant de tension pour le calmer.

"D'après tout ce que tu as entendu, tes parents se sont battus aux côtés du grand Dumbledore. Tu voulais suivre leurs pas. Et c'est une décision respectable. Tu es jeune, fort, et vaillant. Parfait pour combattre les forces du mal. Mais... ne t'aveugle pas ainsi. Tu peux toujours suivre Albus. Prend juste le temps de vraiment voir qui il est et ce que son camps comporte en choix et responsabilités. Prend le temps d'apprendre ce que tes parents savent d'expérience. Ne suit pas l'image que tu as d'eux, mais ce qu'ils sont réellement. Regarde par-delà les apparences. Ils ne sont pas que des combattants de la lumière au côté d'un héros. Ils avaient des raisons pour être dans cette guerre. Comme ils sont des raisons différentes d'être dans celle-ci et dans différentes conditions. Ils ont gardés leurs valeurs. Seulement, le décor et les acteurs ont changés."

"Tu veux dire qu'ils combattent toujours mais... avec des armes différentes? Je veux dire..." James perdit les mots.

"C'est tout à fait ça. Dumbledore était une arme particulière créée au bon moment. Maintenant, pour vaincre Voldemort, il faut une autre arme. Je ne parle pas d'un nouveau héros. Je parle de l'armée qui semble n'être toujours qu'une image de fond et qui ne reçoit pas les médailles des héros. Je parles de ces êtres qui seront l'appui et les guerriers. C'est ce que tes parents étaient. Ils ne sont pas nommés dans les livres d'histoires comme l'est Dumbledore, pourtant ils étaient dans cette guerre. Tu peux devenir ce qu'ils étaient. Et pour cela tu n'as pas besoin de devenir une icône, une marionnette d'un camp précis. Pour te battre, il te suffit de trouver l'endroit qui sera attaquer et de t'entourer d'autres protecteurs. En groupe vous serez toujours plus fort qu'un héros solitaire."

"Je crois que je comprends." Se tournant vers son père: "Tu n'es vraiment pas avec Dumbledore maintenant?"

"Non. Je suis mon propre camps. Tu n'es pas forcé de le joindre ou de me joindre. Prends le temps pour y penser. De toute manière il te reste quelques années avant de graduer de Poudlard. Et tant que tu n'auras pas ton diplôme tu ne pourras pas te battre." Répondit Harold.

"Et puis, ça te laisses quelques années pour gagner le coeur d'une certaine demoiselle. Après tu n'auras plus le temps." Se moqua Sirius, de sa place derrière le fauteuil de Harry. Ses mots remmenèrent James dans une attitude plus légère... puisqu'il s'élança pour attraper son ami. Sirius n'était pas censé parler des intentions de James pour une certaine élève de leur âge. Surtout pas devant le père de James...

Les deux garçons disparurent très vite hors de la pièce au son des cris de James et des rires de Sirius.

"Sirius a toujours su comment détendre James." Déclara Harold en prenant place près de Harry.

"Il a un immense talent pour apporter le rire au bon moment... Harold?"

"Oui?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour James. Maintenant qu'il connait ton point de vue, il essaiera de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut en conséquence. A la fin ce sera sa décision."

"Je sais. Et c'est ce qui me fais peur. Tous les parents du monde craignent le jour où leurs enfants peuvent choisir leur voie. C'est si simple de les garder près de nous et de les faire marcher sur nos pas. Dés qu'ils sont en âge de comprendre ils s'éloignent. Ils veulent nous ressembler, et ils veulent être différents..."

Harold observa le regard que Harry tourna vers son propre fils. Teddy dormait toujours, son loup gris entre ses petits bras. Harold pouvait voir que le jeune père comprenait ses paroles.

"Tant que je peux l'aimer jusqu'au bout... je ne peux rien demander de plus." Murmura Harry.

"A part être aimé en retour." Résonna Harold qui espérait de tout son coeur que James l'aimait.

"Oui..." Répondit Harry.

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste du jour dans le salon, à parler de leurs familles et de leur avenir. A l'heure du repas, Harry se rappela l'impression qu'il avait eut avant de quitter Dumbledore ce jour-là. Il était surpris de découvrir que sa magie était toujours sous tension pour un prédiction. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit ni avec les bonnes personnes.

Plus tard, allongé dans son lit à Pré au lard, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Quelque part, quelqu'un attendait ses paroles de changement. 'Peut-être demain' Pensa le jeune homme avant de sombrer enfin dans un sommeil mérité.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**o**

**o  
**

**Note Auteur: Je sais ce que je veux voir arriver après ce chapitre. Mais ma muse décide de quand elle veux m'inspirer. Au moins j'ai posté quatre chapitres et ils sont longs. Na.  
**

o

o

o

Chapitre 4

o

o

o

Harry se réveilla à la sensation de son corps se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et presque plus respirer. Sa magie était lourde et l'entourait, le serrait, et l'étouffait. Il sentait les mots qui voulaient sortir mais ne pouvait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas la personne destinée à les entendre devant lui. Il voulait appeler à l'aide mais se trouvait sans voix. Perdu dans son pouvoir et sa soudaine terreur, il fut surpris de sentir des bras le soulever et faciliter sa respiration. Il leva les yeux et découvrit le visage effrayé de Sirius. Les lèvres du garçon bougeaient sans que Harry ne saisisse les sons. L'elfe Nimi apparut et Harry devina que Sirius l'avait appelée. Quand elle disparut à nouveau il pensa qu'elle était allée veiller sur Teddy.

Sirius voulut se lever mais Harry le retint. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son coeur se serrait de plus en plus comme entre le poing d'une magie puissante. Il ignorait comment il le savait, mais il reconnaissait ce pouvoir comme étant celui de Harry. Le même dont il avait senti le frôlement lors de la prédiction faite au gobelin à la banque Gringotts. Sirius se doutait que sa charge était prête de parler mais que les conditions n'étaient pas les bonnes et l'en empêchaient. Il appela l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient engagés en plus de l'aide de Nimi accordée par les Potter. L'elfe Archi apparut à ses côtés et il s'apprêtait à lui demander d'aller chercher Lord Potter au manoir quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il demanda à l'elfe de faire venir le visiteur au plus vite. Au moins il pourrait demander de l'aide à la personne plus vite qu'il n'aurait fallu attendre Harold Potter. Cependant il fut surpris quand Archi revint aidé de sa magie avec la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir. Certes les protections autour de leur maison laissait passer les personnes qui ne leur voulait aucun mal, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus Rogue vienne chez eux. Même s'il savait par les récits de Harry que le jeune serpentard avait le coeur d'un juste, il ne s'était pas préparé à le rencontrer aussi vite après les récents bouleversements de sa vie.

"Black. Que fais-tu ici, et pourquoi ai-je sonné à la porte de cette maison..." Avant qu'il n'ai pu demander plus et comprendre quelle magie l'avait entrainé hors de ses courses dans le village jusque ici, une voix à l'écho magique l'interrompit.

"Dans l'ombre du père

le sang coulant sur les marches de sa demeure,

le sombre chevalier ignore sa destinée.

N'être ni servant ni esclave,

ni laisser son sang couler.

Celui aux yeux d'onyx

Doit sa vie retrouver.

Refuser la marque du père et du maître,

Prendre le symbole de son talent

et grandir avec ses pairs,

Maître des potions.

Le prince de sang mêlé

De ses mains mélanger ingrédients,

et embellir l'avenir de ses créations.

Celui aux yeux d'onyx,

jamais asservi,

et à jamais maître de sa vie."

Severus se retrouva muet sous l'effet du pouvoir relâché autour de lui. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vaguement sentit la veille en venant à Pré-Au-Lard. En beaucoup plus fort à présent. La magie faisait plus que donner des mots, elle offrait des images: des possibilités de vies et de morts dans sa destinée. Il vit son père le contrôler et le battre, le sang coulant sur le sol de leur maison. Il vit les marques: cicatrices et marque noire. Il vit les peurs, les forces, les pertes. Rien de plus que sa propre vie, et celle des ténèbres vers lesquels il allait. Enfin tout s'arrêta et il tomba à terre sans aucune énergie restante. Il observa le corps secouait de larmes du jeune homme dans le lit, et les actions si... humaines et sincères de Black envers l'inconnu. Sirius avait pris l'autre homme dans ses bras et le berçait lentement, l'encourageant à dormir.

Dés que les yeux verts se fermèrent Sirius allongea le corps frissonnant et le couvrit des draps et couvertures rejetées au pied du lit. Il fit ensuite signe à Severus de le suivre en silence. Et l'autre se relevant avec peine obéis à l'ordre muet. Severus ignorait ce qui venait de se passer et était si étrangement fatigué qu'il marcha derrière Sirius sans protester. Il avait trop de questions pour laisser sa haine de l'autre intervenir dans cette rencontre. Les visions d'avenirs étaient aussi tellement fraîches dans son esprit qu'il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Alors Severus suivit la règle des serpentards qui voulait qu'il joue le jeu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il n'aimait pas manipuler et suivre l'ordre établi de sa maison, il avait le talent de le faire avec facilité. C'est parce qu'il comprenait comment agir comme un serpentard qu'il était entré dans cette maison, ça et les masques qu'il avait créé au fil des années pour survivre à son enfance. Severus savait cacher, survivre, espionner, agir en secret. Le choipeau avait vu le potentiel et l'avait placé en conséquence dans la maison des serpents. A l'instant, cependant, il n'avait aucun de ses repères habituels et se trouvait en terrain inconnu. Alors il devait suivre Sirius Black. Il se demanda ce que le griffondor faisait dans cette maison et avec l'inconnu qu'ils venaient juste de quitter et décida qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir ses réponses.

A sa surprise, Sirius Black, stupide griffondor et gamin sans cervelle, entra dans ce qu'il découvrit être une nurserie contenant une vieille elfe donnant le biberon à un bébé. Black se tourna vers Severus:

"Si ça ne te fais rien d'attendre un peu, je dois m'occuper de Teddy. Dés que nous serons installés au salon je t'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé." Severus hocha simplement la tête, trop surpris de l'amabilité de l'autre.

Sirius approcha l'elfe de maison qui venait de retirer le biberon vide à l'enfant, et saisit le minuscule bonhomme d'un geste apparemment souvent pratiqué. L'elfe fit un signe d'au revoir au bébé et reparti vers d'autres tâches. Passant un Severus au visage impassible qu'il savait être abasourdis de son attitude, Sirius pris les devant vers les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Là il entra dans le salon et s'installa sur la chaise à bascule près du feu. Il plaça le bébé contre son épaule et lui massa gentiment le dos, tout le temps regardant les mouvements de Severus qui l'avait rejoint dans l'un des fauteuils tout près.

"Tout d'abord... pourquoi es-tu venu dans cette maison? Je pense que c'est important." Demanda Sirius. Severus hocha la tête en accord, sachant que pour obtenir il lui fallait donner un peu.

"J'étais au village, à la recherche d'ingrédients pour une expérience en potion. A chaque minute qui passait je me sentais comme... tiré dans la direction opposée que je voulais prendre. A vrai dire, le même phénomène s'est produit hier, mais ce n'étais qu'un vague... tiraillement. Aujourd'hui, j'aurai juré avoir été sous une forme de sort de contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas aller ailleurs que cette maison. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus."

"D'accord. De ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour Harry je dirai que sa magie t'as fait venir à lui. Son pouvoir a décidé qu'il était urgent que tu entende ses mots et t'as attiré ici."

"Qui est cet homme? Et que se passe-t-il?"

"Par quoi commencer? Il y a un environ une semaine, j'ai rencontré l'homme que tu as vu, aux portes du manoir de la famille Potter. Il n'y avait malheureusement personne pour nous accueillir... je lui ai proposé mon aide quand j'ai compris qu'il venait d'arriver en Angleterre et qu'il devait organisé son séjour tout en s'occupant de son fils."

Severus, agacé, l'interrompit: "Qui est cet homme?" Il lui semblait que le nom de l'homme était important.

Sirius sourit calmement et répondit: "Harry Potter, autrefois parrain et maintenant père adoptif du petit Teddy que je tiens. Et... puissant devin."

Severus cligna des yeux. Il avait encore plus de questions mais la seule qui sortis était ce qu'il aurait reconnu comme stupide venant d'un autre: "Potter?"

Sirius lui épargna les remarques qu'il aurait fait avant sa rencontre avec Harry: "Les Potter ont découvert qu'il leur restait finalement un cousin. Et maintenant au lieu de trois ils sont quatre. Enfin, cinq avec Teddy même s'il n'est pas de leur sang."

"Hum. Tu as dit que cet Harry est devin? De quel niveau?" Son éducation l'avait mis au courant de la diversité de cette matière peu prise au sérieux par les sorciers de basse classe. Lui-même n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer un devin qui le convaincrait de ses capacités. Mais ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui était différent.

"Le plus haut niveau." Dit simplement Sirius.

Severus cligna des yeux à nouveau: "Black. Si tu ne réponds pas sérieusement dans les minutes qui viennent..." Menaça le garçon.

Sirius soupira: "Je suis sérieux. Harry est au plus haut niveau, celui des mages. Il peut faire des prédictions, s'en souvenirs, et comprendre tout ce qu'elles impliquent... et même l'expliquer aux personnes destinées à les entendre. Et comme tu en a fais l'expérience aujourd'hui, sa magie peut lui emmener le sujet de ses prédictions si elle décide que le temps est venu."

"C'est impossible."

"Pas impossible. Juste peu commun. A vrai dire, les mages devins sont tellement rare que personne ne s'attend à en croiser un. Harry a ce pouvoir et _tu_ as été dirigé ici pour l'entendre."

"Et que fais tu ici au juste? Tu as trouvé un meilleur Potter pour te mettre dans la lumière?" Se moqua Severus.

"Severus ne t'insulte pas toi-même en continuant à croire ces stupidité!" S'énerva Sirius. "Je sais que tu me hais avec raison à cause de mes blagues immatures. Et je sais aussi que tu sais que James est mon meilleur ami. J'aime recevoir de l'attention, mais je ne suis pas avide à ce point de la trouver. Alors garde pour toi tes réflexions!"

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu si.. mature, Black?" Ragea Severus, qui n'appréciait pas être à un désavantage dans cette étrange situation. Il aurait presque préféré que Sirius l'insulte pour pouvoir rétorquer comme il le faisait depuis des années.

"Une semaine à être l'accompagnateur d'un devin, être témoin de ses prédictions, m'occuper de son fils de cinq mois, la mort de mon oncle préféré, et le bouleversement de toute ma vie." Répondit Sirius.

Severus le regarda avec des yeux étrécis, observant vraiment le griffondor pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il vit le visage sérieux, les yeux sombre de fatigue et de savoir, l'expérience avec laquelle il tenait l'enfant contre lui, l'inquiétude qui le faisait se tourner vers la porte et écouter attentivement les bruits venant de l'étage. Ce Sirius ne ressemblais pas à 'l'autre' Sirius qu'il connaissait.

"Donc, sa magie m'a appelé parce que je devais entendre sa.. prédiction."

"Oui."

Un long silence suivit, interrompu seulement par les gazouillements de Teddy qui mâchait la chemise de Sirius avec grand enthousiasme. Sirius soupira et appela:

"Nimi?" Il fut soulagé de voir que l'elfe avait déjà avec elle une couverture et la peluche favorite de son... neveu? "Merci." Il entoura soigneusement sa jeune charge et remplaça sa chemise par le loup gris que Teddy adorait mâchouiller.

"Tu te débrouille bien." Le complimenta Severus. Il fallait bien qu'il commence à être civil à un moment ou à un autre avec son... ennemi.

"Merci." Sirius l'étudia quelques secondes. "Tu veux que je t'explique les mots qu'il a prononcé?"

"J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il a dit. Mais si en savoir plus. Vas-y." L'ironie était moins prononcée qu'à son habitude. En même temps, Sirius Black était moins stupide que d'habitude.

"Chez toi... ton père te maltraite et comme il est ton père tu te défends moins que tu ne devrais. Tu dois arrêter de te laisser faire et tu dois refuser ce qui est attendu de toi..."

"Et ce serait?" Coupa un Severus enragé que son ennemi ose parler de sa vie privée.

"Severus... je sais que depuis notre première année j'ai été un... imbécile... pour être poli... et que je t'ai traité comme un sorcier noir dés le début. Je t'ai rabaissé et... maltraité à ma façon. Jusqu'à récemment je ne voyais pas mes actions pour ce qu'elles étaient. Je ne peux plus me trouver des excuses. Ce que la prédiction disait était que tu ne dois pas devenir ce que je pensais que tu étais. Pour ce qui est de refuser de porter la marque... la marque des coups de ton père est la première. La seconde... je pense est liée à la rumeur qui dit que Voldemort marque ceux qu'il recrute. Pour rester libre de devenir le maître de potion que ton talent fera de toi, tu ne dois prendre aucune de ces deux marques."

Severus resta silencieux un moment avant de dire le fond de ses pensées: "Je pourrais faire tout un tas de sous-entendus comme quoi travailler pour un sorcier noir est un honneur et que seul les meilleurs sont acceptés... mais..."

"Mais?"

"J'ai vu certains des nouveaux 'membres' de son organisation. Tous se vantent et sont parmi les sangs purs les plus orgueilleux qui soient. Et je les ai entendus parler des punitions données à ceux qui échouent aux ordres. A ceux que les sangs purs voient comme des moins que rien, acceptés pour servir leur maître et faire le sale boulot et non se tenir à ses côtés comme... comme ceux des sangs purs qui se voient au-dessus de tout et s'imagine au contrôle de notre société grâce à Voldemort. Je sais tout ça. L'offre est séduisante et chaque année que je passe entre les mains des maraudeurs..." ses yeux étaient pleins de haine à ce nom. "est une année de plus qui me rapproche de Voldemort. Au moins à son service mes talents et connaissances seraient respectées, même si je devais me soumettre à des punitions. Je serais vu pour mon don et non pour..."

"ton apparence..." Poursuivit Sirius. "Je suis désolé." S'empressa-t-il de dire au serpentard. "Je n'ai jamais vu plus loin que les apparences. Pire... jamais plus loin que ce que _je_ voyais et voulais voir. Tu étais tout ce que j'essayais de ne pas être. Tu restais dans le moule que font pour toi ton père et ton nom. Et je voulais m'extirper de ma famille et mon nom. Je pensais que ceux qui ne tentais pas comme je le faisais de se sortir de la catégorie des sorciers noirs étaient volontairement dans cette classe. Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça: être de leur côté et détruire des vies... je sais que j'ai été stupide et que tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner ces année à te faire souffrir sans raison valable. Mais je peux au moins racheter mes fautes en te demandant... en te suppliant de prendre la prédiction en compte et de faire ton chemin de futur maître de potion sans porter la marque de ton père ou d'un maître cruel. Reste au moins libre de ça? Pour ton futur."

"Je ne pensais pas te voir me supplier un jour Black." Murmura un Severus sous le choc. "Ni parler intelligemment pour plus d'une seconde." Continua-t-il sur un ton plus amusé.

"Je ne pense pas que tu pourras un jour arrêter de te moquer de moi." Soupira dramatiquement Sirius. Il voyait ce que l'autre essayait de faire. Réduire la tension de la matinée et prendre le temps de réfléchir tout en retrouvant leur vieux repère bagarreur... quoique largement atténués par la forte expérience de la prédiction.

"Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter? Tu es tellement facile à agacer. Et puis personne d'autre ne mérite autant d'avoir son caquet rabaissé."

Sirius pris ces mots pour ce qu'ils étaient: un reproche mérité.

"Et puis tu dois être un rien masochiste pour me chercher sans arrêt. Il est fatal que je me venge à chaque fois."

"Tant que tu ne fais plus les blagues cruelles... je pourrais toujours rétorquer à tes attaques."

"Je ne ferais plus les plus... violentes de mes plaisanteries. Ni ne m'en prendrais à toi dans les couloirs parce que je m'ennuie. Peut-être une guerre de blague? Griffondor contre Serpentard?"

"ça pourrais être intéressant. Et j'ai pas mal d'idées que je n'ai pas testé."

Sirius se frotta les mains avec délices en prévision de l'année à venir. Prenant quand-même soin de ne pas perturber le bébé endormi contre lui. Oubliant pour un peu leur passé commun et ce qui les avait mené à ce point. Un bruit venant de la porte du salon attira son attention.

Un Harry souriant et couvert d'une robe de chambre verte émeraude se tenait dans l'embrasure et observait la rencontre des deux 'ennemis'. Sirius était certain qu'il avait été là suffisamment longtemps pour entendre la moitié de leur discussion.

"Tu vas mieux?" Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

"Oui. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de... vision, ou d'explosion magique, auparavant. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi fort. Mais je pense que j'aurai eu cette prédiction hier si j'étais revenu au village au lieu d'aller chez les Potter. Juste un peu fatigué par le délai que j'ai moi-même causé."

"Alors si jamais tu sens à nouveau les mêmes symptômes tu dois venir me voir immédiatement." Le gronda Sirius.

"Je le promets." Souffla Harry tout en se déplaçant pour se présenter à leur invité.

"Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter." Il tendit sa main vers le jeune serpentard qui l'accepta avec une légère hésitation.

"Severus Rogue. Elève de Poudlard."

"J'ai entendu parler de toi par Sirius." Voyant la tension soudaine chez le jeune serpentard il ajouta très vite. "Rien de méchant. Nous parlions des responsabilités qu'il venait de prendre en signant le contrat d'accompagnateur et des changements qui allaient se faire dans sa vie. Sirius me disait qu'il ferait tout pour devenir plus mature et qu'il ne regrettait pas les bouleversements que je causais si ça l'empêchait de s'en prendre sans bonne raison à d'autres élèves. Quand je lui ai demandé de quoi il parlait il m'a expliqué ses années à Poudlard. Ton nom est apparu souvent."

Devant l'air mécontent de Severus, Sirius pris la parole: "Je devais revoir mon attitude, et pour ça j'avais besoin de parler à un adulte. Et du haut de ses 18 ans, Harry est plus mature que tous les adultes que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Il était le seul qui pouvait m'atteindre comme il l'a fait."

"Si ça t'a fait voir ta stupidité... je peux laisser passer ce que tu as pu lui raconter sur moi." Dit Severus.

"Rien de ce qu'il a dit ne te mets sous un mauvais jour. A vrai dire, je pensais justement te faire une proposition à la rentrée scolaire."

Severus parut surpris mais curieux: "De quel genre?"

"D'après ce que j'ai compris tu as un grand potentiel en potion... que m'a confirmé la prédiction. J'aimerai financer ton apprentissage à la fin de tes années à Poudlard. En échange je te demanderai de travailler sur une potion particulière, tout en fournissant les fond pour expérimenter sa création."

"Vous... tu... te rends compte de l'argent nécessaire? Et des conditions qu'un contrat de financement comprends?"

"Oui. A vrai dire, au vu de ce matin les conditions du contrat serait à ton avantage puisqu'après avoir signé tu tomberas officiellement sous mes ordres, comme si j'étais ton employeur. Même si tu ne pourras remplir les conditions et travailler qu'après Poudlard, le signer aujourd'hui t'enlèverai de l'autorité de ton père. Surtout si tu commence à rechercher la potion que je veux pendant ta scolarité. Je sais que recevoir financement pour un apprentissage est vu en haute estime et de ce fait ne peut être revu par aucune court d'Angleterre. Quand à l'argent... je peux t'assurer que j'ai plus que ce qu'il faut pour faire vivre de nombreuses générations de mes descendants plus aider autant de personnes que je veux comme je souhaite le faire pour toi."

"Je confirme. Il a beaucoup... beaucoup plus que les Black, Potter, Malefoy et autres familles réunies." Annonça Sirius en caressant doucement le dos d'un Teddy qui commençais à se réveiller.

Severus ferma les yeux et frotta inconsciemment son épaule droite. Harry se leva comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et se pencha sur le jeune garçon.

"Quoi?" Fit Severus surpris en ouvrant les yeux de voir le jeune homme si proche.

Harry toucha l'épaule et sentit la colère monter quand Severus recula violemment. Harry se souvenait des coups qu'il avait reçu de sa propre famille. Il savait que tant qu'il était le seul à toucher ses blessures il pouvait contenir sa douleur, mais si quelqu'un d'autre le frôlé, cela devenait quasiment impossible.

"Ma magie avait une raison de t'appeler aussi fort qu'elle l'a fait, à mes dépends plus qu'au tiens puisque je souffrais terriblement jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Mon pouvoir n'aurait pas fait ça si tu n'étais pas en danger. Est-il arrivé quelque chose de différent ces derniers jours?"

Severus ravala la remarque cinglante qu'il avait failli dire et répondit calmement mais froidement: "Mon père a été un peu plus enthousiaste... surtout quand j'ai demandé qu'il m'accorde un délai avant de me mettre au service de Voldemort. J'ai obtenu au moins une année."

Harry soupira et se recula: "Je ne t'insulterai pas en te proposant des potions pour te soigner. Je suis sûr que tu avais déjà une bonne réserve prête chez toi. Et au pire tu les as refaites toi-même." au signe d'acquiescement Harry reprit. "Même si tu as gagné du temps. Et très efficacement. Ton père va vouloir commencer à parler de toi aux personnes qui pourront reporter ton existence à Voldemort, ou ira en personne voir son maître s'il est bien placé dans ses rangs. Je dirai d'après ta réaction qu'il a fini t'a donné ta punition dans la dernière semaine et que tu n'as pu sortir que dans les derniers jours."

"Il m'a demandé de faire une certaine potion et j'avais besoin d'ingrédients... je suis venu au village hier mais une partie de ma commande n'arrivait qu'aujourd'hui. Tu penses que..."

"Tout dépends de la particularité de cette potion. Mais selon sa difficulté, je pense en effet que c'est un test. Soit voulu par Voldemort soit que ton père a initier pour lui en apporter les résultats plus tard. Pour donner une preuve à son maître de tes capacités. J'espère sincèrement que c'est ton père le responsable, parce que cela voudrait dire que tu peux encore échapper à l'attention de Voldemort. Du moins en parti."

"Il saura que j'essaie de devenir un maître de potion mais comme je serai sous contrat aux mains d'une autre personne..."

"Il ne pourra pas te toucher."

"Cool." Interrompit Sirius. "Mais si tu pouvais récupérer Teddy..." Teddy était enfin réveillé et en train de tirer les cheveux de Sirius avec une passion débordante.

Severus retint un grand rire avec difficulté. Ses émotions étaient hors de son contrôle après cette étrange matinée. Il vit avec intérêt comment Harry repris son fils et l'installa contre sur ses jambes une fois assis. Le jeune homme donna toute son attention à l'enfant, offrant amour et joie au petit bonhomme. Après un quart d'heure à se détendre devant le spectacle attendrissant et remettre en ordre son esprit, tout en lançant des piques à Sirius... juste pour s'entraîner pour la rentrer... Severus se tourna vers Harry.

"J'accepte le contrat. A condition de pouvoir le signer aujourd'hui. Avant 15 heures si possible."

"L'heure à laquelle tu dois rentrer?"

"Non... cela me laissera une heure pour emballer mes affaires avant que mon père ne revienne au manoir. Je préfèrerai l'éviter si possible. Mais j'aurai besoin d'une avance pour trouver un logement jusqu'à la fin de mes études." Il était prêt à marchander dés qu'il saurait ce que voudrait Harry en échange de l'avance. Après tout les serpentards étaient réputés pour toujours tirer le meilleur de toutes les situations.

"Inutile."

"Pardon?"

Harry sourit tendrement au bébé sur ses genoux et reprit: "Il me reste une chambre d'amis que tu peux utiliser à une condition... je veux que tu commence à rechercher ma potion avant la fin des vacances. J'ai un laboratoire installé en sous-sol..." Hein?..; un laboratoire... Harry secoua la tête. L'image du laboratoire s'était imposée à lui alors qu'il aurait juré qu'il n'y en avait pas avant. Il entendit un rire profond accompagné d'une sensation d'appartenance. Il sourit en reconnaissant le sentiment qui l'avait envahi en découvrant de quel dieu il était la création. Fichu dieu du chaos pensa-t-il tendrement et fut répondu par le murmure joyeux de la 'voix'.

"Harry?" Appela Sirius.

"Désolé. Je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Le laboratoire est fourni avec les derniers matériaux dans le domaine des potions, une réserve d'ingrédients communs et rares... il faudra que tu le visite pour voir ce qui pourrais manquer, mais je pense qu'il est très bien équipé. Tu recevras une somme correcte d'argent chaque mois, que tu pourras au choix mettre à la banque, investir en achats de potions ou autres. Je ne parles pas d'argent de poche mais d'un salaire moindre pour tes recherches."

"Mais..." Severus s'arrêta à temps. Cela ne serait pas très malin de dire que de toute manière il aurait commencé à travailler sur cette mystérieuse potion aussi tôt que possible. Même s'il savait que Harry savait ce fait. "Marché conclu."

"Sirius? Peux-tu joindre notre conseillé à la banque et lui demander un contrat de financement d'apprentissage? Rejoins-nous à la cuisine ensuite." Il se leva sans attendre et fit signe à Severus de le suivre. Il savait que Sirius accomplirait sa mission avec brio. Il devait commencer à lui donner plus de responsabilité pour le préparer à son avenir après Poudlard.

Dans la cuisine il déposa un Teddy mâchant son loup gris dans une chaise haute et commença à mettre la table du déjeuner. Il sourit à l'elfe Archi qui venait de finir la préparation du repas, dont l'odeur avait attiré Harry depuis le salon. L'elfe de maison sautilla joyeusement sur place et lui confia l'un des plats de nourriture avec respect. Peu après Severus et Harry s'était installés et Sirius les avait rejoins. La paperasse avait été déposée sur une étagère au salon en attendant qu'ils reprennent des forces pour la journée à venir.

Ils entamèrent une étrange discussion, qui vit Sirius et Severus interagir avec civilité formant une amitié faite de piques et de réparties. Harry mangeait tranquillement et répondait à quelques questions de temps en temps, tout en distrayant son fils à l'aide d'une cuillère avec laquelle il faisait sonner des verres. Sirius expliqua que Harry serait professeur à la rentrée et que Severus pourrait venir le voir dans leurs quartiers près de la tour des griffondors s'il le souhaitait ou en avait besoin. Mais il était clair que Severus passerait beaucoup de temps dans les donjons de l'école où se trouvaient la salle de potion. Après s'être rempli l'estomac ils retournèrent au salon où Severus lu et signa le contrat, rassuré de voir que tout était en ordre. Avant de partir au manoir chercher ses affaires il demanda à Harry:

"Quelle est cette potion dont tu parles sans arrêt?"

"Le père de Teddy était un loup garou. Même si le virus n'a pas touché Teddy aussi fortement puisqu'il ne se transforme pas et ne transmet pas le virus... j'aimerais que tu trouve une potion pour aider les loups garous à garder leurs esprits humains pendant la pleine lune, voire même atténuer la douleur de la transformation, ou la faire disparaître. Tout ce que tu pourras faire pour aider ces êtres. Je te reverrai à ton retour. Ta chambre sera prête à t'accueillir." Et Harry ferma la porte avec un grand sourire.

Severus cligna des yeux en fixant la porte... Il aurait peut-être du poser cette question plus tôt... En même temps il aimait avoir un défis de cette taille à portée. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée d'une telle potion de lui-même. Il ignorait qu'à la fin de cette année, dans la ligne de temps originale, il aurait vécu une expérience qui lui aurait donné toutes les raisons du monde de faire cette potion. Maintenant qu'il ne vivrait pas la même épreuve, Harry avait su attirer son intérêt avec le financement. Severus se dit que Harry avait été très serpentard en lui faisant oublier de l'interroger sur la potion. Puis il sortis des barrières magiques autour de la maison et apparut. Son père avait insisté pour lui apprendre ce moyen de transport avant l'âge et avait arrangé une permission spéciale du ministère par l'intermédiaire d'un ami... ou plutôt d'une personne qui lui devait de l'argent. Il était rare que son père ne soit pas celui qui était endetté. La tête emplie de possibilité pour la future potion, il entra dans son manoir et commença à récupérer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, plus tout ce que sa mère lui avait légué et que son père vendrait tôt ou tard. Tout ce qui venait de la famille Prince ou de l'héritage de son grand-père Rogue il retira des mains graisseuses de son père. Au moment de quitter les lieux, vers 13 heures et n'ayant pas pris le temps de manger, il se sentit content pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère. Il était libre.

Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'oeil triste sur la demeure de son enfance. L'endroit était sombre malgré le soleil haut dans le ciel. IL se prépara à partir quand le son d'une apparition lui parvint... Quelques mètres devant lui, son père était revenu.

"Père. Justement je partais. La maison est toute à vous." Sur ce il disparut sans attendre, ne voulant pas que son père le retienne ou le blesse.

L'homme fixé l'endroit où son fils s'était trouvé avec des yeux ronds et le visage rouge de rage. Il remarqua un papier au sol et s'empressa de le ramasser. C'était une copie d'un document.

_Dés ce jour, le mineur Severus Rogue est déclaré charge du financier de son futur apprentissage et de ses recherches._

_Toute autorité, d'état ou parentale, est nulle et non avenue._

_Tout contrat signé avant ce jour est sans effet._

_Toute décision sur la vie du dit mineur appartient à Harry Potter, mage devin de première classe._

_Ainsi décidé et signé sous témoignage de l'accompagnateur Sirius Black héritier des Black._

_Ainsi décidé et signé par Severus Rogue et Harry Potter._

_Ainsi décidé et signé par l'établissement de la banque Gringotts._

Sous le choc, l'homme laissa tomber le papier qu'il était sûr que son fils avait volontairement laissé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était qu'il avait perdu sa monnaie d'échange pour les faveurs de son maître. Et qu'il n'avait plus rien pour faire passer sa colère, surtout pas son fils qui avait trouvé le moyen d'être totalement intouchable. Même lui savait qu'on ne touchait pas le filleul d'un financier. Encore moins si le financier était mage devin de première classe et avec pour accompagnateur l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sangs purs. L'homme n'avait plus rien. Soudain il lui vint à l'esprit que son fils s'était trouvé dans leur maison et avait sûrement pris toutes ses possessions. Il eut des frissons d'horreur à l'idée qu'il aurait pu prendre plus que ce qu'il enfermait si précautionneusement dans sa chambre. Il avait été dans un manoir rempli de statuettes et de livres de valeur qui lui venait de la famille des Prince et appartenait sans aucun doute à Severus bien qu'il lui ai caché le testament de sa mère tout ce temps. Courant vers sa demeure, il laissa la porte grande ouverte et s'élança dans chaque pièce. Bientôt un grand cri enragé s'éleva. Il avait réellement tout perdu.

De son côté, Severus était revenu à la maison de Pré-Au-Lard, grandement satisfait de sa dernière action contre son père. Il se laissa entrer dans la demeure et se mit à la recherche de sa nouvelle 'famille' puisqu'il allait passer les deux prochaines années avec eux. En même temps, à part Sirius qui était agaçant, Harry et le petit Teddy rendrait ses journées intéressantes.

Entendant des voix, dont une qu'il reconnaissait et n'avait pas été là ce matin, il entra dans le salon pour assister à une étrange scène.

Harry se trouvait agenouillé près de la cheminée retenant avec difficulté ses mains tremblantes pour ne pas prendre Teddy qui se trouvait sur le tapis moelleux. L'enfant couché sur le dos agitait ses bras joyeusement vers la forme d'un Remus à quatre pattes qui le reniflait doucement... une étrange aura animale exsudait de la scène, accentuée par la peluche du loup gris qui donnait une tout autre impression de ce qui se passait. De l'autre côté du groupe se tenaient Sirius, James, Harold Potter et un autre homme qui ressemblais grandement à Remus et devait être son père. Severus remarqua que monsieur Lupin tremblait... non pas de peur pour le bébé ou peur de son fils, mais de peur... que ce qui se passait, quoi que ce soit, ne marcherait pas. Severus observa l'évènement avec de nouveaux yeux et commença à rassembler les pièces du puzzle qu'il avait rassemblé au fil des années. Soudain, les absences de Remus et ses maladies prenait une nouvelle ampleur. Découvrir qu'il était un loup garou penché au-dessus d'un bébé l'aurait effrayé s'il ne connaissait pas le caractère doux de Remus et s'il ne voyait pas la véritable raison du tremblement de Harry.

Harry avait les yeux pleins de doutes. Comme si le loup de l'adolescent pouvait lui voler son fils. Aussi irraisonnée que soit l'idée, pour lui elle avait des racines réelles. Dans son temps Remus Lupin était le père de Teddy. Que se passerait-il si son petit allait vers ce Remus et ne revenait pas vers lui. Harry était paniqué mais se retenait. Il ne pensait pas que Remus sentait aussi bien les odeurs autour de lui que celle de Teddy. Le loup de Remus se demandait pourquoi le père du petit avait peur qu'il lui prenne l'enfant. Mais la partie humaine résonna que Harry craignait que Teddy ne soit attiré par le loup et le rejette en faveur de Remus. Mais le loup ne voulait pas voler le petit. Il se sentait proche du petit mais ne voulait rien de plus que le protéger et l'éduquer dans leurs lois, en compagnie du père du petit. Pour le loup Harry était égal à sa position à ce moment parce qu'il pouvait sentir le lien entre l'enfant et le jeune homme. Un autre lien que celui des loups garous, mais tout aussi puissant. Et étrangement Remus acceptait ce lien comme s'il l'avait créé lui-même. Il ignorait que le futur Remus avait créé le lien parrain filleul entre les deux. Et il ne le saurait jamais.

Remus lécha l'une des mains du petit, puis son cou et son visage. Enfin il s'allongea autour du petit et grogna de mécontentement en reconnaissant l'absence d'un autre près d'eux. Il tourna ses yeux vers Harry et fit signe à l'autre d'approcher. Comprenant, Harry rampa vers eux et se positionna à l'opposé de Remus. Teddy se trouva entre les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie et gazouilla de bonheur. Puis il mâcha soigneusement l'oreille de son loup gris et ferma ses yeux avant de s'endormir. Harry se laissa emporter par la fatigue que l'angoisse avait apporté. Content d'avoir les deux nouveaux membres de sa meute près de lui, Remus ronronna et les suivis dans le sommeil.

Monsieur Lupin soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Harold lui serra l'épaule et sourit doucement. Lui aussi avait eu un peu peur de la rencontre. Il avait été surpris ce matin-là lorsque Remus et son père étaient arrivés au manoir Potter. Remus lui avait demandé s'il savait quoi que ce soit de la lettre qu'il avait reçu d'un certain Harry Potter avec un mot de Sirius. Harold et James avait passé de longues heures à lui expliquer la situation et avec beaucoup d'encouragements ils avaient emmenés la petite famille Lupin chez Harry. Ils avaient juste oublié de prévenir de leur arrivée pour que Harry se prépare. Aussi, à leur sortie de la cheminée, ils 'étaient retrouvés avec un Remus à l'esprit un peu plus loup qu'un instant plus tôt, et marchant avec précision vers Harry qui tenait Teddy. Harry s'était empressé de se mettre à genou et de marcher ainsi vers le tapis proche et poser le bébé dessus. Puis il s'était reculé autant qu'il jugeait nécessaire et avait attendu. Remus s'était immédiatement mis à quatre pattes et avait approché le petit comme il l'aurait fait d'une proie. Positionné ainsi au-dessus du petit il s'était mis à sentir les odeurs du bébé. C'est sur cette scène qu'était arrivé Severus sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Enfin, James, qui venait de se détendre après avoir vu les trois s'endormir sur le tapis, entendit un soupir venant de l'entrée du salon et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés de voir son pire ennemi dans la maison... et témoin de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Ah, Severus. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Comment ça s'est passé chez toi?" Demanda Sirius. James tourna ses yeux ronds sur son ami comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête, voire une troisième.

"Oh, ne fais pas cette tête James Potter. Si vous nous aviez prévenus avant de venir, nous aurions pu vous raconter les évènements de ce matin. En attendant, Severus va vivre ici avec nous. ET, nous allons arrêter nos blagues stupides sur lui."

"Mais..." tenta James.

"Je suis certain que Lili sera ravie." Coupa Sirius.

Ce qui fit efficacement taire James. Il suffisait de mentionner Lili pour l'empêcher de réaliser les pires de ses projets en général.

"Euh? Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin qui fais qu'il est là?" Fit James en pointant Severus du doigt.

"J'avoue que je suis curieux moi aussi." Annonça Harold.

Sirius sourit et indiqua la direction de la cuisine.

"Nous serions mieux là-bas pour parler. Comme ça aucun de nous ne dérangeras les trois taupes sur le tapis."

"Je croyais qu'il y avait deux loups?" Se moqua Severus.

Sirius grogna en voyant la rougeur qui s'installait sur le visage de James. Il commençais à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'agaçant à leurs bagarres.

"Severus..."

"C'était parfaitement innocent de ma part."

"Je sais. Mais James n'est pas prêt... on le mettra à jour plus tard."

Severus sourit à l'idée de remettre 'à jour' James Potter. Sirius grogna à nouveau. La journée allait être longue. Même s'ils étaient déjà en pleine après-midi.

Dans la cuisine, Sirius offrit des rafraichissement à ses invités et commença à expliquer la prédiction et tout ce qui avait suivi. Harold eut un instant de frayeur en apprenant que Severus avait croisé son père avant de pouvoir quitter sa demeure familiale. Mais la présence de Severus indiqué que tout s'était bien déroulé. Sirius aussi avait eut une seconde d'inquiétude. Il mit sa réaction sur le fait que Severus était indirectement sous sa responsabilité autant que sous celle de Harry. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Severus comme un véritable ami.

Ayant correctement remonté les bretelles du groupe pour avoir foncé tête baissé sans prévenir de leur arrivée, Sirius avait entamé une longue et sérieuse conversation sur les devoirs d'un accompagnateur auprès d'un devin. James et Severus écoutaient avidement, conscient de l'unique position de Sirius. Bien qu'intéressés pour des raisons différentes. James parce qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et de son cousin. Severus parce qu'il était serpentard et avait passé des années à recueillir des renseignements pour mieux prendre des décisions plus tard ou mieux marchander son chemin dans la vie. Quoique à présent il se sentait plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir demander plus de son 'financier'. Et il ne voulait pas le faire.

Dans le salon, Remus ouvrit les yeux lentement, revenant de la transe qui l'avait pris dans ses filets à sa sortie de la cheminée. Tous les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passer lui revinrent en un instant à la vue du bébé et du jeune homme endormie à ses côtés.

"Merlin..." Exhala Remus.

"Il n'y a aucun Merlin dans cette pièce." Répondit la voix amusée de celui que le loup de Remus avait étiqueté 'père du petit'. L'homme gardait les yeux fermés comme prêt à se rendormir.

"Euh..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus. J'étais préparé à toute réaction que tu aurais pu avoir... J'étais juste pris à court de ton arrivée. Je pensais avoir un ou deux jours avant de recevoir une réponse. Je crois que j'ai oublié qu'en voyant mon nom de famille tu irais chez James."

"J'étais inquiet parce qu'il est censé n'y avoir que trois Potter vivant encore. Je me disais qu'il saurait si un nouveau été apparu." Fis le loup garou gêné.

Harry rit doucement et finalement ouvrit ses paupières sur de brillantes émeraudes. Remus oublia de respirer. Il y avait dans ces yeux des choses qui appelaient à son loup. La loyauté et le sens de meute, le protecteur féroce et le veilleur... Cet homme en face de lui, aussi jeune soit-il, était un loup. De ça, Remus était certain. Et il était rassuré de l'avoir dans sa meute et non en ennemi. Un gazouillement endormi lui fit baisser les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la maison il observa sa nouvelle charge avec autre chose que son nez.

Le bébé ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois, ou moins de six en tous les cas. Il avait les yeux couleur de terre et d'automne. Des cheveux bruns scintillant que quittait le voile du sommeil. Et un loup gris en peluche dont les oreilles supportaient fièrement les marques d'appartenances placées là par l'enfant... c'est à dire qu'il les avait mâchées tant qu'il pouvait. Remus se sentit étrangement fier du petit pour son acte loup si prononcé. Après tout le petit avait déclaré par cette action que la peluche n'appartenait qu'à lui. Retrouvant ses sens, Remus se trouva à rougir de la pensée de Lunard son loup. Il se tourna rapidement vers Harry qui se relevait avec le petit dans ses bras. Il retint un grognement possessif en voyant le petit agiter les bras vers son père et babiller avec enthousiasme. Lunard pensa qu'il devrait s'habituer à cette vision parce qu'il avait après tout choisi de partager à égalité la charge de l'enfant. Il ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision, surtout en voyant reflétait dans le regard de l'autre homme la féroce protection d'un prédateur pour son petit. L'homme avait vécu la guerre, et ni Lunard ni Remus ne comptaient l'enrager en lui volant l'enfant.

"Remus?" Demanda Harry pour le remmener dans le présent.

"Pardon. Je suis encore en... conflit."

"Je sais que Teddy ne peux être dans ton territoire sans entrer dans ta meute. Mais je ne m'effacerai pas de la vie de mon fils pour toi. S'il le faut je choisirai un autre domicile aussi loin que possible."

"NON!" S'écria Remus en grognant de détresse.

"Remus... calme-toi. Je ne te l'enlèverais pas totalement. Mais si je dois vous séparer six jours sur sept pour pouvoir l'élever librement, je n'hésiterais pas. Tu pourras visiter... Ciel... ça semble si froid à dire." Termina Harry en fermant les yeux.

"Non... je sais qu'il n'est pas à moi. Je dois juste m'habituer à vous voir tous les deux aussi proches. J'avais lu qu'en présence d'un petit loup garou un plus âgé le prendrais pour sien à éduquer et protéger. Je ne savais pas que j'étais assez vieux pour ressentir ça et vouloir prendre charge d'un bébé."

"Peut importait ton âge quand tu as senti Teddy, tu étais le seul loup garou présent aux alentours. Et de ce fait le seul à pouvoir prendre cette place pour lui. Ton instinct à jugé que tel était ton devoir. Est-ce que tu pourras vraiment t'habituer à la situation?"

"Oui. Je sais que je peux. Et puis James et Sirius m'aideront. Est-ce que..."

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que je peux le tenir un peu?"

Harry sourit au ton hésitant du jeune loup garou: "Oui." Il arrangea l'enfant dans les bras de l'autre et proposa de rejoindre les autres.

En entrant dans la cuisine ils ne furent pas surpris de voir l'attention se tourner vers eux. Harry passa près de Harold et le tapa légèrement sur la tête avant de continuer sa route vers le placard contenant les biberons.

"Aouch... Pardon Harry, je ne recommencerais plus." Fis Lord Potter avec remord. Ignorant les rires retenus de ceux présents.

"Il y a intérêt Harold. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Je suis trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque." Se plaignit Harry avec humour.

"Beaucoup trop jeune. Je le reconnais. J'attendrais quelques années pour recommencer. Comme ça tu seras assez vieux." Harold aurait du se taire, parce qu'en repassant près de lui pour rejoindre Remus et Teddy, Harry le frappa à nouveau. Harold se massa le crâne avec dépit.

"Zut. Je pensais que ma femme serait la seule à me faire ça. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle trouverais un allié."

Harry rit tandis que Remus, installé à table, faisait boire Teddy avec tendresse.

"De quoi parliez-vous avant notre entrée?" Dit le jeune père pour rediriger la conversation.

"Nous avions fini d'expliquer à Sirius ses nouveaux devoirs d'accompagnateurs. Ne fais pas cette tête Remus, tes amis te répèterons tout plus tard." Harold rit en voyant Remus soupirer.

"Merci de lui avoir parlé. Je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour lui dire ce dont j'aurais besoin. J'ai tendance à dire que tout va bien et essayer de tout gérer moi-même. Mais comme l'indique l'expression de Sirius, ces jours sont passés et je vais devoir le laisser s'occuper de tout."

"Exactement." Intervint Sirius.

Tout le monde s'amusa de son regard décidé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'était fait un grand ami de monsieur Lupin. Il avait découvert que l'homme avait beaucoup de mal à trouver un emploi et qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les dettes et la dépression. Il n'avait pas pu cacher son état parce que Remus avait grognait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de peindre sa vie comme étant rose. Et puis le jeune Harry avait sut voir au travers de ses masques et avait une incroyable compréhension de ce par quoi il passait. Harry avait les yeux de quelques qui a vécu d'aussi grandes épreuves et même plus, et Lupin senior ne doutait pas de ce que le jeune Potter pouvait voir et pouvait conseiller. Harold, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de sortir monsieur Lupin de son auto-destruction, avait été ahuri de voir son cousin atteindre ce but. En peu de temps Harry avait trouvé les points forts et talents de l'homme et avait conseillé une voix dans le soin au créatures magiques. Il se trouvait que le conseiller financier de Harry avait investi dans une ferme spécialisée dans la réception de créatures blessées qu'ils remettaient sur pattes. La plupart des animaux étaient sauvages et extrêmement rares et donc protégés par les lois. Mais il arrivait que des braconniers leur face du mal en essayant de les capturer. Harry demanda à John Lupin s'il serait intéressé par un tel travail. Il ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié mal placée ou de condescendance, mais resta ferme sur son idée. Ses arguments été logiques. Après tout, si John voulait vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir son fils vieillir, il devrait être capable de prendre soin de lui, et pour cela devait gagner de l'argent. De plus la place proposée était sécurisée et le contrat à longue durée avec un bon salaire et des logements sur place.

Remus fut abasourdi de voir le nouveau membre de sa meute manipuler son père avec tant de talent. Il entendit le 'serpentard' que murmuraient un Sirius amusé et un Severus étonné. Il se sentait plus libre de voir son père pris en charge par le cousin de James. Quelque chose en Remus se détendait avec chaque mot. Cette année, il n'avait cessé d'avoir le sentiment oppressant qu'il allait perdre son père. Il avait vu son père se tuer à petit à feu dans la solitude. Et Harry Potter venait juste de lui trouver une activité, une passion, un but... Remus savait qu'avant leur départ son père aurait signé un contrat et aurait la date de ses débuts en soin aux créatures.

Comme il l'avait prédit... ils passèrent la cheminée avec une copie du contrat, laissant derrière eux un Harry extrêmement content de lui-même. Sirius, James et Severus secouaient la tête, toujours sous le coup du combat mental que s'étaient livrés Harry et John avant que l'un des deux ait gagné. Severus qui pensait avoir vu toutes les tactiques sinueuses possibles chez les serpents, avait une nouvelle base de référence. Sirius secouait la tête avec amusement. James qui n'avait jamais pensé avoir un membre de sa famille avec un esprit serpentard, se rendait compte que manipuler les autres n'était pas un acte entièrement malveillant. Peut-être tout dépendait-il de la personne qui utilisait la méthode. James était sûr en tous les cas que Harry avait bon coeur, même avec son âme de serpentard. Il repensa çà sa discutions avec son père et Harry à propos de leurs camps dans la guerre, et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour prendre une décision. Il s'était apparemment trompé sur beaucoup de choses et ne pouvait prendre le risque de faire une autre erreur. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait perdre s'il agissait trop vite? Sirius avait raison, James pouvait se concentrer sur Lili et leurs dernières années de jeunesse avant de choisir un camp.


	5. Bonus: édition spéciale

L'épreuve des dieux.

**Note Auteur: Etant donné le temps qui a passé sans mise à jour, et qui risque de passer avant l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres, j'ai décidé de faire du début de chapitre que j'avais déjà écrit un bonus et de le poster.**

**C'est un cadeau pour vous aider à patienter ou m'éviter d'être poursuivie par mes lecteurs ^^**

**Bonne petite lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.**

**

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

Chapitre 5: Edition Spéciale.

o

o

o

_**Accident magique sauve des vies**_

_**Mangemorts arrêtés par petite fille de trois ans**_

_**Hier matin, une violente attaque s'est déroulée dans le village des trois sorcières, communauté magique mixée de sangs purs, demi sangs, et nés moldus.**_

_**Durant les premières heures, un groupe de quarante mangemorts a envahi les ruelles endormies et ont pénétrés dans les maisons des habitants. Rapidement les cris de peines et de terreur se sont élevés et ce n'est que par chance qu'aucunes des victimes n'est décédée.**_

_**Préférant torturer et effrayer, les mangemorts ont commencé à réunir les habitants au centre du village. Des maisons en feu et des murs détruits entouraient la centaine de sorciers, femmes et enfants compris. Désarmés et pour la plupart trop affaiblis pour combattre, les habitants se sont rassemblés en un cercle protecteur autour des plus jeunes, prêts à donner leurs vies pour eux.**_

_**C'est alors que les rires cruels et froids s'élevaient et les baguettes magiques se préparaient, qu'une petite fille de trois ans s'est mis à hurler de plus en plus fort énervant malencontreusement les agresseurs. Faisant usage d'un accio pour la retirer du cercle, l'un des mangemort la saisit violemment par le bras et...**_

_**Quelques aient été ses intentions, l'inattendu se produisit.**_

_**La magie de l'enfant paniquée, complètement erratique, provoqua des ondes étranges qui traversèrent les corps de tous ceux présents.**_

_**D'après les habitants, et selon leurs propres mots: "Nous nous sommes sentis envahis par un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité. Nos blessures se sont guéries d'elles-mêmes et... les ferrets sont apparus"**_

_**Vous avez bien lu chers lecteurs. 'Les ferrets sont apparus'.**_

_**Voyez-vous, les ondes magiques étant dirigées par le désir de la petite fille d'échapper à son attaquant, elles se sont assurées que le mangemort ne pourrait pas la blesser plus... en le transformant en la créature la moins dangereuse possible: un ferret.**_

_**Les aurors ignorent pour l'instant si l'enfant a involontairement puisé dans la magie des autres habitants remplis de peur... si les autres enfants ont participé à l'ampleur des ondes par leurs propres accidents magiques. Ou tout autre possibilité qui expliquerait que non seulement le mangemort a été changé, mais tous ses compagnons l'ont été avec lui.**_

_**La quarantaine de mangemorts se sont retrouvés sous la forme de ferrets.**_

_**A ce moment-là, tandis que les parents récupéraient leur petite fille de trois ans, les autres sorciers et sorcières reprenaient leurs baguettes et lançaient un appel au secours après avoir annulé les barrières que leurs agresseurs avaient mis en place.**_

_**Arrivant immédiatement, les aurors ont commencé sous la direction des villageois, à capturer les ferrets mangemorts. Après de nombreuses morsures, car les bestioles échappaient sans cesse aux sortilèges de cages jetés, les aurors ont emmenés leurs 'prisonniers' dans les cellules du ministère afin de commencer à les libérer de leur 'état'.**_

_**Les habitants du village des trois sorcières ont été pris en charge par des équipes médicales envoyées par Sainte Mangouste. D'après les derniers reports, toute blessure a été soignée par l'accident magique mentionné. Les soigneurs n'ont eu au final qu'à donner les potions nécessaires pour faire disparaître l'angoisse et détendre leurs patients. La centaine de victimes a su avec bravoure s'entraider pour reprendre le dessus et réparer leurs demeures.**_

_**Le village a été placé sous la plus haute protection magique connue et se verra accordé une garde spéciale d'aurors.**_

_**Pour ce qui est des ferrets... enfin des mangemorts: les autorités ont été incapables de leur rendre leurs formes humaines. Après de longues heures de vaines tentatives, le ministre a fait appel aux parents de la petite fille de trois ans. Les forçant à se trouver à nouveau en présence de leurs agresseurs, il a tenté de forcer l'enfant à reverser sa magie.**_

_**Heureusement... malheureusement, pour le ministre, la petite fille s'est mise à hurler et a causé son second accident magique de la journée... en transformant le ministre en rat. Quand sa mère s'est mise à hurler à son tour, parce qu'elle craint les rats plus que tout, l'enfant dans une nouvelle vague de peur a fait apparaître une cage autour du petit animal.**_

_**Les aurors sont toujours, à l'heure actuelle, en train d'essayer de renverser le sort et de libérer le rat... le ministre de la magie.**_

_**Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour**_

_**Pour des photos de la chasse au ferrets Page 2**_

_**Pour des photos du rat du ministère... du ministre transformé en rat Page 3**_

_**Pour les recettes et sorts d'annihilation de vermines (spéciale ferrets) Page 4**_

Le dieu du chaos reposa le papier doucement sur la table dans la chambre des secrets avant d'éclater d'un énorme rire dont l'écho parcouru les murs du château. Dans son bureau le directeur de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore, pensait que le baron sanglant n'avait pas assez cherché ce fantôme qui riait sinistrement depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il espérait pouvoir l'exorciser avant la rentrée. Albus ne voulait pas que les élèves prennent peur en entendant l'écho.

Bien sûr, il était assez puissant et intelligent pour régler la situation avant l'arrivée des enfants. Enfin, de son avis...

De son côté, le dieu du chaos sorti un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula. Le papier tomba au sol en une longue liste comme une bobine de fil qui se défait... d'une longueur assez impressionnante. Dégageant un stylo de derrière son oreille, il le posa sur le papier et fit un grand trait sur les premiers mots:

_Organiser la chasse aux ferrets de l'année_. Puis il inscrivit à côté: _accompli_.

Il regarda le projet suivant de sa grande liste de résolution de l'année. Car comme chaque être vivant à chaque début d'année il essayait de faire le ménage dans sa vie et de prévoir ce que son avenir serait. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute qu'il soit le dieu du chaos et de ce fait ses résolutions étaient toutes plus... chaotiques les unes que les autres. Non vraiment, il n'était qu'un dieu parmi tant d'autres avec des rêves plein la tête. Un être parfaitement innocent et avec un grand coeur. D'ailleurs son prochain projet était totalement normal:

_Faire le grand ménage au ministère. _Le dieu fit apparaître un balai qu'il testa en lui lançant un sort. Immédiatement l'objet se sépara en deux puis chaque morceau devint un balai. Parfait, pensa le dieu. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que pour que le ménage soit bien fait les sorciers pensent à lancer des sorts aux balais. Après tout, plus il y en aurait mieux ce serait. Le dieu disparut de sa tanière et repris forme dans un couloir proche du bureau du ministre. Il jeta un dernier sortilège sur les deux balais et les objets se balancèrent d'avant en arrière dans le mouvement commun au nettoyage. Invisible aux yeux humains le dieu décida de voir si son projet se passerait bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut confirmation que le ministère serait nettoyé à fond, lorsqu'un sorcier croisa l'un des balais et fut... balayé, poursuivi, et enfourné dans un ascenseur comme s'il s'agissait d'une pelle. Ce qu'il était bon de voir fonctionner les choses comme elles devaient. Avec un large sourire, il regarda à nouveau sa longue liste et barra le second projet, puis partit mettre en place le suivant.

Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer au ministère pour assister à une réunion d'urgence des Lords après avoir été tiré de son bureau à Poudlard, sursauta en entendant le même grand rire qui le faisait frissonner à l'école. Il observa le hall d'arrivée avec attention et finit par secouer la tête. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un effet de son imagination. A force d'entendre ce rire ses oreilles en gardaient comme un écho.... sûrement. Il s'empressa vers les ascenseurs et en prit un dont sortait un sorcier à l'air hagard et débraillé qui leva la main pour lui parler, mais n'ayant pas le temps Dumbledore monta et la porte se referma au nez du sorcier qui murmura: 'attention aux balais...' avant de s'écrouler évanoui au sol.

Le dieu du chaos sentit la liste dans sa poche se réchauffer et la sortit alors qu'il venait juste d'atteindre sa nouvelle destination. Il regarda l'une de ses résolutions s'afficher en rouge en haut de liste alors qu'elle s'était trouvé plus bas dans ses priorités: _"Dépoussiérer ce qui sert de cerveau à Dumbledore" _était écrit en gras, en grand, et en rouge vif avec à côté une petite note:_ usage intensif d'un balai à la place du plumeau intenté à l'origine. P.S: ne pouvant encourir de risque pour le cerveau à cause du plus grand et solide objet, les ordres ont été modifié: 'dépoussiérer Dumbledore'. Vérifier à son retour qu'il n'y a en effet plus un grain de poussière sur lui._ Si le dieu avait de la chance, le balai passerait la journée à suivre le sorcier. Il était un rien surpris de ce coup de chance jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vienne à l'esprit que sa soeur la déesse de la chance l'avait supplié pour avoir le droit de participer. Elle s'était bien débrouillée pour une jeune fille sans expérience du chaos. Le dieu sourit à nouveau: c'était une magnifique journée. Il réfléchit un peu et envoya un message à sa soeur Chance en demandant si elle pouvait faire venir Dumbledore aussi vite à sa nouvelle location qu'elle l'avait fait pour le ministère... la réponse positive lui donna un air empli d'anticipation qui aurait fait trembler jusqu'au dieu des enfers lui-même.

Plus tard ce même jour, un peu déçu que Chance n'ait pas pu lui emmener Dumbledore une seconde fois... assis à la table d'un restaurant sorcier avec un journal dans la main, le dieu du chaos lisait paisiblement.

_**Edition spéciale**_

_**Grand nettoyage au ministère de la magie**_

_**Ou comment se débarrasser de toute corruption entre les murs de l'état**_

_**Il y a quelques heures à peine, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à cet incroyable événement qui a secoué le gouvernement. Me trouvant sur place pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur la 'chasse aux ferrets... oups: capture des mangemorts' (voir édition précédente), j'ai soudain vu un groupe de plus en plus nombreux d'individus être chassés des bâtiments à grands coups de balais. Je craignais au début qu'il ne s'agisse d'une attaque, puis peut-être d'une blague ayant mal tournée, mais les victimes étaient toutes soit porteuses de la marque de Voldemort soit amis ou connaissances de ces personnes. Ce fait a été dévoilé lorsqu'un balai particulièrement vicieux a usé de tous ses brins de pailles pour déchirer la manche d'un homme. Ses compagnons dans l'étrange nettoyage ont voulu s'éloigner de lui pour montrer aux aurors qui approchaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le camp de ce mangemort, mais les balais se sont mis à les battre furieusement jusqu'à ce que le seul d'entre eux suffisamment intelligent se mette à hurler sa culpabilité et supplier d'être arrêté et libéré de sa torture... Voyant les balais cesser d'attaquer l'individu, les autres ont suivi son exemple. Et bien qu'il reste à donner un procès avec usage du sérum de vérité à ces sorciers, je ne doute pas que leurs mots n'étaient en rien mensonges.**_

_**Car j'avais remarqué le nombre de sorciers qui n'étaient pas poursuivis et restaient bien en sécurité contre les murs... tous étaient de noble réputation ou au moins connus pour leur sens de l'honneur. Car comme on ne le dit pas assez souvent: un homme froid et asocial n'est pas toujours un monstre assoiffé de sang... juste un individu qui n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que d'autres. Donc, parmi ces 'innocents', héritiers de familles de magie blanche côtoyaient ceux de magie noire, et les balais étaient content de les laisser tranquilles. Je pris leur raisonnable attitude pour confirmation de mes constations quant à la culpabilité de ceux éjectés du ministère et arrêtés.**_

_**Je remarquai tout de même que l'un des balais semblait défectueux, puisqu'il passa une longue heure à chasser le directeur de la célèbre école Poudlard. Mais au contraire de tout autre victime, le balai se contentait de lui passer dessus à répétition comme s'il ne faisait que balayer le sol. A retenir que la fameuse barbe blanche du grandiose Dumbledore a au moins été démêlée avec grand soin par l'objet magique. Cette aventure aura eut un bon point pour le noble vieillard.**_

_**C'est donc avec joie que je me vois l'honneur de vous annoncer ce grand nettoyage de notre gouvernement.**_

_**Tristement... le balai qui a voulu chasser le ministre lui-même, s'est heurté à la cage protectrice dans laquelle le rat... hum... ministre, attendait encore d'être retransformé en humain. N'ayant pas été balayé comme les autres, et les aurors ayant refusé le témoignage du seul sorcier présent pour les faits, il a été déclaré que le balai avait uniquement voulu s'assurer que le grand ministre était aussi 'propre' que ce très cher et bien aimé Dumbledore. Enfin... nous ne saurons jamais si c'était vrai puisque les balais ont été capturés et enfermés dans une cellule loin de tout être vivants. Peut-être pourrions-nous les ressortir de temps en temps pour assurer la propreté de notre gouvernement?**_

_**Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour**_

_**Pour des photos du balayage du hall d'entrée Page 2**_

_**Pour des photos du démêlage de barbe du professeur Dumbledore Page 3**_

_**Pour des photos du ministre rat Page 4**_

_**Pour des photos de son retour à état humain.... attendre futur progrès des aurors et autres experts.**_

Le dieu du chaos, content d'un travail bien fait, sirota sa boisson avec enthousiasme. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire, mais la journée était si belle qu'il avait retardé tout autre plan. Et puis, occupé comme il l'était au ministère Dumbledore n'avait pas eu la chance de se libérer pour le projet numéro 3. Il faudrait donc être patient. Chance avait tout de même promis qu'elle ferait son maximum pour qu'un mois ne passe pas sans qu'elle n'intervienne et aide la réalisation du projet. Un mois n'était pas si long.... si on avait autre chose à faire. Le dieu du chaos apposa une note sur sa liste dont il n'avait sorti qu'un bout de sa poche pour que les sorciers ne voient pas la taille de l'immense parchemin. Il lui restait trois maisons de mangemorts à 'aérer', une réunion d'apprentis mangemorts à 'illuminer' sur leur avenir dans la poursuite de leur stupidité, et bien d'autres encore. Et il n'avait même pas commencé à toucher les membres de l'ordre du phénix ou des sorciers contre les arts noirs... à part Dumbledore, mais c'était un pur coup de Chance.

Le dieu du chaos retint avec peine son grand rire. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la rue entière alors qu'il voyageait incognito. Il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard s'il s'y prenait bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**Note Auteur: P**as sûre d'avoir été claire dans certains passages.....

**J**_**'**ai suivi le conseil de quelqu'un qui adore cette fiction et que je ne nommerais pas ^^: Vampyse (oups c'est fait lol). **P**uisque je suis en panne de muse pour l'année du blaireau et quelques unes de mes autres fanfics, le conseil était d'essayer d'écrire pour une autre fanfiction (surtout si j'essayais très fort l'épreuve des dieux). Donc j'ai essayé et voilà un chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il est aussi bien que les autres parce que même si j'ai toujours deux tonnes d'idées ma muse est celle qui m'aide à trouver les bons mots... et ma muse est introuvable... avec beaucoup d'effort le résultat est le chapitre que voici._

**3lle: **oui c'était bien furet et pas ferrets (oups ^^). Et tu peux créer un temple au dieu du chaos. Nos vies sont déjà un parfait chaos donc on lui appartient déjà lol. (sa liste de noël: oh! Toi tu viens juste de me forcer à penser en écrire une pour lui au moment de noël dans l'histoire ^^)

**P.S:** je ne pense pas que l'histoire sera slash, yaoi, mais plutôt comme La Magie De Gaïa sans couple pour Harry. J'aime bien écrire pour tous les goûts et je sais que beaucoup cessent de lire si c'est slash. Donc **PAS DE SLASH**. Désolée (étant donné que j'aime ^^)

Pour ceux qui veulent: un été une vie est slash quoique pas avant le troisième chapitre. Et l'année du blaireau est slash aussi ^^

P.S: je suis un peu à plat après avoir passé ma journée à ce chapitre alors j'ai corrigé à la va vite...

* * *

o

o

o

Chapitre 6:

o

o

o

Il était tard dans l'après-midi et Harry se détendait, installé dans le fauteuil à bascule du salon. Teddy allongé contre son torse et profondément endormi. La petite main du bébé battait l'air de temps à autre comme essayant d'attraper quelque chose. Le sourire fixait sur le visage du garçon annonçait de beaux rêves. Et étant donné que la peluche du loup gris était quasiment collée à la main coincée entre le bébé et Harry.... autant dire que Harry savait que son petit rêvait comme tous les loups d'une belle chasse en forêt. Il ignorait juste ce que l'enfant pouvait bien poursuivre en rêve qui le rende aussi heureux. Harry s'était découvert cette passion d'observer son fils à tout moment. Il découvrait la personnalité de l'enfant avec bonheur. Parfois souhaitant que leurs familles soient en vie pour assister à ces gestes et ces rires. Harry se levait dans la nuit lorsqu'il entendait Teddy gémir, pris dans un mauvais rêve ou perdu parce que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Alors il lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait des deux adultes. Du loup garou et de la jeune femme qui avait gagné son coeur. Teddy adorait déjà la voix de son Harry, mais elle était encore plus belle lorsque les noms de ses parents apparaissaient. Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Severus dans leur maison. Les plans pour voir la famille Tonks avaient été repoussés pour se concentrer sur l'installation de l'étudiant et la création des liens des Potter, des Lupins, de Severus et de Sirius.

Ils formaient tous un groupe étonnant. Et soudé. Le père de Remus s'était installé dans la réserve de soin aux créatures magiques dont il était devenu l'un des employés. La maison fournie avec le poste était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité donner un jour à son fils. Un endroit sûr pour vivre et grandir. Une forêt proche dans lequel un enclos de plusieurs lieues avait été créé pour que Remus puisse courir les nuits de pleines lunes. Remus était resté abasourdi à cette nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre comme un acte de pitié parce qu'il n'était, apparemment, pas le seul loup garou à être entré dans la réserve. A la demande de Harry, créatures et sorciers étaient acceptés comme employés. De ce fait d'autres infortunés lycanthropes avaient été engagés. Dans cet endroit, personne n'était rejeté ni rabaissé. Même les sorciers qui travaillaient avec eux avaient été choisis sur leur compétences et non sur un quelconque avantage du sang ou autre soi-disant 'supériorité'. Les gobelins s'étaient assurés qu'ils pourraient tous travailler ensemble quelles que soient leurs origines. Les Lupins étaient donc heureux... pour la première fois depuis que Remus avait été mordu et changé.

Les Potter étaient devenus une 'grande' famille. D'accord ils n'étaient que cinq. Les derniers de leur sang (même si Teddy était adopté), mais ils étaient soudain bien plus qu'avant leur réunion et pleins d'espoirs et de projets. James était juste aux anges d'avoir son meilleur ami en sécurité et de se découvrir en même temps un cousin qu'il adorait. Sans compter qu'il était l'un de ceux que le bébé Teddy avait adopté dans sa meute. Il était fier d'être un oncle.

Severus avait investi sa chambre avec réservation. Incertain de ce que sa vie dans la maison allait être. Sa visite du laboratoire de potion qui n'appartenait qu'à lui avait fait fondre tous ses doutes. Il passait maintenant des heures enfermé à étudier, rechercher, mélanger. Les ingrédients à disposition étaient parfaits et les plus rare avaient fait scintiller ses yeux d'idées pour tout ce qu'il pouvait accomplir. Bien sûr... le défi que lui avait lancé Harry pour la potion des loups garou prenait la majorité de son temps. Il y avait tant de possibilités qu'il était au paradis des potions. Heureusement pour Harry et Sirius leurs elfes de maison avaient pris sur eux de tirer le fanatique de son laboratoire pour le nourrir et s'occuper de lui. Pendant deux heures chaque jour, la porte était fermée par la magie des elfes pour que Severus ne puisse pas retourner à ses expériences. Il avait beau essayer de passer le bloc il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne sous estimerait jamais plus la race des elfes. Donc, en plus des repas, douches et autres aménités, il passait deux heures dans la maison ou dans le village. Soit à faire des courses pour l'année scolaire ou pour ses potions, soit à se détendre après que Harry ait pris l'habitude d'entamer des discussions parfois légères et parfois plus profondes avec lui. En fait, Harry, Sirius et Severus pouvaient se perdre dans ces sessions. Tous essayant de faire valoir leurs opinions et d'apprendre celle des deux autres. Quand James venait les voir Severus allait se réfugier dans son domaine, quoiqu'il aimait continuer ses insultes quotidiennes avec le jeune Black rien que pour le plaisir de voir James se retenir de l'attaquer. James n'avait toujours pas compris le plaisir que prenaient son meilleur ami et son meilleur ennemi à se lancer des piques qui perdaient de plus en plus de leur mordant. Ils avaient entre eux une espèce de 'traité de paix'. Severus se surprenait souvent à regarder la nouvelle maturité de Sirius avec étonnement et une acceptation grandissante. Les doutes du départ se faisaient moindre et la sécurité qu'il avait gagné de ce financement de son apprentissage était plus que bienvenue. Remus avait promis de s'interposer entre James et Severus si nécessaire. Harry lui avait parlé de sa peur de perdre ses amis s'il ne partageait pas leurs avis sur certaines choses. Lui avait fait comprendre que s'ils étaient amis, ils accepteraient leurs différences. Harry avait eu raison. Et quoique James se plaignaient souvent à haute voix d'être entouré de traîtres et de ne plus avoir ses merveilleux repaires dans sa vie: les attaques contre Severus, l'alliance des maraudeurs contre les serpentards, ce genre de choses... il s'adaptait aux changements sans difficulté. Il aimait simplement pouvoir protester à haute voix et garder cette part de lui qui aimait jouer et rester enfant. Chaque fois qu'il croisait Severus son visage devenait rouge parce que le jeune serpentard continuait de l'insulter, le critiquer et le faire enrager. Sirius essayait toujours de lui faire comprendre que c'était la personnalité de Severus et qu'il devait s'y habituer et ne pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Severus était cynique et refusait de changer. La seule personne que le serpentard n'insultait jamais était Harry. Cela n'avait rien à faire avec le danger de perdre son financement mais plutôt avec le respect que Harry avait gagné par ses actions et son pouvoir.... y compris par les douces attentions que le jeune père donnaient à son fils. Teddy avait une fois était déposé dans les bras de Severus par un Harry qui avait du courir dans toute la maison pour retrouver la peluche loup qui s'était perdue quelque part. Autant dire que Severus était resté paralysé sur la chaise de cuisine devant son petit déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que Teddy se soit à nouveau enroulé dans le tissu le plus proche, c'est à dire la robe noire que Severus portait même à l'intérieur de la maison pour se protéger de ses potions. Severus avait tourné toute son attention sur l'enfant, après avoir regardé la porte qu'avait passé Harry pendant un certain temps, puis avait libéré Teddy de sa prison et le bébé en avait profité pour prendre un de ses doigts et le mâchouiller. Comment pouvait-il reprendre son doigt sans faire pleurer l'enfant? Donc il l'avait laissé faire et ne s'était pas du tout attendri... même pas de découvrir à quel point le bébé était petit entre ses mains. Même pas du sourire béat de Teddy au goût de ses doigts... après tout il utilisait une crème au miel que sa mère avait créé peu avant de mourir. Il n'y avait absolument rien chez le bébé qui puisse atteindre le coeur du serpentard. Même pas le changement de la couleur de ses yeux, de leur teinte d'automne et de terre à celle noire et obscure du regard de Severus. Il pouvait tolérer l'enfant. Mais rien d'autre. Et il ne regrettait pas du tout que Harry soit revenu et ait repris son fils, détachant ainsi les doigts de Severus de la bouche qui se jeta ensuite sur le loup gris retrouvé. Harry le regarda un instant avec des yeux doux pleins de savoir et Severus se tourna raidement vers son assiette pour finir le repas que les elfes de maison lui avait ordonné de terminé. Ensuite il retournerait à ses potions. Severus ne pris jamais plaisir à se retrouver porteur officiel de bébé lorsque les autres habitants de la demeure couraient dans tous les sens pour organiser les détails de dernière minutes avant la rentrée. Il ne tentait certes pas de fuir l'enfant, même quand installés sur le sol du salon Teddy rampait vers lui et grimpait sur ses genoux, mais il ce n'était que pour rendre service. On ne peut jamais savoir ce que l'on peut gagner en échange d'un peu de 'gentillesse'. Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Un serpentard cynique qui aime un bébé de cinq mois? ﾇa n'existait pas. Bizarrement... Harry ne semblait pas le croire du tout. Ni Sirius qui s'étouffait de rire sous les regards noirs que Severus lui lançait souvent.... et qui n'avaient aucun effet lorsqu'on tient un bébé dans ses bras.

Tout ce qui était arrivé en deux semaines remplissait l'esprit d'Harry à cette seconde, tandis qu'il regardait son fils avec amour. L'aventure en valait la peine. Quitter son temps et se retrouver dans le passé en valait la peine. Même après avoir réalisé que son pouvoir de devin pouvait le faire souffrir il ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'au final il pouvait continuer d'aider les gens. Se distancer de la guerre ne l'avait pas rendu inutile à son peuple, à sa famille. Le feu de la cheminée tourna au vert. Ne voulant pas réveiller Teddy, Harry resta assis. Conscient que les protections sur sa demeure ne laisserait passer personne de dangereux. Sirius et Severus étaient au chemin de traverse après avoir reçu la liste du matériel scolaire de l'année., le laissant entre les mains des deux elfes de maison. Nimi était constamment aux alentours du salon à veiller ses deux charges. Sirius avait pris au sérieux son devoir d'accompagnateur et avait officiellement confié sa charge aux deux elfes lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la maison. Le jeune griffondor savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. De plus, Harry avait aussi besoin d'un peu de temps seul avec son fils.

Des flammes vertes un couple et une petite fille qui pleurait dans les bras de l'homme. Harry les reconnut de suite. Il avait après tout confié Teddy à cette femme avant de partir combattre Voldemort. Sauf qu'ici elle était plus jeune, le regard moins hanté. Cependant les vêtements coupés et traces de brulures attestaient d'une attaque récente. Oubliant tout de réveiller ou non Teddy, Harry se leva immédiatement.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien? Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sirius leur ayant annoncé qu'il avait montré des photos d'eux au jeune devin, le couple ne s'étonna pas de ne pas être au bout d'une baguette magique à leur arrivée imprévue. La femme se mis en avant, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte sur sa famille:

"Harry..." Sirius lui avait dit qu'il refuserait d'être appelé autrement et le gentil sourire la rassura de ce fait. "Notre maison..." Elle était un peu perdue après ce qui venait de leur arriver. "Nous étions à la maison lorsque des mangemorts sont arrivés. Mon mari a pris notre fille et a couru jusqu'à la cheminée pendant que je les protégeais... mais le flou ne marchait pas et nous avons du nous barricader dans le salon. Je... j'ai rejoint Ted et Nymph dans les flammes pour essayer de passer la magie des mangemorts... Rien ne marchait jusqu'à ce que je dise v.. ton adresse. J..."

Harry s'avança vers la petite famille et les entoura de son bras libre pendant qu'un Teddy pas tout à fait réveillé se collait contre la petite Nymphadora et changeait ses cheveux pour copier les couleurs changeantes que la fillette ne semblait plus pouvoir arrêter. Elle passait dans sa panique d'une teinte à une autre. Nymph hoqueta de surprise des prouesses du bébé qui était le premier enfant à avoir le même don qu'elle. Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle serra le bébé avec douceur, enfonçant son nez dans les cheveux maintenant arc-en-ciel de Teddy. Les trois parents qui entouraient les enfants de leur embrasse rassurante se prirent à sourire malgré les circonstances. Surtout quand leurs petits s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en quelques secondes.

"Nimi." Appela Harry dans un murmure. L'elfe apparut à quelques pas de lui attendant ses instructions. "Installe un berceau dans la pièce s'il te plaît. Assez grand pour y déposer Teddy et Nymphadora." Nimi s'empressa de répondre à sa demande, ajoutant une chaise à sa taille près du lit parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ne quitterait pas les enfants des yeux jusqu'à ce que son employeur la relève de sa garde. Hors les trois adultes semblaient avoir besoin de temps pour régler ce qui le avait mis dans leur état actuel.

Après avoir couvert les deux petits endormis, les parents de Nymphadora ayant du mal à s'éloigner de leur trésor après leurs récentes frayeurs, les trois adultes s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon, un oeil tourné vers le berceau.

"Maintenant que vous êtes ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Andromeda, Ted, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de chercher un autre endroit parce que vous êtes plus que bienvenus. Dans quelques minutes j'appellerais les aurors mais vous devez reprendre vos esprits d'abords. Vous avez pu vous échapper et Nymphadora va bien. Ma maison est pratiquement intouchable et Sirius sera bientôt de retour. Je sais que sa présence vous rassurerez un peu plus. Est-ce que ça va aller?" Harry avait gardé sa voix douce et calme, sachant que la plus grande peur d'un parent était de perdre un enfant. La petite famille était passé tout prêt de ne pas s'en sortir. Sa venue dans le passé avait du changer quelque chose pour qu'ils soient attaqués ainsi. Parce qu'il se souvenait que dans son temps ils n'avaient pas été menacés de cette manière. La mère d'Andromeda, malgré sa rancune des choix de sa fille, s'était assurée de garder l'attention des mangemorts loin de sa progéniture vagabonde. Surtout après la naissance de Nymphadora qui était la première depuis longtemps à posséder le don de métamorphage. En même temps, Harry se disait que la seule raison qui ait permis au couple de passer le sort anti flou posé par les mangemorts était que les dieux avaient installé sa propre cheminée et avec leur magie l'avait rendu accessible sous certaines conditions. Les dieux avaient du voir ce qui arrivait et avait influencer les limitation du flou des Tonks. Après tout Andromeda faisait partie des sorciers que les dieux pensaient bénir dans ce nouveau temps.

"Merci Harry. Pour votre aide et pour nous avoir donné un peu de temps. Mais si vous pouviez appeler les aurors. Pour voir si la maison..." S'interrompit Ted Tonks. Si la maison était encore debout. Si leurs possessions étaient détruites. Le seul bon point était qu'ils habitaient à l'écart des moldus et que personne d'autre n'avait donc était en danger. Sinon sa femme aurait gardé son sang froid assez longtemps pour se tourner vers la cheminée de Harry pour contacter les aurors. Leur hôte l'avait semblait-il compris. Sirius avait après tout passé de longues heures à parler à Harry de sa cousine et sa famille, puis à rapporter à Andromeda tout ce qu'il avait dit. Le griffondor avait essayait de créer un lien avant même qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés comme il se doit, et avait réussi.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Ted entourer sa femme de ses bras tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Il avait, de sa connaissance de son Andromeda, réalisé qu'elle n'aurait pas craqué ainsi si un innocent avait couru un risque de la présence des mangemorts chez elle. La jeune femme ne s'était laissée aller qu'à cause du sentiment de sécurité après avoir échappé à la mort. L'appel était rapide à faire, un auror restant toujours près pour recevoir tout appel. Quelqu'un viendrait leur poser des questions plus tard. D'abord les autorités devaient voir s'ils restaient des mangemorts à capturer où s'ils s'étaient enfuis. Harry assura au moins son interlocuteur de la bonne santé des victimes.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses 'invités' et se mordillât les lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Il avait perdu tous ses repères dans ce passé dont il ne savait pas grand chose. Mais il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il connaissait au moins une personne qui pourrait s'occuper de tout. Une personne qui saurait prendre charge même quand il se sentait perdu. Reprenant sa place à la cheminée il appela le chaudron baveur et demanda à Tom d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher Sirius au plus vite. Il l'assura que tout le monde allait bien mais qu'il avait besoin du garçon.

Tom se fit remplacer au bar et partit lui-même trouver Sirius. Il était rare de le voir hors de son établissement. Surtout avec une expression vaguement inquiète et regardant autour de lui avec attention. Les passants se prirent à accélérer leur visite du chemin de traverse pour retourner plus vite à la sécurité de leurs maisons. C'est au magasin de quidditch que l'homme trouva Sirius assis sur une chaise à échanger ses insultes habituelles avec le jeune Rogue (Tom avait eu l'occasion d'assister au phénomène ce matin-là à leur arrivée dans son bar où ils avaient déjeuné), tandis que James débattait avec Remus des meilleurs balais en vente. Remus ne jouait peut-être pas au quidditch mais il avait, à la demande de ses meilleurs amis, passé de longues heures à chercher avec eux les meilleures marques de balais. Il faut dire que Remus s'était fixé la tâche de vérifier l'état des charmes que les constructeurs avaient utilisés, pour s'assurer que ses amis ne tomberaient pas de haut au pire moment.

Tom marchant d'un air décidé vers le groupe attira l'attention de Sirius et se penchant vers lui passa le message de Harry. Sirius pâlit malgré les rassurances de Tom qui avait pu voir que Harry allait bien mais n'en savait pas plus. Il se leva et ne se retint de courir que parce que Tom lui saisit le bras pour le soutenir lorsqu'il trébucha. Severus sentant la gravité se plaça du côté opposé et à eux deux ils aidèrent Sirius à faire le trajet sans plus d'incident. James et Remus les suivaient de près, ayant saisit les quelques sacs que les marchants n'avaient pas réduits pour eux et que Sirius avait oublié dans son agitation. Sirius fut le premier à passer le flou, Tom retournant au bar aussi calmement que possible après avoir arraché la promesse de James de le contacter pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfant, Sirius trébucha à son arrivée et ne fut sauvé que par la multitude de coussins qui avaient gardé leur place autour de la cheminée. Il se leva d'un bond pour se figer aussi tôt à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Harry était assis au côté de sa cousine Andromeda passant un baume sur le bras couvert de brûlure de la jeune femme pendant que Ted Tonks soignait son autre bras dans le même état. Severus qui venait d'arriver reconnut la crème qui sortait de la pharmacie que Harry lui avait fait remplir ces dernières semaines. Il avait été rassuré à son entrée dans cette maison de savoir que son financier avait des connaissances en potions et en soins. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais demandé d'où lui venait le savoir apparemment très poussé en médicomagie qui le mettait rang d'un guérisseur professionnel. Au moins ses potions seraient bien utilisées entre ses mains.

Ted Tonks n'avait que quelques coupures au niveau des jambes ce qui laissait penser qu'il avait éviter de justesses des sorts destinés à l'empêcher de fuir. Sirius se souvenait avoir eu les mêmes motifs de déchirures sur ses vêtements lorsque sa mère lui jetait certains sorts pour lui apprendre les sorts noirs que tout sang pur se devait de connaître. Mais les marques sur le corps de sa cousine le faisait frémir de rage. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à sa famille. Cela suffisait pour réveiller le Black en lui. Personne ne touchait SA famille. Harry le regarda avec compréhension et au lieu d'essayer de le calmer fit un signe de tête en direction d'un coin du salon qui n'avait pas jusque là attiré son attention. Sirius se tourna et vit le berceau plus grand que celui dans la chambre de Teddy. Son coeur se serra en s'apercevant que si sa cousine et son mari étaient là... alors sa petite nymphe avait aussi été dans l'attaque. Il marcha d'un pas hésitant, effrayé de la voir blessée, mais fut tranquillisé de la voir endormie et entière. Collée qu'elle était au petit Teddy et son loup gris. Mais il était triste qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée et changeant la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux pour le faire rire... pour être certain qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Il n'était pas sûr qu'à son réveil elle serait la joyeuse petite fille qu'il connaissait.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Murmura-t-il en revenant vers sa charge et le couple blessé.

Ted leva son visage du bras de sa femme et sourit doucement pour calmer la tension qu'il pouvait sentir dans le jeune homme.

"Les mangemorts sont venu chez nous et nous nous sommes échappés avec quelque difficulté... Nous allons bien tous les trois. Plus de peur que de mal."

"Leur flou était bloqué." Précisa Harry doucement.

"Alors comment?" Commença Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas..." Murmura Andromeda qui avait réalisé à quel point sa famille avait été en danger sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir en vie. Alors comment en effet?

"Parce que vous avez appelé mon adresse." Annonça Harry. "Ma cheminée a été connectée au réseau

par certaines personnes qui voulaient tout faire pour me protéger. L'un des sorts est quelque chose de rare et impossible à réaliser par les sorciers. Un sort que j'aurai aimé avoir dans mon passé pour protéger ma famille... Il permet à une connection de s'effectuer même sou un sortilège bloquant en ouvrant un chemin différent du flou normal. Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour l'expliquer autrement que pour dire que peu importe les circonstances mon flou marchera toujours." Il lança un petit sourire à Sirius qui y répondit aussitôt avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Il savait à qui ils devaient ce bonheur d'avoir sa cousine saine et sauve avec sa famille. Les dieux avaient vraiment bien fait les choses.

Peu de temps après, installés un peu partout dans le salon, le groupe de jeunes gens et les trois adultes (puisque Harry tombait automatiquement sous cette catégorie) avait fini de calmer les terreurs de la journée autour d'un thé qu'un elfe de maison enthousiaste avait servi avec suffisamment de gâteaux pour nourrir une armée d'adolescents. James avait envoyé un mot à ses parents et à Tom par l'intermédiaire de Nimi qui avait ensuite rapporter leurs réponses. James devait rester chez Harry cette nuit, le temps que les Potter s'assurent que leur propre propriété soit sécurisée après avoir appris que les boucliers de la maison des Tonks avaient été faits par des gobelins. Comment les mangemorts avaient pu passer ces protections était un mystère mais les Potter ne voulaient pas prendre de risque et en plus d'aider les gobelins à trouver la faille, qu'elle soit magique ou la faute d'un gobelin avide ayant vendu les plans des boucliers, ils préféraient confier leur fils à la seule personne qu'ils savaient posséder la demeure la plus sûre du pays. Le couple avait plus d'une fois senti à quel point les charmes autour de la maison de Harry étaient puissants et uniques.

Remus avait décidé et informé son père qu'il restait avec ses amis... puisque son loup refusait de laisser ceux qu'il considérait comme membre de sa meute seuls après de tels dangers.

Harry avait à l'étonnement de tous ouvert une extension magique de la maison. Ces sorts étaient extrêmement coûteux et donc rarement utilisés. En fait aucun sang pur du pays n'avait les moyens de s'offrir une telle dépense. Il était beaucoup moins cher d'engager un constructeur et de faire bâtir une nouvelle aile à leurs manoirs que d'avoir ce sort particulier mis en place. Cette magie permettait d'avoir une aile qui se rétractait dans un espace invisible quand elle n'était plus utilisée, et de la faire ressortir en cas de besoin. Un peu comme un accordéon qui se déploie. Ce qui faisait que le prix était si important était l'espace magique dans lequel se rangeait l'aile inhabitée. Une poche d'existence qui faisait que l'espace où se serait trouvé l'aile du bâtiment redevenait un terrain vide dans lequel on pouvait créer jardins ou autres. Tout ce qui était posé sur ce terrain prenait la place de l'aile dans l'espace magique dés que la partie du bâtiment supplémentaire était sortie. Ainsi aucun espace n'était perdu et aucune possession n'était écrasée au retour de l'aile dans leur réalité.

Les pièces de l'extension étaient nombreuses. Sept chambres, trois salles de bains et une étude privée. Tout le monde aurait de la place pour rester cette nuit et les Tonks pouvait habiter là aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient. Ou plutôt aussi longtemps que Sirius les forcerait à rester puisqu'il était hors de questions qu'ils se mettent en danger en essayant d'aller vivre ailleurs. La maison se retrouva donc un peu plus remplie pour un temps indéterminé.

Ils s'étaient tous installés pour la nuit après un repas léger. Les deux enfants ne s'étant pas réveillés une seule fois ce qui fit réalisé à Harry que Nimi avait simplement décidé de les garder endormi jusqu'au lendemain. D'après elle les bébés n'avaient vraiment pas besoin du stress encore fortement présent. En plus elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était la meilleure elfe de maison nounou du pays.

Les aurors, à leur dégout, ne se déplacèrent pour les voir que le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas attrapés de mangemorts, n'avaient fait qu'un tour rapide de la maison des Tonks sans même regarder l'étendu des dégâts puisqu'ils n'étaient là que pour arrêter les sorciers noirs. N'avaient pas vérifier que la demeure aurait assez de sorts protecteurs pour que la famille vienne récupérer leurs possessions sans courir de risques supplémentaires. N'avaient aussi posé qu'une seule et unique question au couple avant de repartir: "Pourrez-vous reconnaître l'un de vos agresseurs?"

Autant dire que Harry réalisa très vite à quel point les aurors de ce temps étaient déjà inefficaces. Il se souvenait pourtant d'avoir entendu parler des efforts des aurors dans la première guerre. Des compétences d'Alastor Maugrey et de ses collègues. Que se passait-il? Son arrivée dans ce temps avait-elle changée plus qu'il ne pensait? Parce que d'après ses cours d'histoire il savait que les aurors avaient presque été sauvages dans leurs réactions. La réponse lui vint en écoutant Andromeda et Severus discuter des nouvelles ayant paru dans le journal du matin le lendemain de l'attaque. Il y avait eu une dizaine de batailles cette nuit-là. Alastor avait été blessé dans l'une d'elles, évitant de peu de perdre un bras, et quoiqu'il soit l'un des 'élèves' d'un auror de talent, il n'était que ça: un jeune auror débutant même si très prometteur. Les aurors envoyés chez les Tonks avaient été parmi les moins compétents parce que tous les autres étaient déjà disséminés à travers le pays pour protéger des vies. Andromeda et sa famille étaient après tout en sécurité au moment de demander l'aide des autorités. Donc rien n'avait changé de plus que l'agression inattendu sur les Tonks. Les aurors étaient toujours dans leur lutte éternelle contre les mangemorts et les sorciers commençaient à réaliser qu'une guerre était en cours. La chose étrange était que Harry se rappelait qu'aussi tôt dans la guerre il n'y avait eut que quelques plans des mangemorts incluant un aussi grand nombre d'attaques en même temps. Et qu'à chaque fois il y avait eu une raison. Le journal n'avait fait mention d'aucune grande catastrophe pour les sorciers donc le stratagème avait du échouer. Comment savoir ce qu'ils avaient vraiment visé ce soir-là? Ou peut-être ne devait-il pas s'en préoccuper puisqu'il n'était pas censé participer aux combats cette fois. Les dieux s'occuperaient de tout. Comme ils venaient de le faire pour sauver les Tonks et comme ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils l'avaient envoyés en ce temps.

En ce matin plein de conversations sérieuses ou non (James était encore en train de poursuivre Sirius après que sa langue ait encore laissé glisser le nom de Lili), bébé Teddy était heureux. Son oncle Siri jouait avec son oncle Jamie (Siri l'appelait comme ça souvent). Papa Harry et oncle Sev (son nom était bien trop long pour Teddy même en pensée) veillaient sur grannie (vivement le jour où Teddy pourrait l'appeler comme maman Nymph lui avait dit que la jolie dame s'appelait). Papi était avec papa Remi et lui, Teddy, avait droit à maman Nymph pour lui tout seul. Une ombre s'agenouilla près du bébé dans le parc de jeu où les enfants jouaient et regarda Teddy avec reproche. Teddy grogna comme le petit loup qu'il était, attirant l'attention de la jeune Nymphadora qui essayait de cacher aux adultes qu'elle avait changé son nez et n'arrivait pas à le rendre normal à nouveau. Un homme habillé tout de noir,et avec une grande épée noire observait Teddy semblant transmettre un message avec ses yeux. Comme le font les adultes quand ils n'ont pas assez de mots pour dire quelque chose. Teddy grogna encore et l'homme soupira parlant à voix basse.

"Tu sais très bien petit loup que tu ne peux pas les appeler comme ça. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes que tu avaient avant. Papa Harry, oncle Sev, Siri et Jamie, je suis d'accord." Teddy sembla se calmer un peu. "Mais c'est oncle Remi et juste Nymph, Andie et Ted aussi." Teddy grogna encore et l'homme poussa un autre soupir. "Mais tu as grannie et papi Potter, les parents de Jamie." L'enfant se calma encore. "Je sais petit loup que ce ne sont pas les mêmes repères, mais tu auras toujours papa Harry avec toit, alors les autres ne seront pas loin et même si les noms ne sont pas les mêmes ils sont toujours là. D'accord?" Teddy pencha la tête d'une manière qui fit fondre le coeur du grand guerrier. Coeur qui se fit liquide comme de la soupe en voyant le bébé accrocher sa petite main sur son loup gris et l'attirer à lui pour mieux mâchouiller les oreilles qui ne survivaient que par pure magie. Voyant que l'enfant avait accepté ses demandes, l'homme tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui n'aurait même pas du être capable de le voir puisqu'il était censé être invisible à tous sauf à Teddy pour l'instant. Le visage de la petite fille était penché de la même manière que Teddy à la différence prêt de l'étrange nez de loup qu'elle arborait. L'homme pencha la tête en une imitation involontaire des deux enfants et leva un doigt qu'il tapota sur le nez qui se changea aussitôt. La petite nymphe lui donna un grand sourire et changea ses cheveux dans une teinte aussi noire que celle de l'homme. Dit individu fondit un peu plus avant de secouer la tête et de se relever avec un petit sourire qui tourna à une expression sérieuse en quelques secondes. Ce ne serait pas très bon pour sa réputation si on le voyait sourire. Après tout il était le dieu de la guerre. D'ailleurs pourquoi les autres dieux l'avaient-ils envoyé accomplir cette tâche? D'accord il était dans les parages, après tout il avait une guerre en cours qu'il essayait de réarranger afin que le dieu du chaos puisse s'amuser aux dépends des sorciers. S'était bien plus compliqué que dans l'autre période de temps qu'ils avaient effacé. La dernière fois il avait du s'assurer que les sorciers auraient de bons combattants pour se défendre contre Voldimachin et ses hommes. Puis il avait accompagné les aurors dans chaque bataille et bien qu'il se nourrissait comme dans chaque guerre de l'énergie de chaque camp il avait tout fait pour que les autres imbéciles de mangemorts ne gagnent pas. Il avait de l'honneur et refusait de voir ces incapables sans aucun respect pour l'art de la guerre remporter la victoire. Les guerres sorcières étaient celles qu'il aimait le moins, peut-être parce qu'ils se lançaient des sorts au lieu de se battre à l'épée. En même temps les humains non sorciers avaient aussi laissés tomber les épées au profits d'armes plus 'pratiques'. Mais quand même... Dans tous les cas, en tant que dieu de la guerre il se devait d'assister à toutes les guerres parce qu'il pouvait inspirer les combattants ou les décourager, et faire pencher la balance dans la direction qui était destinée depuis la nuit des temps. Le dieu de la guerre ne faisait que suivre le plan de la création après tout. Il n'était en rien le monstre assoiffé de sang qu'on décrivait souvent. C'était simplement son métier et ce qui le faisait exister, vivre dans ce monde. Au contraire de ce que croyait les humains il ne créait pas la guerre mais l'existence des guerres étaient la raison de sa création. Où en était-il déjà? Ah oui! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était dans le coin que les autres dieux devaient lui mettre se genre de mission sur le dos! Un reflet de lumière attira son attention et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur...

..........

UN APPAREIL PHOTO! Ils avaient osés! Le dieu voulu se jeter sur la chose mais trébucha sur le parc en bois qui l'entourait encore et qu'il avait oublié. Il tomba lourdement au sol, heureux qu'il soit non seulement invisible mais suffisamment éthéré que personne dans la pièce ne pouvait se rendre compte de sa présence ou de ses actions. Si l'un des humains avait eut le pouvoir de le voir ils auraient assisté à une étrange scène: Un homme vêtu de noir brandissant une grande épée noire essayait d'attaquer ce qui apparaissait être un appareil photo sorcier (puisqu'il était suspendu dans les airs et prenait des photos tout seul... toujours en train de prendre des photos d'ailleurs) et grognant comme un prédateur auquel la proie échappait. Si les humains avaient eu le pouvoir ils auraient aussi attaqué l'homme inconnu qui avait pénétré leur demeure... Sauf Harry peut-être.... ou plutôt sûrement.... qui pouvait justement voir l'homme depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et n'avait pas réagit plus à cause de la nuage en forme de chouette que l'homme ne semblait pas avoir vu au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il était envoyé par la déesse que Harry avait rencontré derrière le voile. Les quelques secondes de discours de l'homme à Teddy l'avait fait sourire et avait allégé ses peurs en apprenant que le bébé l'appelait papa Harry... ou du moins pensait de lui en tant que papa Harry. De là à comprendre que Teddy avait gardé les noms du futur pour certaines personnes présentes dans la pièce... il n'y avait qu'un pas. Donc cet homme était là pour convaincre un bébé de cinq mois de changer les noms? Qui avait pu avoir une idée pareille se demandait Harry. Il fut surpris que l'inconnu semble avoir du succès dans sa mission. Encore plus de voir que Nymphadora pouvait aussi voir l'homme lorsqu'il redonna à son petit nez son apparence normale et qu'elle lui sourit. Mais le moment le plus... inattendu, fut celui où l'expression de l'homme devint tellement horrifiée que Harry cru un instant qu'il avait vu un quelconque danger alors qu'en fait.... il s'agissait d'un simple appareil photo (dont Harry ignorait comment il était arrivé dans la pièce). L'homme se jeta en avant et tomba après avoir trébuché sur le parc en bois entourant les enfants. Puis il se releva et se lança à l'attaque grognant avec rage et insultant tous les dieux de la création ainsi que l'appareil. Tout ce temps là il était passé trois fois à travers d'un Remus qui crut qu'il avait pris un coup de froid. L'homme avait aussi sauté par-dessus un James qui regarda le plafond comme s'il s'était attendu à recevoir sur le crâne le nouveau résultat d'une blague de Sirius. L'inconnu avait quitté le salon trois fois à la poursuite de l'engin maudit (du moins l'homme le maudissait avec autant de ferveur qu'il pouvait sans grand résultat), il avait envoyé son épée contre l'appareil sans laisser une seule trace sur les objets que l'épée avait touché à la place.... jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'arrête avec un air de réalisation soudaine et claque des doigts. L'appareil disparu dans un nuage de fumée.... pour réapparaître pile au niveau du postérieur de l'inconnu. Le son et la lumière du flash le firent se retourner le temps d'apercevoir l'engin de malheur une seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans un second nuage de fumée en forme de chouette.

"Athéna!" Cria l'homme avant de partir là où, supposait Harry, l'appareil s'était déplacé... Il espérait qu'Athéna savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais étant une déesse elle devait sûrement avoir tout prévu. Harry pouffa de rire sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons de conversation qui n'avait rien vu de ce qui venait d'arriver. Entre deux respirations saccadées le jeune homme souffla un vague "vision". Il fallait bien qu'être devin serve à quelque chose. Mais cela n'expliquait vraiment pas les deux enfants qui riaient aux éclats dans leur parc de jeu regardant dans une direction où rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait. L'attitude joyeuse des trois se propagea aux autres pour le reste de la journée, faisant presque oublier les épreuves de la veille et l'absence des quelques membres de leur famille autrement occupés.

Ce n'est que le soir-même que Lord Potter et sa femme joignirent la maisonnée. Demandant presque timidement de pouvoir passer la nuit avec tous les invités parce que les protections du manoir étaient en pleine révision après avoir trouvé le début d'une brèche apparemment provoquée par un autre sorcier encore inconnu. Harry pris un air vexé et força le couple à s'installer dans l'une des chambre de l'extension magique. Il savait déjà qu'il ne les laisserait retourner au manoir que pour prendre des vêtements. Il avait l'esprit plein de projets pour ces vacances peu ordinaires. Avec autant de monde dans les lieux, ils pourraient sans problèmes passer le temps et s'amuser autant que possible avant que les garçons ne partent à la rentrée. Ainsi que Harry et Teddy. Car même s'il vivait dans le village aux abords de l'école, il était plus sûr pour lui de passer la nuit au même endroit que son accompagnateur. Ils pourraient toujours tous envahir la maison les fins de semaines. Et puis Andromeda et son mari avaient accepté de vivre là le reste de l'année et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne courent plus aucun risque. Autant dire qu'ils étaient une addition permanente de la demeure.

C'est ainsi que Harry découvrit pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'avoir une famille voulait vraiment dire. SA famille. Pas celle de l'un de ses amis, ni une qui ne pouvait l'accueillir que quelques semaines de l'année à cause de danger et autres choses qui allaient avec le nom 'Harry Potter'. Une famille qu'il recevait chez lui, dans sa toute première maison, et qui n'avait rien à craindre en sa présence parce qu'il lui apportait sécurité et joie au lieu de menaces et peur. C'était aussi le temps d'apprendre à être un parent. Pas seul comme il l'avait craint mais se savait capable de supporter, mais plutôt avec trois modèles différents. Ses grands-parents devenus cousins avec leur fils James, monsieur Lupin qui venait les voir presque tous les soirs après son travail, et les Tonks dont la petite nymphe était rapidement devenue une grande soeur pour le petit Teddy. Ils avaient encore du temps avant la rentrée, et même leurs diverses obligations leur accordaient de longs moments familiaux qui atténuaient les anciennes douleurs des pertes et des craintes. Une semaine après l'installation James et ses parents, le rire était constant dans la maison. Même le laboratoire de potion était le témoin de grands éclats de bonnes humeurs, dus en grande part aux rires diaboliques d'un Severus aux idées... effrayantes.... dont les résultats étaient souvent des cris très tôt le matin venant d'au moins un griffondor si ce n'est parfois trois. Remus se prêtait aux 'expériences' avec calme parce qu'il savait que c'était la vengeance du serpentard pour toutes ces fois où il n'était pas intervenu pour arrêter les blagues des maraudeurs. Sirius souriait et répliquait par ses propres blagues, beaucoup plus innocentes qu'elles n'avaient été l'année d'avant. Il ne blessait plus Severus mais essayait de trouver le moyen de le forcer à sourire. Il avait presque réussi le jour où il avait joué un tour à James au lieu de Severus. Depuis James était la victime non pas de un mais de deux blagueurs... et il commençait à réaliser que ce n'était pas toujours drôle du point de vue du souffre-douleur. Alors peut-être qu'en plus du rire il y avait des leçons de vies apprises dans le tas. Le jour le plus mémorable, une semaine et demi après l'attaque des Tonks, s'annonça par l'arrivée d'une édition de la gazette des sorciers. Ces derniers jours... la vie magique avait été très intéressante avec les différentes catastrophes dont étaient victimes certaines personnes.... comme le ministre, ou les mangemorts. (Introduction de l'édition spéciale du chapitre précédent ^^) Mais vraiment deux jours après le nettoyage du ministère auquel avait assisté un Lord Potter plié en deux, ce nouveau papier était vraiment, mais vraiment extraordinaire.

_**Edition spéciale**_

_**Disparition de l'allée des embrumes**_

_**C'est à minuit hier soir que le quartier le plus malfamé adjacent de l'allée de traverse... a disparu. Les premières spéculations parlaient d'un sort d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce qu'un auror prenne l'initiative d'avancer dans l'allée autrefois grouillante de vie... pardon de monde, étant donné le nombre de morts causées dans ces lieux. Les témoins virent le brave homme avancer dans l'allée et illuminer l'espace jusque là totalement sombre. Comme l'avaient indiqué les personnes ayant déclaré la disparition de l'allée, il n'y avait en effet plus rien là où se trouvaient autrefois les diverses échoppes. C'est à dire qu'à la place des magasins se trouvaient des murs de pierre sans aucun accès visible à un quelconque bâtiment. Tout le long de l'allée des embrumes et ses diverses rues parallèles, perpendiculaires et autres ruelles, il n'y avait plus que ces mêmes murs. Une troupe d'aurors fut envoyé pour parcourir chaque recoin possible, revenant toujours avec la même nouvelle: il n'y avait plus rien. L'un des officiers tenta de vérifier si les habitants de l'allée avaient peut-être créé la même sorte d'entrée que celle de l'allée de traverse: un mur dont les pierres se déplacent pour ouvrir une arcade... sans succès.**_

_**Les autorités craignaient que ce soit le résultat d'une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort cependant la ruelle n'est stratégiquement pas l'une des places dans sa liste de cibles potentielles, de par les artefacts et ingrédients rares qui peuvent être trouvé dans cette allée il était plutôt dans l'intérêt dans sorciers noirs qu'elle reste intouchée.**_

_**Après maintes recherche, aucune solution n'a été trouvée. Toutefois il reste une bonne nouvelle: une jeune auror aurait possiblement trouvé les personnes parcourant normalement l'allée des embrumes. Je dis possiblement parce qu'en fait il faudra d'abord que les aurors accomplissent certains tests pour vérifier leur identité. Mais étant donné les furets (**__note auteur: ceux que j'ai appelé ferrets sans réaliser l'erreur ^^__**), le rat du ministère et les balais:quoique je ne suis pas certain que les balais compte en tant qu'objets et non créatures, néanmoins en tant que journaliste je me dois de les citer. Autant dire donc qu'après tous ces micmacs magiques une troupe de rats enfermés dans une immense cage en plein milieu de l'une des ruelles vides, est une possibilité à prendre en compte. D'ici deux jours nous sauront si oui ou non ses rats sont aussi les infortunées victimes d'un accident magique ou d'un sort voulu. Dans le cas positif d'une identification leurs noms seront disponibles au ministère pour toute personne de leur famille pensant les trouver dans le lot de rats.**_

_**Bien sûr, il n'est pas certain que les aurors puissent libérer les sorciers de leur transformation puisque le ministre est toujours un rat enfermé dans une cage.**_

_**Nous attendrons tous avec impatience les résultats de l'enquête. A noter tout de même qu'un certain nombre de sorciers est apparu quelques minutes plus tôt dans l'allée de traverse sans pouvoir se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la veille. Il est possible qu'ils se soient trouvés dans l'allée disparue et comme dans le cas du ministère peut-être étaient-ils suffisamment innocents pour échapper au même sort que les autres rats. Si tel est le cas ne serait-il pas censé d'interroger les sorciers une fois libérés du sortilège? Pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas un danger pour notre société?**_

_**Avec l'allée des embrumes fermée quelles seront les conséquences à longue durée. Les sorciers vont-ils manquer de certaines denrées trouvable uniquement en ces lieux? Serait-ce une perte pour nous ou non? Nous ne savons pas vraiment si les objets vendus dans cette allée étaient tous d'une nature mauvaise ou si certains étaient juste si rare que seuls des êtres ne craignant pas le danger et parfois considérés 'noirs' étaient les seuls à pouvoir les trouver. Mais devrais-je vraiment poser toutes ces questions ou serait-il mieux d'attendre et de voir ce que la magie nous réserve? Qui sait si une nouvelle allée ne va pas apparaître organisée de telle manière que ce dont nous avons vraiment besoin sera toujours disponible. Qui sait si les quelques vendeurs dont les sorciers étaient certains que l'existence importait pour notre société ne vont pas apparaitre demain. Et qui sait si au final ce n'est que le début d'une grande aventure pour nous tous. Après tout, après le nettoyage du ministère et les mangemorts furets, l'avenir semble offrir de belles possibilités.**_

_**Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour**_

_**Pour des photos de l'allée vide page 2**_

_**Pour des photos des rats dans leur cage (gracieusement mises à disposition par le ministère) page 3**_

_**Pour des photos du groupe de sorciers amnésiques page 4**_

_**Pour des photos du rat ministre (du ministre rat... enfin vous comprenez) page 5 (puisqu'elle est demandée si souvent par nos lecteurs nous avons un nouvel échantillon inédit).**_

_**Pour vous abonner aux éditions spéciales uniquement de la gazette page 6 (Vous ne recevrez ainsi que ces quelques numéros et non le journal quotidien).**_

Quelque part dans un recoin du pays....pour être plus précis le bureau d'un certain directeur qui essayait vaillamment de retirer les derniers brins de balais collés à sa barbe (il y en avait eu tellement qu'il lui avait fallu ces deux jours entier... un peu moins puisqu'il avait aussi fallu le temps de se débarrasser du balais qui avait réussi à s'échapper on ne sait comment du ministère et venir jusqu'à Poudlard). Un vieux directeur grognon entendit le rire soudain et diabolique de ce maudit fantôme que personne ne pouvait trouver. C'est à dire, qu'aucun fantôme du château, aucun phénix que nous ne nommerons pas, aucun choipeau qui ignore tout de ce fantôme tenace -enfin c'est ce que le choipeau affirme, aucun directeur accompagné du détenteur des clefs de Poudlard et du concierge, ne pouvait trouver la 'chose' maudite qui riait ainsi. Dumbledore n'était même pas sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège lançait quelque part dans l'école par l'un des élèves avant les vacances. Le rire résonna encore, provoquant un tic nerveux sur le visage du directeur qui à chaque fois que ce son lui parvenait avait les coins de la bouche qui tressautaient involontairement en un rire hystérique retenu. Le balais du ministère n'avait vraiment pas aidé la situation. Peut-être que s'il prenait quelques jours de vacances... Oui, il allait faire ça. Loin de Poudlard et du ministère. Il se détendit immédiatement à cette merveilleuse idée, se fichant provisoirement qu'aucun sort de silence ne puisse arrêter ce maudit rire. Il serait bientôt dans un lieu parfaitement calme.

Quelque part dans un coin de cette même pièce... invisible à l'oeil sorcier ou du moins à l'oeil de ce sorcier... une jeune femme portant sur ses longs cheveux d'ébènes une couronne de trèfles fraichement cueillis, souriait tranquillement et raillait de sa liste une simple phrase: provoquer une rencontre chanceuse entre Dumbledore et l'un des chaos du dieu du chaos. Et à côté elle inscrivit: Accompli.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note auteur: J'espère que ça vous a plu... j'ai essayé.**


	7. Chapter 7

**L'épreuve des Dieux**

**---**

**Note Auteur: **_** J**e suis en pannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne... A part ça rien de neuf. Une chanson m'a inspiré ce chapitre et provisoirement battu la fameuse page blanche qu'affrontent tous les auteurs.

* * *

_

**TRES IMPORTANT: ****A la fin de l'édition spéciale dans cette page (juste après la liste des pages des photos de l'article) une petite aventure pour ceux d'entre vous qui seront intéressés ^^ Je sais qu'en tout cas moi j'aime l'idée.

* * *

**

**P.S:** je n'arrive pas à trouver qui était professeur ou non en ce temps là... alors je met juste ceux que je veux voir. Tant pis pour les erreurs: Minerva (y était, sûr)... Bibine (?), Filius (?), Binns (était-il en vie ou déjà mort? Mort non? C'est ce que je vais mettre s'il apparaît dans un chapitre), Brûlopot (soin créatures magiques), Chourave (?), Pomfresh (?), Sinistra (?), Horace Slughorn (Potion), Rusard (concierge)... bon on va faire avec ça et ne parler que de certains d'entre eux en fait ^^

* * *

o

o

o

Chapitre 7:

o

o

o

_**Edition spéciale Deux articles:**_

_**1. L'allée des embrumes devient l'allée des brumes**_

_**Très tôt ce matin, à l'heure où les premiers sorciers s'aventurent à faire leurs achats du jour, l'un de nos concitoyens curieux de voir une brume épaisse s'échapper de l'allée vide des embrumes s'est aventuré dans la ruelle principale. Connu pour sa tendance à survivre les pires malchances après s'être fourré dans des situations dangereuses à cause de cette fameuse curiosité, il n'était pas surprenant que ce personnage soit le seul à tenter ainsi sa chance.**_

_**Le résultat est la découverte de nouvelles échoppes dans les ruelles magiques les plus propres jamais vu dans le pays. Ayant été appelé sur place j'ai suivi l'exemple du reste de la population présente, assuré par l'aventurier qu'aucun danger n'était présent.**_

_**Les rues et ruelles autrefois sombres étaient soudain pleines de lumières et possédaient un éclat qui n'avait plus était vu depuis leur construction des siècles plus tôt. Les quelques magasins ouverts affichaient leurs nouveaux heureux propriétaires, qui après vérification se révélaient être de ces sorciers qui avaient survécus la disparition de l'allée des embrumes avec une petite amnésie. Confirmant mes suspicion quand à leur 'innocence'.**_

_**Des portes fermées côtoyaient celles ouvertes que nous pouvions visiter, avec quelques pancartes annonçant les commerces qui verraient le jour d'ici peu.**_

_**Bien plus diversifiée dans ses marchandises que l'allée de traverse, cette nouvelle zone commerciale semble posséder un avenir assuré. A la différence de l'allée de traverse ces rues seraient destinées à une clientèle plus large. En effet j'ai déjà pu trouver des ingrédients dits de 'magie noire' aux côtés desquels se trouvent des articles de lois prouvant qu'ils sont bel et bien utilisés dans cette branche de notre magie avec cependant l'indication que 'magie noire' n'est pas et ne sera jamais 'diabolique' comme voudrait le faire croire le ministère.**_

_**Des centaines de livres rares et de documents de lois anciens ont apportés un regard nouveau sur un côté de notre magie qui a été trop longtemps rejeté. Des remèdes longtemps oubliés et pourtant vitaux pour notre survie ont été classés 'noirs' et interdits alors que les gouvernements précédents avaient tout fait pour qu'ils ne soient jamais éradiqués.**_

_**Des aurors envoyés par le ministre pour réquisitionner et détruire ces oeuvres et précieux biens se sont vus repoussés par ce que nous avions crus n'être qu'une simple brume matinale recouvrant le sol. Dés que ces hommes mal intentionnés, bien que sous ordres du gouvernement, ont essayé de poser pied dans la première ruelle, la brume s'est soulevée de terre et a prouvé être une force magique inattaquable.**_

_**Les aurors jetés hors de la nouvelle allée n'ont pas été les derniers ainsi accueillis. De nombreux sorciers aux allures douteuses, et d'autres aux airs pourtant très nobles, ont été soit renvoyés vers l'allée de traverse, soit changés en rats et enfermés dans des cages avec un simple mot annonçant en lettre d'or 'sorciers malveillants'.**_

_**A défaut de pouvoir obéir aux ordres reçus, les aurors ont donc récupérés les 'prisonniers' tout au long de ces premières heures de découvertes. Je n'ai pas de doute que toute personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions ne pourra pas entrer dans ces rues et sera arrêtée si elle le tente.**_

_**Avant de quitter cette nouvelle merveille magique, j'ai pris la liberté de lancer un sort et de graver sur l'arcade d'entrée ce que je trouvais être un nom parfait:**_

_**Allée des brumes.**_

_**Et puisque ma magie n'a pas été rejetée je pense que nous pouvons considérer que ce nom est le bon.**_

_**Edition Spéciale 2: Le rat ministre redevenu ministre malgré quelques ratés.**_

_**Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai annoncé dans l'article précédent que les aurors étaient envoyés par le ministre lui-même. Après recherche il a été confirmé que notre très 'cher' (après tout il coûte très cher à notre belle communauté) ministre a retrouvé forme presque humaine. C'est à dire que bien qu'il ait regagné un corps... il possède quelques attributs entièrement... comment dire... 'ratés'. Et veuillez pardonner cet humour parfaitement involontaire de ma part. En effet, le chef de notre gouvernement a gardé les moustaches de rats sur son visage autrement normal. Ainsi qu'une queue qui lui a causé de devoir ajuster sa garde robe.**_

_**Il est triste que sa première action fut d'envoyer des hommes de l'ordre pour annihiler une magie que nous ne pouvons plus ignorer existe, et est nécessaire à notre monde.**_

_**Encore plus triste d'apprendre qu'au lieu de questionner les rats 'prisonniers' le ministre les a laissés retourner chez eux après avoir eux aussi retrouvés forme humaine. Nous n'aurons donc pas confirmation de ce que je considérais être la preuve de la 'noirceur' de leurs âmes. Quoique vous serez rassurés de savoir qu'ils ont eux aussi été victimes de quelques 'ratés' dans leur retransformation (ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute si ce mot est parfait pour décrire leur mésaventure ^^).**_

_**Ces hommes et femmes douteux ont gardés les mêmes moustaches et queues que le ministre. Vous pourrez facilement les reconnaître pour ce qu'ils sont si vous les croisez.**_

_**A noter que les sorts de transformation que nombreux d'entre nous utilisent pour certaines blagues qui donnent à nos proches des appendices de rats... ne marchent plus... Tout autre animal peut être utilisé. Mais après de nombreux essais d'une personne malveillante qui voulait rendre la vie de quelqu'un difficile, il a été vérifié qu'aucun sorcier ne peut prendre la forme d'un rat ou ne peut être donné cette forme par autre chose que cette étrange magie qui parcours notre monde depuis quelque temps.**_

_**Autrement dit vous ne risquez pas de confondre ceux touchés par la magie mystérieuse avec les innocentes victimes d'une blague.**_

_**Je continuerais à observer l'évolution de cette situation pour vous offrir de meilleures informations aussi tôt que possible. Mais en attendant: n'hésitez pas à visiter notre nouvelle allée des brumes. Vous y serez plus en sécurité encore que toute autre lieu magique du pays.**_

_**Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour**_

_**Pour des photos de l'allée flambant neuve page 2**_

_**Pour des photos de la brume repoussant les aurors page 3**_

_**Pour des photos de la brume transformant sorciers en rats page 4**_

_**Pour des photos du ministre raté (oups. De la transformation ratée du ministre) page 5**_

_**Pour vous abonner aux éditions spéciales uniquement de la gazette page 6 (Vous ne recevrez ainsi que ces quelques numéros et non le journal quotidien).**_

_**Pour envoyer vos propres articles dignes d'une édition spéciale Bas de la page 7. Tapez vos baguettes sur le mot 'Review'. Le sort intégré dans la page enverra vos articles directement au directeur de notre quotidien: Dame Calileane. Ou dirigez-vous vers le sort des 'messages' dans sa page profil. **__**(P.S: Note de Calileane: comme vous le voyez si vous avez des idées de chaos pour les mangemorts ou autres sorciers.... et si elles me plaisent et conviennent à l'histoire... vous aurez droit à un chapitre entier d'éditions spéciales. A vos marques... prêts... Partez... Amusez-vous et nous verrons ce que sera le résultat)**_

Harry cacha son visage derrière ses mains, retenant le rire prêt à éclater. Il y avait aussi un rien de frustration quant aux actions du ministre. Le jeune homme hésitait entre sourire du chaos qu'il savait venir de son dieux favoris, et pleurer de reconnaître ce qui s'était déjà passé dans son ancienne ligne de temps.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers celui qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer dans son bureau.

"Harry?" Qu'y a-t-il?"

Harry ne devrait même pas être surpris que son accompagnateur ait senti son malaise grandissant. Depuis le jour où l'une de ses prédictions avaient fait entrer Severus dans leurs vies, Sirius dans son désir de ne jamais voir une telle situation se reproduire, avait créé un lien inattendu.

Il avait souhaité si fort que Harry ne souffre plus d'avoir attendu trop longtemps pour dire l'un de ses messages de changements, que sa magie avait fait naître un lien unique qui lui permettait de sentir les émotions de Harry. Ainsi Sirius savait toujours lorsque le jeune devin était prêt à donner une prédiction. Tout comme il était capable à chaque instant maintenant d'assurer le bien être de Harry. Dés que sa charge était triste il apparaissait et lui redonnait le sourire par tous les moyens possible. Mais il savait aussi quand Harry avait besoin de rester seul et réfléchir.

Sirius n'était pas envahissant. Il avait juste gagné une capacité qui faisait de lui le parfait accompagnateur. Jamais trop présent, jamais trop loin.

Il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar et avait découvert que le rêve ne venait pas de lui mais de Harry. A partir de là, il avait appris quand il pouvait être utile à Harry et quand le laisser tranquille.

Sirius s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre de la pièce, s'appuyant sur les coussins que Harry avait installé là. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir si son ami allait parler. Quoique 'ami' soit un faible mot pour celui qui était tout à la fois, sa charge, son frère, son ami, sa famille...

"Sirius?" Fit la voix soudain timide de Harry, interrompant ses pensées. "Cette vision du futur que tu as eu cette nuit où je suis arrivé... ce n'était qu'une part de cette guerre que j'ai vécu."

"Quelle part l'édition spéciale a-t-elle réveillé?" Demanda le plus jeune sérieusement. Toute son attention tournée sur Harry et les mots à venir.

Le regard de Harry se fit pensif, lointain, et sa voix pris la teinte des émotions de ses souvenirs: "S'était la fin de la première guerre. Un bébé de un an venait de vaincre le sorcier le plus noir de tous les temps. Ce que je sais de cette période a été durement appris. La plupart des informations étant liées à l'emprisonnement de mon Sirius à Azkaban."

"Lorsque tout le monde pensait qu'il était le gardien du secret de tes parents." Murmura Sirius, se rappelant tout ce qu'il savait de ce futur qu'il espérait ne pas voir se reproduire.

"Hmhm. Sirius était innocent et n'a reçu aucun procès en règle. On l'a juste envoyé dans cette prison. Coupable aux yeux de tous plus parce qu'il était du sang des Black que pour autre chose. Un sorcier né d'une famille dite de magie blanche aurait eu plus de chance que mon parrain."

"En quoi l'article touche-t-il cette situation?" Se demanda Sirius à haute voix sans le réaliser, avant de rougir d'avoir interrompu Harry. "Oups. Désolé."

Harry rit de bon coeur. "Ne le soit pas. La question est valide. Ce qui se rapproche de ce que je sais de la fin de la première guerre est l'arrestation de tous ces sorciers de mon temps qui portaient la marque noir de Voldemort. Parce qu'ils avaient ce 'signe' sur eux ils étaient emmenés et jugés. A la différence de Sirius, ils avaient droit à un vrai procès. La plupart étaient simplement suffisamment riches pour acheter les jurés et être relâchés pour une excuse ou une autre. L'innocence par l'argent. Lucius Malefoy par exemple avait payé assez pour être reconnu 'victime' de l'Imperius. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il aurait pris une telle marque volontairement après tout?" Fit-il d'une voix rempli d'ironies.

Le jeune Sirius pouvait sentir les émotions virevoltantes de sa charge. Il ne pouvait ni les calmer ni les arrêter. Il pouvait juste écouter.

"Ce qui m'effraie maintenant, bien que dans de différentes circonstances, est tous ces sorciers changés en rats et qui ont été libérés sans être questionnés. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de culpabilité, du moins aucune qui n'ai été cherchée et trouvée. Je sais qu'être changé en animal n'est pas cause pour lancer une enquête du ministère. Ce serait comme si les aurors arrêtaient un inconnu dans la rue sans aucune raison. Mais je sais aussi, là..." Fit-il en touchant une main conter son coeur. "... que le dieu du chaos avait une raison de les transformer. Que ces sorciers ne sont pas des innocents. Ce qui me fait peur est de voir la similarité entre la fin de la première guerre et ce que vient de faire le ministre."

Sirius le regarda avec intensité avant de se lever et de l'approcher. S'agenouillant devant le fauteuil de Harry, il pris les mains du devin entre les siennes et répondit:

"Quelle est la différence entre les deux temps?" Comme si toutes les réponses se tenaient là.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa mémoire comparer les deux situations. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, effrayé de croire ce que son esprit lui disait.

"Les dieux... Le dieu du chaos... suivent chaque évènements, les créent même."

"Et puisqu'ils sont en charge de tout ce qui arrive Harry?"

"Les sorciers ne sont pas vraiment libre de leur jugements." Poursuivit Harry.

"Alors?" Demanda encore Sirius.

"Ce que mon temps a été ne va pas se répéter." Fit le devin dans un soupir avant de refermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

La voix de Sirius lui parvint presque comme dans un rêve. Réelle et si lointaine. Dans le présent mais hors du temps que revivait Harry en souvenirs.

"Je sais qu'il est impossible pour toi d'oublier tout ce que tu as vécu, tout ce qui t'a fait tel que tu es. Ta famille, tes amis, ta destinée. Ne voit pas ce temps comme un retour dans le passé, voit le comme une avancée dans le futur. Des choses à venir qui n'ont jamais existé, qui commencent à peine à vivre, à naître. Ici, rien n'est écrit et tout est à vivre."

"Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait d'un devin pour empêcher Sirius Black de devenir la personne la plus chaotique au monde après le dieu du chaos lui-même? Et pour faire de lui quelqu'un d'aussi sensible et sage?" Demanda Harry, les yeux toujours fermés et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Etant donné que Sirius Black est 'unique', il fallait bien quelque chose pour me rendre différent du vieux Sirius." Se moqua l'accompagnateur.

Harry éclata de rire. Il se sentait plus léger qu'il n'avait était jusqu'à ce jour. Sirius avait raison. Le passé de Harry n'avait rien à voir avec cette ligne de temps. Il ne revivait pas un temps morts dans son futur, il marchait sur une chemin nouveau.

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il me fallait un devin." Fit une nouvelle voix pleine d'humour. "Deviné... devin... Je viens de trouver mon second jeu de mot préféré."

Harry s'élança hors de son fauteuil avec des yeux grands ouverts posés sur la personne derrière le jeune Sirius. Dans sa précipitation il avait renversé celui qu'il voyait à présent comme un petit frère.

Le Sirius à terre, allongé dans une position peu confortable, regardait à l'envers celui qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

"Sirius." Murmura Harry.

"On va vite nous confondre si tu nous appelle pareil." Rit le vieux Sirius que Harry n'avait pas vu depuis leur séparation derrière le Voile.

Le devin aurait bien courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantôme ou plutôt d'une image de son parrain. Sirius, comme l'avait dit Athéna, ne pouvait pas quitter le voile ou le monde des dieux. Il était un avatar pour toujours séparé de la terre. Mais pouvoir le voir ainsi... c'était plus que ce que Harry aurait pu espérer.

"Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de l'appeler le vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Harry?" Déclara le jeune Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas Vieuxxxx..." Rechigna le plus âgé des trois présents.

"J'avais oublié..." Murmura Harry avec ce même sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à son parrain. Même si ce qu'il allait dire lui était venu du plus jeune Sirius lorsqu'il avait un jour protesté qu'il ne vieillissait pas. "Tu es m a t u r e."

"Exactement." Fit fièrement son parrain.

Le jeune Sirius quant à lui boudait. Toujours allongé, les bras croisés sur son torse, et observant les deux autres d'un air mutin.

"Pourquoi ne pas t'appeler..." Commença Harry, et il rit en voyant la totale attention des deux autres hommes se tourner sur lui. "Parrain?"

"Parfait." S'exclama le plus vieux avec enthousiasme et sautant dans tous les sens tandis que le plus jeune Sirius retenait avec difficulté son sourire. Il aimait bien sa plus vieille version. Malgré les fautes qu'il savait que l'autre avait commis dans sa vie... les erreurs qu'il aurait commis lui-même sans Harry. Il ne pouvait pas haïr ce Sirius parce que cela aurait été se détester lui-même. Hors il ne pouvait pas le faire après que le jeune devin l'ait choisit comme accompagnateur, lui donnant la plus précieuse des responsabilités. De plus... Harry aimait le vieux Sirius. Autant qu'il aimait le plus jeune quoique de manière différente. Ironique qu'il soit le petit frère et le parrain de Harry dans deux voix de temps séparées. Dans l'une choisit par James pour son fils, dans l'autre choisit par Harry. Et leur lien plus fort dans les deux cas avec Harry qu'il ne l'avait été entre James et Sirius.

"Je suis heureux de te voir parrain."

Son parrain devint sérieux et s'approcha de lui, s'arrêtant à un pas d'où la tête du jeune Sirius reposait encore au sol.

"Le dieu du chaos sentait que tu avais besoin de moi. Quoique que ton jeune frère ici présent ait fait un sacré boulot de te remonter le moral. Au moins je sais qu'avec lui tu es en bonnes mains."

"Je le serais toujours avec Sirius." Commenta Harry un doux sourire aux lèvres. "Qui de mieux que mon petit frère de coeur pour me soutenir?" Et il pouvait voir la fierté et la joie dans le regard du jeune homme à terre qui les regardait tous deux. "Mais..."

"Mais?" fit tentativement son parrain.

"Tu seras toujours l'étoile la plus brillante dans mon ciel. Celle qui me guide dans le noir. Celle que je cherche chaque nuit en regardant par ma fenêtre. Celle qui tient en elle toute ma mémoire et tous ceux qui me sont cher d'un temps passé." Harry étendit sa main dans la distance qui les séparait, s'arrêtant juste avant de toucher l'emplacement du coeur de son parrain. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour que le plus âgé ait gardé cet espace de séparation entre eux au lieu de faire se relever le jeune Sirius.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher, entrer en contact qu'il soit une image ou non. Et le jeune Sirius tout comme Harry avait senti l'importance de cette action et de ce fait n'avait pas bougé.

Alors, la main maintenu en l'air, à un millimètre du coeur du plus vieux de leur groupe, Harry regarda son parrain et reprit:

"Tu es mon étoile. Chaque jour j'attends que la nuit tombe pour regarder Sirius dans le ciel. Et chaque jour au levé du soleil... le Sirius de ce monde prend ta relève. Il veille sur ma vie comme tu veille sur mon âme. Je n'en aime pas l'un plus que l'autre."

Son parrain sourit et posa sa propre main où celle de Harry n'avait pas le droit de se poser. Ainsi debout, une main couvrant solennellement son coeur, le vieux Sirius pris la parole:

"Alors je serais lumière dans tes ténèbres et guide dans tes rêves. Qu'il en soit ainsi." Puis la forme de l'homme disparu lentement, un simple grain lumineux comme une étoile miniature clignant une dernière fois avant que rien ne reste de l'apparition.

A ce moment seulement le jeune Sirius se releva pour se tenir face à Harry: "Ce n'était pas un adieu, même pas un au revoir."

"Non." Confirma Harry. "C'était une étoile confirmant qu'elle serait là pour toujours."

Sirius sourit à sa charge et le guida hors de la pièce. Après tout ils avaient un fanatique de potions à sortir de son laboratoire et un bébé à sortir de son parc de jeu. Une promenade leur ferait à tous du bien. Même s'il savait à quel point Severus allait protester d'être séparé de ces précieux ingrédients. Enfin... le prix à payer était peu élevé pour ce qu'ils gagnaient en retour.

Après tout, comme Sirius l'avait découvert avec étonnement, Teddy adorait se serrer contre Severus ce qui faisait rougir le serpentard plus que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu faire. S'était tellement drôle qu'il faisait exprès maintenant de mettre le bébé dans les bras de l'autre.

Harry se contentait souvent de secouer la tête et de regarder la scène avec amusement. Parce que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût et, qu'en plus, il voyait dans le regard de Severus une lueur amusée et un rien de tendresse qui changeaient le visage de l'adolescent en une expression qui était pour lui d'une valeur inestimable.

Le trio et le bébé passèrent le reste de la journée à l'extérieur. Il était rare de pouvoir laisser leurs préoccupations pour une détente méritée.

Ce soir-là, Harry reçu un hibou royal portant un message de Poudlard. La réunion des professeurs avait été avancée au lendemain. Cela ne le gênait pas puisqu'il avait enfin fini son programme de l'année scolaire. Mais il était étonné puisque Dumbledore ne rappelait jamais les professeurs aussi tôt avant la rentrée. Après tout les enseignants avaient bien besoin de leurs vacances pour récupérer et se préparer à affronter une foule d'adolescents à l'énergie épuisante. Il verrait bien sur place ce qui avait poussé le vieux sorcier à faire ce changement.

Harry se dirigea vers la nurserie et embrassa le front d'un Teddy endormi, libérant avec amusement la jambe enroulée dans le simple drap. Son fils était si beau et il réalisa avec surprise que l'enfant était en effet 'son' fils. Comme si la réalisation n'avait était possible qu'à cet instant. Il ne voyait plus Teddy comme l'enfant de Remus et Tonks. Peut-être parce que les souvenirs avaient été remis à leur place dans son esprit par les évènements de l'après-midi. Harry caressa tendrement les fins cheveux de l'enfant avant de sortir de la pièce avec un dernier regard sur l'elfe de maison qui semblait ne jamais dormir pour pouvoir veiller sur le bébé.

Un jour peut-être que Harry saurait comment Nimi faisait ça.

Une fois changé et prêt à aller dormir, Harry se posta sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et tourna son regard sur les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel. Il rit lorsqu'il vit Sirius cligner comme si son parrain lui faisait un clin d'oeil. Avec un dieu comme le dieu du chaos à ses côtés... il n'était pas impossible que son parrain ait vraiment fait cligner une étoile pour lui.

Il n'était plus si difficile de s'assoupir avec un tel protecteur dans la nuit. Alors Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans le monde des rêves.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au matin, sa position assise très peu confortable et ses muscles protestant de l'abus subi. Une douche plus tard et un déjeuner complet, il était prêt à rencontrer des personnes qu'il n'aurait pas rêvé pouvoir revoir un jour. La dernière fois que Minerva McGonagall s'était tenue devant lui... heureusement ce n'était qu'un mémoire du passé maintenant. Minerva aurait sûrement une belle vie avec les dieux en charge.

"Prêt?" Lui demanda Sirius dans un grand bâillement.

"Plus que toi." Rit le devin.

Sirius était plus souvent que non grincheux au réveil. Encore plus après avoir réalisé que Harry avait suffisamment récupéré de sa bataille contre Voldemort et de son voyage dans le temps pour redevenir la personne du matin qu'il était. Toujours prêt à tout à la première heure. Des années aux mains des Dursley lui avaient appris à se lever tôt.

Même si ces années Poudlard l'avait vu profiter de longues heures de sommeil et de courses matinales pour pouvoir déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Parfois échapper à une habitude causait une personne de trop se laisser aller. La guerre lui avait plus tard redonnait les horaires fous de son enfance, quoiqu'avec bien plus de restrictions.

Les deux hommes, car en cette seconde Sirius était un adulte accompagnant son devin, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait cette responsabilité il dépassait les étiquettes que l'âge lui donnait. Donc les deux hommes prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent de la maison. A l'intérieur tous les autres dormaient. Teddy dans son berceau. Severus sur un banc dans son laboratoire qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la nuit à cause d'une découverte qui l'avait enthousiasmé, et Nimi qui s'était couchée à une heure inconnue de la nuit ou du matin pour tout au plus deux heure de sommeil.

Sirius pris le bras de Harry comme pour le supporter. Il avait pris cette posture à chacune de leurs sorties. Celle reconnue d'un accompagnateur et son devin.

"Tu es sûr que c'est pour me soutenir en cas de vision et non pas pour avoir un appui le temps de te réveiller?" Se moqua Harry.

"Silence démon du matin." Grogna Sirius d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Harry se contenta de rire joyeusement se qui fit grogner Sirius plus férocement.

"Grincheux." Lui dit Harry.

Sirius répondit par un son qui ressemblait à un acquiescement ou peut-être étais-ce une protestation? Qui avait eu l'idée de faire une réunion à 6 heure du matin? Ah oui! Dumbledore.

Le reste du trajet se passa au son de grognements et vagues insultes à l'encontre d'un 'vieux sorcier ayant perdu la tête depuis longtemps'... Tout ça venant d'un adolescent qui ne se réveilla vraiment que lorsqu'un fantôme connu lui balança un ballon d'eau sur la tête.

"PEEVES!" Le hurlement fut entendu d'un bout à l'autre du château et les professeurs qui se trouvaient déjà dans la salle de réunion se tournèrent tous vers le cri, certains se réveillant tout aussi brutalement que s'ils avaient reçus le même traitement que Sirius.

Minerva McGonagall observa d'un regard meurtrier la porte de la pièce. Elle attendait que le responsable du cri en passe le seuil pour pouvoir le remettre à sa place. Quoique sa mauvaise humeur était entièrement due à un certain Albus Dumbledore, elle était prête à la tourner sur la première personne qui mériterait de la recevoir. Apparemment, la faire sursauter alors qu'elle se reposait près du feu était la pire idée qu'avait eu la voix inconnue... enfin, Minerva était certaine qu'elle connaissait cette voix bien qu'incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit en ce moment, trop épuisée par ce réveil matinal.

Merlin! Pourquoi le directeur les avait-il rappelés aussi tôt? Les vacances étaient si courtes pour retrouver les forces nécessaires pour combattre des centaines d'adolescents toute une année durant.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et Minerva entendit le doux rire que les sorts de secrets ancrés dans les murs de la salle avaient empêchés de leur parvenir jusque là. Elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle n'avait plus entendu pareille joie de la gorge d'un adulte depuis longtemps. Toute la faute en revenant à la guerre contre Grindelwald puis celle contre Voldemort qui prenait de l'ampleur. Seuls les plus jeunes enfants, les bébés vraiment gardaient cette joie libre en eux, même si elle était un peu affaiblie par la détresse que les enfants pouvaient sentir venant de leurs familles.

Ce fut néanmoins les yeux du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle dés son entrée qui la clouèrent sur place. Des émeraudes aussi vieilles que les plus belles gemmes ayant mis des millénaires à naître. Ce regard était plus ancien et blessé que les sorciers ayant survécus des guerres qu'elle connaissait. Comme si cet être avait vu la pire fin qu'une guerre pouvait avoir. Et ces yeux étaient posés sur elle avec une telle mélancolie que le professeur se sentait liée à lui.

Il avait les cheveux d'un Potter, ébouriffés quels que soient les efforts pour les arranger. Mais à part cette vague familiarité de traits cet homme était bien différent de tous les Potter qu'elle avait connu. Il était plus petit. A la limite de ce qui était correcte pour ce qu'elle savait être son âge. Car elle était sûre qu'il était ce fameux Potter dont Albus lui avait appris l'existence. Il avait une stature fine et élancée. Et ses yeux brillaient comme des joyaux. La maîtrise qu'il avait de son corps parlait d'un entraînement de longue durée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il s'agissait d'un sport ou s'il avait comme elle le pensait affronté une guerre. Aussi jeune qu'il soit et aussi impossible que cela semble.

Encore plus surprenant était le jeune homme à ses côtés. Que Sirius Black ait été choisi comme accompagnateur d'un devin était un choc. La dernière fois que Minerva avait vu son élève il n'était qu'un immature adolescent commettant les pires blagues et avec un total manque de respect pour qui que ce soit. Un garçon égoïste. Elle avait beau s'être attaché à lui au fil des années, elle connaissait ses fautes parfaitement. Alors comment en était-il arrivé là?

D'autant plus que malgré les yeux rieurs, les cheveux trempés, la mine faussement renfrognée qui lui rappelait les méfaits dont il était capable... il avait cette nouvelle touche de tristesse et un rien de férocité et ses gestes étaient des plus protecteurs envers sa charge.

Sirius se tourna à son tour vers elle et Minerva se rendit compte qu'il étudiait aussi la réaction du jeune devin avec attention. Comme s'il s'attendait... à quelque chose... qu'il finit par comprendre n'arriverait pas.

"Bonjour professeur." Fit-il avec plus de sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Ayant oublié toute fatigue la directrice des griffondors s'avança et le salua brièvement, attendant surtout qu'il fasse les présentations.

"Professeur Minerva McGonagall, voici le mage devin Harry Potter. Harry je te présente la directrice de la maison des griffondors."

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de votre incroyable maîtrise en transformation professeur. Mais plus que tout de votre maîtrise des élèves." Il avait un sourire joueur sur le visage auquel Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre.

"Appelez moi Minerva. Après tout vous allez être professeur avec nous." Fit-elle en désignant le reste des enseignants.

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit encore plus éclatant.

Minerva se chargea de nommer tous ceux présents mais remarqua que Harry, comme il avait demandé à être appelé en retour, était plus concentré sur Filius Flitwick et Madame Pomfresh. Comme s'il avait un certain attachement envers eux. Certains des autres professeurs étaient aussi regardés avec douce mélancolie mais ces deux là, plus elle devait l'admettre elle-même, semblaient lui être plus importants.

Harry fut soulagé qu'aucun d'eux ne lui pose de question sur son don. Minerva lui murmura, comprenant les pensées derrière son expression, que Dumbledore leur avait envoyé des lettres avec un copie d'un livre complet sur le sujet des devins. En vue de les préparer à l'accueillir et à le mettre plus à l'aise qu'il n'aurait été s'il avait été bombardé de questions.

Au moins le directeur avait agis correctement. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il avait trop l'habitude à la fin de sa guerre d'être déçu par ce qu'il découvrait de l'homme. Il avait beau toujours l'aimer, une grande part de lui avait monté un mur entre eux pour le protéger de possibles manipulations.

Sirius s'était retiré sur une chaise qu'il avait placé contre un mur. Minerva nota avec appréciation comment il prenait ce rôle d'accompagnateur au sérieux et agissait de manière parfaite. Il n'était présent dans la salle que pour apprendre le programme qu'aurait sa charge dans l'année afin de mieux gérer leurs deux emplois du temps. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir durant cette session à part si l'une des décisions du directeur l'empêchait d'accomplir son devoir envers le devin. Alors seulement il pourrait demander la création de nouveaux arrangements si Harry Potter ne le faisait pas lui-même.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent à faire connaissance. Qui enseignait quoi? Qui pouvait remplacer qui en cas de besoin? S'ils avaient de la famille à prendre en considération en plus de leur emploi à l'école? Ce qui entraîna une explication quant à la garde du petit Teddy qui était devenu le fils de Harry depuis un mois à peine. Ils n'entraient pas dans le détail de leurs vies privées mais donnaient les informations nécessaires à l'année à venir.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore interrompit la description amusante que faisait Harry de son fils âgé de six mois et bien trop intelligent pour son âge.

"Pardon, pardon." S'excusa le directeur avant de s'effondrer dans sa chaise. "Je viens de passer plus d'une heure à chercher ma baguette. Et Peeves jure que ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait cachée." Puis tournant toute son attention sur les enseignants. "Harry! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Je sais que la réunion a été très avancée mais puis-je espérer que votre programme est complet?"

"Je l'ai finit récemment." Confirma Harry.

"Bien, bien." Fit le vieil homme d'un air distrait tout en agitant sa baguette comme s'il essayait de se rappeler comment lancer un certain sort... "Je pense..." Finit-il par dire après avoir remis ses idées en place sur comment devait se dérouler la séance. "que nous devrions procéder comme nous le faisons chaque année puis laisser Harry passer en dernier."

Chaque professeur, donnant des copies de son programme aux autres expliqua les changements qu'il avait décidé ou non de faire et comment certaines matières se croiseraient pour enseigner quelques uns des sortilèges, potions, plantes ou créatures.

Puis Dumbledore passa les divers emplois du temps pour que chacun vérifie que tout était correct. Harry fut surpris de constater que ses horaires collaient à merveille avec les journées de Teddy, ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir s'occuper du bébé autant qu'il le laisserait avec leur elfe.

Sirius, auquel on avait donné non seulement l'emploi du temps de sa charge mais aussi la sienne en tant qu'élève, étudia les documents intensément avant de hocher la tête pour ce qu'il sujet être acceptable. Sirius, comme tous ceux présents, se tourna vers Harry avec curiosité quand à ses choix de ce qu'il allait enseigner aux étudiants.

Après tout, il était censé apprendre à ses élèves la même chose que le professeur de divination tout en approfondissant le domaine puisque sa classe était un complément de celle de l'autre professeur (_NA:comme je ne sais pas son nom, je verrai bien si je dois en inventer un_):

"Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années étudieront les objets de divinations. Mais au contraire du professeur Prometeus (_au hasard ^^_) nous en verrons non pas l'utilisation mais la naissance. Comment chacun des instrument à vu le jour dans notre culture et si pour certains s'ils ont été empruntés à la culture moldue ou celle magique ou non de tout autre pays.

Les cinquièmes années apprendrons les runes dans leur entièreté puisque certains n'ont pas pris cette matière. Leurs noms, leur signification, leur naissance, leur application dans la divination ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas obligés d'avoir le don pour les interpréter même si ceux qui ont le don en tirent plus que les autres.

Cette partie sur pourquoi la divination ne dépend pas entièrement d'un don magique sera reprise pour les sixième années avec l'étude des diverses runes de tous les pays en possédant des sets différents ainsi que le mariage des signes du zodiaque et autres symboles en une lecture similaire à celle des runes et l'usage de pierres et autres matériaux et comment ils influencent les lectures divinatoires.

Les septièmes années se verront attribuer un devoir qui prendra toute l'année sur les cartes de tarots. Comme les runes ils devront rechercher combien de différents jeux existent et ce que chacun représentent. Tout ce que nous auront vu pour les runes sera un exemple de ce qu'ils devront trouver par eux-même sur les tarots. J'ai déjà commencé à réunir une bibliothèque privée à laquelle ils auront accès. A vrai dire j'aurai besoin d'une salle en contact avec celle de mes classes et assez grande pour plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages.

Bien sûr, même si je relie ainsi ce que chaque année apprend, j'ai prévu de fournir les informations que les classes n'auraient obtenues que si elles avaient suivis mes cours depuis la troisième année. J'ai formé un cahier spécial dont ils auront tous une copie. Et d'après ce que je vois de mes heures de travail je peux facilement placer des heures d'études pour lesquelles je serait présent dans la librairie de divination durant la semaine.

Je peux doubler les heures normales de soutien si je peux emmener Teddy avec moi durant ces temps. Avec un parc de jeu et notre elfe de maison ce sera pareil que si je restais avec lui dans nos quartiers."

Harry s'arrêta de parler, incertain de l'accueil de son programme auprès de ses collègues. Mais dés qu'il leva les yeux qu'il avait baissé sur ses papiers durant sa lecture, il ne vit qu'un étonnement ravi. Le professeur Prometeus se pencha sur les notes qu'il venait de prendre malgré la copie du programme que Harry lui avait passé puis regarda le jeune homme:

"Si vous m'autorisez à organiser ces heures de soutient avec vous je dirai que tout est parfait. Surtout si vous avez déjà une centaine de livres prévus. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'a malheureusement pas autant de livres sur ma matière qu'elle en a pour les autres. Et je ne dirai pas non à un endroit commun pour tous les élèves qui demanderont de l'aide à chacun de nous. A deux nous pourrons peut-être faire plus.

J'ai bien peur que jusqu'ici la divination n'était pas vue assez sérieusement pour permettre plus que ce que je pouvais faire seul en une année. Cette matière est bien plus que ce que l'enseigne aux élèves."

Harry hocha la tête et répondit: "les cinq années servent surtout à trouver les quelques uns qui possèdent le don et à se concentrer sur eux plus qu'à permettre à ceux qui ne l'ont pas de comprendre comment 'voir' ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux dans leur vie quotidienne.

De plus le nom lui-même de 'divination' est souvent rapprocher du terme 'deviner' et rend le domaine moins réel et fiable. Alors qu'il s'agit de trouver des signes qui sont solides. Lire le monde tel qu'il est et non pas deviner ce qui pourrait être sans aucun lien avec ce qui est."

A partir de là plus personne d'autre que les deux enseignants ne comprenait de quoi ils parlaient, et Sirius dans son coin se demandait si Harry était devenu devin autant parce qu'il connaissait déjà le domaine que parce que le titre le protègerait de tout danger.

"Loin de moi l'envie de vous priver de votre discussion passionnante mais je dois partir quelques temps pour l'une de mes recherches, ce qui était ma raison pour cette réunion précipitée. J'ai si rarement l'occasion de voir les récentes évolutions en maîtrise de transformation que je ne pouvais retarder ce voyage." Les interrompit Dumbledore.

Minerva cligna des yeux et regarda le vieil homme avec suspicion. Elle n'avait entendu parler d'aucune convention sur son domaine favori. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées le directeur s'adressa à elle.

"C'est un vieil ami qui a demandait mon aide dans l'une de ses études."

Le seul ami auquel le directeur s'associait ainsi était Nicolas Flamel et Minerva savait qu'ils n'avaient pu se réunir ces dernières années, alors elle était prête à pardonner ce retour soudain de ses vacances qu'avait causé Albus.

Sans vraiment attendre l'avis des professeurs sur cette brèche de leurs habitudes, Dumbledore se leva et les laissa tous sur place. Minerva fut la première à se lever pour rejoindre les deux professeurs de divination et voir si elle pouvait les aider en tant que directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Décidant que les formalités étaient passées, Sirius vint s'assoir à leurs côtés et participa à la mise en place d'heures d'études efficaces. Ayant accès aux emplois du temps des autres élèves que McGonagall avait placé sur la table, il pouvait leur donner un avis sur quand les adolescents pouvaient être plus réceptifs dans leurs journées.

Il aida surtout à ne pas mettre plus de poids sur ceux qui choisiraient d'être le plus sérieux possible dans cette matière. Donc pas d'études entre deux cours de deux heures chacun, ni en début de semaine. Plus vers les mercredis, jeudis et vendredis, entre midi et deux heures, en fin d'après-midi et parfois une heure entre le repas et le couvre feu de la nuit. Avec autorisation d'être en retard dans leurs tours s'ils venaient de la librairie de divination.

Pendant qu'ils géraient tous comme ils pouvaient l'année à venir et ce que Dumbledore aurait du participer à changer dans l'école durant cette réunion, le directeur saisissait ses bagages et disparaissait dans la cheminée aux flammes vertes de son bureau.

Il n'avait pas menti sur cet ami qu'il rejoignait et il s'agissait en effet de Nicolas. Dumbledore avait passé ses plus tranquilles vacances avec son ami à poursuivre les études qui avaient révélé les propriétés du sang de dragon ainsi que la fabrication de la pierre philosophale. Aussi avait-il choisit sans aucune hésitation sa retraire de quelques semaines, et non pas les quelques jours qu'il avait prévu à l'origine.

Par contre, Nicolas ne l'avait pas invité à l'origine mais simplement reçu une lettre lui annonçant l'arrivée bienvenue de son meilleur ami.

"Nicolas!" S'écria Dumbledore avec soulagement. Enfin il était libéré de ce rire diabolique qui ne voulait pas quitter le château.

"Je suis heureux de te voir Albus. Tu tombe à pic, j'ai besoin d'aide pour une expérience."

"Vraiment? Je ne pouvais en effet pas tomber mieux. Sur quoi porte-t-elle?"

"Trouver les raisons des réactions explosives entre certains ingrédients afin de donner une solution viable pour en exterminer toute occurrence et permettre l'avancée des recherches en potions dans le domaine médical en toute priorité.

Et je me disais qu'en transformant les ingrédients avec magie nous pouvions tester un plus grand volet de réactions et voir si peut-être notre croyance qu'aucune magie ne doit être utilisée sur les matériaux est aussi vérifiée que nous pensions. Qu'en penses-tu?" Fit Nicolas avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un homme ayant dépassé son premier centenaire. C'est à dire beaucoup puisque la pierre philosophale lui avait redonné toute sa jeunesse. Pourquoi Albus n'usait du sérum de jeunesse que modérément afin de garder l'apparence d'un vieil homme tout en réparant les dégâts du temps le dépassait.

Mais enfin... s'il voulait avoir l'apparence d'un grand-père au grand coeur pour mieux guider les sorciers... ça le regardait. Il pourrait tout aussi bien regagner le corps d'un homme au mieux de son âge et afficher son pouvoir. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant en le voyant jeune et en parfaite forme.

A moins, pensa tristement Nicolas, que son ami n'ait pas autant de raison que lui, qui était marié et heureux, de vivre plus longtemps que la nature avait prévu. Il repris vite sa bonne humeur en réalisant qu'il avait son meilleur ami avec lui pour les dernières semaines de vacances d'étés et de tout ce qu'ils pourraient réaliser dans ce laps de temps.

Il n'entendit même pas le faible: "explosion" que murmurait Albus avec un visage inquiet presque horrifié.

Albus de son côté essayait de se convaincre que tout était mieux que le rire incessant qui avait envahi Poudlard. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver dans un laboratoire protégé par les meilleurs sortilèges au monde? Il n'avait jamais eu aucun accident dans ses expériences au côté de Nicolas.

Quelqu'un aurait du lui dire que non seulement in ne doit jamais dire 'jamais'.... on ne doit pas non plus le penser quand on a dans le dos un dieu du chaos et une déesse de la chance.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne pour le lui dire et il ne savait pas que ces deux dieux étaient en charge de l'avenir des sorciers... et de son cas en particuliers.

Pour éviter que Dumbledore devienne trop paranoïaque et ne fasse plus attention que jamais à ce qu'il faisait, le dieu du chaos décida de garder pour lui-même son fameux rire qui avait trembler des nations entières.

Enfin... vous n'êtes pas paranoïaque s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un après vous. Et dans ce cas... il y avait quelqu'un de très tenace au trousse du directeur de Poudlard. Pas de chance possible pour lui. A moins qu'il n'apprenne sa leçon à temps.

Dumbledore entra dans la demeure de son ami avec une sensation de malaise grandissante. Il n'était plus si sûr d'avoir bien choisit son lieu de vacances.

* * *

**Note Auteur: Mouahahahhahahaha! ^^ Navrée ça m'a pris d'un seul coup ^^ **

**Sinon, intéressés en une édition spéciale avec des articles de tous ceux d'entre vous qui seront motivés ou inspirés? ça peut être de longs articles ou de petites choses au choix. La seule condition est que ça doit me plaire.... Je sais ce n'est en général pas chose facile mais j'ai des idées précises pour cette histoire alors... mon avis est important! nananère!**


	8. Chapter 8

L'épreuve des dieux.

**Note Auteur: C'**était l'un des chapitres sur lesquels je travaillais en cadeau de noël... mais finalement je me suis dit que pour vous faire patienter je devais vous l'offrir avant. Je suis en train d'essayer de faire au moins un chapitre pour chacune de mes fictions. Bien sûr sans ma muse c'est plus difficile, mais j'espère toujours vous faire le plus plaisir possible avec de bons chapitres.

Je travaille comme je peux pour y arriver.

**Ce chapitre est entièrement à propos de Dumbledore... avec un rien d'une édition spéciale, un rien plus sérieuse mais pas de beaucoup ^^**

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

o

o

o

Chapitre 8:

o

o

o

Une voix traversa les longues ténèbres dans lequel se trouvait l'homme. Il se sentait vieux, et fatigué. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Peut-être devrait-il écouter la voix pour savoir?

"Mais...." Commença une voix masculine hésitante.

"Il n'y a pas de mais!" S'exclama une femme agacée. "Tu y passera la nuit s'il le faut. Une chose est sûre: tu trouveras l'antidote. Sinon..." Menaça-t-elle calmement.

Un profond soupir et: "Je n'ai aucun problème à passer autant de temps qu'il faudra pour trouver le remède. Je voulais juste examiner les effets inattendus de l'expérience. Enfin... s'il y en a eu, parce que physiquement il est en parfaite condition. Rien de visible. Je me demande..."

"Non." Trancha la femme. "Pas d'études, pas de tests. Tu le soigne un point c'est tout!"

"Mais..."

"J'ai dit non." Agacée... mais pas froide. Il y avait un brin d'amusement dans les profondeurs de la voix féminine. Comme si elle était habituée à ce genre de choses. "Même s'il ne s'était pas porté volontaire, il est hors de question de pousser tes expériences aussi loin que votre amitié en passe au second plan."

"Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Tu sais qu'il est comme un frère pour moi. Jamais je ne laisserai la magie passer avant lui. Ce n'était que curiosité de ma part."

"Ta curiosité a autant tendance à surpasser tout raisonnement logique, que la sienne a tendance à lui faire oublier qu'on ne sacrifie pas des vies."

Tristesse dans la voix.

"Je sais que tu espérais que passer du temps avec nous lui ferais ouvrir les yeux. Je suis tellement désolée amour de ma vie."

Tristesse aussi.

"Quand l'avons-nous perdu?" Demanda la femme. "Quand est-il devenu si froid face à la vie d'autrui? Tout ça pour 'le bien de tous'. Un idéal qui n'a rien de réel ou d'humain. Quand a-t-il commencé à sacrifier des vies au lieu de tout tenter pour sauver chacune d'elle?"

Sérieuse, blessée, perdue.

"Depuis qu'il a perdu sa soeur...c'est comme si la mort d'Ariana avait servi à lui faire croire que toute victoire n'arrive qu'avec des pertes. Même s'il n'avait pas choisi de la sacrifier.... alors que cette faute appartenait à un autre... il a tout prit sur lui." Répondit l'homme. "Et depuis lors, il semble reproduire cette idée qu'il ne peut vaincre sans que des vies soient perdues. Sauf que pour ne pas souffrir de s'être attaché, il décide qui va mourir et s'en éloigne tant qu'il peut. Mentalement à défaut de physiquement."

"Tu pense vraiment?" Demanda la voix timide de la femme.

"Malheureusement oui. N'a-tu pas remarqué combien il s'est éloigné de nous ces dernières années? C'est parce qu'il sait que notre élixir de vie pourrait un jour se tarir. Qu'il pourrait avoir à sacrifier notre création pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans de mauvaises mains. Et alors.... nous serions perdus pour lui."

"Mais nous sommes ses amis.... sa famille de coeur..."

"Sa famille est morte avec sa soeur. Et lorsque son frère l'a abandonné, quoique je comprends ses raisons. Nous ne sommes que des ombres de ce passé qu'il veut oublier."

"Je ne veut pas te perdre parce qu'au lieu d'apprendre de ses erreurs il les répète sans cesse. Je ne veut pas le perdre lui non plus. Il est mon frère de coeur autant que le tien. N'y-a-t-il rien à faire?" Fit la femme angoissée.

"Espérer n'est-il plus assez pour toi, trésor de mon âme?" Tant d'amour dans ses mots....

"A quoi bon espérer s'il a déjà retiré cette émotion de sa vie. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a fait? Cesser d'espérer pouvoir sauver tout le monde? Alors pourquoi devrais-je continuer?" Annonça la femme.

"Pour moi?" Demanda L'homme.

Silence....

"Ce n'est plus assez non plus. Parce que le jour où il sacrifieras l'élixir... je te perdrais aussi."

"Mais nous partirons ensemble."

Silence.... silence... silence...

Des bruits de pas... des sanglots... les pas s'éloignent. Une seule voix reste.

"Mon tendre coeur... pardonne-moi." Murmurait la voix d'homme.

Une main vint se poser sur celui qui ne dormais pas vraiment et avait tout entendu. Un front lisse de toute ride vint se poser contre le sien plus vieux.

"Mon ami... qu'es-tu devenu? Ne nous laisse pas dans un monde si froid. Je t'en prie? Ne nous perds pas comme tu penses perdre d'autre vies. Arrête de nous blesser autant..."

Tant de douleur dans la voix. Celui aux yeux fermés ne voulait plus entendre cette souffrance. Mais s'il l'avait causé? N'était-il pas le seul à pouvoir l'effacer?

"Oh.... Albus... Revient vers nous..."

Silence.... la personne s'éloignait. Il faisait soudain si froid.... 'Ne pars pas' pensa Albus... 'Ne pars pas....' Mais il ne disait rien. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et s'enrubannaient dans son coeur. S'il l'autre partait... il irait le chercher à nouveau. Pouvait-il espérer réussir? Espoir... La femme avait dit qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais il avait besoin de cet espoir maintenant, pour chasser les ténèbres qui semblaient l'envahir à nouveau.

Il allait espérer à nouveau. C'était le choix de son âme. Il ne voulait plus perdre.... mais surtout: il ne voulait plus perdre personne pour gagner.

Ce combat que le couple savait qu'il menait depuis des années, il en verrait le bout il l'espérait.... sans avoir envoyé ceux qu'il aimait à la mort. Le temps était passé de cette erreur.

Silence... il était si fatigué... silence...

Il ne sentit pas la main posée sur son front ridé qui l'avait mené dans le sommeil.

"Dors vieux sorcier. Je t'offre cette nuit d'oubli. Demain, tu sera assez fort pour recouvrer espoir."

La voix était profonde, masculine, ancienne. L'écho d'un dieux.

"Une seule nuit loin de toute épreuve et de toute souffrance. Chaos avait raison: tu peux encore apprendre Albus Dumbledore. Et maintenant que tu as passé cette première leçon... tu es sur la bonne voie."

Le dieux abaissa sa main et recula. Il devait retourner à sa tâche. Il y avait tant d'autres âmes à endormir. Et Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, en avait la responsabilité.

Bientôt, seul le silence restait. Et la calme respiration du vieux sorcier.

Et si dans ses rêves, Albus voyait des chaudrons exploser.... ce n'était que Mnémosyne, déesse de la mémoire, lui rappelant ces derniers jours d'aventures qui l'avaient emmené à cet instant précis de réalisation.

Bien sûr... c'était aussi son désir d'échapper aux expériences folles de son meilleur ami qui lui faisait étrangement revivre les expériences en rêve. Plus nous souhaitons voir disparaître les choses, plus elles se font omniprésentes à nos côté. C'était un rien de malchance pour lui... Mais à vrai dire, le dieu du chaos ne faisait que commencer le long apprentissage du sorcier. Réaliser ses erreurs ne suffirait pas à lui épargner les conséquences de ses actions passées.

Et pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans ses vieilles habitudes, Albus aurait besoin qu'on le rappelle à l'ordre de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin d'une longue nuit sans rêves, Albus fut surpris de voir à quel point il était facile de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Que cette conversation entendue... ne l'avait pas été.

Il n'ignorait pas ces mots que la fièvre aurait du lui faire oublier. Sa mémoire était fixée sur la tristesse et l'absence d'espoir dans les voies de ses amis. Pas une seconde ne passait sans l'écho de leurs paroles dans son esprit.

Mais il préférait afficher sa joie habituelle à la vue de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Le couple était sa seule famille. Même son frère de sang n'avait pas une si grande place dans son coeur... pas depuis qu'il avait reproché à Albus la mort de leur petite soeur Ariana. Et bien qu'Albus aime encore Abelforth, ils n'avaient quasiment aucun contact l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne retrouveraient peut-être jamais le lien qui avait fait d'eux des frères.

Nicolas et sa femme étaient devenus ses plus importantes personnes. Alors il souffrait d'avoir réalisé le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Il avait failli commettre la même erreur qu'il avait en blessant sa famille de sang, quoique involontairement en ce temps lointain... Il avait failli les sacrifier.

Qu'était-il arrivé à son coeur? ﾉtait-il si plein de noirceur qu'il choisissait qui devait vivre ou mourir?

Pour la première fois... Albus espérait avoir le temps de se racheter, et de changer.

Il revint au moment présent, écoutant la voie amusée de Nicolas racontant à Pernelle leurs aventures dans le laboratoire. Le soulagement du retour, en forme, d'Albus, leur avait fait retrouver leur bonne humeur.

"Je te promet Pernelle. Albus s'était caché derrière le paravent et... boom. La potion a explosé..." Nicolas éclata de rire et pouffa le reste de son récit. "... vers le haut... c'est passé directement au-dessus de nous avant de retomber sur lui. Sans même toucher la protection qui nous abritait." Nicolas, plié en deux, avait des larmes de joies dans ses yeux.

"Et c'est cette potion qui a provoqué l'accident?" Demanda sa femme en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Son mari était un grand enfant.

"N... non..." Réussit à dire son époux. "Ce n'était que la première expérience de la journée. Albus était couvert de ce liquide rose... fluo..." Les éclats de rire fréquents interrompant son discours n'avaient pas cessé de la matinée. Du moment où il avait commencé son récit sur la préparation catastrophique des ingrédients. Opération normalement sans risque mais ayant prouvée être pleine de dangers pour Albus le lendemain de son arrivée.

"Al... Albus... a essayé de s'en débarrasser et s'est re... retrouvé.... rose fluo... de la tête aux pieds."

"Et tout ça? Après avoir eu une allergie qui l'avait fait gonflé comme un ballon au contact de la poudre de fée? Après avoir été changé en canaris en ayant fait tomber et mélanger involontairement certains ingrédients? Après avoir été collé au plafond par l'explosion de la fiole d'ambre magique?"

"Ou... oui..." continua Nicolas sans plus pouvoir retenir son rire.

Albus... boudait dans son coin. Il avait eu une poisse incroyable depuis... bien avant d'avoir posé le pied dans cette maison. En fait... depuis que le rire démoniaque s'était fait entendre pour la première fois à Poudlard. C'était à croire que quelqu'un lui en voulait.

"Et qu'est-ce qui a... causé l'accident de hier soir?" Demanda Pernelle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'humour de la situation. Passé les frayeurs de l'étrange fièvre d'Albus et de sa perte de connaissance à la suite d'une autre expérience ratée, elle devait reconnaître que la série d'incident était comique.

"La potion a explosé... le paravent a explosé avec... Albus a reculé, s'est pris les pieds dans le saut d'entrailles de grenouilles... a glissé avec le saut collé au pied. Il a emporté les fioles de poudres de cornes de licornes dans sa chute. Plus le bol de lait au miel que je garde à portée de main pour me réchauffer dans les sous-sol. Et après être tombé, allongé sur le sol, couvert de poudres et autres liquides... sans qu'aucun des ingrédients n'ait réagis avec les autres...." Nicolas pouffa de rire.

"Oui?" Demanda Pernelle avec une voix quelque peu serrée... de rires muets.

"Il a éternué." Et Nicolas Flamel, grand sorcier de ce monde, éternel ami d'Albus Dumbledore, autre grand sorcier de ce monde.... éclata d'un énorme rire qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Pernelle le regardait avec des questions plein les yeux. En quoi l'éternuement était-il si drôle?

Albus répondit pour son ami qui était tombé à la renverse avec sa chaise.

"La poudre m'était tombé dessus sans se mélanger au contenu des fioles et autres... choses. Quand j'ai éternué, elle s'est envolé avant de retomber sur moi... et toucher les ingrédients qui m'avaient suivis dans ma chute. C'est là que la réaction s'est produite."

Pernelle avait tourné ses grandes yeux vers son frère de coeur. Elle pouffa... une fois... deux fois... et éclata de cette même joie qui avait pris son mari quelques instants plus tôt.

Albus se désolait de ces mésaventures. Mais pas de la bonne humeur de ce couple si important pour lui. Mais ciel! Il n'avait fait qu'éternuer. Et si ce n'était que l'explosion qui avait suivi l'avait endormi avec une forte fièvre pour toute une nuit... bon d'accord, tout aurait était drôle. Y compris les moustaches de chat que Pernelle avait vu sur son mari et qui lui avait fait proposer d'envoyer Nicolas au ministère pour voir comment les 'rats' réagiraient à sa présence.

Malheureusement, les effets de la dernière expérience avaient disparus après quelques heures.

Secouant la tête de voir le couple se rouler de rire par terre, Albus décida qu'il ferait mieux de finir son déjeuner, avant que Nicolas ne l'entraîne à nouveau vers ses sous-sols et leurs terribles tests. Parce que autant réunir les ingrédients, puis en faire des potions, avait été épuisant et dangereux... autant les goûter, comme l'avait prévu Nicolas, serait le pire moment de ces 'vacances'.

Albus devait tout de même avouer, qu'à défaut d'être reposantes, ces vacances avaient été révélatrices. Et joyeuses... du moins pour ces deux là.

Le vieux sorcier avala son thé, tout en ouvrant de sa main libre le journal du matin. Il survola le grand titre qui annonçait qu'il s'agissait de l'édition spéciale et non du papier habituel....

...................

Et recracha son thé par les narines. Directement sur Pernelle qui venait de se relever en face de lui.

Nicolas redoubla de rire à la tête de sa femme, et l'expression horrifiée que prenait Albus. Puis il décida qu'il devait absolument voir ce qui avait causé, l'imperturbable Dumbledore, à agir de la sorte. Alors il se leva, attrapa la tasse de thé la plus proche pour calmer sa gorge irritée d'avoir trop rit.

Nicolas avala une première gorgée, arracha le journal aux mains immobiles de son ami. Jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui serait prête à crier son indignation d'ici quelques secondes. Avala une seconde gorgée en jetant un regard presque absent à la première page qu'il tenait....

........

et recracha son thé sur son épouse vers laquelle sa tête était tournée.

Sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'un mari et d'un meilleur ami paralysés sur place comme s'ils avaient reçu un grand choc, Pernelle se saisit du journal et commença à lire. Se remerciant, à la vue de la photo de première page, de ne rien avoir avalé.

_**Edition Spéciale**_

_**débat public entre un sang pur et une moldue.**_

_**Hier soir, aux dernières heures de fréquentations de l'allée de traverse, je fut témoin de l'un des plus intéressant débats jamais vu dans notre monde.**_

_**Tout avait commencé par une simple altercation. Du moins aussi simple qu'elle pouvait l'être étant donné les personnes concernées.**_

_**Le jeune Lucius Malefoy, de la très noble et ancienne famille dont il sera un jour Lord, marchait le long de l'allée, sans destination apparente. Et sa simple promenade pris un étrange tour lorsqu'une petite fille le heurta de plein fouet en essayant d'échapper à d'autres enfants.**_

_**Ce qui avait commencé pour les jeunes gens en un simple jeu, se transforma rapidement en un débat houleux.**_

_**Lucius Malefoy se pencha au-dessus de la petite fille âgée d'environ cinq ans, et la releva par le col de sa robe. Elle n'était pas bien grande, portait des vêtements moldus, et n'avait pas la moindre magie. Cette assomption de ma part fut confirmée par les paroles qui suivirent, car le jeune Lucius était assez proche d'elle pour sentir si elle possédait quelque magie ou non.**_

_**"Moldue." Il n'avait dans la voix aucun respect. "Regarde ou tu marches et apprends à éviter tes supérieurs."**_

_**Il est connu que l'une de nos plus grande interrogation concerne la place des moldus dans notre monde.**_

_**L'enfant bafouilla de terreur. Trop jeune et trop intimidée pour adresser l'insulte pour ce qu'elle était.**_

_**Pourtant, une autre enfant arriva. Elle sortait du magasin de vêtements de Madame Guipure, et portait encore la robe qui l'annonçait comme une première année à l'école Poudlard. Elle se dirigea fermement vers le jeune Malefoy et retira de ses mains la pauvre fillette terrifiée. Puis...**_

_**"Vous êtes peut-être un adulte, mais rien ne vous permet de la traiter ainsi." Ses mots étaient prononcés soigneusement, comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les prononcer. Sans aucun doute, elle avait appris à s'adresser différemment aux adultes qu'elle ne le faisait aux enfants de son âge. Et malgré ses difficultés elle continua:**_

_**"J'ai entendu vos paroles parce que la porte du magasin était ouverte. Et je dois avouer que je ne vois aucun être 'supérieur' devant moi." Apparaissant aux côtés de la jeune demoiselle, un homme âgé semblait être extrêmement fier d'elle.**_

_**"Peu m'importe l'avis d'une sang de bourbe." Déclara Lucius Malefoy d'un air hautain.**_

_**"Si mon grand-père ne m'avait pas enseigné le respect, je vous aurais déjà fait regretter vos actions." Déclara l'enfant. Et l'homme qui serrait maintenant ses épaules, son grand-père, se retenait autant qu'il la retenait elle d'attaquer.**_

_**"Et que peut une fillette qui n'a pas plus de pouvoir qu'un chaton, et son vieux protecteur sans aucune magie?"**_

_**Alors il reçu sa première dure leçon de la soirée. Lorsque le pied d'un petit garçon, qui veillait sur l'enfant de cinq ans qui avait commencé la discution, s'écrasa férocement sur ses orteils. Monsieur Malefoy ne s'était pas attendu à cette action.**_

_**"Même sans magie, je peux vous écraser quand je veux." Se vanta le garçon d'une dizaine d'année.**_

_**"Comment oses-tu?" S'enragea Lucius Malefoy.**_

_**"J'ai lu ça dans l'un de vos livres de sorciers dans la librairie. Je crois que vous appelez ça: venger l'honneur de sa famille." Se moqua l'enfant. "Je viens juste de défendre l'honneur de ma petite soeur." Finit-il en glissant ses bras autour de la fillette de cinq ans.**_

_**Son sourire était aussi immense que ceux qu'avaient gagnés l'attroupement de sorciers et moldus qui s'était formé autour d'eux.**_

_**Le jeune Malefoy se pencha sur les jeunes moldus, apparemment inconscient de la présence des autres témoins, ou s'en fichant totalement:**_

_**"Qui que soit celui avec magie qui vous a emmené ici, je le ferais renvoyer de notre monde. Aucun Lord de sang pur ne laissera tes gestes passer sans punition, petit fou."**_

_**"Je me fiche de rester dans un monde qui n'a rien d'autre à offrir que des préjugés." Intervint une jeune adolescente de quatorze ou quinze ans. "Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce 'monde', je n'ai entendu qu'insultes. Mon monde, celui sans magie, me donne plus de libertés et de chances que le votre."**_

_**"Déjà.... à vouloir séparer et comparer les sorciers avec les moldus desquels tu viens, gamine? Nous sommes meilleur en tout, et nous n'essayons pas de vous voler vos trésors contrairement aux sangs de bourbe qui entrent dans nos maison." Répondit Malefoy.**_

_**"Nous ne volons rien. Puisque nous n'avons droit à rien dés le départ. Nous ne sommes pas accueillis dans vos maisons, ni dans vos entreprises. C'est un miracles pour ceux comme moi nés de moldus, de trouver le plus bas des emplois et de gagner leur vie. La magie est un don que nous avons tous en commun. Nous sommes la preuve que le don ne vient pas du sang. Peut-être est-ce pou ça que le nombre de sangs purs se réduit. Vous avez perdus le droit à ce don. A votre place je me poserais des questions." Rétorqua l'adolescente.**_

_**Lucius Malefoy marcha vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, comme dégouté de devoir être plus prêt.**_

_**"Je te ferai arrêter pour tes présomptions. Et pour tes outrances à notre monde. Tu n'es rien. Plus bas que terre. Et bientôt tu apprendras ta juste place."**_

_**"Ma place est l'une des plus nobles parmi les vôtres." Commença la jeune fille. "Je suis libre." Nombreux étaient ceux qui acquiesçaient dans la foule grandissante. "Vous... vous êtes prisonnier de vos idéaux décrépis et de votre sang qui coule aussi rouge que le nôtre. Vous n'avez aucun trésor plus valable que les nôtres."**_

_**Une Serdaigle à coups sûr. Aussi surprenant soit-il d'en voir une qui prenait ainsi parti au lieu de rester dans son coin pour observer le monde. Peut-être le temps de l'inaction avait-il passé?**_

_**"Et qu'avez-vous donc d'aussi 'bien'? Notre or est plus précieux et plus riche que celui moldu. Nos héritages magiques sont plus puissants et plus diversifiés. Nos dons plus que votre simple magie. Nous avons des siècles de sortilèges et connaissances. Nous voyageons plus vite que tous vos transports. Nos remèdes sont plus efficaces. Et nous accomplissons des exploits que personne de 'votre' monde ne peut réaliser. Alors qu'avez-vous donc?"**_

_**Il semblait à ce moment que Lucius Malefoy avait contrecarré d'avance les points qu'aurait abordé la jeune fille si elle l'avait pu. Pourtant... une petite voix se fit entendre. Pleine d'innocence.**_

_**"Nous avons des jeux. Pleins de jeux que je n'ai pas vu ici." Fit la petite fille à l'origine de tout. "Des livres remplis d'histoires avec des créatures et magiciens, des gens normaux comme moi, des détectives. Nous avons des métiers que vous n'avez pas. Maman dit que nous offrons plus de po... possibilité." Elle prit une grande respiration et reprit:**_

_**"Nous pouvons nous cacher sans devenir invisible. Nous pouvons danser sur plus de chansons que vous. Nous sommes..." Elle avait du mal à copier les autres jeunes gens qui avaient déjà parlés. Mais elle était intelligente pour son jeune âge et avait compris que rien n'aurait autant d'impact que des mots calmes et respectueux. Pourtant, son vocabulaire ne pouvait aller plus loin. Et elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir des mots que sa maman disait souvent quand ils venaient dans ce monde magique.**_

_**L'adolescente pris le relais de ce qu'elle avait voulu faire comprendre à ceux présents.**_

_**"Nous sommes plus riches de projets et d'avenir. Nous créons chaque jour de nouvelles choses, quand vous restez enfermés dans votre ancien monde. Notre musique, nos arts, sont tellement plus avancés que la seule choses qui fait le charme de vos maisons n'est plus que la magie usée par vos ancêtres. Vous avez arrêtés de jeter vos propres sorts pour réaliser des merveilles, vous contentant de ce qui vous a été légué.**_

_**Vous formez des lois dépassées qui ne font que limiter et détruire le seul véritable trésor de votre monde: la magie. Alors oui, nous avons plus que vous n'aurez jamais."**_

_**Lucius Malefoy était enragé à ce point. Incapable de voir ce que d'autres avaient déjà compris. Il décida brusquement qu'être éloigné n'était pas aussi important que saisir la jeune impertinente, à ses yeux. Attrapant le bras qui s'était levé dans un geste d'autodéfense, il s'adressa à la jeune fille:**_

_**"Voyons voir si nos prison ne sont pas meilleures que les vôtres."**_

_**Mais avant que quiconque ait pu agir, le jeune Malefoy fut soulevé de terre, relâchant sa victime dans son étonnement. Il se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin, au-dessus d'une corde apparut par magie.**_

_**Dés que ses pieds touchèrent sol, la corde se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, le forçant à sauter au-dessus pour l'éviter. Mais ce qui était un simple acte de préservation dut se répéter quand la corde augmenta sa cadence.**_

_**Bientôt, l'objet allait tellement vite que Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas une seule seconde pour essayer de lui échapper. Et chaque tentative qu'il faisait de sauter à l'écart de l'étrange devise, se voyait contrecarré par la corde qui le suivait.**_

_**Il ne pouvait que sauter sur place pour ne pas trébucher et être battu par la solide corde... qui je suis sûr ne se serait pas arrêtée même s'il avait été à terre.**_

_**La fillette de cinq ans pencha la tête et dit timidement: "Je voulais juste lui montrer ce qu'on avait de plus."**_

_**Apparemment... elle venait de causer son premier accident magique, qui prouvait qu'elle possédait le don de magie.... ce qui me parut étrange car j'étais certain que monsieur Malefoy ne l'aurait pas traité de moldue s'il avait senti sa magie en premier lieu. Mais peut-être, n'ayant jamais exercé de magie, on ne pouvait pas encore sentir son pouvoir avant première utilisation?**_

_**Ce qui me faisait me demander... Les moldus étaient-ils vraiment moldus? Combien d'entre eux possédaient de la magie, mais n'avaient jamais été détecté parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais usés?**_

_**Et si les moldus étaient des sorciers 'muets'. Des sorciers qui, aimant tant leurs vies 'normales' et n'ayant jamais réalisé leurs pouvoirs, passaient le restant de leurs jours cachés à nos yeux.**_

_**Le débat venait de prendre une autre tournure.**_

_**Et pendant que je regardais pensivement la scène... Lucius était toujours en train de sauter à la corde, et la fillette expliquait sérieusement ce mystérieux jeu à de jeunes sorciers très intéressés.**_

_**Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.... des parents amusés leur expliquèrent que les enfants avaient décidés de jouer en pleine rue. Et comme personne ne protestait, les aurors repartirent sans plus attendre. Laissant les sorciers et moldus jouer... et ne réalisant pas qu'une certaine personne avait tenté d'attirer leur attention tout du long...**_

_**Lucius Malefoy, toujours prisonnier de la corde, devait apprendre cette nuit que les prisons moldues étaient peut-être plus efficaces. Quoiqu'il s'agissait là d'un jeu...et bien que résultat d'un voeu magique innocent, il était d'origine moldue et avait efficacement contenu un sorcier adulte entre ses filets... ou plutôt entre sa corde.**_

_**Tôt ce matin, je suis allé vérifier ce qu'il était advenu du jeune Lord. Il avait, après de longues heures, été libéré. Mais peu habitué à des activité aussi physiques... avait du être transporté à Sainte Mangouste pour être soigné. Ses pieds n'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir sauté jusque tard dans la nuit.**_

_**Comme quoi, les plus grand débat peuvent avoir les plus étrange arguments. Et parfois n'en obtenir que des preuves plus vraies.**_

_**Malgré le sujet et les actions de certains, la discussion a eu le bon effet d'ouvrir l'esprit de nombreux sorciers... et de donner des idées de cadeaux de noël à d'autres.**_

_**Les jeux moldus devraient faire leur apparition d'ici peu dans notre monde à la vue de l'appréciation reçue par nos enfants.**_

_**Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour**_

_**Pour des photos de Lucius Malefoy jouant à la corde à sauter... ou de la corde jouant avec lui (Regarder au-dessus du présent article) Page 1**_

_**Pour des photos des jeux organisés à l'improviste autour de Lucius Malefoy Page 2**_

_**Pour la listes de jouets et autres idées de cadeaux Page 3**_

Pernelle retourna son regard vers la photo, prenant une grande partie de la première page. Celle qui était responsable de la quantité de thé qu'elle avait reçu sur elle.

Puis... elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit... le ferma à nouveau. Non... la photographie était toujours là. Et un Lucius Malefoy au visage rouge et à l'air essoufflé... sautait toujours à la corde. Sa colère contrastant terriblement avec les regards rieurs que lui lançaient certaines personnes parmi la foule. Et comme le journal était magique.... le Lucius de la photo sautait en vrai, tandis que la corde tournait autour de lui.

Pernelle pouffa de rire, puis suivit l'exemple des deux hommes de la maison, et s'écroula comme eux, libre dans sa joie.

Dans un coin de la pièce, souriant comme jamais avant, le dieu du chaos observait les premiers changements dus à son reigne sur le monde. Il était encore loin d'avoir gagné le pari de ce retour dans le temps. Pourtant, s'il pouvait redonner à ces trois personnes l'espoir et le bonheur qu'ils avaient perdus, il y avait de grandes chances que tout aille pour le mieux.

Après tout, ils étaient le pivot de ce temps. Les trois êtres qui pouvaient plonger le monde dans les ténèbres ou l'en sortir. Celui qui guidait chaque génération dans son apprentissage de la magie, et ceux qui étaient destinés à être les témoins de nombreuses générations et à leur donner les connaissances qui sans eux disparaîtraient.

Car les Flamel, avec leur élixir de vie, devaient bâtir la première bibliothèque de connaissance. Là ou tout s'effacer avec le temps, avant eux, il y aurait bientôt une mémoire écrite qui empêcherait les sorciers de sombrer dans un chaos d'ignorance et de souffrance.

Et Dumbledore était en ce monde non pour vaincre des êtres malfaisants mais pour redonner à l'école des fondateurs sa raison d'être. Il avait toujours été celui qui devait dévoiler les mensonges du temps et faire revivre les rêves des quatre sorciers les plus puissants depuis des siècles.

Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Les quatre choisis par Chaos lui-même en une époque lointaine. Qu'il était triste que le souvenirs de ces sorciers ait été corrompu par les sangs purs.

Mais bientôt tout irait bien à nouveau. Et Chaos verrait ses enfants se réjouir et s'épanouir dans un monde béni de magie. Car quel plus grand chaos pouvait être créé que de révéler la magie à tout être vivant, en leur faisant le don de la manipuler et ainsi détruisant leur crainte de ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris.

Si le monde entier était plongé dans la magie... il brillerait alors d'un feu nouveau. Et même s'il c'était un chaos total, le dieu ferait en sorte que ce soit l'un des siens: un chaos qui apportait plus qu'il ne prenait.

Sur la longue liste qui sortait de sa poche, le dieu barra son plus récent projet:

_Débat public: ou comment gérer un sang pur._

Juste à côté apparurent des mots, comme guidés par une main invisible autre que celle du dieu: Méfait accompli.

'Sirius Black' Pensa le dieu amusé. Le Mont Olympe était certes plus joyeux depuis l'arrivée de cet avatar des dieux parmi eux.

Rangeant le long parchemin, Chaos observa les trois sorciers avant de disparaître au son de leurs éclats de rire. Il savait que Mnémosyne resterait à leurs côtés pour qu'ils n'oublient pas la leçon de ces derniers jours. Quand à lui: il lui restait beaucoup de chaos à livrer au monde.


	9. Chapter 9

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**Note Auteur: Je n'avais même pas pensé mettre par écrit ce que Sirius vivrait sur Le mont Olympe. Alors dîtes tous un grand merci aux quelques personnes dont les revues ne demandaient pas mieux qu'un extrait de ses aventures... ^^**

**P.S: si vous passez les notes d'auteurs en bas de page, regardez quand même la question à la fin (j'ai besoin d'une réponse pour la suite)  
**

**

* * *

**

o

o

o

Chapitre 9:

o

o

o

La vision ne ressemblait en rien à celles qui lui étaient venu dans ses prédictions pour Severus. Les images avaient la saveur d'un souvenir partagé. Comme si quelqu'un lui offrait cette vue issue de l'esprit d'un inconnu.

A part que la saveur, s'il pouvait appeler ainsi ce qu'il sentait de ce 'rêve', lui était familière. Un rien (ou plutôt beaucoup) chaotique. De l'humour. De l'amour. La présence était douce et chaleureuse.

La vision était d'un grande montagne. S'élevant vers les cieux, par-delà les nuages et les lois du ciel. Encrée sur terre, et pourtant seulement visible par un certain nombre. Prise dans cette réalité et dans une autre réalité à la fois.

Ce que voyaient les yeux du donneur de vision, changea de perspective, à l'exemple d'une spectateur extérieur et non plus de l'acteur même de la scène.

Le sentiment d'amour venant du donneur ne s'en fit pas moins fort. AU contraire il se fit plus puissant. Harry... car c'était comme s'il était présent sur cette montagne, aux côtés du donneur... se tourna vers l'individu.

Avec surprise et joie il réalisa que son étoile l'avait appelé vers les cieux des dieux. Quoique que son parrain ne semblait pas conscient de l'avoir fait.

Et si Harry n'était là-bas qu'en esprit, c'était bien suffisant pour lui qui ne pourrait plus jamais toucher cet être vibrant d'amour filial pour lui.

Sirius avançait entre les arbres qui parcouraient des chemins sculptés de pierres. Des parcs s'interposaient entre divers temples sortis d'un autre siècle et ayant gardés une splendeur inégalée.

Harry suivit son étoile vers un temple un rien différent. Le bâtiment était entouré de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, quoique toutes d'une teinte rosée ou fushia. Les pierres elles-même étaient d'un tendre crème et les escaliers étaient faits d'un marbre entrelacé de roses et blancs mêlés. L'entrée donnait sur des portes sculptées du dessin d'un jardin fleuri et d'un cadre de coeurs et de flèches.

Harry ne pouvait que deviner quelle déesse demeurait là. Seule Aphrodite, amour personnifié, pouvait avoir un tel décor. Le jeune sorcier pensait que cela lui convenait à merveille. Léger et noble, doux et beau. Comme la déesse était réputée être.

Harry observa son parrain glisser derrière les battants entrouverts, et le suivit.

Sirius avança lentement avec un sourire grandissant. Il choisit un couloir étroit qui partait du hall vers une série de salons privés. Autant l'entrée avait possédé la grandeur des temples grecs avec ses grandes colonnes et ses frises racontant des histoires non de héros mais de dieux et déesses trouvant l'amour. Autant l'arrière de la demeure avait tout d'une maison accueillante. Même si les meubles étaient du côté grandiose et non ce que l'on voit chez le commun des humains.

Perché dans une alcôve, une femme d'une immense beauté, drapée dans une tunique de soie rose, regardait l'homme avancer vers elle. Son visage sans aucun artifice était éclatant d'amour et de vie. Elle scintillait de ce pouvoir en elle. Les longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient le long de son corps en une manne de boucles d'un or fin, ressemblaient à un halo de lumière.

Sirius se pencha vers la déesse sans même s'incliner pour montrer un quelconque respect. Mais Harry n'était pas surpris de voir que son parrain se fichait toujours au temps des formalités. Et l'homme semblait avoir plus important à l'esprit. Il chuchotait quelque chose à la noble dame dont les yeux prenaient une teinte d'humour que Harry reconnaissait sans mal.

Ces deux-là étaient en train de comploter.

Si les rires retenus comme un secret ne les avaient pas trahis, les quelques mots que Harry entendait l'auraient fait. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir désolé pour les autres dieux.

La vision changea brusquement, passant de l'intérieur du temple à celui d'un autre bien plus sombre. Le hall de celui-ci était fait de marbres noirs, et décoré d'épées et de scènes de guerres. Le temple du dieu de guerre?

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'homme vêtu de noir qui avait brandit une épée dans son salon quelques temps plus tôt. Il avait les bras croisés sur un torse luisant de sueur et parlait à Aphrodite avec ce qui semblait être de l'agacement. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux, mais plus que tout la certitude de connaître la personne en face de vous au point de voir d'elle tout ses défauts et ses qualités, et accepter les deux à égalité. Ces deux là étaient une famille.... et s'ils avaient été en couple comme le disaient les légendes, il étaient à présents le frère et la soeur qu'ils avaient toujours été destiné à être.

Harry pouvait sentir le doute grandissant venant du dieu de guerre. L'être divin donnait l'impression qu'il se préparait à une attaque, et d'après son expression c'était bien le cas.

Pas une seconde ne passa avant qu'un grand tremblement parcoure le temple noir et qu'une onde de choc passe à travers des deux dieux.

Aphrodite s'accrocha à Ares, puis... jetant un oeil autour d'elle, elle pouffa de rire. Elle ne resta que le temps de voir la réaction de l'autre dieux avant de disparaître aussi loin que possible des lieux du crime. Même si rien ne pouvait la désigner comme coupable, à part peut-être la couleur, étant donné qu'un autre avait jeté le sort responsable pour... le changement.... Aphrodite savait que l'autre dieux reconnaîtrait sa touche si particulière dans la blague.

Et comme il avait été inévitable pour elle d'être découverte, elle n'avait pas eu à résister son désir d'être présente pour voir la réaction à son oeuvre.

Sirius serait heureux lorsqu'elle partagerait le souvenir avec lui.

Harry quant à lui regardait le dieu de guerre en secouant la tête. Son parrain était 'mort'... enfin... si le dieux arrivait à le trouver. Si Sirius avait appris une seule chose de sa longue vie de maraudeurs, c'était les mille et une façon d'échapper à ses victimes ou toute rétribution.

En attendant... le temple de Ares était... de toute une palette de roses, du plus clair ou plus brillant. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas nommé avait aussi commis le sacrilège de peindre haches et épées de cette couleur peu... guerrière.

Mais le pire... de l'avis de Harry... était les effets du sort sur le dieu lui-même. Car Ares se tenait droit, fier, et outragé, dans la paire de pantalon la plus serrée et la plus 'gay' jamais vue. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en de longues tresses enrubannées... et son visage était lourdement maquillé.

Le son d'une apparition fit tourner le dieu dont le tempérament était prêt à exploser. Un jeune homme ayant des ailes blanches sortant de son dos et portant un carquois avec des flèches, se tenait devant Ares avec des yeux de plus en plus ronds.

Un grand éclat de rire sortit du corps d'athlète du plus jeune, qui fit réaliser à Ares que son temple n'était pas le seul à avoir été redécoré.

Pendant que le jeune dieux se roulait à terre, Ares fit apparaître un grand miroir. Ses sourcils hérissés d'irritation se figèrent dans leur position au premier regard qu'il posa sur son image. Son visage déjà coloré de divers roses, se fit d'un rouge alarmant.

Harry était certain que le cri du dieux avait du retentir jusque sur terre. Une main posée sur sa bouche comme pour prévenir les dieux de l'entendre et de le découvrir, Harry s'essoufflait pour retenir ses rires. Des larmes coulant de ses yeux d'émeraudes, et un bras entourant son estomac de plus en plus douloureux, il secouait la tête avec un air en parti désolé. Bien qu'il ne savait pas si cette expression était pour la victime ou le coupable.

Son parrain ne survivrait pas au dieu de guerre. A moins qu'il ne lui propose de jouer un tour au dieu de son choix. Harry avait dans l'impression que marchander ainsi serait efficace pour Sirius.... et lancerait probablement la première de toute une chaîne de blagues qui envahiraient le Mont Olympe pour les mois, voir les années, à venir.

Enfin, sentant la vision s'effacer autour de lui, Harry se réveilla au monde réel. Pas réellement surpris d'avoir le hoquet comme si son corps avait trop rit. Car même s'il n'avait été qu'un esprit là-haut, tout avait été trop réel pour ne pas avoir des répercussions physique.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lentement, reprenant son souffle et pensant à son étoile dans les cieux... même si ces cieux étaient la montagne des dieux. Il plaignait le panthéon qui devait vivre avec la personne apportant le plus de chaos après le dieu du chaos lui-même.

Un verre d'eau finit de calmer les sursauts dus au hoquet. Et une douche plus tard, Harry était prêt pour cette nouvelle journée. C'était aujourd'hui le moment d'emménager dans ses quartiers à l'école de magie.

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir simple et d'un chemisier vert émeraude, enfilant une robe noire tramée de fils d'argent à l'extrémité des manches, cols et doublures. Le tissu était fin et léger à porter. La raison de son choix étant qu'il était plus libre de mouvements dans ces habits qu'il n'avait jamais été dans les secondes mains des Dursley et les vêtements d'étudiant de Poudlard.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre. Il n'y reviendrait pas avant la rentrée, et seulement pour les fins de semaines. Pourtant, il avait pris soin de laisser des doubles des photos qu'il emportait avec lui. Des cadres parcouraient la pièce, représentant des scènes arrivées dans les mois de sa venue dans ce temps.

James chassant Sirius dans toute la maison, continuait son oeuvre de cadre en cadre à travers la pièce, grâce à la magie qui lui permettait de bouger. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé que les photographies pouvaient voyager entre elles comme les portraits. Etrangement aucune photo du futur ne le faisait... tandis qu'en ce temps elles s'en donnaient de coeur joie. Un jour il saurait les raisons de cette différence.

Severus avait souvent été surpris dans son laboratoire par des elfes de maisons déterminés à lui donner de bons souvenirs. De ce fait, un grand nombre des images le voyaient tenter d'échapper aux elfes et retourner à ses potions. Une grande quantité de photographies le montraient aussi berçant Teddy ou jouant avec lui. La tendresse qu'il portait à l'enfant apparente pour tous.

Remus entrait de plus en plus dans ces scènes. Partageant le bonheur de veiller sur le bébé de leur famille. Mais les plus beaux souvenirs capturés... étaient ceux où son père se tenait à ses côtés, un immense sourire au visage et une espèce ou une autre de créatures en arrière plan. La réserve avait reçu de nombreuses visites de tous les Potter, qui s'étaient régalés à prendre les Lupins en photos.

Les grands-parents de Harry, qui étaient maintenant ses cousins, se tenaient l'un contre l'autre et observaient le chaos joyeux de leurs proches. Et passaient souvent dans les quelques images contenant Teddy et Nymphadora en train de s'amuser.

Toutes ces mémoires d'été resteraient dans la maison pour les accueillir à leur retour. Tout comme leurs copies seraient éparpillées dans les quartiers de l'école pour leur donner plus de chaleur.

Harry finit son étude des lieux et quitta la pièce avec une lueur douce dans le regard. C'était ici sa première vraie maison. Celle qu'il voulait garder pour toujours. Et il l'aimait d'autant plus qu'elle avait unis et réunis ceux à qui il avait donné son coeur. Sa famille.

Harry descendit les marches avec grâce. Ce n'était pas un terme souvent utilisé pour un homme, pourtant il convenait à cet instant à ceux qui le virent avancer. Sirius et Severus, les deux qui devaient l'aider à s'installer dans l'école pendant que le reste de la famille allait finir les achats pour l'année scolaire à venir. Teddy avait été 'emprunté' le temps de cette journée.

Severus était surpris de voir la nostalgie dans la démarche de son tuteur, comme il s'était mis à l'appeler avec humour vu le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait enseigné à vivre vraiment et non plus survivre. Tristesse, joie, se mêlaient dans cet être unique qu'il s'était pris à admirer. Et la main que Harry gardait sur la rambarde, frôlait le bois comme pour en apprendre chaque grain. Souvenirs, pensait Severus. L'homme gravait dans sa mémoire cette maison qu'il aimait tant.

Sirius quant à lui comprenait mieux encore ce que Harry vivait. Ayant connaissance de toute la vie passée de sa charge, et sentant par leur lien magique toute ses émotions.

"Prêt?" Demanda le jeune Black à son devin favoris.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait découvert que leur lien marchait dans les deux sens, et qu'il pouvait de ce fait savoir ce que Sirius avait en tête. Le plus jeune essayait de lui donner de la force, et de l'amour. Son petit frère de coeur.

Et puis... ce n'était pas comme s'il abandonnait sa maison. Elle serait gardée par les Potter et les Tonks, qui ne pourraient finalement retourner chez eux que dans un an. Tel serait le temps que prendraient leurs demeures pour être totalement protégées par les sortilèges les plus efficaces. Sans compter la magie que les dieux eux-mêmes poseraient à leur tour pour veiller ces familles si précieuses à Harry.

Il était prêt.

Harry attrapa les bras de ses deux jeunes frères, ce qu'ils étaient devenus dans son coeur, et apparut hors de la maison...directement devant le portail de l'école. Les deux plus jeunes lui jetaient des coups d'oeils accusateurs parce qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus de ses intentions. Il fallait dire que l'apparition sorcière était suffisamment désorientante sans ajouter le manque de préparation en plus.

Mais Harry ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et avança avec détermination sur le chemin conduisant au château. Sa deuxième maison l'attendait.

Il monta les escaliers en courant, riant à gorge déployée. Il sentait une seule et unique vie dans tout le château. Le concierge, occupé dans une part lointaine des entrailles de l'école. Et n'ayant pour témoins de sa joie que ses deux jeunes frères, peu lui importait les questions que l'un d'eux aurait de son attitude.

Harry était heureux d'être de retour. Pas comme la douce joie cachée lors de l'entretien avec Albus, ni celle de la réunion avancée des professeurs. Cette fois il était revenu pour rester plus d'une journée. Et avec de la chance plus d'une année. S'il pouvait prouver son utilité au programme éducatif de Poudlard, il se ferait une place à garder.

Poudlard était sa maison de coeur. Son lien avec la magie, avec son passé, avec son futur. Il lui appartenait d'une manière différente de la demeure qui était la sienne hors de ces murs. Etait-il possible d'avoir deux maisons? Oui. Une pour sa famille et lui.... une pour son coeur et son âme.... Deux pour l'équilibre de son être.

Sirius et Severus ne l'arrêtèrent pas dans sa course à travers les couloirs. Après tout, il savait où il allait. Dumbledore lui avait écrit, et décrit les chambres accolées à la tour des griffondors. Un appartement composé de deux chambres avec leur propre salles de bains, une nurserie, et un salon commun. Rien de bien compliqué.

Et comme il l'avait espéré, les quartiers qui allaient abriter sa famille étaient chaleureux et simples. Les couleurs étaient celles d'un automne harmonieux: mélange de terre, de vert et de rouges. Rien à voir avec les couleurs de griffondor, surtout avec les meubles bien plus stylisés que dans la tour des élèves. Mais après tout, un adulte vivrait ici: aussi jeune que Harry soit, il avait passé l'adolescence depuis longtemps en esprit à défaut du corps. Il trouvait ces chambres parfaites pour sa famille et lui.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses à faire pour finir d'emménager. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà déballés tout objet de décorations et autres accessoires. Il ne restait en fait qu'à remplir les armoires de vêtements et organiser la nurserie. Harry avait insisté pour pouvoir monter lui-même le berceau et autres meubles. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, jusque-là, la chance de faire la chambre de son fils comme tout autre parent au monde.

Alors sa première action après une revue de tout ce que ses quartiers pouvaient offrir, fut de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Teddy. Laissant à Sirius et Severus la tâche de s'occuper des deux autres chambres. La nurserie lui était strictement réservée.

Son seul vrai regret était que Severus avait insisté pour obtenir ses propres quartiers dans les donjons, afin de rester proche du laboratoire privé de potion qu'il utiliserait toute l'année. Harry n'avait pas voulu lui enlever ce privilège qui semblait si important pour Severus. Une liberté de créer quand il voulait. Bien entendu, les elfes de maisons du château avaient reçu des instructions des elfes de Harry: il était maintenant de leurs devoirs de retirer le jeune inventeur de potions de son laboratoire pour manger, dormir, et pour des pauses fréquentes qu'il devait passer avec sa famille de coeur.

Car après tout, c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus les uns pour les autres: une famille.

Harry passa la matinée en silence. Les divers modes d'emplois étalés autour de lui, lui permettaient de monter les meubles avec facilités. Les années à grandir et travailler chez les Dursley lui avaient au moins appris à gérer ce genre de choses. Quoique aujourd'hui était un jour heureux. Petit à petit, la chambre de son fils prenait vie.

Harry avait placé berceaux et autres au centre de la pièce, en vue de les déplacer par magie une fois qu'il aurait tout terminé. Parce que avant de déposer les objets contre les murs, il lui restait un sortilège à jeter qu'il ne voulait faire qu'au dernier moment. Parce qu'il savait que sinon il passerait son temps à observer le résultat du sort au lieu de finir les meubles.

Aux alentours de midi, Harry se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de lit, table à langer et autres. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond. Il murmura quelques mots, fermant les yeux doucement. Dans une pluie d'étincelles magiques, un décor qui naissait de son imagination se peignait sur tous les murs.

Un ciel bleu rempli de nuages aux formes amusantes, qui cligna une seconde remplacé par une nuit étoilée dont les astres se reliaient pour dessiner les formes d'un centaure et autres figures mythiques. Des forêts illuminées de douces lumières, que se soit le soleil ou la lune selon l'heure qu'il serait. Des meutes de loups parcourant les sols verdoyants. Cela n'était pas visible encore, mais avec les saisons viendraient des changements: la neige pour l'hiver, les feuilles d'automnes... Teddy serait libre dans cet espace de vie. Car une grande part du loup en lui était ce besoin d'être sous le toit du monde et non enfermé entre des murs de pierres.

Le tapis au sol était extrêmement doux. Spécialement créé pour qu'un enfant puisse s'y balader sans risque.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Harry fit tourner sa baguette en l'air et écouta le mouvement des meubles prenant leurs places. Il ne voulait voir son oeuvre qu'une fois finie. Quand, enfin certain d'avoir accompli ce qu'il voulait, il laissa son regard se poser sur le résultat de longues heures de concentration... un grand sourire illumina son visage. 'Magnifique' pensait-il.

A sa sortie de la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec ses frères dont les yeux s'étaient tournés vers ce qu'il avait réalisé. Ils avaient tous deux la bouche ouverte d'étonnement et d'admiration. Car ils pouvaient sentir la magie qui parcourait les murs et les emplissait d'une paix incroyable. La pièce était belle, mais plus que cela, les sentiments de protection et d'amour qui y avaient été tissés, rendaient les lieux encore plus précieux.

Severus et Sirius ne pouvaient pas dire un mot. Pas par manque de quelque chose à dire, ni soumis à l'impressionnant pouvoir de Harry... mais parce que la magie autour du devin était telle qu'ils en restaient muets. Quelque chose tournoyait autour de Harry, différent de ses temps de prédictions. Comme une toile qui se tissait plus il passait de temps dans le château. Quelle que soit la raison, ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle se ferait bientôt claire.

Harry les observait avec curiosité, conscient qu'il était observé en retour avec le même sentiment. Il savait que ses frères voyaient ce qu'il sentait de plus en plus fort en lui. Une impatience grandissante montait dans son esprit. Il ne doutait pas qu'il ne ferait aucune prédiction ce jour... pourtant.... destinée voulait lui faire accomplir quelque chose...

Pas une seconde après qu'il ait reconnu ce fait, Harry poussa ses frères de côtés et se mis à marcher vers la sortie. Il ne se préoccupait ni des jeunes sorciers qui prirent place derrière lui, ni des murmures des tableaux qu'il passait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était attendu et ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Le silence qu'il avait maintenu toute la matinée prenait sens maintenant. Ses paroles s'étaient retenues pour l'instant où il rencontrerait la personne qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui lui arrivait parce que cela était différent de ses prédictions, et même de ce jour où il avait été en retard pour parler à Severus. Le pouvoir en lui avait un autre 'goût'. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de découvrir ce don que les dieux lui avaient fait. Tout comme il savait qu'à chaque fois il serait aussi surpris et même désemparé.

Il avait un peu peur... de cette force en lui qui prenait le contrôle dans ces temps de changements. Mais Harry restait aussi conscient que ce don le sauvait des souffrances que les sorciers avaient causés dans son autre vie.... et que par lui il pouvait en retour sauver d'autres êtres.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry se rendit compte où ses pas le menaient. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet endroit depuis si longtemps. N'avait pas prévu d'y revenir un jour. Tenaces, ses pieds l'y guidaient pourtant.

Sirius écoutait le lien entre Harry et lui. Ecoutait comme si la magie avait une voix qui lui murmurait ce qu'il devait savoir. Lorsque sa charge frissonna comme ses yeux pouvait voir, son coeur se serra d'une émotion de peine et appréhension qui venait de Harry. Comme s'il savait qu'une vieille blessure allait s'ouvrir à nouveau. Mais la certitude qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui allait se passer l'empêchait de retenir le devin.

Sirius avait conscience qu'une fois encore le don de sa charge avait pris le dessus, et que Harry devait suivre chaque instruction quelle qu'elle soit. Et quel qu'en soit le prix. Quoiqu'il pouvait se rassurer de savoir que les dieux ne laisseraient aucun mal arriver au sorcier. Pourtant... rien au monde ne pourrait bloquer les mémoires passées de refaire surface. Plus que cela, Sirius était certain que certaines choses arriveraient dans le seul but de confronter Harry à ses peurs et ses souffrances d'une autre ligne de temps.

Le seul moyen de guérir était d'affronter et d'accepter ses blessures.

Le jeune Black observa le devin avec un rien de frayeur lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ne reconnu pas immédiatement. Puis une certaine incrédulité pris la place de ses doutes, en entendant le bruit de leurs chaussures sur le sol trempé. Le son de leurs pas tombant dans une large flaque d'eau.

Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici? Dans cette partie du château que tout élève ayant du bon sens évitait comme la poisse...

A ses côtés, Severus se posait la même question. Aucun serpentard ne venait jamais en ces lieux. Les dignes purs sangs n'étaient pas du genre à s'abaisser ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait peu de choses d'intérêts, et beaucoup de choses hautement détestables. Bien entendu, les quelques défis avaient été lancés d'entrer et de rester un temps indéterminé... et chaque élève de sa maison avait eut la malchance de rencontrer l'habitant des lieux.... mais passé cette rare occasion, tout le monde évitait de revenir.

Harry, qui se tenait entre les deux jeunes gens et l'entrée de la pièce mystérieuse, poussa la porte avec un brin d'anticipation. Son premier pas dans la pièce fut suivi d'un long cri déchirant, entrecoupé de sanglots hystériques... puis d'une voie, criarde.

"Qui? Qui ose envahir mon refuge? Vous n'en avez pas assez de me moquer et m'éviter comme la peste? Vous avez trouvé un nouveau jeu peut-être? Qu'allez-vous faire? Me plonger dans les toilettes avec un de vos sorts? Je connais déjà cette sensation à merveille. Alors...." un nouveau sanglot après une longue tirade indignée. "qu'est-ce que vous attendez... si je pouvais je viendrais tous vous hanter pour me venger..."

Mais Harry savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il y avait bien une ou deux personnes que ce fantôme était allé hanter depuis sa mort... mais elle craignait trop le monde extérieur. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait eu avant d'être tué dans cette pièce, l'avait liée irrémédiablement à ces lieux. Il était un temps où, vivante, elle venait se réfugier ici. Là où aucun autre ne la suivait. Où elle pouvait pleurer en silence.

Le fantôme ne pouvait plus quitter la pièce de ses malheurs, parce que c'était aussi son seul véritable refuge. Sa seule maison, aussi triste soit-il.

"Bonjour Mimi." Dit-il calmement et avec autant de douceur possible. Adolescent, il avait trouvé agaçant la comédie de la jeune fantôme. Avec l'expérience qu'il avait de la vie, il en était venu à comprendre une partie de ce masque avec lequel elle se jouait des autres. Elle se présentait au monde: extravagante, énervante, pleurnicharde.... tout ce qu'il fallait pour dégouter et faire fuir en fait. Car elle ne voulait pas vraiment recevoir la visite des élèves de Poudlard.

Mimi Geignarde, comme on l'avait nommée, savait que si elle était moins démonstrative, les étudiants auraient commencés à venir lui jouer des tours ou se moquer d'elle. Se lançant peut-être des défis de celui qui lui ferait le plus de mal.

Ce qu'elle avait appris des circonstances de sa mort était bien qu'une porte pouvait cacher bien des choses, mais surtout que tant qu'elle restait fermée, personne ne pouvait rentrer. Si elle avait pu rester enfermée dans ses toilettes le jour où le basilic avait été libéré, elle aurait été saine et sauve... De ce fait, tout ce qu'il lui restait... était de construire sa propre porte, sa propre protection contre le monde, et la garder fermée.

Le masque de Mimi était cette porte. Si un jour venait pour l'un des élèves, de vraiment souhaiter la connaître et devenir son ami, alors il saurait persévérer et passer ses faux semblants. Un ami digne de son nom, ne se laisserait pas tromper par son jeu.

Hors, voilà que ce garçon... ou jeune homme d'après ce que voyait le fantôme, arrivait ici et s'adressait à elle avec une gentillesse à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit auparavant.

"Qui es-tu?" ne parlant qu'à lui et ignorant les deux autres.

"Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Je suis un ami." Avant même que Mimi ne recommence sa mélodie de pleurs sur cette nouvelle 'moquerie' de sa part, Harry leva la main. Son air déterminé, et le pouvoir qui tournoyait autour de lui avec ce goût de 'destinée' qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son corps éthérée, la retint de justesse.

Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de différent, presque douloureux. Une magie si lourde que lui seul pouvait la porter. Et son don était si actif en ce moment, que Mimi se trouva portée par les vagues de magies jusqu'à lui. Lorsque Harry tendit une main et la posa contre la joue pourtant transparente comme si elle était solide... Mimi eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un coeur, qui s'arrêta brusquement.

Comment pouvait-il la toucher? Mais vraiment la toucher? Comme si elle était humaine, vivante, réelle et non l'empreinte énergétique de la sorcière qu'elle avait été.

Quel était donc ce pouvoir qu'il possédait?

Harry pencha la tête de côté et la regarda avec une intensité surprenante. Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés et sa force vitale comme guidée par une main étrangère. Le sentiment de 'destinée' surpris Mimi une fois encore.

"Trop longtemps tu es restée enfermée dans ta prison. Ils ont tous oublié comment tu étais morte. Qu'un autre t'avais volé ta vie. Meurtre n'est pas quelque chose que les sorciers veulent se rappeler être arrivé ici. Une école devrait toujours être protégée, un lieu sûr pour ses enfants. Alors la mémoire a été effacée

Plus par l'absurdité des accusations de l'époque que par un sortilège d'oubli. Car qui aurait pu croire que Rubeus aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Sûrement, si une élève était morte, ça n'avait été qu'un accident. Hagrid était trop innocent pour faire le moindre mal. Alors le fait qu'il aimait tant les créatures les plus dangereuses, dont il ne semblait jamais voir la puissance mortelle.... a renforcé la rumeur d'un accident.

Le terriblement maladroit au grand coeur, avait une nouvelle fois emmené une créature dans l'école. Mais cette fois, son erreur avait entraîné une mort.

Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas la vérité. Nous savons comment celui qui est plus tard devenu le Lord Noir, a ouvert la chambre et fait sortir le monstre. Et l'a guidé lorsqu'il a découvert ta présence dans cette pièce... pour te tuer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de témoin vivant de ses actions."

"Comment?" Murmura doucement le fantôme. Sa mémoire était floue de ce jour lointain. Elle se souvenait des yeux qui donnait la mort, du froid terrible et de la peur... Mais elle n'avait jamais pu en savoir plus. Et lorsque les adultes étaient venus lui poser des questions sur sa mort, elle n'avait jamais pu leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Sa seule certitude était que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être responsable.

Après tout, il avait été l'un des rares à ne jamais la blesser. Et l'un des premiers et unique à lui offrir cette même gentillesse que le mystérieux jeune homme devant elle.

Harry caressa la joue translucide, envoyant assurance et tendresse au fantôme. Une part de lui était prise par le don de devin, par le pouvoir qui surpassait toute autre magie en lui. L'autre part restait purement 'Harry', avec son grand coeur et la maturité qu'il avait durement gagné cette année. Mais seul le devin en lui lui permettait de toucher Mimi comme il le faisait.

"Je sais toute la vérité dont tu ne peux te rappeler. Mais plus important, j'ai un cadeau pour toi." Il se pencha et toucha sa joue contre celle de Mimi et murmura afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Mimi le regardait avec de grands yeux et une main sur la bouche. Et le corps éthérée était parcouru d'une nouvelle énergie pleine de vie, qui sans la faire revivre, avait sûrement fait revivre son esprit. Mimi était remplie d'espoir et d'une joie que ni Sirius, ni Severus avait jamais vu sur le visage qui avait parut éternellement figé en larmes.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer la beauté qu'un sourire pouvait emmener. Même si la figure était pleine de boutons, toute de cette laideur adolescente que les plus malchanceux gardaient toute leur scolarité durant, la lumière d'un sourire suffisait à faire oublier tout le reste.

Pure joie, pur bonheur. Un cadeau que Harry semblait offrir à de nombreuses personnes ces derniers temps. Alors pourquoi Severus et Sirius étaient-ils surpris par ce moment exceptionnel... et bien, il restait en effet exceptionnel.

Après tout, un devin avait été guidé par son pouvoir jusqu'à un fantôme et lui avait transmis un message qui l'avait changé. Certes le fantôme n'était pas entré dans une grande lumière pour être libéré de ce monde... mais le fantôme avait tout de quelqu'un qui a reçu un don de vie.

Mimi se laissa voler dans l'air de la salle, puis descendant rapidement pour donner un baiser fantôme à la joue de son nouvel ami, elle s'éloigna en tournoyant avant de plonger non pas dans les toilettes comme à son habitude... mais dans les lavabos au centre de la pièce.

Harry se tourna alors avec un grand sourire dans la direction de ses deux jeunes charges. Car il n'était plus alors le devin qui devait être gardé, mais bien l'adulte qui était responsable d'eux.

Passant les deux jeunes gens, dont la bouche grande ouverte était preuve du choc reçu dans les dernières minutes, Harry sortit des toilettes avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'avait eu de toute la journée.

Automatiquement, Sirius le suivit sans avoir pour autant recouvert ses sens. Et Severus, refusant de rester seul ici, suivit son exemple.

Ils étaient sûr que rien ne ferait parler Harry de ce qui venait d'arriver. C'était son droit de devin, et son devoir parfois, de ne pas parler de ce qu'il disait à quelqu'un. Et bien que ce soit la première fois que Sirius ne sache rien d'un des messages que Harry passait, il avait été préparé à ce jour.... quoique pas tout à fait aux particulières circonstances.

Pendant que le groupe regagnait leurs appartements... le temps de se souvenir qu'ils avaient déjà finis d'arranger les chambres... Mimi, qui n'était geignarde que pour certaines occasions ou plus précisément pour toute personne qui envahissait les toilettes lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait... Donc, Mimi, plongeait à travers tuyaux, et couloirs souterrains.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde devant une grande porte sculptée de serpents enroulés. Elle n'avait pas peur. Pas après avoir reçu le message du devin. Car dans son murmure il lui avait annoncé ce qu'il était pour qu'elle ne doute pas de ses mots. Et elle avait fini par reconnaître le pouvoir du jeune homme pour ce qu'il était.

Non, Mimi n'avait pas peur. Elle était excitée. Derrière cette porte se trouvait la plus belle chance de sa vie, ou de sa mort selon le point de vue. Fermant les yeux, elle traversa le mur solide, heureuse que les sortilèges protégeant l'entrée s'ouvre pour la laisser passer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était fantôme.

Elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois de venir ici. Mais la magie tissée avait été conçu pour empêcher qui que ce soit de passer qui n'aurait pas le mot de passe. Aucun mortel, fantôme ou créature ne pouvait briser les sorts.

Hors, ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre secrète n'était rien de ces trois catégories. Non... Celui qui habitait maintenant ici, était bien plus et pouvait surpasser toute magie.

L'écho d'une voix résonna dans la grande salle, faisant réaliser à la jeune fille que ses paupières étaient restées closes.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'un de mes enfants?" La voix était chaude et forte. Accueillante. Joyeuse. Tout ce que Mimi avait rêvait d'entendre de son père. Ses parents mortels n'étaient jamais venus au château pour voir son fantôme... elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient même regretté sa mort. Mais son véritable père, son créateur.... celui dont elle n'avait été donné le nom que par les mots d'un devin... celui-là était plus précieux que tout autre.

Et comme chaque être vivant qui réalise de quel dieu il est l'oeuvre, Mimi ressentait la plénitude et la paix que le savoir apportait.

Elle pensa étrangement que de tous les dieux, elle n'avait sans aucun doute jamais appartenu à un autre. Elle ne pouvait être la fille d'Aphrodite, vu son manque de beauté. Ni la fille de Zeus, dont elle n'avait aucun attribue... Aucun autre dieu ne faisait plus de sens que celui-ci.

N'avait-elle pas semé total chaos depuis qu'elle hantait les toilettes? Son jeu de geindre sans arrêt. Les flots d'eau qui envahissaient jusqu'au couloir. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait criait au chaos.

"Ah... Je vois." Soupira joyeusement le dieu. "Qu'un de tes frères t'a donné un peu d'aide pour venir ici."

'Un frère?' Pensa Mimi.... 'Le devin?' Oui cela faisait sens. D'une étrange manière elle était liée à lui et à tout autre enfant du chaos. Et n'étais-ce pas le plus grand des chaos d'avoir comme frères et soeurs des êtres aussi différents? Elle se demandait combien d'autres elle pourrait surprendre par cette révélation.

Mais au final, le plus important était qu'elle était arrivée. Qu'elle s'était trouvé une maison et un parent qui voulait d'elle. Après tout ce temps de solitude, elle vivait enfin. Du moins son âme à défaut d'un corps.

"Serais-tu, par hasard, intéressée à m'aider? Je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai l'un de mes enfants sur le Mont Olympe qui revient me donner des idées régulièrement, je trouve mon métier tellement plus agréable."

Il pouvait bien voir les choses ainsi. Ses enfants étaient souvent pire que lui. Puisqu'il les avait créé ainsi ce n'était pas une terrible surprise. Et ses enfants avaient souvent une vue toute différente de la sienne, qui mettait sous un nouveau jour la plupart de ses plans. Le vieux Sirius était certainement irremplaçable dans ce domaine.

Le dieu du chaos pouvait déjà voir dans les yeux de sa fille la même lueur de chaos que la révélation de son appartenance à sa maison avait fait renaître. Il pouvait déjà imaginer tout ce qu'ils feraient ensemble.

Il dirigea la jeune fantôme vers une grande table. Et, lui montrant toutes les éditions spéciales qu'il avait réuni de son journaliste préféré, il lui dit:

"Voilà, je viens de m'apercevoir que tous mes tours touchent des mangemorts.... et que le côté de la lumière n'a pas encore regroupé ses forces sous la même bannière. Il se peut même qu'un certain ordre du phénix ne voit pas le jour à cause de mon 'intervention'.... Alors je me demandait à qui je pouvais bien m'en prendre maintenant?"

La lueur dans les yeux translucides se fit plus forte. Ah! Ah! Oui, le dieu du chaos avait trouvé son second assistant.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note d'auteur: C'était long... terriblement dur à écrire sans ma muse pour me souffler mes mots comme au début de cette fanfiction. Mais je pense que ça en valait la peine....**

**Bien entendu, j'ai du mal avec mes autres histoires mais j'essaie toujours, à trois jours de noël, de finir un chapitre pour chaque.... je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. ****ç****a fait déjà un mois que je travaille sur ce seul chapitre... et sur des passages des autres...**

P.S: pour toutes mes autres histoires:

j'avais la moitié d'un chapitre de coeur de phénix (et c'est tellement court que je n'ai plus le temps avant noël d'en faire plus....)

Toutes mes ébauches pour l'année du blaireau sont si lamentables côté inspiration que je n'en ai gardé aucune (mais je travaille toujours sur ce que je veux faire)

Les parties d'échec ont failli avoir une nouvelle partie mais je n'ai plus le temps non plus....

et je ne vous parle pas des autres parce que je n'ai pour elles que quelques phrases guides de ce que je voulais écrire.

AU final j'ai fini par comprendre que quand ma muse n'est pas là, il me faut un mois pour 1 chapitre d'une seule histoire..... j'en suis terriblement navrée. Je n'arrête pas pour autant mes tentatives. Après tout, tant que j'écris, il suffit que les lecteurs soient patients... la suite finira toujours par arriver ^^

**Et malgré mon échec à votre grand cadeau de noël, j'espère que ce petit quelque chose enrubanné d'amour rien que pour vous était réussi. Joyeux noël.

* * *

**

**QUESTION POUR PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**

** pour tout le monde: je n'ai aucune idée de quels élèves devraient assister aux cours de Harry. Je ne pense pas aux maraudeurs, à part Sirius qui veut être autant présent que possible. Severus sera trop occupé par les potions. James et Remus n'ont aucun don de divination donc ne seront pas dans la classe avancée. Peter non plus ^^ Alors: qui d'après vous, aurait le don de divination parmi les élèves. Quelle que soit votre idée (aussi étrange qu'elle apparaisse) pitié aidez moi? Lol Je prendrais en compte vos suggestion. C'est le détail qu'il me bloque pour écrire le chapitre suivant: de qui sera composée la classe?**


	10. Chapter 10

**L'épreuve des dieux.**

**Note Auteur: j'ai **l'impression de ne pas avoir dévoilé grand chose ici. Mais le dieu du chaos m'a frappé avec une image qui m'a servi à commencer ce chapitre. Et puis mieux vaut un chapitre que pas de chapitre du tout ^^

**Je ne cite que trois noms d'élèves pour la classe de divination. **C'est parce que je n'ai pas fini de décider qui en fera parti. C'est plus compliqué que je ne pensai au début. Parce que je dois trouver une raison pour chacun d'eux. Mais ces trois là seront dans la classe.

**Dites moi si le chapitre est mauvais ou non. **Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi avant de le poster, mais je voulais vraiment vous en donner un nouveau. C'est juste différent de ce que je vous donne d'habitude. **J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**P.S: je viens d'effacer le chapitre après l'avoir mis en ligne. Toutes les phrases sont apparues sans dessus dessous pour je ne sais quelle raison... Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout bien corrigé... j'espère que tout va bien maintenant.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

o  
o  
o  
Chapitre 10:  
o  
o  
o

Le professeur Prometeus avançait joyeusement dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas normalement aussi extroverti. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée du jeune mage devin, les ennuis de santés qui l'avaient inquiété depuis plusieurs mois avaient disparus. Comme s'ils n'avaient plus de 'raison' d'être.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que dans une ligne de temps différente, le seul moyen de protéger la personne annonçant la prophétie de l'épreuve des dieux... était de s'arranger pour qu'une place de professeur de Poudlard soit accessible. Seul Poudlard était alors l'endroit le plus sûr. Alors les dieux avaient du trafiquer un peu, et l'avaient rendus malade. Afin qu'une certaine Trelawney puisse se présenter à Dumbledore pour obtenir la place, seconde après avoir annoncé la prophétie.

C'était un stratagème un peu compliqué mais efficace.

Etant donné que Trelawney n'aurait pas de prophétie à dire, le professeur Prometeus pouvait garder sa place à l'école ainsi que sa santé.

D'où la bonne humeur apparente de l'enseignant alors qu'il se rendait à sa prochaine destination. Après tout, il allait voir Harry Potter pour décider quels élèves entreraient dans sa classe spéciale. Prometeus avait en main un dossier assez épais, contenant le noms de tous les élèves ayant suivi ses cours dans les 4 dernières années. Des plus âgés entrant leur dernière année à l'école, au plus jeunes entrant dans leur troisième année à Poudlard et ayant pris l'option divination.

A partir de là, et bien il avait bien quelques noms qu'il voulait suggérer, mais il avait l'impression que le choix se ferait d'une toute autre manière que sa seule idée de qui avait ou non le don.

Arrivé au pas de porte de la nouvelle salle de classe réservée à Harry et ses futurs élèves, Prometeus leva son poing et frappa une petite mélodie. Il avait le droit d'être enthousiaste.

La porte s'ouvrit...

Une main passa à la vitesse de l'éclair...

Le dossier fut attrapé avec ménagement malgré la rapidité de mouvement...

Et la porte se referma brutalement.

S'était un professeur ahuri qui se tenait maintenant les mains vides devant une porte dont les verrous venaient d'être très audiblement fermés. La bouche bée, il tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius Black:

"Harry?" Prononça-t-il avec hésitation.

"euh... oui?" Répondit la voix timide du dénommé Harry. Prometeus pouvait bien reconnaître sa voix après leur dernière rencontre à la réunion des professeurs.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?"

"euh... aucune idée?"

"Harry..." Insista Sirius Black.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai juste ouvert la porte près à lui dire bonjour et puis bam... j'ai juste saisi le dossier et fermé."

"Et verrouillé." Fit Sirius pensivement.

"ça aussi." Répondit Harry Potter.

"Et si j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte maintenant?" Demanda Sirius.

Un grognement sauvage lui répondit et le bruit d'une chaise qu'on traîne par terre suivit. Puis la chaise vint cogner contre la porte, probablement pour en bloquer la poignée plus efficacement. Quoique, pensait Prometeus, avec leur magie l'un des deux aurait pu penser à simplement jeter un sort.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste lancé un sort?" Demanda Sirius, faisant écho au professeur Prometeus.

"Euh... aucune idée?" Répéta Harry avec une touche gênée dans la voix.

"Voyons voir..." Prometeus reconnut le ton annonçant une nouvelle expérience du jeune Sirius. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

"Et si fais passer Prometeus par la fenêtre en utilisant un balai?"

Un grand fracas de multiples bruits d'objets traînés au sol ainsi que volant, avec le son  
du mouvement de l'air reconnaissable, suivit la dernière tentative de Black. Les murs semblaient être sous l'assaut d'une attaque que le professeur pensait être due à tous ces meubles et autres babioles venant frapper les pierres dans leur empressement d'atteindre leur but. Harry avait finalement utilisé un sort...

"D'accord..." Fit un Sirius impressionné. "Comment t'as fait pour tout faire bouger sans dire un mot et sans baguette?"

"Euh..."

"Non ne dit rien." Le coupa Sirius. "Aucune idée?"

"Exactement!" Fit Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Et si je..." Sirius commença à dire avant d'être interrompu par on ne sait quel moyen.

"Pas un mot de plus." Prononça Harry Potter en articulant chaque syllabe. "Personne n'entrera." Finit-il. Puis, après avoir réalisé qu'il avait encore réagit étrangement, il lança quelques mots qu'on ne répètera pas ici (oreilles sensibles s'abstenir ne serait-ce que d'imaginer ces mots). Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, s'adressant cette fois au professeur solitaire dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Professeur Prometeus? Je suis navré... Mais vous ne pouvez vraiment pas entrer... euh..."  
cherchant ses mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Heureusement Prometeus était de bonne humeur et trouvait l'évènement des plus amusant. De plus, connaissant le pouvoir du jeune mage, il ne doutait pas que chacune des actions du jeune homme avait une 'raison' d'être. Et il semblait que personne d'autre que Harry, et Sirius, ne pouvait participer ou assister au choix de ses futurs élèves. C'était un secret qui ne gênait pas le professeur plus âgé. Il se régalerait probablement à essayer de deviner qui allait être choisi. Mais sans pousser trop loin sa curiosité.

Et puis l'année s'annonçait si belle avec tous les récents articles qui avaient parus dans la presse. Il y avait cette photo d'un Lucius Malefoy jouant à la corde à sauter... que de nombreux enseignants de Poudlard avaient encadrés en secret dans leurs bureaux privés.

Et en plus Prometeus avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 20 ans, tellement il se sentait en forme et régénéré.

"Ce n'est rien Harry. Je comprends parfaitement. Je vous verrai plus tard au repas. J'ai décidé de rester ce soir... finalement." Dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Il voulait surtout voir la tête qu'aurait son jeune collègue quand ils seraient face à face. Ça allait être très drôle. "A plus tard." Annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Derrière lui, la même voix grogna encore, avec un rien de désespoir... et une autre plus jeune éclata de rire.

Que la vie pouvait être belle.

o  
o  
o  
HP  
o  
o  
o

De leur côté de la porte, deux plus jeunes gens avaient commencés leur journée tout aussi bien. Un bon déjeuner, un bébé qui vous faisait sourire par ses maladresses et sa tendresse, une réunion facile à préparer et avec quelqu'un que les deux étaient venus à apprécier...

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre... puis referme la porte.

A partir de là tout était devenu bien plus compliqué.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius, évitant soigneusement de regarder la porte fermée à clef et bloquée par une chaise... ou même les grandes fenêtres recouvertes de meubles empilés les uns sur les autres et qui empêchaient la lumière du jour de passer correctement.

Harry, donc, regarda Sirius bien dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour la plus grande et profonde pensée de ce siècle:

"Rappelle moi qui est le dieu dont je suis l'enfant?" Son visage était le parfait masque  
d'indifférence... si on n'observait pas ses yeux du tout, qui eux dévoilaient tout l'agacement du monde.

"Oh!" Fit Sirius dans un profond élan de réalisation. C'était un peu leur moment 'eurêka' à eux. Un qu'ils n'auraient plus pour le restant de leurs vies. Un moment qui ne se répèterait jamais... enfin vous avez compris ^^

En effet, comme nos deux génies l'avaient compris, seul le grand et fabuleux, le merveilleux, le sensationnel... Bref seul un seul individu, était responsable de la situation.

L'oeil droit de Harry tiqua... l'oeil gauche pas loin derrière. Sirius ne disait pas un mot, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'étant constamment en compagnie de Harry, ou presque, il serait aussi proie de ces moments des plus 'incroyablement' chaotiques. Quoique, en y repenssant, même sans Harry il serait sans aucun doute victime des mêmes choses. Puisqu'il était enfant du même dieu.

Le dieu du chaos, bien tranquille dans son refuge sous l'école, écoutait d'un air distrait le nouveau plan que Mimi avait concocté pour lui venir en aide avec son interminable liste de tâches à accomplir. Enfin, distrait... il écoutait et retenait tout ce qu'elle disait, il avait juste une petite part de son âme tournée vers l'une des salles de classes de Poudlard.

Le dieu du chaos aurait pu ne pas agir, puisque Harry aurait éprouvé une grande difficulté à parler devant Prometeus. Ce qui leur aurait fait comprendre que personne d'autre que Harry ne pouvait choisir ses élèves et connaître leurs noms. C'était une partie du don de devin qui lui aurait fait savoir de cette manière que le secret était important pour l'avenir. Une prédiction discrète annonçant que quelque chose de mauvais sortirait de cette affaire si les noms des élèves étaient révélés à un autre.

Mais le dieu était joueur et aimait ses enfants si fort qu'il voulait leur faire profiter de sa joie de vivre. Si cela prenait la forme d'un petit tour comme celui-là, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Et c'était si drôle, pour lui.

Quant à Harry et Sirius, ils devaient bien admettre le comique de la situation. Et prévoyaient déjà une future vengeance. Ou peut-être pas. L'idée ne fit que traverser leurs jeunes têtes avant d'être brusquement effacée avec un battement de mains simultané devant leurs deux visages, un peu comme s'ils chassait des mouches. Très très mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour reconnaître le génie insurpassable du dieu du chaos. Personne dans l'univers entier ne pouvait lui jouer un tour. Ça ne marcherai jamais.

Donc, Harry alla s'assoir à la table la plus proche et étala le dossier dessus.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord replacer tous ces meubles dans la pièce?" Fit Sirius  
tentativement.

"Non." Répondit Harry. "S'ils devaient me tomber dessus ils l'auraient déjà fait... ou je l'aurai senti et me serais placé ailleurs." Un encrier s'échappa de l'un des bureaux et vint s'écraser sur son front.

"Bon d'accord, je ne l'aurai pas anticipé avec mes incroyables pouvoirs." Et si Harry tapait du pied d'un air dépité en s'éloignant du tas amoncelé de dangereux objets, ce n'était que le résultat d'un enfant qui râle après l'une des actions de l'un de ses parents. Lui qui n'agissait jamais comme ça, il fallait bien qu'il ait son moment enfantin une fois dans sa vie. Surtout après avoir gagné un don aussi impressionnant.

Sirius sourit. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce temps que Harry se montrait aussi immature. Il savait que c'était exceptionnel, tout comme il savait que Harry en avait eu profondément besoin. Aucun adulte ne pouvait rester entièrement posé et responsable toute sa vie durant sans devoir relâcher la tension au moins une fois. Et même si la méthode de Harry était quelque peu soudaine et enfantine, elle était en quelque sorte parfaite pour un enfant du chaos. La part d'enfant ressortant toujours en premier.

Sirius remarqua le petit sourire doux qui était apparu sur le visage de sa charge.

Harry, ayant senti les pensées de Sirius à travers leur lien, s'était attendris des sentiments qui venaient de lui. Il rit en entendant Sirius appeler un elfe de maison pour l'aider à tout remettre en ordre. Puis il entra le bureau à l'arrière de la salle de classe et s'installa à la table située entre deux fauteuils face à la cheminée. Le feu était allumé, afin que les professeurs puissent se contacter par flou. Mais un sortilège le rendait froid, pour accommoder le temps déjà brûlant de l'été.

Tout irait bien, pensa Harry. Il ferait les bons choix, et protègerait ses élèves de ceux qui  
n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser leurs dons.

Sirius le rejoignit et l'aida à étaler les documents sur la petite table. Une chaise avait été placée près de Harry et déjà il y avait posé quelques uns des documents. Les élèves qu'il ne garderait pas.

Sirius compris de suite comment sa charge choisissait. C'était son don qui parlait pour lui. Les yeux verts s'étaient faits transparents, transformés par une étincelle de pouvoir. Seuls ceux dont la vie serait changée seraient retenus. Non seulement cela, mais aussi ils auraient tous le don, aussi muet ou prononcé qu'il soit. Qu'il s'agisse de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, de sentir qu'il faut éviter de sortir tel ou tel jour, ou de voir en vision des évènements à venir. Tant que l'étincelle de pouvoir serait en eux, ils seraient retenus.

Chaque don a son utilité, et souvent tout autant lorsqu'il est a son plus bas niveau qu'à celui le plus haut.

Harry s'arrêta sur l'un des papiers sous ses mains. Sa voix sortit avec une espèce d'écho. Et bien qu'il énonçait à voix haute ce qui lui passait par l'esprit à la vue d'un nom, il semblait se parler à lui-même en même temps:

"Lily Evans. Fille d'Athéna. Possédant sagesse du coeur autant qu'intelligence. Protectrice.  
Symboles: chouette, égide, olivier. Comme Edwige qui m'avait été envoyée pour veiller sur moi au nom d'Athéna, en mémoire de Lily. Edwige qui signifie combat, pour sa force combattante, son âme guerrière et mère. Le plus beau symbole d'Athéna." Sa voix se fit murmure. Harry avait compris le cadeau qu'avait été Edwige dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours été précieuse pour lui, mais elle le devenait encore plus sachant qu'elle avait été faites juste pour lui. Parce qu'Athéna voulait veiller sur lui comme Lily, fille d'Athéna, l'avait fait en donnant sa vie.

Un autre papier attira son attention:

"Alice Elrin (Alice Londubat n'a pas de nom de jeune fille trouvable... et vous savez à quel point je suis nulle en invention de noms). Fille de Thémis, déesse de la justice. Aide par ses conseils tous inspirés par la prudence et l'amour de la justice. Symboles: la balance et l'épée. Alice représentant ces deux attributs par son désir de devenir Auror et de protéger les innocents."

Un troisième document apparut sur la petite pile montante.

"Narcissa Black. Fille de la Déesse de la famille, HÉRA, Epouse de Zeus. Attributs: paon et  
grenade. Narcissa qui inspire a devenir l'épouse parfaite et fidèle, donnant tout son être à la famille qu'elle veut créer. Son plus grand bonheur ne pouvant voir le jour que dans cette destinée. Sait déjà, au plus profond de son être qui est sa mère divine, par son animal préféré: le paon."

Cette dernière était une surprise pour Sirius. Il ne savait pas comment réagir quand le sujet  
concernait sa famille. En même temps, il aimait Narcissa autant qu'Andromeda. Mais le contrat de mariage qui la liait à Lucius était une barrière qu'il ne pouvait pas passer. Ou du moins, il ne l'aurait pas pu sans ce nouveau développement. Quel changement allait apporter la présence de sa cousine dans cette classe particulière et quels étaient donc les dons de chacun de ces futurs élèves? Et s'ils avaient une touche de ce pouvoir, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été sauvés par lui dans le futur? Pourquoi Lily était-elle morte ainsi si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que prévoir... ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un pressentiment? Et on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'un simple sentiment de malaise.

Sirius avait tant de questions. Mais il n'en posa aucune. Il tourna ses yeux vers Harry qui feuilletait les fiches fournies par Prometeus, et attendit qu'il parle à nouveau. Dans un cahier, le jeune Black notait les noms ainsi que les informations que donnait Harry. Personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait lire ce livre de classe, alors il ne risquait rien à tout marquer.

D'autres noms firent leur apparition. Certains surprenants. Et toujours, Sirius restait silencieux. Il avait appris que toute chose a une raison. Et avec Harry en plein milieu de tout, les raisons étaient toujours bonnes. La véritable question était: comment toutes ces personnes allaient s'entendre une fois réunies? Et comment allaient-ils garder secrète la liste d'élèves alors que le reste de l'école jouerait au détective pour voir lesquels de leurs camarades disparaissaient à la même heure au même moment de la semaine?

En fait il y avait plus d'une question. Et sans doute tout autant de réponses heureusement. Harry aurait bien une idée de ce qu'il faudrait faire.

Mais pour l'instant ils devaient se concentrer sur la liste. Ils verraient plus tard comment gérer l'inattendu besoin de mystère qui s'était révélé à eux.

o  
o  
o  
HP  
o  
o  
o

Dans son coin de paradis... Après tout c'était le refuge idéal pour le dieux du chaos, exactement sous les pieds de toute une école remplie de jeunes esprits aventuriers... enfin, les élèves reviendraient une fois les vacances terminées, donc pour l'instant c'était un peu trop vide à son goût.

"Dis-moi, Mimi?"

"Oui?" Répondit la voix timide de sa fille.

"Ce plan ne s'en prend pas du tout au côté de la lumière."

La jeune fantôme hocha la tête:

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de penser à eux je finis avec ce plan."

"Il n'y a pas à dire: il est excellent. Meilleur que celui que j'avais pour cette infameuse situation que Voldemort nous a mis sur le dos."

"Vraiment?"

"Tout à fait. Je pense que je vais l'utiliser. A savoir si je commence maintenant ou si j'attends la rentrée?"

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, trois muses amusées sautillaient sur place contre l'un des murs de la salle souterraine. Il était rare que leur inspiration surpasse celle du dieu du chaos. Il se suffisait à lui-même la plupart du temps. Mais pour une fois, les muses avaient créé un plan plein de mordant qui ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention du maître de l'inspiration chaotique. Elles n'avaient pas pus résister la tentation de participer un peu.

Le dieu du chaos jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois faiseuses d'idées et ricana. Il aimait répandre un peu de son chaos chez sa famille divine. Mais pour une fois il n'était pas à l'origine de cet instant machiavélique chez les jeunes femmes. Ce qui rendait l'occasion d'autant plus précieuse à ses yeux. Il allait se régaler dans les mois qui viendraient.

* * *

**Note auteur: Bon ou mauvais? laissez moi savoir?**


	11. Le génie du dieu du chaos!

**Note Auteur: Il **n'y avait probablement pas 6 milliards d'humains sur terre à l'époque où se déroule l'histoire, mais j'ai la flegme de chercher, donc j'ai marqué 6... ^^ Et d'accord, le chien que je donne en exemple arrive à une époque différente aussi... mais comme on a remonté le temps, les dieux se rappellent toujours de ce qui a existé dans ce futur qui ne sera pas le même maintenant.

**P.S: Fin des votes** (j'ai mis du temps lol) pour la mise en couple de Harry dans cette histoire: Gagnant = **Avec une elfe** (à moi de voir sa personnalité)

_La nouvelle poll (enquête devrait être en ligne bientôt)_

**ATTENTION: Allusion à un film quelque part ^^**

* * *

o  
o  
o  
Chapitre 11: Le génie du dieu du chaos!  
o  
o  
o

Le Dieu Du Chaos était vu par beaucoup pour un créateur d'embrouilles. Machiavélique, joueur,blagueur, vif, fier, rieur, cruel, agaçant, et tant d'autres.

Pourtant s'il était une chose que les membres de la communauté divine savaient, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher à ses enfants. Blesser un enfant du chaos était l'équivalent d'un crime condamné à mort. Car à la différence d'autres dieux et déesses, Le Dieu Du Chaos n'avait jamais créé un être qui n'aurait eut comme existence que celle d'un pion à manipuler. Tout enfant du chaos était précieux à ses yeux. Il y avait bien quelques personnes voulant s'approprier les pouvoirs du chaos et qui priaient par exemple le dieu Janus... mais ça n'avait rien de commun avec ceux qui naissaient du chaos. Il y avait d'un côté les individus de pouvoir ayant quelque affinité avec le chaos, et d'un autre les enfants du chaos qui étaient les enfants du dieu lui-même.

Cela pouvait sembler compliqué mais pour bien comprendre il fallait savoir qu'au contraire de tous les autres dieux, Chaos ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant divin. Aucune chance pour lui d'avoir un bébé un jour comme Aphrodite et Ares avaient eu Cupidon. Pour compenser, la nature de son pouvoir avait fait naître des individus qui n'auraient jamais vu le jour sans ce pouvoir. Ce don Du Dieu Du Chaos s'était accroché à la trame de vie et destinée pour trouver les étincelles de vie qui pourraient être le centre d'un chaos sans nom.

Et ce chaos n'était pas une série de catastrophe ou de mauvaise chance, mais bien un chaos de bouleversement et changement. Au centre de la trame, ces quelques étincelles précieuses pouvaient modifier le cours du temps. Elles étaient nombreuses, et le dieu s'était régalé à les faire naître. S'attachant à chacune comme à un enfant né de son sang. Il aimait que des humains aient une affinité au chaos, mais ces quelques créations étaient bien plus que ça. Dans leur première vie et toutes celles qui suivraient, elles seraient ses enfants, son cadeau à la terre, son plus grand espoir et sa plus grande joie.

Bien sûr ces 'quelques' individus avaient passés le cap du millier depuis longtemps. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas plus de six milliards d'humain sur terre? Sans compter les créatures intelligentes et magiques, et celles plus communes au monde non magique. Il y avait si la mémoire est bonne, un chien qui se nommait Bheetoven et qui avait était le centre d'un chaos innommable.

Mais passons...

Il était seulement bon de savoir que ce dieu particulier n'était pas que jeux et chaos, mais aussi amour. En fait, son coeur était si grand et rempli de tant de ce sentiment, que ses frères et soeurs divins craignaient le voir un jour brisé de douleur à la perte de l'un ou plusieurs de ses enfants. Et si sa capacité à les faire naître venait à disparaître... et qu'il ne restait plus aucun de ses enfants vivants sur terre, le monde n'y survivrait pas.

Heureusement ce n'était qu'une possibilité que tout dieux s'efforcerait d'éviter.

En cette seconde précise, le Dieu du Chaos était dans sa base d'opération, dans les sous-sol de l'école pour sorciers d'Angleterre. Sa main reposait légèrement sur la tête penchée de l'un de ses enfants. Et il y avait dans ses yeux une tendresse qu'il réservait à ses créations du chaos.

"N'ait crainte petit fantôme. Tout ira bien."

La tête éthérée d'une jeune fille se leva vers lui, affichant une profonde douleur malgré le léger sourire qu'elle lui donnait.

"Même si c'est mon idée... c'est plus difficile que je croyais."

"Tout était différent tant qu'il dormait sous mes ordres." Dis le dieu. Puis une lueur d'humour passa dans son regard. Il se redressa joyeusement, s'étira langoureusement et fis un pas en arrière. Un signe de sa tête fit comprendre à la jeune fantôme de le rejoindre dans l'ombre. Une fois camouflés par les ténèbres et le pouvoir du chaos, le dieu s'accroupit et claqua des doigts avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis d'une voix très... enfantine, il chantonna:

"Ici petit petit! Sors de ton antre mon mignon."

Sa jeune charge fantôme le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle serait toujours surprise par son étrange père. Elle était tellement ahurie que toutes ses frayeurs étaient oubliées. Et lorsque l'objet de tous ses plans et peurs apparu, elle ne sursauta même pas. En fait... à voir la créature glisser sur le sol, son long corps vacillant de droite à gauche sous l'effet hypnotique de la voix du dieu, Mimi se sentit comme détachée de ce qui arrivait. Comme hypnotisée elle même par la vision qui se présentait à elle.

"Tu as faim n'est-ce pas mon tout petit?" Fit la voix cajolante du dieu. Et en réponse, la créature sembla trembler sous leurs yeux. "Tu as dormi si longtemps. Tu dois vraiment avoir très faim. Mais ton maître n'est pas là pour te nourrir. Il ne sait pas que tu t'es réveillé."

'Il ne ssssait pas...' Résonna le sifflement du roi serpent. 'Je sssssuis ssssseul. J'ai faim.'

"Si tu trouve ton maître, il pourra te nourrir. Parce que tout ce que tu chasseras par toi-même avant de l'avoir retrouvé, aura le goût de cendres et laisseras ton ventre vide et froid." Annonça le dieu. Usant de son pouvoir pour ensorceler le serpent.

'Je dois trouver mon maître.' Fit le serpent.

"Il ne sait pas que tu sorti de ton hibernation. C'est à toi d'aller à lui. Vas.. sens son aura dans l'air, suis la trace de sa magie et de son sang."

'Ouiiiiiiii.' Répondit un sifflement. Et puis le son du glissement d'écailles sur le sol. Le bruit du mouvement et de l'éloignement, tandis que le dieu du chaos regardait avec amour la jeune fantôme à ses côtés.

C'était la toute première fois que Mimi voyait le basilic dans toute son effrayante splendeur. Elle n'avait eu de sa mort que la mémoire de ces grands yeux qui avaient pris sa vie. Mais là elle avait pu le voir, immense dans son domaine. Et elle avait sans s'en apercevoir, sans aucune crainte, plongée son regard dans celui meurtrier de l'animal. Et elle n'en était ni morte, ni pétrifiée, protégée par le dieu qui la gardait. Dans cet état second, elle avait affronté sa plus grande peur et en était ressortie plus forte. Enfin, la jeune adolescente était libérée de sa prison fantôme. Elle ne pensait pas hanter à nouveau son ancienne résidence. Elle n'avait plus à craindre d'ouvrir la porte de ces toilettes où elle était morte, ni à pousser par s a présence les étudiants à fuir les lieux. Mimi n'avait plus à les protéger de ce danger qu'elle avait été la seule à affronter. Les toilettes n'avaient plus besoin de leurs gardiens.

Car l'entrée de la chambre des secrets... ne laisserait plus jamais sortir le roi serpent. Le danger n'assombrirait plus les couloirs de l'école après cette nuit.

Et le poids se souleva des frêles épaules, et cette fois les larmes étaient réelles. Ou aussi réelles qu'elles le seraient jamais pour un fantôme. Perles brillantes et irréelles sur la peau transparente.

Mimi sentit les bras de son père l'entourer et la sensation d'être transportée par sa magie. Ouvrant des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir fermé, elle observa la scène qui se dévoilait à elle.

Le temps qu'elle avait passé à penser, le basilic s'était glissé dans les longs couloirs déserts, passant devant les portraits endormis qui ce soir ne verraient rien. Il était arrivé dans un large corridor, et s'était enroulé sur lui-même, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Comment retrouver son maître? L'école était remplie de sa présence, à cause de toute la magie que Poudlard absorbait de ses résidents durant leurs études. Même lorsqu'ils partaient, une trace d'eux restait. Et cela perturbait la recherche de la créature.

Le basilic n'avait en tête que le désir de retrouver son maître. Se déroulant de sa position, le corps sinueux s'avança... à la troisième longueur qui se dépliait, une porte apparut dans l'un des murs. Pas une porte humaine mais une gigantesque arche par laquelle le basilic, curieux de la soudaine apparition et attiré par quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait vaguement, se faufila.

La créature vacilla à l'entrée d'une pièce sans fond, entièrement vide, du moins de ce que ses yeux pouvaient en voir, à part pour un unique objet posé dans un coin. C'était de cette chose que le sentiment de familiarité venait.

'Maître?' Siffla le serpent. 'Maître est là?' Et pourtant ses yeux ne voyaient aucune forme humaine, ni ses sens ne sentaient aucune chaleur ou présence qu'il aurait reconnu. Son maître n'était pas là... mais il était là... ce que la créature n'aurait su expliquer.

Le basilic se glissa vers l'objet pour mieux le sentir. La présence du maître était comme prisonnière de l'objet, enfermée à l'intérieur et attendant d'être libérée. Peut-être le maître était-il resté bloqué là tout ce temps? Cela expliquerait sa longue absence et la solitude à laquelle le basilic avait été forcé. Comment le grand serpent pouvait-il aider son maître?

Et puis, comme inspiré, il pencha sa tête au-dessus de l'objet et mordit. Les dents plantées dans le précieux métal, il sentit la trace de son maître quitter sa prison. Le basilic vit un filet de noirceur s'élever devant lui et relâcha sa prise avec joie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'image vacillante de son maître, pensant qu'il avait réussi...mais la vague forme noire s'estompa comme un nuage dispersé par le vent.

Que s'était-il passé? Avait-il commis une erreur? Son maître avait-il était détruit par sa tentative de le sauver? Non! Cela ne pouvait être vrai!

Sentant l'air avec une vigueur renouvelée, le roi serpent se balança de gauche à droite durant de longue minute avant de trouver la minuscule trace magique qu'avait laissé le nuage noir disparu. Le basilic ne pouvait pas suivre une piste qui n'existait pas mais il pouvait enregistrer avec ses sens les particularités de la magie qu'il venait de détruire. Ainsi que l'empreinte d'énergie corrompue que son maître semblait à présent posséder, si différente de ce dont il se rappelait de l'année de leur rencontre. Il pourrait maintenant reconnaître ces objets prisons qui voulaient emprisonner son maître, et il ferait en sorte de tous les annihiler afin que son maître ne courre plus aucun danger.

Voilà une noble mission pour un noble serpent. Et avec de la chance il trouverait une nouvelle trace de son maître pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

Délaissant la carcasse vide de l'objet, le basilic quitta l'immense salle et poursuivit sa route dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard. Il était décidé à quitter ce qui avait été sa seule demeure depuis sa naissance. Il en connaissait tous les recoins, se rappelait avoir glissé sur ces mêmes sols lorsqu'il était nouveau né aux côtés de son père Salazar. Le sorcier lui avait fait tout apprendre de ces lieux et ces connaissances lui servaient à nouveau.

Il fut étrangement facile pour la créature de sinuer à travers les corridors, indétectée par ceux qui habitaient le château même lorsqu'il était vide de ses jeunes visiteurs annuels. C'était comme si un voile s'était posé tout autour du serpent, cachant ses actions de la vue de tous.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes conscientes de ce qui se déroulait: Le Dieu du Chaos, Mimi, et la muse qui avait inspiré le basilic au bon moment.

Mimi se tourna vers son père et murmura, une fois Poudlard totalement libre de l'immense danger qui avait dormi entre ses murs durant des siècles:

"C'était un bon plan."

"Un excellent plan." Affirma le dieu.

Mimi sourit. Son plan à elle avait été choisi et était en bonne voit de porter ses fruits. Elle se sentait revigorée d'une nouvelle raison d'être. Elle pouvait encore aider ce monde qui était le sien.

"Comment trouvera-t-il les autres horcruxes?" Se demanda-t-elle. Le nom étranges sur sa langue, n'ayant découvert l'existence de ces choses que récemment.

"Un peu de chance par-ci par-là et hop!" S'exclama le dieu.

Mimi traduisit automatiquement par: 'la déesse chance va lui donner la chance de tomber sur les bons endroits où se trouve les bons objets et... hop! Le tour est joué'.

Elle haussa ses épaules transparentes et sourit un peu plus. Il y avait des avantages à être un dieu qui connait tous les autres dieux. On pouvait leur demander un coup de main pour accomplir le plus fou des plans.

"J'ai une question." Annonça-t-elle soudainement. Avec un rien d'assurance qui n'avait pas été là avant les évènements de cette nuit.

Le dieu lui fit signe de continuer.

"Vous êtes un dieu, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas simplement où se trouvent les horcruxes pour les faire disparaître d'un geste de main?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ah..." Murmura le dieu du chaos. "Il y a plusieurs raisons. Mais commençons par la plus importante: Les humains ont l'idée que leur dieu, quel qu'il soit, leur a offert le libre arbitre. Le libre arbitre est cependant bien plus que ça. C'est le nom que fut donné à la barrière séparant Dieux et mortels. Les dieux auraient pu créer ce monde et y vivre pour l'éternité, usant de leurs pouvoirs à tout va sur cette terre. Mais cela aurait bloqué l'évolution humaine. Car les mortels auraient réalisés qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de protester les décisions de leurs dieux. La peur de répercussions s'ils essayaient, avec raison car les dieux seraient intervenus, aurait causé en eux un repli tel qu'ils seraient restés centrés sur leurs petites vies. Ils auraient vécus pour dormir, manger et travailler. Il n'y aurait eu aucune des révolution artistiques, technologiques, scientifiques qui ont transformé la planète. Les mortels n'auraient plus été que des fourmis accomplissant des actions répétées jours après jours. Tout au plus certains auraient formés des armées pour leurs dieux, et les dieux auraient usés d'eux dans de grands jeux militaires sans queue ni tête. Les humains seraient devenus des pions sans esprit, des objets à utiliser puis à jeter."

"Alors vous avez créé le libre arbitre?" Questionna la jeune fantôme.

"Nous avons formé une barrière à l'aide de nos pouvoirs combinés. Tous les dieux du monde, de tous les panthéons, ont participé. Quelques uns ont aidé dans le seul but de poser quelques trous dans cette protection, afin de mieux pouvoir se faufiler à travers plus tard. Nous le savions tous, comme nous savions que quelques uns de ces dieux seraient nécessaires pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre sur terre. Le principal était qu'il y ait quelque chose pour séparer mortels et dieux. Pour que les dieux ne puissent pas faire de la terre leur terrain de jeu. Nous avions déjà des terres pour vivre et évoluer alors nous pouvions laisser la Terre pour vous. Cette barrière fut appelée libre arbitre parce que sans notre présence les humains avaient le choix de leur avenir, de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de leurs vies. Et cette séparation est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas juste venir et agiter nos pouvoir dans tous les sens pour faire tout ce que nous voulons. Il y a des exceptions parfois, des choses qui arrivent parce que la barrière est plus faible à certains endroits ou moments... c'est ce qui cause certains miracles. Il y a aussi des conditions qui furent posées avec la barrière: des épreuves que nous avions le pouvoir de faire passer aux mortels et les conséquences autorisées à leurs échecs ou victoires."

Ayant compris ce qui venait de lui être expliqué, Mimi se rappela que son père avait parlé de multiples raisons: "Quelles sont les autres raisons?"

"Chaque dieu a un domaine attitré. Les autres dieux ne peuvent pas intervenir si un événement se produit dans le domaine d'un autre. En prenant charge de l'humanité j'ai gagné la liberté d'agir dans tous les domaines et de demander la participation de tous les dieux. Il reste tout de même un domaine qu'aucun de nous, même moi, ne peut toucher..."

"Lequel?"

"La mort." Répondit-il.

"Mais je suis morte et pourtant je vous aide." Protesta Mimi.

"Tu es un fantôme. Tout fantôme est créé par le chaos, mon domaine. C'est un hic dans la machine de la mort, une erreur causée par l'imprédictibilité du chaos. Quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Et les fantômes sont des personnes décédées transportées 'en dehors' du domaine de mort. Puisqu'ils ne sont pas vivant mais existe dans le domaine de vie. Ils m'appartiennent donc en raison de leur existence improbable."

Il pencha la tête, essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait. "Les horcruxes sont des objets. Non vivants mais liés à la mort par l'usage qui en est fait. Ils peuvent donc être détruits par l'intervention d'un dieu hors du domaine de la mort. Les morceaux d'âmes qu'ils contiennent ne sont pas considérés comme une âme mortelle, qui tomberait sous le domaine de mort. Des morceaux d'âmes sont vus comme des objets, des choses sans vie véritable dont n'importe quel dieu peut s'occuper. Parmi les objets sur Terre, seuls quelques uns créés par la mort elle-même sont intouchables. Tout autre objet, malgré les liens possibles au domaine de mort, sont des objets créés dans les autres domaines des dieux. Par exemple une épée tombe dans le domaine d'Héphaïstos, dieu du feu des forges et des volcans. Si une épée est utilisée pour créer un horcrux, Héphaïstos ou tout dieu qu'il souhaitera s'en chargera. Je ne peux pas mieux expliquer l'intricacité de nos domaines. Est-ce que cela réponds à ta question?"

"Oui." Répondit Mimi tout simplement. Elle avait compris ce qui comptait et c'était le plus important. "Que faisons-nous maintenant?"

"Nous allons planifier un peu plus. J'ai tellement de projets et si peu de temps!" Se plaignit le dieu du chaos. "Mais avec l'aide de mes assistants tout est possible." Et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Parfois Mimi pensait qu'il était effrayant, mais dans un bon sens. Machiavélique pour de bonnes raisons. Elle appréciait les possibilités qu'offrait le dieu du chaos. Plus que tout elle aimait le sens de famille qu'elle avait à ses côtés, une famille qui grandissait à chaque nouvel assistant qu'il choisissait.

Le dieu du chaos observa sa jeune charge avec amour. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il pouvait toucher, parler, vivre avec l'un de ses enfants. Jusqu'à ce récent retour dans le temps il n'avait pu les voir que de loin, leur donner des idées et les regarder vivre leurs vies. C'était une chance pour lui d'avoir ses enfants auprès de lui, de vraiment pouvoir être un père pour eux. Tout l'amour qu'il possédait et n'avait pu donner totalement avant ce jour, était comme libéré d'un très long sommeil. Son coeur n'était plus fermé, silencieux, secret. Il pouvait afficher ses sentiments, les diriger vers ses enfants. C'était bien plus que la vague sensation de chaos qu'il avait pu leur faire parvenir depuis des millénaires. Et il était heureux.

Son esprit se tourna un instant vers l'un des horcruxes qu'il voulait anéantir. C'était l'un des rares objets créé par la mort. Un qu'il ne pouvait toucher. Le basilic ne pourrait même pas en trouver la cachette. A moins que les dieux du domaine de mort n'interviennent... le plan de Mimi ne serait qu'en partie accompli.

Il soupira. Ils verraient bien plus tard ce qu'il adviendrait. Au pire il trouverait un moyen de détruire le corps de Voldemort et d'enfermer ce qui lui restait d'âme dans... oh! Il venait d'avoir une idée. En s'arrangeant pour manipuler les pouvoirs du Lord noir... de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse les utiliser que d'une seule manière et avec des restrictions précises... ouep! Ça devrait pouvoir marcher.

Le dieu du chaos laissa son petit fantôme en charge de la table des plans (immense table couverte de plans et de parchemins vierges attendant de recevoir ses nouvelles idées). Et disparu de ce qu'il considérait être son petit coin de paradis.

Il réapparut dans un grand zouk égyptien. Il lui fallait juste trouver... Ah! Ce serait parfait si la chance était de son côté et si ce particulier étalage contenait ce dont il avait besoin.

Dame Chance se tenait en effet à côté de l'étalage avec un grand sourire aux lèvres...

Le vendeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, tourna son attention et celle de son jeune apprenti (son petit-fils de 14 ans qui reprendrait sa place le temps venu) vers le client qui approchait leur stand. Il y avait du pouvoir chez cet individu étranger dont il n'aurait su définir l'apparence. Le vendeur se prit à penser que la vente à venir serait la plus importante de sa vie.

Affichant un doux sourire, les yeux scintillant à l'idée du marché qu'il allait pouvoir négocier, le vendeur annonça: "_Salam_'_alikom_, vous trouverez ici votre bonheur pour éclairer vos nuits." Et en effet, des dizaines de lampes de toutes sortes et de toute beauté s'étalaient sur de larges présentoirs autour de lui. Même abrités sous une tente, les rayons du soleil matinal se posaient légèrement et faisaient scintiller ces trésors. Le jour commençait à peine là ou la nuit n'était pas tout à fait finie en Angleterre.

"_Salam_'_alikom_, je cherche une lampe toute particulière."

"Bleu nuit, dorée comme un soleil, petite ou grande, pour séduire ou pour détendre. Nous avons de tout."

L'étranger sourit joyeusement: "Mais avez-vous des lampes pour enchanter?"

Le vieil homme se redressa derrière son étalage et regarda l'étranger avec de nouveaux yeux. Il avait été introduit au monde sorcier quand son fils s'était révélé être des leurs, et avant cela il avait eu un aperçu de cette société cachée. Comme tout égyptien la magie et les pouvoirs anciens faisaient parties de leur héritage. Ce que d'autres verraient comme superstition de leurs parts, les égyptiens voyaient comme pure connaissance de leur monde. La magie était réelle et elle vivait dans l'ombre des pyramides. Les touristes ne pouvaient y avoir accès ou réaliser son existence que s'ils étaient eux-même sorciers.

Le vieil homme lui, avait à sa disposition un cadeau que son fils lui avait fait et qui lui disait qui était sorcier ou non. C'était un charme sous la forme d'une lampe qu'il portait en bracelet. Son petit-fils, qui n'avait pas hérité du don de sorcellerie, avait le même. Hors les deux charmes dévoilaient la même chose: cet étranger n'était pas sorcier, de cela il était sûr. Au sourire grandissant de l'inconnu face à lui, le vendeur compris que l'homme pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre lire ses pensées. Le vieil homme frissonna: la vente allait être plus difficile à cause de ça.

Le dieu du chaos ricana. Le vendeur ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il pouvait être puisqu'il n'était pas sorcier mais plus de l'avantage qu'il avait de pouvoir lire ses pensées. C'était très drôle.

"Pour enchanter? Qui voulez-vous enchanter?"

'Hum... quelqu'un qui aurait besoin qu'on l'éclaire sur la dure réalité de la vie." Répondit le dieu.

"Besoin d'un peu de sagesse ou..."

"Besoin d'un grand coup de pied au derrière." Rigola le dieu. "Mieux que cela, il faudrait de quoi arrêter ses explosions de stupidité. Je verrai bien... une belle prison dorée."

"Prison..." S'étonna le vieil homme. Il n'y avait qu'une sorte de lampe qui servait de prison. "Ces lampes là ont souvent plus de magie qu'un homme ne pourrait supporter."

"Et s'il n'était pas homme? S'il était quelque chose de plus?"

"Il pourrait l'allumer sans difficulté."

"Alors c'est ce qu'il me faut." Annonça le dieu, avouant discrètement qu'il était en effet plus qu'un homme. Et qu'il pourrait gérer détenir ce type de lampe très rare.

Le vendeur hocha la tête, arrivant à la logique conclusion que l'étranger avait du pouvoir. De toute manière la lampe qu'il voulait ne pouvait marcher que si vous aviez un peu de magie en vous. Et seul un grand pouvoir pouvait y enfermer quelque chose. Plus important encore, seuls ceux qui y étaient destinés pouvaient parler de ou posséder une telle lampe.

A ce moment-là, le vieil homme commença à parler prix... et le dieu commença à marchander.

Un temps indéfini plus tard... de nombreux clients ayant marchandé moins auprès de l'apprenti tandis que son grand-père s'amusait avec leur client inconnu... très très très longtemps après le début de cette matinée bien remplie...

Pour être plus clair: plusieurs heures plus tard...

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à un prix correct... c'est à dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre le vendeur se retrouva avec un prix plus élevé que celui de départ... vous ne rêvez pas, le prix était plus haut...

Et le dieu agrippa son nouveau trésor, salua son nouvel ami et sautilla joyeusement hors du marché, sous les yeux ahuris du vieil homme et de son petit-fils.

Le prix était vraiment plus élevé... mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment... ce que vous paieriez pour un bijou unique d'un créateur de renommée mondiale, et milliardaire de surcroit. Le tout pour une lampe. Bon d'accord c'était une lampe tout aussi rare et tellement plus magique aussi. Mais quand même!

Le vieil homme se mit à rire. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de le surpasser au jeu du marchandage. C'était une superbe journée.

Le dieu du chaos quant à lui avait décidé de se promener un peu en Égypte pour la journée, le temps de trouver ce dont il aurait besoin pour enfermer Voldemort dans sa lampe pour l'instant très vide. Le processus pour créer un génie est après tout très compliqué et nécessite de nombreux ingrédients. De plus, le dieu ne pouvait pas directement faire le rituel, il devrait conduire l'un de ses enfants sur Terre à le mener à bien. Hors, seuls les égyptiens avaient le savoir et le pouvoir nécessaire et il n'y avait qu'un seul de ses enfants en Égypte. Un seul être capable de recevoir l'énergie du dieu du chaos qui seule pourrait limiter le pouvoir de Voldemort, en faire quelque chose comme: ne peux réaliser que les bons voeux, seulement un par maître et sans jamais pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour lui-même.

Ce serait encore plus précis que ça, un véritable contrat incontournable, mais pour l'instant c'était le plan général de ce qu'il voulait.

Peut-être qu'un jour, quand la mort ou ses dieux se décideraient à détruire la part d'âme enfouie dans la bague des Gaunt (l'une des Reliques de la _Mort_), le dieu du chaos pourrait finir Voldemort une fois pour toute. En attendant le sorcier noir ferait un génie parfait. Le dieu du chaos était certain de pouvoir en rire pour les siècles à venir. A condition de mettre en place les commandes de l'apparition du génie ou se qui s'appelait le protocole des génies: comment agir quand on apparaît devant son nouveau maître.

Le dieu du chaos commença une longue liste de protocole: se prosterner devant le nouveau maître, annoncer 'vos désirs sont des ordres', glorifier le maître, accomplir tous ses désirs à condition qu'ils n'aient rien à voir avec une possible libération du génie... et ainsi de suite.

C'était le meilleur plan qu'il ait jamais eu. Il avait toujours rêvé de créer un génie. Il y avait tant de chaos possible avec un génie dans la nature.

Le grand rire machiavélique qui parcourut l'Égypte fit frissonner des milliers de touristes. Les égyptiens eux sortirent toutes leurs protections et prièrent leurs dieux. Et s'ils eurent la chance de recevoir un sentiment rassurant de leurs dieux ce jour-là, c'est simplement que les dieux savaient déjà qui était la cible de ce rire et que cette cible ne se trouvait pas en Égypte. Pourquoi laisser leur peuple avoir peur quand il était si facile de leur murmurer que tout irait bien pour eux?

Par contre, il y avait une personne au monde qui aurait du s'inquiéter de ce qui lui était destiné.

o  
o  
o  
HP  
o  
o  
o

* * *

**Note Auteur: J'**avais un mal fou à écrire cette partie. J'avais le début du plan de Mimi mais le reste ne voulait pas sortir. Heureusement je suis tenace et veut finir cette histoire. Aussi longtemps que les blocages d'écritures durent, je poursuivrai mes efforts ^^. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas du temps qui passe entre les mises à jours. Ces fanfictions auront une fin un jour... Je sais, ce n'est pas très rassurant lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**o  
**

**o**

**o**

**Ouep il était temps ^^**

**Note Auteur: je ne me contente pas de prendre les dieux d'un m****ême panthéon pour cette histoire. Ici, tous les dieux du monde sont inclus pour gouverner la terre, guider les êtres, et aider ceux qu'ils ont choisis.**

**De ce fait: les deux nouveaux dieux que je vais inclure ici, bien qu'ils aient un équivalent dans toute les religions, ont été choisis d'après mes préférences. Et les explications que je donne sur ces dieux ne sont pas tirées à la lettre d'un dictionnaire ou autre source... je les ai... comme à mon habitude, cuisinés à ma sauce ^^ Ils sont comme ils doivent être pour correspondre à mon histoire. Tels que je les vois liés aux personnages que j'ai choisi d'utiliser.**

Il m'a fallu quatre jours pour finir ce chapitre. L'inspiration venait par à coups... j'espère que je l'ai bien écrit et qu'il vous plaît. Et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs. Si un jour l'un d'entre vous veut s'amuser à tout corriger... ^^ J'espère v r a i m e n t que vous trouverez ce chapitre aussi bien que les autres. J'ai un doute... parce que ça fait longtemps que ce chapitre me bloquait.

Bonne lecture.

o

o

o

Chapitre 12

o

o

o

Harry s'avança calmement vers le groupe de professeurs réuni devant la grande table. L'heure approchait du retour des élèves pour une nouvelle année.

Sirius se dirigea directement vers leurs places en bout de table pour installer Teddy dans sa chaise haute. Laissant les adultes gérer les détails de dernière minute. Il glissa le bébé en position assise et aussitôt se mit à lui faire des grimaces pour détourner son attention de l'absence momentanée de son père. Ce soir, Teddy était terriblement possessif. Il voulait son papa, maintenant, près de lui, et loin de toute autre être vivant... à part Sirius qui était acceptable à ses yeux.

Harry aurait probablement cinq minutes pour parler à ses collègues avant que Teddy ne réalise la supercherie.

"Y a-t-il des instructions de dernière minute?" Demanda le jeune homme de 19 ans.

"Oui... détendez-vous donc Harry. Tout se passera bien vous verrez. » Encouragea Albus en voyant l'air hésitant de son nouveau professeur. Le directeur avait fait l'expérience d'un premier jour en tant qu'enseignant et savait le stress que cela pouvait causer. C'est pour cela qu'il essayait d'aider Harry à présent tout comme il avait été soutenu en son temps par le directeur de l'époque.

Le sourire tremblant du jeune homme lui annonça son échec.

Il regarda le jeune devin un instant, semblant décider quelque chose avant de parler à nouveau:

« Sirius veillera sur vous. »

Il n'aurait pas pu prononcer meilleures paroles. Harry se figea dés qu'il les entendit et plongea son regard dans celui du vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore se sentit jugé, pesé, révélé. Incapable pour autant de tourner ses yeux de ceux du devin. Il n'avait aucun doute que ce qui était en train d'arriver serait vital pour le restant de ses jours.

Enfin... le regard d'émeraude se détendit, se faisant lentement souriant. Joyeux. Et paisible. Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jugement apaisait ainsi le jeune professeur, ni ce qu'il avait pu voir qui avait si brusquement l'attitude du jeune homme envers lui. Jusqu'à cette seconde il y avait eu comme un invisible mur entre eux. Le directeur se rappela la conversation inquiète de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel... ces mots qu'il avait entendu en secret. Ce désir de retrouver l'espoir et de le garder qui s'en était suivi. Et il avait l'impression que cette étincelle d'espoir était ce qui venait de convaincre le jeune Harry.

Le convaincre de quoi?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du directeur, lui faisant lever des yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir baissé.

« Ne perdez pas espoir. » Lui dit Harry. Comme s'il avait pu lire les pensées de l'autre sorcier. Il y avait cet échos étrange qui rappela à Albus ce qu'était son nouveau professeur: un devin. L'un des plus puissants doué de ce don. Et ces quelques mots avaient ce même écho de pouvoir qui lui confirmait toute l'importance derrière eux. Albus ne perdrait plus espoir. Pas si ses deux meilleurs amis, et ce jeune devin aussi, restaient à ses côtés pour le rappeler à la réalité.

Il y avait une chance pour que son monde n'explose plus dans la douleur et les ténèbres de sa jeunesse.

Albus acquiesça et sourit. Sa posture se fit plus droite et sereine. Il frappa ses mains d'une manière décisive et annonça:

« Tout le monde en place, l'heure est arrivée de commencer une nouvelle année. »

Il regarda d'un oeil nouveau son plus jeune collègue se tourner vers la grande table des enseignants et s'installer aux côtés de son fils et de son gardien. Tous les plans qui avaient commencé à se former dans son esprit à leur première rencontre s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. Non qu'ils aient été déjoués d'une quelconque manière mais plutôt que de sa propre volonté... Albus les rejetait. Le temps de manipulations était passé. Écrasé par la forte douleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses vacances, et par ces quelques mots qui venaient de lui être offerts par un devin.

Albus se dirigea vers son fauteuil, au centre de la grande table. Il fit signe à Minerva et celle-ci s'empressa de quitter la salle et de se diriger vers sa tâche annuelle: l'accueil des premières années.

Peu de temps après, les bruits de pas et de nombreuses voix résonnèrent, provenant de l'entrée du château et parcourant les couloirs jusqu'à eux. Du coin de l'oeil Albus pouvait voir Harry se redresser comme pour afficher son meilleur front. Sirius riait sous cape du stress que sa charge se causait sans raison. Teddy profita de leur inattention pour capturer la main de son père afin de la mâcher avec amour. Harry tourna des yeux ahuris vers le bébé mais n'essaya pas de libérer sa main. Étrangement, ou pas, l'action le détendit complètement.

Harry se disait que s'il pouvait être devin, père et professeur à son âge, il n'avait rien à craindre d'une armée d'enfants... quoique... Plus que tout ce soir-là, Harry réalisait avec bonheur que son directeur avait changé. Que d'une manière ou d'une autre il était revenu sur la bonne voie. Et les quelques mots que Harry avait prononcé sous l'effet de son pouvoir étaient une flamme d'espoir à laquelle il s'accrochait.

Tout irait bien.

Même si Harry devait affronter les regards curieux des jeunes gens qui commençaient à s'infiltrer dans la salle.

Curiosité, étonnement à la vue de Sirius installé avec les professeurs... et un bébé... chuchotements. Murmures de questions posées et de réponses envisagées.

Il était un rien effrayant d'être aussi exposé à l'attention de centaine d'élèves. Cela aurait du être encore plus difficile aux vues du don de Harry. Il était quasiment impossible pour un devin de se trouver dans une salle aussi remplie de monde sans que cela provoque des visions ou prophéties. Quasiment... étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des lieux les plus magiques qui soit au monde: une école qui avait gagné un esprit bien propre au fil de ses années d'exposition à une multitude d'enfants magiques...

Et bien... l'école en question s'était faite très protectrice de ses enfants, et encore plus d'un enfant qu'elle savait aussi précieux qu'était Harry. Les dieux avaient même infusé le château de leur énergie et de leurs intentions envers le jeune homme ce qui avait décuplé les sentiments qu'avait développé l'école. Poudlard s'était pris à entourer le jeune homme de sa magie millénaire ce qui avait créé une protection invisible autour de lui qui d'une manière ou d'une autre bloquait l'assaut de visions qu'il aurait autrement eu. Avec en plus la bénédiction des dieux accordant à Harry un répit dans ce lieu précis, il faudrait vraiment que la vision soit vitale pour l'avenir avant qu'elle puisse passer les défenses invisibles.

C'était un soulagement immense.

Harry observa la salle avec attention. Là où il se trouvait tout semblait différent de ses jeunes années.

Il se rappelait les quatre grandes tables accueillant chaque maison et faisant face à l'estrade des professeurs. En tant qu'élève, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été protégé par la mer de ses camarades assis autour de lui. Les griffondors avaient formé comme un cocon se limitant à leur table. Ils pouvaient regarder d'un bout à l'autre ce qu'il se passait dans la grande salle et se sentir entouré de murs protecteurs et bienveillants. Dés qu'un enfant s'installait à sa place, il se trouvait happé par les siens et isolé du reste de l'école mais pas de ce groupe bien précis qu'il avait rejoint.

De la place des professeurs tout était plus ouvert, moins limité. Les enseignants pouvait voir toute la salle, tous les enfants et jeunes gens, tout ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils ne séparaient donc pas forcément les maisons mais parcourait plutôt la scène d'un regard attentif. Cette disposition leur permettait de voir les troubles-fêtes, ceux qui se sentait perdus et s'isolaient plus que nécessaire, les groupes qui se formaient... tout passait sous la revue des adultes.

Un léger sifflement impressionné lui parvint et il se tourna vers Sirius aussitôt. Le voyant un peu pâle et les yeux grand ouvert, Harry ricana doucement, attirant l'attention de son guide.

Sirius fit une moue triste de chien battu... qui ne toucha pas du tout sa charge.

Harry se contenta de sourire:

« Ne fait pas cette tête. Tu as une place d'honneur, profites en. »

« Mais je ne pourrais même pas utiliser cette incroyable importance que j'ai! » Protesta Sirius.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité:

« Comment ça? »

« Je n'aurai jamais le temps de séduire mes fans cette année! » S'exclama Sirius. « Imagine... tout ce pouvoir à portée de main et je vais passer mon temps à être responsable et adulte! » Finit-il d'un air dégoutté. Le léger sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher enlevait tout sérieux à ses mots.

« Tu trouveras bien un moyen. Entre chaque cours par exemple? Quand vous vous déplacerez d'une salle à une autre? »

Sirius le regarda avec effarement et dans un soupir révérencieuxannonça: « tu es un génie... c'est parfait... » son regard se fit lointain, perdu dans ses pensées ou plutôt son imagination.

Harry secoua la tête et tourna toute son attention sur Teddy qui baignait la main de son père de bave avec enthousiasme. Il secoua la tête à nouveau, pêcha la peluche loup de sous les fesses du bébé qui avait été assis dessus et échangea sa main contre l'animal. Victoire. Il utilisa ensuite un sort pour se nettoyer.

À ses côtés un nouveau rire retentit, venant cette fois du professeur de divination. Harry pris un air menaçant et pointant du doigt:

« Et vous! Interdiction de vous moquer de moi. Ou je donne votre main en offrande à mon fils. » Menaça-t-il sérieusement... ou presque.

« Si vous essayez, je vous charge de mes classes pour toute une semaine. » Rétorqua Prometeus.

« Zut. » Marmonna Harry. « Je n'arriverai jamais à avoir le dessus n'est-ce pas? » Interrogea-t-il l'autre homme.

Prometeus rit gentiment. Ils étaient devenus amis assez rapidement. Leurs dons les unissant comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu. Cependant, à chaque fois que Harry essayait de gagner leurs joutes verbales, il perdait. Prometeus trouvait toujours une plus grande menace, ou une meilleure preuve de ses théories. Le seul sujet dans lequel Harry dominait était la divination. Étant donné que leurs travail était accès sur ce seul don, il aurait été logique que Harry gagne constamment. Malheureusement pour lui les deux hommes trouvaient toujours leurs intérêts détournés vers d'autres choses.

L'expression sur le visage de Prometeus changea, son sourire se transformant en quelque chose de plus doux. Comme un parent aurait regardé un précieux enfants.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Harry doucement.

« Merci. » Se contenta de dire l'autre professeur avant d'ajouter devant l'air étonné du plus jeune: « Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, les choses ont changé. L'air semble plus léger et il est plus facile de vivre et non juste survivre. J'ai le sentiment que vous êtes la raison de tout ce qui est arrivé de positif ces derniers mois. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'occasion de vous remercier. »

Harry resta un instant sans voix. Personne d'autre que ses charges et sa famille ne l'avait remercié jusque là. Personne d'extérieur à son secret ne l'avait fait pour l'exacte raison que venait de donner Prometeus. Car seuls les dieux et ses deux Sirius savaient ce qu'il avait sacrifié et ce que son retour dans le temps signifiait.

Harry donna un simple hochement respectueux en réponse. Il ne pouvait pas dire 'de rien' ou 'vous êtes bienvenu'. Ces mots ne pouvaient exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Aussi il n'essaya pas de trouver quoi dire de plus profond qu'un geste et un regard ne pouvaient montrer. Prometeus comprenait.

Finalement, les grandes portes de la salle se fermèrent sur les pas des derniers étudiants arrivés. Elle s'ouvriraient à nouveau d'ici peu pour accueillir les nouveaux venus de l'école: les premières années. Harry ne se rappelait pas les quelques années où il avait assisté à l'entrée d'un nouvel essaim d'enfants. Pour ses onze ans il avait été à leur place. Seconde année il n'était pas arrivé à temps à l'école pour même assister au repas. Troisième année, les détraqueurs avaient eu un tel effet sur lui qu'il n'avait pas prêté grande attention à autre chose. Quatrième année avait été exceptionnellement différente à cause du tournoi, aussi sa mémoire était restée figée plus sur les tâches à accomplir que sur la rentrée elle-même. Sa cinquième année avait été chargé de ses rêves sur Voldemort et sur un été de misère. Et le reste de sa scolarité... ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

Il était distrayant de voir tous ces jeunes gens s'assoir en groupe et continuer des discutions sans doute commencées pendant leur voyage en train. Plus gérer la curiosité qu'un nouvel arrivant à la table des enseignants leur causait. Sans compter la présence de Sirius près de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il failli ne pas voir le départ de Minerva, comme elle insistait à présent qu'il l'appelle. Il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration et sursauta quand une procession de fantômes fit son entrée au travers des portes fermées.

Harry se tourna vers Prometeus qui s'était penché pour lui parler:

« Chaque année ils font le même numéros. Passons donc au-dessus des nouveaux pour les impressionner de notre noble présence. » Fit-il avec humour. « Je me rappelle encore de la discussion qu'ils avaient à ma première année en tant qu'élève. Il paraît qu'elle ne change jamais. Les fantômes se réunissent chaque année pour répéter dans quel ordre ils arrivent et ce qu'ils vont dire. Et à chaque fois ils se disputent pendant des mois pour pouvoir être celui qui paraît le plus important de la bande. Enfin, le plus important après le baron sanglant. Bien sûr rien ne sort jamais de ces querelles, parce que la décision du baron est finale dans tout ce qu'ils font. »

« Vous semblez bien renseigné. » Lui dit Harry.

« à force d'assister à cette fête de début d'année, on finit par vouloir en savoir plus. » Rit Prometeus.

L'ouverture des portes interrompit leur conversation. Le professeur de métamorphose entra à nouveau et vint se placer près du tabouret où étaient posés le choipeau magique et la liste de noms.

Puis, un défilé de tout jeunes enfants s'infiltra dans la pièce. Ils semblaient si... petits. Encore plus dans un lieu si vaste et aussi rempli de monde et de magie.

L'attention du devin fut divertie par une main minuscules s'accrochant à sa manche. Il se pencha vers son fils et lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Il n'avait étrangement pas mal réagit à l'arrivée de la horde d'étudiants ni au bruit causé par eux. Par contre... le silence soudain était effrayant pour lui. C'était le même silence que Harry associait à ses plus mauvais souvenirs et il se demandait si Teddy réagissait ainsi à cause d'un sentiment qu'il aurait perçu de son père, ou si Teddy avait lui aussi en mémoire de long et douloureux silences.

Teddy tourna de grands yeux vers son père, la bouche refermée sur l'oreille de son loup et mâchouillant ardemment.

« chhh... » murmura Harry, ses yeux plein d'un amour profond. « Tout va bien ma lumière, tout va bien. » et il continua doucement sa litanie, ayant placé une bulle de secret autour d'eux pour ne pas déranger le reste de la cérémonie. Et bien que de nombreux regards se soient concentrés sur eux, la plus grande attention revint où elle était due au premiers mots de Minerva.

La sorcière commença à lire les noms de sa liste. Le choipeau en main, prêt à être abaissé sur les têtes impatientes.

Concentré sur son fils, Harry rata le placement dans les différentes maisons. Puis, quand le repas commença il avait un oeil et une main occupés à la tâche de nourrir son fils, tout en discutant avec ses voisins de table. Sirius boudait parce que Teddy avait refusé toute nourriture qui ne venait pas de son père. Mais pas trop longtemps parce que Teddy s'arrêtait de mâcher pour jouer avec lui. Des enfants... tous les deux...

Dés que le dernier des desserts eut disparut de table, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à la salle entière.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Pour nombreux d'entre vous les temps ont été difficile et revenir à poudlard est l'occasion de retrouver vos amis et de redevenir des enfants, des jeunes gens, libres de rire et de profiter de la vie. Je prends cette chance de vous dire que Poudlard sera toujours un refuge pour vous. Que vous soyez adultes ne changera rien. L'école vous accueillera quand vous en aurez besoin. Vous êtes important pour notre avenir, et de ce fait nous veillons sur vous avec attention. Cette année, comme chaque année, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous donner les clés vers un avenir meilleur.

Vous apprendrez les lois de la magie, la puissance de vos dons. Vos devoirs et vos droits dans notre monde. Car chaque pouvoir a ses obligations autant que ses cadeaux. N'oubliez pas que l'un ne vient pas sans l'autre.

Sur ce, je vais maintenant faire les annonces habituelles. Oui, la forêt interdites est interdites sous peine de mort. Elle est la maison de créatures qui n'apprécieraient vraiment pas votre intrusion. Les match de Quiddich seront annoncés sur les tableaux placés dans vos salles communes. Les règles de tenues et attitudes dans les couloirs sont affichées sur la porte du concierge _Argus_ Rusard. Les objets interdits et les comportements considérés inappropriés sont compris dans la liste. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront annoncées quelque semaine avant la première date. Maintenant, des nouvelles plus intéressantes pour vous je pense. » Les rires des élèves suivirent son commentaire.

« Nous avons une occasion exceptionnelle cette année d'être en présence de Monsieur Harry Potter, un devin de la plus haute classe. » Des murmures étonnés, enchantés, respectueux. « Il s'est trouvé avoir donné à l'un de vos camarade l'honneur de devenir son accompagnateur et guide. Certains d'entre vous ne le savent pas mais un devin de haut niveau est d'une grande rareté et plus précieux qu'aucun autre sorcier. Vous lui devez le plus grand respect. Je ne tolèrerais en aucune façon que vous l'approchiez pour lire les lignes de vos mains ou quelque absurdité de ce genre. Vos préfets ont été désignés pour répondre à vos questions sur le don de monsieur Potter. Ainsi que sur les règles de conduite que vous devrez avoir à son égard. Son accompagnateur est comme vous pouvez le deviner par sa présence à notre table, Sirius Black. Il a promis d'être digne de l'honneur qui lui a été donné... donc il ne participera sans doute plus aux activités de ses années passées. » Quelques murmures douteux, et quelques uns remplis d'espoir...

« Du fait de son nouveau statut de guide, Sirius Black sera traité de la même façon que monsieur Potter. Aucune blague, vengeance, attaque, ne sera acceptée. Il a beau ne pas avoir fini sa scolarité, ses devoirs sont à présents ceux d'un sorcier adulte et je ne laisserait personne interrompre sa tâche de gardien. Je lui ai donné les attributs donnés à tout professeur de Poudlard. Il pourra retirer des points, demander la suspension d'un élève... tout ce qu'un enseignant peut faire, il pourra. Je sais qu'il n'abusera pas de ce pouvoir. Et si vous n'êtes pas prêts à me croire, sachez que avec son accord tous les professeurs garderont un oeil sur ses agissements.

Vous aurez aussi remarqué la présence du plus jeune membre à notre table. Monsieur Potter a reçu la charge de son filleul il y a quelque mois. Le jeune Teddy est à présent son fils et vous le croiserait souvent dans l'école. Je vous demande de faire attention à lui et de ne pas jeter de sorts en sa présence. Un elfe de maison sera près de lui pour le protéger si besoin est, mais j'attends de vous un comportement plus sérieux hors de vos salles de cours... autant que dans vos classes bien entendu. » quelques rires.

« Monsieur Potter a proposé, puisqu'il sera présent à Poudlard le reste de la scolarité de son guide, de donner une classe privée en extension des cours de divination de professeur Prometeus. Un nombre restreint de candidats a été choisi et sera gardé secret en dehors de ce petit nombre, de professeur Potter et de son guide Sirius. Il n'y aura aucun moyen pour quiconque d'autre de découvrir qui sera dans cette classe. C'est un grand et rare honneur qui vous est donné. J'espère que vous saurez honorer ce cadeau qui nous est fait.

Une dernière chose pour ce discours plus long que ceux des précédentes années: Si professeur Potter vous arrête dans un couloir ou ailleurs pour vous parler, écoutez-le soigneusement. Vous pourriez avoir la chance de recevoir l'une de ses prédictions. Si c'est le cas, prenez ses mots au sérieux et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous devez alors contacter quelqu'un en dehors du château.

Ce sera tout. Je vous remercie de votre attention et comme je sais que vous ne rêvez à présent que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil: faîtes de beaux rêves. »

Albus Dumbledore, directeur et autres titres, tapa des mains pour annoncer la fin de la soirée. Il laissa au soin des préfets de réunir les plus jeunes pour les mener dans leurs maisons respectives.

Harry, légèrement rougissant après ce discours, pris son fils dans ses bras avec tendresse. Sirius sauva le loup d'une chute mortelle... enfin pour une peluche ce n'était pas si dangereux mais tout de même ses réflexes avaient sauvés le loup. L'adolescent suivi le jeune devin vers leurs appartements pour l'année.

Harry avait été surpris de la discrétion qu'avaient eut Severus et les griffondors. Les jeunes gens s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas afficher leurs liens avec le devin pour cette première nuit. En partie pour éviter d'être accostés par leurs camarades à la recherche de réponses sur le nouveau professeur, et en partie parce que connaissant Harry le devin serait si angoissé qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de leur faire signe de tout le repas. Ils avaient eu raison. De plus, ils espéraient tous que la magie de l'école suffirait vraiment à limiter les visions de Harry face à un si grand nombre de personnes.

Harry s'empressa de changer Teddy et de le déposer dans son berceau. Le bébé et le loup, entourés d'un drap léger puisque la pièce était à une bonne température, présentaient une image adorable. Le jeune père les observa longuement avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre. Il souhaita doucement bonne nuit à Sirius qui comme chaque nuit veillerait à ce que leurs quartiers soient clos avant de se coucher. Puis, épuisé, il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea. Sa tête ne s'était pas encore posée sur l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

La nuit passa plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu. Au matin il était encore fatigué. Il supposait que la foule de la veille avait fait travailler son don au maximum et que les protections du château n'avaient fait que retarder le moment où les mots de prédictions seraient prononcés. Avec de la chance il croiserait chaque personne à part dans un couloir désert et il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Il considéra un Teddy endormi durant un long moment avant de réaliser que le bébé ne se réveillerait pas tôt aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient mis au lit très tard et les activités avaient été épuisantes pour un enfant aussi jeune.

Quelques conseils donnés à ses elfes de maison et il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour son petit déjeuné. Les professeurs lui avaient dit que le premier jours ils essayaient d'être tous présents pour rassurer les élèves.

Sirius s'était levé avant lui pour rejoindre le dortoir des griffondors et réveiller ses amis. Il avait regretté ne pas avoir pris le train avec eux. C'était une décision qu'il avait pris mais qui n'empêchait pas la nostalgie que le voyage en train causait à tous ceux qui l'avaient fait.

Harry arriva donc seul à la table principale, ayant emprunté la salle arrière réservée aux professeurs. Il s'installa et remarqua les quelques lèves-tôt. S'ils regardaient dans sa direction de temps en temps et 'discrètement' il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se servit un repas léger et se plongea dans ses pensées. A un moment, ayant presque fini son assiette, ayant salué ses collègues à leur entrée et discuté de tout et de rien avec eux, il remarqua la jeune fille qui le fixait intensément.

Il n'afficha pas la réaction qu'elle avait causé en lui. Encore un peu endormi et instinctivement conscient qu'il lui fallait cacher ce que l'adolescente représentait pour lui. Là où une haine sans fond l'aurait envahi quelques mois plus tôt, se trouvait une colère froide qui s'évanouissait sans qu'il en sache la raison. Cette fille, ou du moins sa version adulte, l'avait blessé, torturé. Lui avait coûté bien plus que Voldemort lui-même. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient et moins ses sentiments pour elle étaient violents. Harry reconnaissait la touche des dieux sur ce nouvel état des choses.

Le fait qu'elle ait été choisie pour sa classe n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La raison derrière ce choix devait être vraiment importante. Il lui avait suffit de lire le nom une fois, prêt qu'il était à le rayer d'encre rouge, pour que sa main se mette à écrire sur la liste des candidats. S'était exaspérant et inévitable si les dieux voulaient vraiment qu'elle soit parmi les chanceux.

Peut-être... pouvait-il changer cette jeune fille? Harry n'en était pas sûr et ne saurait qu'une fois les cours commencés.

Les directeurs des quatre maisons descendirent de l'estrade pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Seuls quelques un de ces papiers avaient été ensorcelés pour afficher une classe très spéciale. Harry reconnut le moment où chaque élève arriva à ce cours particulier. Ils levèrent les yeux, certains essayant de ne rien révéler, d'autre ayant des yeux effarés. Heureusement ils baissèrent leurs regards assez rapidement pour que personne ne réalise la signification de leurs actions.

Harry passa le reste de sa journée à s'occuper de Teddy et à mettre à jour le plan de ses leçons. Il préféra rester seul avec Teddy se soir-là. Profitant de son rôle de père avant que ses devoirs de professeur ne commencent le lendemain.

Trop vite à son goût, Harry Potter, jeune devin, et très terrifié sorcier, se retrouva debout devant son bureau... dans sa salle de classe pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Une seconde terrible passa pendant laquelle il était certain qu'il allait être lamentable. Puis ses élèves se glissèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent aux places qu'il leur fit signe d'occuper. Il les plaça sans rime ni raison, sachant qu'il ne laisserait aucune dispute personnelle interférer avec ses cours.

Sur le tableau noir il avait écrit en grand:

LECTURE DE DIVINATION/ PREMIERE CLASSE

Il ne se présenta pas mais leur souhaita bienvenue. Ils savaient tous qui il était. Il commença à parler sans aucune trace de l'hésitation qu'il avait pu avoir.

« Il y a trois catégorie de 'divinateur':

Ceux qui lisent les signes en eux et autour d'eux

Ceux qui véhiculent les signes en eux et autour d'eux

Ceux qui sont les signes.

Cette extension de votre classe de divination a pour but de vous révéler quelle catégorie est la votre, quels outils sont les vôtres ou si vous en avez besoin ou non, et enfin à quoi peut vous servir votre don.

Un élève leva la main et Harry l'autorisa à parler.

« à quoi d'autre peut nous servir la divination qu'à prédire ce qui va se passer? »

Harry sourit conscient qu'avant ce retour dans le temps il aurait eu la même pensée:

« Vous devez comprendre tout d'abord que tous ceux qui ont le don ne l'utilisent pas forcément. Soit il devient dormant à la suite de certains évènements ou influences négatives, soit le manque d'éducation dans le sujet bloque le porteur du don. Vous pouvez avoir le don et ne pas réaliser ce que c'est, et le laisser à l'abandon même si lui ne vous quitte jamais. Par exemple: pour les personnes qui véhiculent les signes. L'un de leurs dons est le rêve prémonitoire. Pendant qu'ils dorment ils rêvent de ce qui peut arriver, ce qui va arriver, ce qui a failli arriver. » Voyant que ses élèves avaient déjà d'autres questions sur le bout des lèvres, il les coupa gentiment: « Nous verrons la différence entre les trois rêvent dans une différente leçons. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent avec réticence.

« Bien. Donc, ces véhicules, ceux que les signes utilisent pour passer... de ce que nous pourrions appeler le monde des signes à notre monde, pourraient très facilement rêver toute leur vie et penser qu'ils sont victimes de cauchemars ou que c'est une preuve de l'une des maladies mentales que les moldus ont étudié et nommé. Simple désillusion, cauchemar, ou maladie. Une fois le véhicule persuadé de son soi-disant état... le don reste bloqué. Il ne peut ni aller de l'avant, développer le don, ni revenir en arrière. Puisque le don a toujours été là, il ne peut être retiré. »

D'un signe de la tête il laissa la parole à un autre élève.

« Mais, professeur, pourquoi penseraient-ils être fous? Ils devraient s'apercevoir qu'ils voient l'avenir dés que les évènements se produisent pour de vrai! » S'exclama le jeune homme.

« Parce que les rêves ne sont pas des photographies, des films, de la réalité. » Harry avait utilisé les deux types d'art sachant que les nés moldus comprendrait l'imagerie des films tandis que les purs-sang se concentreraient sur les photographies. « Vous avez tous en mémoire des rêves tellement tordus et sans sens chronologique que vous pensiez avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Les images se succédant, s'entremêlant, fondant en une rivière de couleurs sans forme. Parfois les signes ne peuvent pas passer facilement de leur monde au notre et seule une personne éduquée peut en faire sens. Parfois les images apparaissant sont simplement aussi tordues dans la réalité que dans le rêve. Si vous rêvez d'un dessin réalisé par un enfant de un an... l'image ne sera pas très facile à déchiffrer et le rêve fera fondre les couleurs dans votre esprit parce que l'enfant aura été plus concentré sur les couleurs que sur les formes qu'il dessinait. Et oui, ce que vous pouvez voir en rêve ne se limite pas à ce dont vos yeux seront témoins mais incluront aussi les intentions, les ondes entourant actions ou objets de la vie réelle. » Il fit une pause pour boire un peu d'eau avant de reprendre.

« Vous devez pour l'instant retenir que le don peut être ignoré à sa forme la plus basique. Dans ce cas le don ne vous servira à rien. Par contre si vous reconnaissez ce qui est en vous, vous pouvez apprendre par vous-même si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix ou avec l'aide d'un professeur spécialisé dans ce domaine. Apprendre à comprendre votre don tout d'abord puis à le développer. »

Narcissa Black attira son attention d'une main tendue et il lui fit signe de parler.

« C'est dans le développement du don que se découvre l'usage que l'on va en faire je suppose? »

« Exactement. » Fit-il avec un léger sourire. « Selon la direction que vous prenez pour améliorer votre don, le chemin et l'utilité du don peut être différente. Le plus loin vous allez et le plus vous pouvez comprendre, le plus vous saurez ou, quand et comment utiliser cette flamme de divination. Un simple sentiment que quelque chose va mal se passer pourrait devenir une vision de ce qui va mal se passer et comment le prévenir. Le sentiment vous fera prêter attention à votre environnement pour un temps mais pourrez ne pas suffire à vous sauver la vie. Une vision pourrait vous servir d'alarme et vous indiquer ce que vous devez éviter... elle peut aussi arriver au moment exact ou le malheur vous arrive. Ce qui la rendrait inutile. Vous pouvez aussi décider que ce que vous avez vu est le moindre mal possible selon les circonstances et tout faire pour que la vision se déroule telle qu'elle. »

L'élève qui avait le premier avoué qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule utilisation possible s'écria étonné: « Vous voulez dire qu'au lieu d'empêcher les choses d'arriver on les provoque? »

« Oui. » Une expression d'une grande tristesse passa sur le visage du professeur.

« Vous avez déjà vécu un tel choix. » Déclara Lily Evans avec certitude.

« J'ai assisté à ce qu'une décision de ce type pouvait causer. J'ai été au centre même de ses conséquences. »

« Mais pas responsables du choix. » Indiqua Martin Thomas.

Pendant un instant Harry vit le visage de son camarade de classe Dean Thomas en superposition avec celui qui sans aucun doute était son père biologique. L'homme qui n'avait pas pu voir grandir Dean, tué par les manges-morts parce qu'il refusait de rejoindre leur cause. Harry secoua la tête pour effacer la vision.

« Non. Je n'étais pas celui qui a décidé. Je sais aujourd'hui que le chemin pris était le pire qui soit. Tout comme j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir quels autres chemins pouvaient être pris après la vision... la prophétie qui avait été dévoilée. Les signes montrés à nos yeux ne sont pas toujours unique mais quand ils le sont, quand il n'y a qu'un signe ou ce qui passe pour un seul, cela ne veut pas dire qu'une seule voie est disponible. Mais plus les signes sont ignorés, mal vus, mal interprétés, plus ces voies sont rares, plus vous vous trouvez isolés, seuls, bloqués... perdu et incapable de vous sortir de votre situation. Alors seulement tous les choix et routes possibles sont devenus inaccessibles. Il ne reste à ce moment là qu'une unique solution. Si vous avez de la chance cette solution vous sauvera. Sinon... » Il laissa la fin en suspens. Ils savaient tous ce qui pouvait arriver d'autre.

« Professeur Potter? »

« Oui monsieur monsieur Black? »

L'adolescent, le plus jeune de tous ceux présents pour cette classe étant donné que Harry n'avait pas limité ni partagé ses leçons selon âge ni maisons, rougit et bredouilla: 'vous pouvez m'appeler Regulus...' Puis il se redressa au sourire radiant que lui donna le devin avant de poser sa question: « Est-ce que les premiers cours serviront à nous classer dans les trois catégories pour nous aider à choisir nos... outils de divination? »

Le sourire du professeur se fit un peu plus prononcé: « Non. Parce que pour savoir quels sont les outils qui vous conviennent le mieux vous devez découvrir et apprendre à utiliser tous les outils possibles. Un peu comme un enfant qui prend ses premiers repas. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il aimera ou non tant qu'il n'aura pas essayé. Et une fois essayé il ne saura pas quel est son aliment préféré avant des années plus tard. Même ainsi... il pourrait toujours voyager un jour dans un autre pays et s'apercevoir qu'il n'a jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux que la nourriture exotique de ce nouvel endroit. Vous ne devrez jamais vous arrêter d'apprendre et de découvrir dans le domaine de la divination. C'est un don qui peut s'étendre à l'infini. Je suis ici pour guider vos premiers pas, vous donner les bases, non pas de la divination mais de la discipline nécessaire à la survie de votre don... à votre propre survie à ce même don. N'ayez aucun doute que la route est dangereuse et ne peut être prise en solitaire qu'avec le plus grand sérieux, la plus grande attention. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'enseignant, de guide... sont ceux qui sont le plus blessés par le pouvoir en eux. Ceux qui courent le plus de risque de devenir fou ou de mourir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il faut être fort spirituellement. Et si vous n'êtes pas assez fort ou trop ouvert à votre don et au monde des signes... il vous faut être bien entouré. Par des personnes aimantes de préférences, des êtres qui vous soutiendront malgré tout dans vos pires moment et qui seront votre lumière et vos ombres. »

Bellatrix Black cligna des yeux à ses derniers mots. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention s'il n'avait pas déjà garder un oeil attentif et discret sur la jeune femme. De toute les personnes qu'il avait craint de rencontrer dans cette nouvelle ligne de temps, elle était celle qui le faisait toujours trembler de rage et de terreur mélangée. L'instant où le nom de la jeune Black s'était gravé dans son esprit d'élèves à inclure dans ses cours... avait été le plus difficile moment de sa vie. Il lui semblait pire que son retour dans le temps, la perte de ses êtres aimés. Sans doute parce qu'elle était celle qui lui avait pris le plus en dehors de Voldemort lui-même. Celle qui avait torturé, tué, blessé, plus de personnes à qui il tenait. Celle qui avait le potentiel de commettre les mêmes actions que dans son futur.

Harry réalisa à cette pensée pourquoi elle s'était imposée à lui quand il avait fait sa liste. Il pouvait changer la route qu'elle prenait maintenant qu'il avait accès à elle. Il ne voulait pas la manipuler, non. Il s'apercevait par contre que si les dieux l'avait incluse dans cette classe, c'était parce qu'elle avait le choix entre devenir celle que Harry haïssait ou devenir autre chose. Le jeune homme ignorait quelles possibilités son élève pouvait avoir, mais elle en avait plus d'une et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce qui pouvait être était mieux que ce qui avait été dans son avenir. Harry pouvait lui donner cette chance.

« Mademoiselle Black? » S'adressa-t-il à elle, curieux.

Durant un terrible instant, Bellatrix sembla se figer sur place en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas du cacher son expression étonnée aussi bien qu'elle aurait du... aussi bien qu'une née Black se devait de faire.

Puis...

Une chose étrange se passa alors. Autant pour Harry que Bellatrix.

Une ombre passa sur la jeune femme. Pas des ténèbres suffocantes ou une quelconque malveillante énergie. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une ombre. L'ombre d'une silhouette immense possédant deux ailes d'un noir d'ancre. Une main tendue au-dessus de l'adolescente, comme en bénédiction, l'autre tendue vers Harry en suplication.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. La présence n'était en rien comparable à celle des autres dieux, tout en lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un dieu par la puissance et... le lien que tous les dieux avaient créés avec Harry afin de lui permettre ce retour dans le passé. À force d'être en leur présence, il avait commencé à reconnaître quel être divin lui apparaissait. Une seule rencontre et il pouvait par la suite dire qui venait à lui sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ce temps, Harry se trouvait capable de dire quel était ce dieu sans jamais lui avoir été présenté.

Peut-être parce que son avenir avait été grandement influencé par ce dieu. Même si l'être en question n'avait pas eut l'intention pour son influence d'être aussi... destructive. L'ombre rit gentiment et la sensation de pouvoir changea en quelque chose de plus reconnaissable. Harry sourit à son erreur: pas un dieu... une déesse. Changeante toutefois non pas en corps mais en esprit: de la femme qu'elle était, douce, mère, protectrice, créatrice, à la part plus cruelle et sans genre de ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait et qui faisait d'elle la mère de tout ce qui était destruction. La parèdre, celle qui gouverne aux côté de ('assis auprès de' d'après le dictionnaire), du dieu de la destruction. Comme il y a un dieu pour chaque chose, il existe une déesse aussi. Comme la déesse de l'amour, dont le fils Cupidon avait gagné le titre de dieu de l'amour. Homme et femme, pour garder l'équilibre du pouvoir il fallait les deux: qu'ils soient frères et soeurs, époux et épouses, mères et fils, pères et filles...

Kali et Shiva étaient les deux faces de ce même pouvoir. Autant Shiva était le père, créateur de Voldemort, autant il semblait bien que Kali était la mère de Bellatrix Black.

Harry n'eut qu'une seconde pour s'étonner du savoir qui flottait en lui sur ces deux dieux. Accessible où jusque là ne s'était trouvé que la notion vague d'un dieu de la destruction étant responsable de la naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

La présence s'étendit, plus grande et imposante, la main tendue vers Harry frôlant à présent le visage du jeune devin. Toujours suppliante, inquiète aussi. Et Harry comprit qu'elle craignait de le voir refuser cette demande muette d'aider sa fille.

Destruction... création... pensa Harry. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre lui dévoila son esprit. Kali la Noire était dans l'hindouisme, la déesse du Temps, de mort et de délivrance, mère destructrice et créatrice. Harry savait tout cela... maintenant. Les signes, son don, lui donnaient ces informations vitales et précieuses. Plus que cela, il savait instinctivement que la déesse était au coeur du rituel nécessaire à la recréation du la ligne de temps. Sans elle... cela n'aurait pas été possible. Et elle se tenait dans cette petite pièce, courbée au-dessus de Bellatrix, lui demandant de sauver, d'aider l'adolescente. Parce que comme l'avait appris Harry, les dieux ne peuvent pas forcer les êtres vivants à agir selon leur bon vouloir. Parce qu'ils étaient libres de leurs choix et que seules quelques rares circonstances étaient sous le contrôle des dieux.

Harry voulait-il, pouvait-il faire plus pour son élève? Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il sut qu'elles n'étaient pas les siennes mais que son empathie naturelle lui faisait ressentir la douleur de la déesse. Qu'avait dit Athéna derrière le voile? Que le dieu de la destruction n'était pas heureux de tout ce qu'avait fait Voldemort... qu'exister pour détruire ne voulait pas dire tout détruire ni tout détruire avec violence. De plus, rien ne pouvais être créé si rien n'était détruit avant pour céder la place à la création.

'Oui' pensa Harry. Et cela parut suffire à la déesse. La présence se fit joyeuse comme un jour de renouveau. Une chance de créer quelque chose de différent à partir de ce qui avait été détruit. Même si ici rien n'avait encore été détruit si ce n'est la ligne de temps du futur de Harry.

L'ombre s'effaça et Harry revint à la réalité. Du moins la réalité de tout autre être humain. Pour Harry, voir les dieux ainsi était devenu sa réalité, une part inébranlable de son monde et de sa vie. Face à lui, les élèves s'étaient penchés en avant, perchés sur le bord de leurs chaises, leurs regards perçants fixés sur lui. Il pouvait deviner que son expérience ne s'était pas faites en toute discrétion. D'une manière ou d'une autre il y avait eu un signe visible de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Les jeunes gens savaient qu'il avait eut une vision ou une révélation due à son don.

Harry s'assit calmement sur le rebord de son bureau, sans rien d'autre entre lui et ses charges que les tables qui leur avaient été attribuées. Ses yeux revinrent sur Bellatrix et il inclina sa tête respectueusement:

« Vous vouliez poser une question? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Quoiqu'elle ait vu ou ressenti l'avait visiblement secouée. Assez pour que son masque habituel de froideur calculée soit fissuré de part en part. Avec une hésitation que personne ne lui avait jamais vu elle acquiesça.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'ceux qui seront notre lumières et nos ombres'? »

« Beaucoup appellent ténèbres, noirceur, ombres, tout ce qui est négatif ou mauvais. Mais tout ce qui est sombre n'est pas toujours dangereux ni le mal incarné. Les ombres peuvent nous cacher, nous secourir, nous servir d'abri où la lumière nous dévoilerait. Il faut savoir s'effacer plutôt que se dévoiler si nécessaire. Ceux qui nous aiment et nous soutiennent le savent, inconsciemment ou non. Ils attirent l'attention du danger sur eux pour nous protéger, nous embrassent d'ombres pour nous mettre en sécurité. Ils peuvent être notre lumière: force, amour, jour, vie... et nos ombres: notre refuge secret. »

La réponse eut plus d'impact sur la jeune femme qu'il n'avait envisagé. Elle pâlit et trembla. Et s'il ne s'approcha pas d'elle pour lui prendre la main et la rassurer il eut tout de même le seul geste qui pouvait réellement la toucher en cette seconde: Harry se tourna vers le tableau noir derrière son bureau, ramassa une craie et inscrivit et grand deux mot: 'lumière', 'ombres'. Et se tournant vers sa classe leur dit:

« Votre premier devoir est de trouver quelle est votre lumière et quelles sont vos ombres. Vous aurez besoin de tous le soutien possible pour continuer dans cette classe. Il ne s'agit pas forcément d'avoir à vos côtés au jour le jour ceux qui sont votre soutient. Il s'agit plus de les avoir dans vos pensées, vos coeurs, vos âmes. Savoir qu'ils existent et qui ils sont vous apportera une sécurité qui vous évitera de vous perdre dans le don. » Se faisant, Harry plongea Bellatrix dans l'ombre, lui accordant le répit dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre. Le devin savait qu'aucun élève ne discuterait de ce qui se passait dans ses cours hors de ses cours. Alors Bellatrix n'avait pas à craindre d'être prise à parti par un élève de sa maison de Serpentard présent dans la pièce. Ou par tout autre étudiant de sa classe.

Elle n'avait heureusement pas réellement à s'inquiéter. Les deux autres serpentards présents étaient Regulus et Narcissa Black. Tous deux de sa famille et chacun semblant prêts à la protéger de tout danger. Y compris d'un danger venant de leur propre famille.

Harry avait choisi ses élèves avec l'aide de son don et des dieux. Il était certain qu'aucun d'eux ne ferait de mal aux autres ou ne dévoilerait un de leurs moments de faiblesse.

Observant les jeunes gens en train d'écrire ses instructions dans les cahiers qu'il leur avait fournit à leur entrée en classe, Harry pris le temps de regarder chaque visage. Certains il connaissait, d'autre il reconnaissait du peu qu'il savait d'eux ou de leurs enfants. Un petit nombre lui était totalement inconnu.

...

_Lily Evans_

_Narcissa Black_

_Bellatrix Black_

_Regulus Black_

_Alice Elrin_ (mariée Londubat dans le futur de Harry)

_Elena moon_ (mère de Luna)

_Blaine Zabini_ (père de Blaise Zabini)

_Merton Graves_ (Harry avait failli éclater de rire en reconnaissant l'un des membres des bizarr'Sisters dont Tonks avait été fan)

_Cadmus Elis, Thanis Elis, Felix Elis_... (des triplés dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant et qui avaient trouvé le moyen de finir dans des maison différentes sans pour autant perdre l'étrange lien qui leur faisait commencer et terminer les phrases les uns des autres à la façon de Fred et George Weasley. À la différence près que ces triplés pouvaient commencer une phrase à un bout du château pendant qu'un autre la terminait à l'autre bout... et le troisième avait le milieu de la phrase quelque part ailleurs dans Poudlard. La plupart du temps personne ne pouvait comprendre leurs conversations parce qu'une grande partie de celle-ci se déroulait dans une autre partie de l'école...)

Et enfin _Maximus Brown_ (père de Lavande Brown).

...

Douze élèves d'âges différents, de maisons différentes, pour une classe qui resterait secrète pour le reste de l'année. Harry doutait même que leurs noms soient jamais dévoilés à la curiosité du reste du château. Personne d'autre que Sirius, Dumbledore et Harry ne sauraient jamais qui avait été choisi pour ce cours si particulier. Ils avaient tous le don sous une forme ou une autre. Un don que d'autres sorciers voudraient exploiter s'ils en avaient connaissance.

Tous étaient important aux yeux de Harry. Cependant, la personne qui l'avait marqué le plus était Bellatrix. Il n'était pas sûr... mais il pensait que peut-être le don de la jeune fille était ce qui avait causé sa folie dans le futur. Et si sa théorie était juste, il avait la possibilité de changer la vie de la sorcière. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de l'aider à comprendre son don et à apprendre comment l'utiliser.

Peut-être... Il soupira. Et espéra.

* * *

**Note Auteur: Sirius n'est pas dans la classe avec Harry mais j'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi ^^**

**Remerciement pour les idées sur les élèves de la classe spéciale:**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné des idées pour les élèves de cette classe. Vous étiez si nombreux à me donner des idées que je n'ai pas le coeur à vous citer un par un. Parce que si j'oubliais l'un d'entre vous je m'en voudrez après. MERCI à TOUS. Vous êtes des anges et vos revues m'ont énormément aidé. Vous reconnaîtrez vos idées pour les plus rares ^^ certains des noms se retrouvaient souvent dans vos messages ce qui m'a rendu les choses plus faciles. Savoir qui vous pouviez voir dans ce cours m'a enlevé la responsabilité de faire toute une énorme liste et m'a fait gagné du temps. (sans vous ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour avant encore plus longtemps. MERCI MERCI MERCI, je vous adore ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

L'épreuve des dieux

o

o

o

**Note auteur: **

**Plusieurs d'entre vous voulaient savoir ce que Voldemort pensait de tout ce qui arrivait à son camp... je crois que j'ai fait mieux que simplement donner son point de vue sur les évènements... j'ai eu une idée de génie ce coup-ci ^^ vous allez adorer! Oui, le dieu du chaos est responsable de l'idée... ^^ chapitre plus court que le précédent mais tout aussi vital pour la suite du récit ^^**

**Et comme il est rare que je sois inspirée aussi rapidement... profitez-en. Mouahahahaha... toussote... **

**P.S: tous les sadiques, maléfiques, etc, et enfants du chaos sont bienvenus. ET vous pouvez tous me tutoyer, nous sommes de la même famille des fanfictions lol**

* * *

o

o

o

**Chapitre 13:**** Incroyable Chaos... Jeux Olympiques.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Un rire fantomatique parcouru les couloirs déserts de la vieille bâtisse. Les lieux avaient été entretenus à l'aide de magie depuis des siècles maintenant. Personne n'y avait vécu pour autant de temps. Elle aurait du rester vide de vie pour les millénaires à venir. Malheureusement quelqu'un avait eu accès à un tout aussi vieux parchemins parlant du château abandonné.

Encore plus malheureux était le fait que cette personne était l'une des rare à posséder des droits sur cet endroit.

Pour une raison qu'il avait refusé de donner aux autres dieux, Shiva, dieu de la destruction, avait offert ce présent à l'un de ses enfants. Les autres dieux ne pouvaient pas en vouloir à Shiva. Car quoique ses enfants fassent, un dieu les aimaient pour l'éternité. Aussi aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit à ce frère divin particulier. Il avait bien assez souffert des actions de son enfant le plus puissant.

Et qui plus est, Shiva avait prouvé à ses frères et soeurs divins qu'il était avec eux à cent pour cent dans leur modification de la ligne de temps. L'énergie utilisée pour cet événement avait en grande partie appartenu à Shiva et Kali. Tous deux avaient sacrifiés une grande part de leurs pouvoirs volontairement pour réussir dans cette action de la dernière chance.

Il était triste que Voldemort ait une telle place dans le coeur du dieu de la destruction. Parce que tout ce que faisait le sorcier blessait son père divin de manière irréparable un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce cadeau que Voldemort avait reçu était contesté par beaucoup de dieux et déesses, quoique discrètement pour ne pas heurter Shiva.

Malheureusement, le château autrefois abandonné était l'un des endroits les plus magique du monde, et l'un des plus sacré. Aucun sorcier n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce jour. Du moins aucun autre sorcier que ceux qui l'avaient construit.

La raison que Shiva avait refusé à tout autre, il l'avait cependant donné à un être précis qui à son tour avait informé ses assistants préférés.

Il y avait en tout et pour tout trois êtres qui savaient... et étaient en train d'user de cette connaissance sans pitié aucune.

C'était justement cette rivière de magie remplissant les lieux qui allait servir à l'un des plus géniaux plans de l'un des plus machiavéliques dieu au monde.

« Pince à épiler. » Demanda la voix profonde de ce dieu très connu... Même s'il avait pris l'habitude de hanter un autre château que celui-ci, il était heureux de pouvoir propager son génie dans ce nouveau terrain de jeu.

Une pince lui fut tendu par une main transparente, accompagnée de ce même rire léger. Son assistant, assistante vraiment, avait un mal fou à retenir son hilarité mais essayé vaillamment.

« Chat siamois. » demanda le dieu cette fois.

À nouveau l'objet lui fut donné.

« tournevis. »

S'ensuivit une liste tout à fait... en fait il était impossible de dire ce qu'était cette liste: incroyable, surprenante, effrayante... mais surtout il était impossible de dire à quoi allait servir tout ce que le dieu voulait.

« Orties. Essence de pruneaux. Enclume. Feu magique. Encre rose. Clé à molette. Épines... » Et ainsi de suite sans fin apparente à la très longue liste.

Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle demande parvenait à l'assistante, leurs deux voix parvenaient d'une nouvelle pièce ou d'un nouveau couloir dans le palais déserté.

Enfin... déserté là où les deux complices se trouvaient. Car il était une pièce remplie de sorciers en pleine réunion.

Si on pouvait appeler cela une réunion puisque deux ou trois d'entre eux se trouvaient à même le sol le corps parcouru d'une peine lancinante. Ils avaient déçus leur Lord noir et en était punis terriblement. L'une des victimes, qui commençait à cracher du sang, avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs. Il était revenu d'une énième mission sans explication raisonnable à leur échec à part qu'il avait entendu ce rire monstrueux qui semblait le suivre dans tout ce qu'il faisait ces derniers mois. Un rire venant de nulle part et de partout à la fois et qui lui donnait la chair de poule à chaque fois.

Ne trouvant aucun intérêt aux affabulations de son subordonné, Lord Voldemort venait de passer une dizaine de minute à le torturer.

Il y avait très peu de chance pour que la victime s'en sorte indemne. Voldemort prévoyait déjà de diriger sa marionnette à l'aide d'un impérius bien placé pour les années à venir. Il suffirait de le guider jusqu'à son mariage et sa nuit de noce afin qu'il donne un héritier à sa lignée. Un nouveau descendant que Voldemort pourrait modeler en un parfait serviteur. Personne ne remarquerait la différence entre un Lucius normal et la marionnette qu'il serait vraiment.

Voldemort éclata de rire et son armée trembla de peur.

Les deux autres sorciers placés sous le même sort eurent un dernier sursaut puis plus rien. Ils étaient morts. Voldemort leva alors le sortilège de Lucius.

Ce que le Lord ne savait pas été qu'un être d'une importance capitale se trouvait invisible dans la salle. Que cet être était autant responsable de l'existence de Voldemort qu'il l'était de Lucius Malefoy. Et que parce qu'il avait encore un peu d'amour pour cet enfant blessé, et plus encore pour l'héritier qui n'avait pas encore été créé, il était en ce moment même en train de concentrer la magie des lieux pour guérir les dégâts occasionnés.

Lucius, pétrifié d'agonie, sentit une énergie immense parcourir son corps et renforcer le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Son esprit était dégouté par celui qu'il avait juré de servir. Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusque là ce que Voldemort était: un démon. Lucius avait perdu tout respect pour cette chose qui faisait de fausses promesses. Et autant ses croyances en la suprématie des sangs purs était encore forte en lui, autant les actions dérangées de Voldemort lui faisait comprendre que e lord n'était pas sur la même page que lui.

On ne pouvait pas à la fois être pour les sangs purs et les torturer au point de les tuer.

L'énergie que Lucius avait senti le rempli un peu plus de sa chaleur bienvenue. Il comprit que quelque chose d'invisible le soignait. En un instant Lucius fut envahi d'une rare joie, une qu'il n'avait plus eux depuis qu'il était enfant et qui ressemblait aux temps où son père le prenait encore dans ses bras rassurants.

Tout n'était pas parfait cependant car Lucius ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite et elle ne semblait pas être touchée par l'énergie bienfaitrice. Il avait le sentiment d'une punition méritée. Épuisé, il resta paralysé sur le sol, attendant le bon vouloir soit de Voldemort soit de son sauveur mystérieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de résister quoique ce soit.

Lucius vit Voldemort lever sa baguette, reconnu les premières syllabes de l'impérius et ferma les yeux...

Quelque part ailleurs dans le château, se sentant soudain pressé par le temps, le dieu le plus terrible... terriblement malicieux... se tourna et vit le dieu du temps penché au-dessus de son épaule et lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas pour que ce dieu soit en si grande hâte. Après tout le dieu du temps avait tout le temps du monde à disposition.

Affichant sa compréhension d'un hochement de tête, le dieu du chaos... qui croyez-vous donc puisse être aussi machiavélique que lui? … donc le dieu du chaos apparut dans une nouvelle pièce et demanda la dernière chose sur sa liste:

« _chewing_-_gum_ . » La gomme à mâcher était son article préféré de tous les articles choisis pour cette mission. Il vérifia rapidement que la gomme était bien aussi mâchée que possible... et que la bave dessus venait bien de la créature qui les avait aidé à former l'immense masse de _chewing_-_gum... _en quantité très impressionnante. Puis fini de placer le dernier piège.

Enfin, pour faire bonne mesure et lancer les débuts des jeux olympiques de la meilleure blague il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. L'un de ses plus puissants et terrifiants rire démoniaque. Un qui vous donnerait des frissons dans le dos pour de nombreuses années, si ce n'est à vie. Un qui vous ferait avoir des cauchemars et que vous préfèreriez fuir plutôt qu'affronter. En fait c'était l'un de ces rires qui vous faisait imaginer toutes les horreurs du monde et vous donnait envie de fuir très loin. Du moins si vous étiez l'un de ceux à qui le dieu du chaos destinait toutes les misères de l'univers.

Les enfants du chaos, partout dans le monde, pouvait ressentir en cette seconde un frissons... de plaisir. Il y avait du chaos à l'oeuvre quelque part. Et ils étaient certains que ce serait du grand art.

De son côté, ayant préparé son nouveau sort, prêt à faire de Lucius Malefoy un corps dirigé par des ficelles invisibles, Voldemort se figea. Ce rire... un brin de crainte le fit frissonner. Mais comme il était abrité par l'énergie de destruction que son père avait placé discrètement... cela faisait partie du plan...il n'eut ni le désir de partir en courant ni celui de s'enfoncer dans le sort et de mourir la mort la plus violente qui soit pourvu qu'il puisse échapper à ce monstrueux rire.

Pour que le plan marche il fallait que Voldemort lui-même ne soit pas pétrifié de terreur... tout en laissant ses hommes morts de peur.

Le dieu de la destruction avait donc entouré son enfant d'une légère protection pour atténuer l'impact du rire.

Les autres sorciers n'ayant pas cette chance infinie, tremblaient.

« Il y a un intrus dans notre domaine. Allez à sa recherche et remmenez-le moi! » Ordonna Voldemort. Remarquant que ses esclaves ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, il commença à lancer ses sorts les plus noirs sur eux. Il ne saurait jamais que ça n'avait eu pour effet que de rassurer ses hommes qu'ils auraient la possibilité de mourir au lieu de devoir affronter ce rire... heureusement, ou malheureusement selon ceux à qui vous demanderiez, le dieu de la destruction donna un petit coup de main... ou d'énergie... qui poussa les sorciers à se dépêcher vers la sortie la plus proche pour obéir leurs ordres. Il fallait qu'ils aient peur mais pas qu'ils n'aillent pas vers ce qui serait le plus malchanceux jour de leur vie.

Le dieu de la destruction observa Voldemort sortir par une autre porte et prendre la série de couloir qui le mènerait vers ses chambres. Connaissant ses serviteurs, Voldemort ne doutait pas qu'il leur faudrait des heures pour accomplir leur tâche pourtant si simple. Il se sentait fatigué de leurs échec de plus en plus cuisants. Il désespéré même de jamais trouver un parfait mangemort.

Dans son dégoût de ce qui lui servait d'armée, Voldemort était parti sans se rappeler de ses projets pour celui qu'il venait de torturer. Lucius était toujours prostré au sol, ayant perdu connaissance en entendant Le Rire.

Shiva ramassa le sorcier et d'un geste fit apparaître un sablier dans la grande salle avant de la quitter. Le sablier tourna et le sable se mit à tomber. Une voix annonça:

« Que les jeux commencent! »

C'était une voix très officielle. Hermès avait été choisi pour cette tâche. Il était ravi de pouvoir lancer les jeux officiellement au reste des dieux. Encore plus heureux d'avoir pu participer aux jeux.

Les Jeux Olympiques... étaient une idée du Sirius résident avec les dieux sur le mont olympe. L'ancien sorcier et maintenant gardien du voile avait trouvé drôle de prendre l'idée des humains et rendre à l'Olympe ce qui lui appartenait en même temps. Jeux Olympiques... Olympes... Hermès trouva ça hilarant.

Le dieu messager avait transmis les règles à chaque dieu qu'il soit de l'Olympe ou d'un autre panthéon. Tous pouvaient entrer la compétition. Pour ce faire il n'y avait que deux règles:

1 Ils inventaient la meilleure blague qu'ils puissent.

2 Ils transmettaient la liste de leur matériel et le 'mode d'emploi' de ce qu'ils avaient prévus au dieu du chaos.

Le dieu du chaos étant celui qui devait mettre en place leurs blagues afin de pouvoir mieux juger laquelle était la meilleure. Invention, Exécution, résultat seraient les trois lignes importantes pour choisir le gagnant. Il fallait que le vainqueur ait fait preuve d'une grande imagination, que son mode d'emploi soit facile à exécuter et très détaillé, et enfin la blague devait avoir le résultat le plus comique de tous.

Sirius disait qu'il avait eu une idée de génie, et c'était en effet le cas. S'il y avait un enfant qui soit le plus proche du dieux du chaos en pensées machiavéliques, c'était bien lui.

Les jeux avaient donc commencés et les sujets d'évaluations étaient en routes vers leurs... fin... enfin, les victimes se dirigeaient à pas craintif vers leur futur. Dommage qu'aucun d'eux ne soit au courant de cette occasion unique pour laquelle ils avaient été choisis.

Comme quoi, être choisi des dieux n'avait pas toujours du bon.

Le dieu du chaos s'installa sur un nuage magique qui devait le conduire de couloir en couloir pour chacune des épreuves. Il déroula un long parchemin contenant les dossiers soumis par chaque dieu. Il leva les yeux sur son assistante préférée pour voir si elle était prête à prendre note des notes qu'il donnerait à chaque dieu. Comme Mimi semblait avoir les choses bien en main, il se racla la gorge et commença:

Phase 1: Déesse de l'amour:

Matériel: fer à repasser, manche à balais, pierre ponce, fers à friser. Robes d'été roses. Poudre rose. Épouvantard.

Mode d'emploi... Le dieu du chaos s'arrêta et décida de juste regarder ce qui allait se passer.

Justement, une paire de mangemorts venait d'entrer dans la chambre destinée au plan de la déesse. Pour faciliter les choses, le dieu du chaos avait même donné une couleur à chaque lieu pour différencier quel dieu avait hérité de quel endroit. Cette première chambre était d'un rose bonbon, quoique vide d'autre meuble qu'une armoire rose. Il y avait bien quelques rideaux roses... mais ils n'avaient aucune importance pour ce qui allait venir.

Les deux mangemorts lancèrent quelques sorts dans la pièce pour ne pas tomber dans un piège et comme rien n'apparaissait de dangereux, ils s'étaient préparés à ressortir quand un bruit leur parvint . Ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir approcher l'armoire. Pourtant ils se devaient de le faire et une partie de la magie concentré dans le château leur donna la motivation d'avancer. Il était très pratique de pouvoir diriger ces hommes d'une simple idée placée dans leurs petits cerveaux.

Les mangemorts avaient posés leurs mains sur les poignées du meuble avec trépidation maintenant. D'un geste abrupt, ignorants toute leur hésitation, ils tirèrent d'un mouvement synchronisé les deux portes.

Immédiatement, une chose sans nom fut relâchée. Glacés d'effrois, incapable de bouger, les deux sorciers virent la chose se transformer en un nuage noir qui les entoura et les déplaça sans qu'ils puissent résister. La chose les fit entrer dans l'armoire et les deux portes branlantes se refermèrent sur eux. De l'intérieur du meuble s'élevèrent aussitôt des cris et des bruits inquiétants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas et les deux sorciers titubèrent un instant avant de s'écrouler.

Leurs cheveux étaient enroulés en de magnifiques boucles faites de mains expertes et d'une grande beauté... leurs dos, même couchés au sol, étaient droits comme un I solidifié. Leurs peaux étaient lisses et paraissaient incroyablement douces. Leurs... pectoraux étaient écrasés dans le décolleté serré de leurs robes roses. Et leurs joues étaient d'un rose entichant. Ils étaient très beau... ou devrait-on dire très 'belles', dans leurs atours.

Ils n'eurent aussi qu'une petite seconde de récupération avant que des fers à repasser relâchant de grands jets de vapeur brûlants se lancent sur eux et se mettent à frapper leurs derrières à grands coups.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent et trébuchèrent plusieurs fois avant de commencer à courir hors de la pièce dont la porte était grande ouverte. Comme les robes étaient très longues, ils devaient les tenir à bout de bras et on pouvait voir par moment, surtout quand les fers les touchaient, qu'ils ne portaient rien dessous... La course effrénée commença et le dieu du chaos les regarda partir d'un air penseur.

Il se tourna vers Mimi et déclara:

« 7 » Il donnait une évaluation sur 10 donc ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Mimi avait à peine abaissé sa plume pour marque la note quand la déesse de l'amour apparut.

« 7? » S'indigna-t-elle.

« 7. » Confirma le juge, dieu du chaos. « Tu as oublié les chaussures à talons haut, et tu as copié le dessin animé de la Belle et la Bête. »

La déesse reconnaissait ces deux raisons comme étant juste mais râla tout de même: « Ils auraient courus moins vite avec des chaussures... Et puis ce dessin animé est génial... »

Néanmoins, le juge avait pris sa décision et avait disparu vers une nouvelle destination, laissant la déesse taper du pied et bouder seule dans son coin.

Le dieu du chaos atterrit dans un long couloir sombre dans lequel s'étaient engagés trois autres mangemorts.

Phase 1: Dieu de la guerre:

Matériel: Marche pied, poulets vivants, couteaux de cuisines, farine, carottes, Chaudron géant, poivre, fusils à baïonnettes, Menus de restaurant.

Mode d'emploi... très intéressant pensa le dieu. Très très intéressant.

Les trois hommes avaient à peine fait trois pas qu'une barrière magique d'un vert qu'ils connaissaient tous s'éleva derrière eux. Tournés vers le bouclier, ils n'osaient pas le toucher, sachant instinctivement qu'ils n'étaient pas de la couleur du sort de mort pour rien. S'ils le touchaient...

N'ayant d'autres choix, ils décidèrent d'aller de l'avant. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un pauvre petit poulet passa devant leurs pieds en courant. Un éclat de rire, plus nerveux qu'autre chose, leur échappa.

Avançant à pas de loups, ils essayaient d'illuminer les ténèbres habitant le couloir. Cependant leurs baguettes ne parvenaient pas à éclairer plus que quelques pas autour d'eux.

Le soudain son d'un troupeau de pattes... de quelque chose... tapant le sol surgit du néant. Suivi par le visuel le plus terrifiant jamais vu par l'oeil humain:

Un troupeau venait en effet de sortir de l'ombre et d'entourer les trois hommes. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel animal non plus. Des poulets... des milliers de poulets, se trouvaient là devant eux, derrière eux, à côtés d'eux. Tous munis d'une espèce d'arme longue avec un bout très pointus. C'était un objet qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. En même temps, les sangs purs ne se mêlaient pas du tout aux moldus et ne savaient quasiment rien des armes inventées depuis des décennies. Tout ce qu'ils savaient des moldus remontait du temps des capes et des épées... Les mangemorts pouvaient quand même apprendre à craindre les bouts pointus, comme les lames d'un couteau, qui étaient appuyées à des endroits stratégiques de leurs corps.

Baissant les yeux d'un commun accord sur une partie plus privée de leur anatomie... oui... là aussi...

La foule de poulets armés se mit à les diriger à l'aide de leurs piques vers un objet qui était encore trop dans le noir pour qu'ils puissent le reconnaître. L'un après l'autre ils furent poussés sur ce qui pouvait être des marches. Il n'y en avait que cinq. Et aussitôt passé la cinquième marche les poulets les avaient fait basculer dans une espèce de baignoire remplie d'eau. C'est alors que le craquement d'un feu qu'on allumait leur parvint et que dans la lueur projeté ils reconnurent le chaudron géant dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'eau se mit à chauffer rapidement. Le feu étant apparemment sous le chaudron.

Les trois hommes tentèrent de fuir mais de nombreux poulets se trouvaient sur les côtés du chaudron avec leurs piques levées. Les sorciers ne pouvaient ni se laisser glisser hors de l'objet ni sauter par-dessus les poulets. Dés qu'ils essayaient de poser pied sur les rebords glissant les piques menaçantes apparaissaient sous leurs nez.

Un poulet plus petit que les autres... le premier qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt... vêtu d'une blouse blanche de chef cuisinier et d'une toque... se mit à jeter des carottes coupées en morceaux dans l'eau, depuis le marchepied sur lequel il se trouvait à bonne hauteur. De temps en temps il ajoutait de la farine et du poivre à sa concoction. Et souvent il sortait une nouvelle carotte et à l'aide d'un couteau luisant et imposant il en faisait des morceaux plus petits les uns des autres. Le poulet avait ses yeux cruels fixés sur les trois hommes terrifiés.

Quand les poulets se mirent tous à piauler (j'ai quand même du chercher sur internet pour me rappeler le bruit qu'ils font... rougit), les mangemorts éclatèrent en sanglots.

Aucun des trois zouaves ne remarqua que la température de l'eau n'avait pas augmenté plus. Elle était assez chaude pour provoquer quelques malaises mais pas assez pour les cuire.

Le dieu du chaos pencha la tête à droite quelques minutes, puis à gauche pour autant de minutes avant de se prononcer:

« 8 »

Ares apparut à côté de Mimi, la regardant inscrire son score. Il leva les yeux sur son frère et l'interrogea:

« Trop cruel? » Son léger sourire démontrait que sa blague était exactement telle qu'il l'avait voulu.

« Trop cruel. » Admis le dieux du chaos avec un sourire appréciateur.

Mimi les regarda timidement et demanda: « Est-ce qu'on éteint le feu maintenant? »

« Non. Laissons-les mijoter un peu. » Déclara raisonnablement le dieu de la guerre.

De longues heures passèrent de la même manière: un dieu différent, un plan différent, un résultat différent. Et les notes variaient d'un extrême à un autre. Un seul dieu était parvenu à obtenir zéro... quoique personne n'était sûr de comment il avait réalisé cet exploit. Personne n'avait rien vu de cette blague là et le dieu du chaos refusait d'en parler.

LA Blague que tout le monde attendait était sans aucun doute celle de leur Sirius. Étant donné qu'il avait eu l'idée des jeux au départ... ils se doutaient tous qu'il avait aussi eu un plan de blague depuis lors.

Le dieu du chaos savait que cette blague là n'avait rien en commun avec les autres. C'était sa préférée même s'il ne savait pas encore si elle allait gagner le concours ou non. Il verrait si tout se passait bien.

Le plan en question était centré sur une personne en particulier. Cette personne particulière était tranquillement installée dans sa chambre, attendant des nouvelles de ses esclaves.

Voldemort, car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, était dignement installé dans un fauteuil près d'un bon feu de cheminée, lorsque l'un de ses hommes entra en titubant, une énorme bosse sur la tête, de multiples... outils moldus... collés à lui. Dés son entrée, divers objets en acier s'envolèrent de leurs places et vinrent se coller à lui, comme attirés par un aimant. Bien sûr 'coller' est un bien petit mot pour expliquer qu'en fait les objets convergèrent à toute allure vers le très pauvre homme, le frappant de plein fouet au premier contact. Le sorcier hurla à chaque coup violent et tomba assis sur le sol.

Il reprit son souffle aussi vite qu'il pouvait et annonça à son seigneur et maître:

« L... le... le... châ... château... est fermé, mon seigneur. »

Le seigneur noir ne pensait pas que la créature soit en train de lui expliquer qu'il avait vu les portes et fenêtres fermées comme elles l'avaient été à leur arrivée et depuis leur installation en ces lieux. Il fixa le serviteur d'un regard noir et attendit calmement que l'être stupide réalise qu'il lui fallait offrir plus d'explication.

Étrangement, il fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son erreur. Voldemort était heureusement très patient... ou c'est ce qu'il se disait même si c'était faux.

« per... per... personne... ne peut sortir... tout est bloqué, mon seigneur. »

Le coin de l'oeil de Voldemort tiqua... il se leva très doucement. Sorti sa baguette en un flash et le serviteur s'écroula, mort.

À quoi lui servait d'avoir des esclaves aussi inutiles et ignorants s'ils étaient incapable de briser un simple sortilège d'emprisonnement comme il soupçonnait avait été jeté sur le château. Leur intrus en était sûrement responsable.

Il tardait au seigneur noir de mettre ses mains sur l'imbécile qui lui causait tous ces problèmes.

Voldemort s'arrêta à la première fenêtre dans l'un des couloirs adjacents. Sa chambre ne possédant aucune ouverte sur l'extérieur. Aucune autre ouverture du moins que la sortie secrète qu'il allait ignorer pour l'instant.

Il réalisa assez vite qu'aucune fenêtre ni aucune porte menant à l'extérieur ne s'ouvrait plus. ET rien qu'il ait pu tenter n'avait fonctionné. Il ne reconnaissait pas le sortilège, d'autant plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était un dôme de magie entourant la propriéte.

Pendant des heures il usa tout son éventail de connaissances sur le mystérieux bouclier. Et si au détour d'un couloir deux mangemorts passèrent en courant devant lui, portant de ridicules robes roses et pourchassés par des fers à repasser... un simple écarquillement des yeux fut sa seule réaction visible.

Quand il passa devant la toile d'araignée bloquant un autre couloir... et qu'il entendit un nouveau mangemort crier 'pas le gremlins! ' Il changea de direction. Seuls les dieux savaient que le gremlins en question était une copie conforme de l'araignée gremlins dans le film gremlins 2.

Les trois hommes tapis dans un chaudron entouré de poulets et pleurant comme des madeleines reçurent un regard dégouté.

La sorcière devant une maison en pain d'épice qui était nue et essayait de l'attirer vers sa maison... il l'ignora aussi. Ainsi que les cris sortant d'un four placé non loin. Si ses mangemorts s'étaient fait prendre, tant pis pour eux.

La seule scène qui l'arrêta était celle d'un Dumbledore dansant le cancan devant un groupe de mangemorts ligotés à leurs chaises. Voldemort frissona et s'enfuit dans une nouvelle direction.

Toute les issues ayant été testées, il pensa enfin à la sortie secrète installée dans sa chambre. Son but atteint, Voldemort lança sort après sort sur l'ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'un mur de verre qui se brise.

Content de lui et de son immense pouvoir, il entra dans le couloir secret et se prépara à quitter les lieux sans un regard ni une pensée pour ses hommes prisonniers de terreurs innomées.

Cinq pas plus loin...

« pouahhhhhhhhhh! »

Oui... le seigneur noir, terrible des plus terribles sorciers, maître des ténèbres (selon lui), souverain du monde magique, avait prononcé cette onomatopée généralement utilisée pour signifier son dégoût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un seigneur Voldemort des plus... étrange... apparut à l'entrée du souterrain. Il était rose. Ou plutôt couvert d'une matière rose, dégoulinant de ce qui pourrait très bien, sans aucun doute, être de la bave. D'une chose sans nom qui le recouvrait vraiment de la tête aux pieds, coulant jusque dans ses yeux à présents fermement fermés.

Le dieu du chaos se mit à ricaner sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_'Chewing_-_gum... bave de troll...'_ furent les seuls pensées du dieu du chaos pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, ayant pris une douche, puis un bain, puis ayant usés de magie... en vain... Voldemort avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de sa coquille rose... et s'il avait du faire disparaître tous les cheveux et poils de son corps pendant ses différents bains avant de pouvoir décoller les restes roses plus efficacement, personne ne le mentionnerait jamais... parce que personne n'avait rien vu... c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Heureux du résultat, surtout après avoir fait repousser ses cheveux et sourcils, Voldemort tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir. Il resta bloqué devant la masse rose tendue comme un filet en travers du passage. Ce qui était étrange parce qu'à son premier passage la masse lui était tombé dessus. Elle n'avait pas été tendue pour l'empêcher de sortir. Maintenant bien sûr elle était comme il la voyait et aucune magie ne semblait pouvoir la faire disparaître.

Enragé, il retourna dans sa chambre et décida de dormir un peu. Peut-être qu'au réveil il découvrirait que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve innocent. Ou un cauchemar maintenant qu'il repensait à Dumbledore et son cancan.

Il s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées.

Bien entendu, au réveil... il comprendrait sa douleur comme on dit en faisant face à toute la réalité de la situation.

Et s'il restait bloqué où il était jusqu'à résolution de tous les plans que les dieux avaient en cours, que ce soit les plans de blagues ou ceux plus sérieux qui servaient à changer le futur, ce n'était qu'un petit bonus qui permettrait en même temps de révéler les raisons du dieu de la destruction au cadeau qu'il avait fait à son fils maudit.

Car seule la magie de ces lieux aurait pu créer le dôme qui allait maintenir le seigneur noir prisonnier pour les longs mois à venir.

Dans une autre partie du pays... dans un autre château... un certain directeur d'école se réveilla, allongé sur les couvertures de son lit, habillé dans une robe avec un jupon étrange et ayant fait le plus curieux des rêves.

Le vieil homme se leva, se changea, et se mis au lit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des choses bizarres pendant son sommeil et puis il avait trouvé ça très drôle. Il se sentait aussi incroyablement jeune après avoir dansé comme il l'avait fait. Les mangemorts comme public étaient une touche plus que... bizarre encore une fois... cependant le vieil homme pensait qu'il était tellement concentré sur ces hommes et la guerre que tout avait été transporté en rêve. Il se promit de prendre un peu de repos et de reléguer ses devoirs sur quelques unes des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Oui, il le ferait dés demain. Sur cette dernière pensée, il sombra dans un sommeil profond dans lequel quelqu'un apparut écroulé de rire et le remerciant de son aide... il ne pouvait reconnaître la personne mais se sentait extrêmement rassuré par elle.

Peut-être un jour apprendrait-il qu'il avait rencontré son dieu créateur? Possible. Si cela arrivait, il découvrirait aussi son nom et comme d'autres avant lui, il en ressentirait un sentiment de paix.

'Méfait accompli.' Déclara Sirius du haut de sa maison au sommet d'une montagne célèbre.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: Vous comprendrez qu'il y a trop de dieux et déesses pour que je puisse consacrer tout un chapitre à toutes leurs blagues... ça détournerait un peu trop le reste de l'histoire. Je pourrai très bien faire une histoire à part comme celle des parties d'échec de la magie de Gaïa. Mais je n'ai jamais terminé ces parties et je ne veux pas me rajouter une histoire en trop ^^ Donc je vous propose autre chose:**

**1 chacun de vous écris sur un dieu et une blague. Ou sur deux ou trois dieux ayant fait un paris sur leurs blagues. Ensuite vous publiez votre récit dans vos comptes (ou livejournal, skyrock... etc... où vous voulez). Le tout en précisant un résumé de l'histoire de l'épreuve des dieux (et un lien, faîtes moi de la pub lol), et un résumé du chapitre des Jeux Olympiques.**

**2 Ensuite vous m'envoyez les liens vers vos récits pleins d'imagination (je veux les lire ^^)**

**3 je mettrai tous les liens sur mon blog pour que vous puissiez tous y avoir accès ^^**

**Vous en pensez quoi?**

**P.S: si certains d'entre vous écrivent sur le même dieux ce n'est pas grave ^^ j'aimerai bien voir quel dieu ou déesse vous voulez essayer ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note Auteur:** AU sur l'un des dieux qui apparaît ici. Je l'ai inventé parce que ma muse le voulait... Et je ne vais pas me plaindre quand elle a été absente si longtemps.

Être malade craint :( entre l'agoraphobie, les allergies et l'asthme, je ne m'attendait pas à voir la dyshidrose empirer comme elle l'a fait. Je ne peux maintenant que m'excuser de ma longue absence. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçus.

Cette semaine de défi que je me suis lancée est ma manière de m'excuser. J'espère arriver à vous donner plus qu'un seul chapitre. Certes celui-ci est plus court que les autres chapitres de cette histoire, mais je le trouve bien tel quel et je n'arrive pas à écrire plus. Mais je me lance immédiatement dans le chapitre suivant parce que ma muse m'a donné une idée pour lui ^_^

P.S : langage inventé quelque part à l'intérieur. Même moi je ne sais pas comment le traduire mdr.

P.S bis: je publie deux chapitres de plus dans les mn qui arrivent.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 14**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh faisait passer au petit Teddy un bilan de santé complet. L'une des choses qu'il avait appris depuis son retour dans le temps était quels devoirs un parent pouvait avoir. Il avait eu un savoir abstrait sur ce sujet : témoin pendant longtemps de ce que des familles pouvaient être, de leur pire et de leur meilleur. Son seul souvenir de ses parents était celui d'un sacrifice. Celui qui avait fait de sa mère son ombre protectrice à un moment de grand danger.

Harry ne voulait pas être une ombre pour Teddy, malgré la puissance que pouvait avoir une telle protection. Harry voulait être la lumière et la joie de son fils.

L'une de ses nouvelles responsabilités était d'assurer la bonne santé du bébé.C'est avec une anxiété connue de tous les parents du monde qu'il attendait maintenant le verdict de l'infirmière.

Pompom, comme elle tenait à être appelée par ses collègues, sourit au petit Teddy, secrètement amusée par l'attitude de son jeune parent. Se tournant vers Harry elle déclara sérieusement :

« Mention très bien. »

« Hein ? » Fit un Harry quelque peu perdu.

Pompom se mit à rire, son hilarité captivant bébé Teddy qui y répondit de son plus grand sourire et commença à babiller de joie.

« Harry ! Ne soyez pas si sérieux : Teddy va très bien. Vous ne devriez pas douter ainsi. Nous savons tous les deux que vous l'aimez trop pour ne pas prendre aussi soin de lui que possible. Je suis certaine que s'il tombait malade je serais même appelée d'urgence dans vos appartements. »

Au plus grand bonheur de la sorcière, Harry rougit violemment.

La bonne humeur tourna cours lorsque le devin se figea soudain. Pompom l'observa avec inquiétude, un bras autour de Teddy pour le garder assis sur le grand lit.

Harry pencha la tête, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre donnant sur la forêt interdite. Il avait une expression de curiosité intense. Enfin son regard perdit le film sombre et distant qui était maintenant associé à une vision par ceux qui avaient été témoins de son don en action.

« Pompom ? Pourriez-vous garder Teddy s'il vous plaît ? »

Au lieu de répondre à sa question elle lui demanda :

« Dois-je appeler Sirius pour vous ? »

Harry lui sourit calmement :

« Dîtes lui d'attendre mon retour à l'entrée de la forêt. Un centaure devrait s'y trouver pour m'accompagner dans l'ombre des bois. »

Sur ce le jeune devin quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Mince. » Déclara l'infirmière. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait annoncer à Sirius Black que son protégé s'était rendu dans l'endroit le plus dangereux qui soit. Et qu'il avait donné des instructions qu'elle savait devrait être suivie à la lettre. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans la voix du devin qui annonçait sans aucun doute possible que Sirius resterait hors de la forêt. L'adolescent n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de suivre les paroles de son devin.

Alors qu'elle demandait aux portraits de l'infirmerie de contacter Albus et Minerva, elle réalisa à quel point le nouveau rôle de Sirius en tant qu'accompagnateur allait être difficile.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry avait déjà ressenti le besoin de se trouver quelque part. C'est ce qui l'avait rendu malade lorsque sa rencontre avec Severus avait été retardée. Pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. Son don s'était emparé de lui totalement pour le faire marcher à travers le château et jusqu'à la forêt interdite.

Le message qu'il avait demandé à Pompom de transmettre avait été un peu trompeur. Certes un centaure l'aiderait à sortir de la forêt mais à aucun moment autre chose que son don ne le guiderait à l'aller. Avec de la chance Sirius ne le saurait jamais.

Harry observait avec attention les arbres autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de le faire. Il avait toujours été dans une situation difficile lors de ses visites précédentes en ces lieux. Mais étant donné que son don contrôlait ses mouvements et qu'il pouvait sentir le pouvoir des dieux l'entourer pour le protéger des dangers cachés, il pouvait se permettre de regarder autour de lui.

Ce n'est qu'une heure de marche plus tard et une promesse muette de faire plus d'exercice à l'avenir, qu'il s'arrêta dans une clairière vide de vie... à vrai dire il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir avec une clairière normale : pas d'herbe, une terre noire comme corrompue, entourée d'arbres morts et sans présence animale à des lieux à la ronde.

Harry frissonna et resta où ses pas l'avaient mené : au centre même de ce cercle.

Puis sa gorge se bloqua sur une inspiration avant que le son de sa propre voix ne lui parvienne comme venu de loin :

"Vous mourrez si vous y retournez." Qui que soit l'inconnu caché dans les bois, Harry percevait que l'être s'y était caché le temps de prendre une décision sur son avenir...

Et c'était , de ce que le devin en voyait, un avenir noir d'un danger mortel si cet être rentrait chez lui.

Une forme sortit de l'ombre après un long silence. Et l'ombre des sous-bois sembla s'accrocher à elle.

Une voix sèche mais nettement féminine s'adressa à lui:

"que savez-vous?"

Le regard de Harry se fixa sur ce que l'ombre ne pouvait cacher à cause d'un unique fin rayon de soleil. La silhouette toute femme malgré les vêtements (pantalon, chemisier, cape longue, flèches et arcs)... une oreille pointue derrière laquelle une mèche de cheveux restait retenue en une tresse.

La forme s'avança un peu plus... ses yeux étaient bleus. D'un pâle comme voilé, même si le devin savait qu'elle n'était pas aveugle l'impression restait la même. Les divers éléments du puzzle se mirent en place pour Harry :

Une elfe noire.

Harry se sentit tendre les bras de chaque côté et loin de son corps, les paumes vers le ciel caché sous la voûte de branche mortes.

« Ils veulent détruire ceci. » Déclara-t-il en tournant sur lui-même lentement, désignant de ce fait tout ce qui les entourait.

L'elfe pâlit avant de faire un pas en avant qui sembla la transporter de l'orée de la clairière à un millimètre du devin. Une lame tranchante se posa sur la gorge du jeune homme.

Pris dans l'influence de son don, Harry ne réagit pas. Seul son esprit quelque peu muté tremblait du danger bien réel.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que savez-vous ? » Le visage sévère était si près du sien que Harry respirait l'air qu'elle expirait. Il se sentit à nouveau bouger : rien de plus qu'un mouvement de tête, penchée comme celle d'un enfant curieux.

« Je suis un messager. »

La femme renifla hautainement.

« Et quel est votre message et votre maître ? »

Le visage du devin se fendit d'un sourire amusé tandis que le jeune homme soupirait intérieurement en se demandant si son don voulait sa mort.

« El ian tan seran. » Prononça-t-il clairement dans un langage dont il ne savait rien. Les mots lui donnaient l'impression d'une figure imposante et protectrice, d'un nom donné, d'un rôle et d'une destinée. Une image se forma dans son esprit d'une elfe guerrière gardant le plus secret et important des pouvoirs. Un dieu penché au-dessus d'elle pour la guider.

Harry réalisa que l'elfe le menaçant était celle que son esprit voyait à travers les mots. Elle était gardienne d'un cadeau donné par ce dieu. La seule de sa race à pouvoir toucher ce pouvoir.

Pourtant quelqu'un, quelque part, voulait voir disparaître ce don au point d'être prêt à tuer.

L'elfe s'était figée au son de sa voix. Son étonnement affiché sur les traits fins :

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau mais sans le menacer, le poignard s'écartant prudemment de lui. Il n'aurait du y avoir en ce monde que deux êtres capables de prononcer ces mots : le dieu des elfes noir et l'elfe qu'il choisissait pour porter son don.

C'est ce moment précis que le devin redevint brusquement juste Harry. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à jurer, surprenant l'elfe qui s'écarta de lui comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Harry grimaça un instant puis soupira :

« Je suis désolé. Mon don m'a dirigé ici pour vous passer ce seul message de danger. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

La jeune femme, car elle n'avait tout au plus que 5 ans de plus que lui, s'avança à nouveau. D'un geste vif elle saisit le menton du devin et l'attira ainsi plus près d'elle pour mieux l'observer.

« Quel est votre don ? » Elle pouvait respecter un don des dieux. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait la convaincre du message : qu'un dieu, frère ou sœur de son dieu à elle, tente de lui venir en aide. Son dieu était peu connu du reste du monde. Les elfes l'avaient gardé secret et loin de toutes les luttes concernant les autres dieux. Dans leur ombre ce dieu était protégé.

Ce dieu qui un jour avait fui ses frères et sœurs plutôt que de prendre partie dans leurs guerres internes. Lui qui refusait de blesser ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et du fait de ce choix : tous les autres dieux avaient jurés que s'il réapparaissait un jour à leurs yeux il serait veillé et aimé pour l'éternité.

C'était aujourd'hui la première fois depuis des millénaires qu'un elfe noir sortait de leur cités cachées pour se montrer en plein jour. Et il semblait que l'un des autres dieux l'avait vue et avait envoyé un messager.

« Je suis devin. » Répondit Harry en rougissant de la proximité de leurs deux corps.

L'elfe réalisa que le devin savait ce qu'il était et se rappelait des mots qu'il avait prononcé sous l'effet de son don. Il devait être puissant.

« Ne voyez-vous rien d'autre sur ce qui arriverait si je rentrais ? »

Harry ferma les yeux de douleur. La vision lui venant sans effort et portant tant de souffrance que son cœur en avait mal pour elle.

« Je vous vois vous, entourée de corps de tout âges, en larmes et une lance perçant votre poitrine. »

« Ces corps ! » L'encouragea-t-elle à en dire plus.

« Des adultes. Des enfants. Tous de votre peuple. Tous portant le même symbole. » Harry frissonna. Son pouvoir prenant plus d'énergie que jamais auparavant.

« Quel symbole. » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, sentant la difficulté qu'il avait de rester dans le présent.

« Un diamant au centre de lignes entrelacées en un diadème d'un noir brillant. »

Une respiration, comme choquée de larmes, parvint à l'oreille du devin. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent sur l'elfe pleurant sans honte devant lui.

« Tant que vous ne rentrerez pas... » Chuchota-t-il, touché par la douleur dans les yeux bleus voilés. « … Ils seront en sécurité. C'est tout... c'est tout ce que je sais. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec détermination et relâcha enfin le menton prisonnier. Elle recula de quelques pas puis, d'un clignement d'oeil à un autre, elle disparu.

Harry pris le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant de quitter la clairière, cherchant un instant à trouver trace de la silhouette dans l'ombre des bois. Mais elle resta dans l'ombre, non loin il le savait, pouvant sentir sa présence comme il n'avait jamais senti personne par le passé.

Il baissa la tête, gardant les yeux fixés au sol. La rencontre l'avait secoué plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'envisager s'il avait su ce qui allait arriver en avance.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un centaure attendait. L'être, car Harry refusait de les traiter de créature,

emboîta son pas et lui tenu compagnie jusqu'à l'entrée, ou étais-ce la sortie, de la forêt.

Quelque part entre la clairière et Poudlard, Harry perdit sens de la présence de l'elfe. Il savait qu'elle s'était rendue invisible à son don. Et en effet il ne pouvait même pas réaliser que l'elfe était restée camouflée dans son sillage, trouvant refuge dans son ombre.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

La première chose que vit Harry en quittant le centaure et l'embrasse des arbres... fut un éclair lui fonçant dessus. Ce n'est qu'une fois au sol et étouffé dans une embrasse tout aussi étouffante que l'avait été celle des arbres, qu'il reconnu son accompagnateur favori.

« Pardonne moi Sirius. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas contrôler les conditions du don cette fois-ci. »

Une série incompréhensible de paroles, cryptées d'être prononcées contre son épaule, lui répondit.

Harry sourit doucement, reconnaissant que Sirius ne lui en voulait pas mais avait été très inquiet. Aussi saisit-il l'adolescent dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien petit frère. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Tout autour d'eux, alors que leur monde ne résolvait qu'atour l'un de l'autre, avaient lieu des scènes plus chaotiques.

Le dieu du chaos poursuivait l'un de ses frères, celui qui avait provoqué les récents événements en manipulant le don de Harry.

« Imbécile ! Espèce de tarte ! Attends que je t'attrapes !'

« Mais c'était pour Automne. Ça fait des millénaires qu'il se cache de nous et son elfe avait besoin d'aide ! » Criait le dieu mineur en essayant de s'échapper.

« arrrrrggggggghhhh ! » Cria, grogna, le dieu du chaos, reconnaissant qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre solution que celle-là. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de se venger au nom de son devin préféré.

Et de ce fait, la chasse continua.

À l'orée de la forêt interdite, l'elfe tendait l'oreille pour écouter les mots rassurants que chuchotait le devin à l'adolescent inconnu. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'homme, le sorcier, qui était venu la prévenir. Et son don à elle lui disait de rester à proximité. D'une manière ou d'une autre ce jeune homme pouvait changer, éviter, la vision de mort qu'il avait eu. Aux pieds de la femme, les racines d'un arbre noircissaient le plus longtemps elle restait sur place. Comme la clairière avant elles, tout ce que l'elfe touchait dans la nature périssait. C'était une partie de son 'don'. Mais elle était la seule à savoir ce qui venait après la destruction. La seule à savoir que seule la nature, que ce soit sur terre ou sous la mer, était touchée par ce don là.

La destruction ne se faisait pas sans raison. Même si la destruction était devenu plus vicieuse qu'elle n'aurait du être normalement. Même si quelque chose semblait avoir mal tourné avec le don.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Très loin de là, un homme écrasait la gorge de son messager.

« Elle n'a pas pu disparaître totalement ! » Cria-t-il à l'un de ses soldats. « Trouvez là ! Et débarrassez moi de ce déchet. » Finit-il en frappant de son pied sa victime maintenant immobile.

Il voulait la voir morte. Ses frères et sœurs pouvaient bien croire que leur dieu avait béni l'un des leurs de son don mais lui savait bien qu'une abomination pareille ne devait pas exister. Que leur dieu n'aurait jamais créé cette chose qui paradait avec honneur parmi les leurs.

Si elle osait pénétrer les murs de leur cité, elle serait détruite. Ainsi que tout son clan dés qu'il aurait découvert quelle famille avait donné vie à ce monstre. Il était malheureux que ses hommes n'ai put voir d'elle seulement qu'elle était une femme sans avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir son visage. Son identité restait inconnue.

Le dos appuyé sur un mur proche, une silhouette d'ombre serra ses bras autour d'elle même comme pour se protéger. Une infinie tristesse venait de cet être invisible à l'oeil humain.

'Quelle est cette folie qui s'empare de mes enfants ?' Murmura sa voix mélancolique. 'Pourquoi sont-ils plus nombreux chaque jour à se détourner de toutes les coutumes que je leur ai enseigné ?'

Dehors les feuilles tombaient en masse des arbres rougit de l'automne. C'était sa saison, celle à laquelle les autres dieux avaient donné son nom parce qu'il leur manquait tant. La triste mort de la nature leur avait rappelé le don de leur petit frère. Car après tout c'était la son devoir sur Terre : faire s'endormir la vie pour qu'elle revienne plus forte à la venue du printemps.. S'ils savaient à quel point ce don avait été corrompu... peut-être l'aideraient-ils ? Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi son pouvoir était devenu aussi destructeur où il n'avait avant qu'encouragé la nature autour d'eux à s'endormir en préparation de l'hiver.

Il avait décidé des millénaires plus tôt de choisir l'un de ses elfes pour porter une partie de son fardeau et atténuer la destruction qui se faisait toujours plus forte. Un seul elfe auquel il donnait ce même pouvoir qu'il avait mais à une échelle plus petite. Avec le temps, cette précaution était à son tour devenue insuffisante.

Il était maintenant certain qu'il était atteint d'un mal inconnu. Et que ce mal le tuait à petit feu et avec lui tout ce que son énergie touchait. Mais pourquoi était-il malade et comment était-ce arrivé ? La seule raison qui le retenait de rejoindre sa famille était qu'il craignait qu'approcher ses frères et sœurs ne les contamine. Alors il restait dans l'ombre de sa cité et attendait.

Et il se demandait : 'où est-elle et comment a-t-elle fuit ? Comment va-t-elle ? Il fait si froid et sombre ici. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus la voir.'

Et ce dieu qui lentement devenait aveugle à la vie et se tournait vers la mort, ne pouvait pas savoir qu'au loin l'un de ses frères avait aidé son enfant bénie. Et s'il avait pus voir ce qui avait pris place, il aurait rit que ce frère bien aimé soit pourchassé par le dieu du chaos. Il aurait sourit de la joie et la vie qui restaient ancrés dans le monde et il aurait pu retrouver l'espoir en des jours meilleurs.

Mais il était aveugle. Et sa vie, sa joie, sa lumière, le quittaient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note Auteur:** Je vais ignorer tous les canons possible... parce que je ne sais pas qui avait quel âge, quand ils ton été marqués en tant que mangemorts ni même à quoi ils ressemblent etc... Alors ceci est MON histoire mdr... bref ici je déciderai qui est marqué et qui ne l'est pas encore. Purée ça devient compliqué.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le nom de la mère d'un des personnages... donc j'ai pris l'un des prénom que j'aimais le plus sur internet... désolé si ce n'est pas celui-là en vrai. Je crois même que j'ai inventé un personnage ? Je ne sais plus... le temps à changé et j'ai la migraine. Pour le coups j'ai l'esprit moins clair que quand j'ai commencé le chapitre.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 15**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Lucius ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur un plafond qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il ignorait comment il était arrivé là, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce qui avait pris place à la dernière réunion des mangemorts.

Ce qui le surprenait le plus était d'avoir l'esprit aussi clair alors que le lord noir avait été prêt à le placer sous imperius. Pourtant il était dans sa chambre dans le manoir Malefoy. Et libre de ses choix. Tout du moins aussi libre que la marque sur son bras le permettait.

D'une main tremblante il toucha la peau nue de son avant bras. Il remarqua immédiatement à quel point elle était lisse cette peau autrefois entachée de lignes dont il avait appris par cœur le relief. Il se releva brutalement et puis, assis et tremblant, il releva la manche sous laquelle sa main s'était glissée.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien sur sa peau lisse et pâle.

À ce moment là, il oublia toutes les règles que son père lui avait enseigné. Et pleura.

Il se rappelait la fierté de son père à ce qu'il devienne mangemort. Sa propre joie aussi. Et soudain tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur jusque là était effacé par la douleur de la torture, le souvenir d'être trahis par celui qu'il avait choisi de suivre.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur même. Tout sauf pour cette jambe dans laquelle il ne sentait plus rien. Comme la marque avait disparu de son bras, la vie avait disparu de sa jambe. Cela ressemblait à un juste échange.

Combien de vies avait-il détruite après tout dans son service du Seigneur noir. Qu'était une jambe par rapport aux morts et à la destruction qu'il avait semé ?

Son univers avait été retourné. Et il se pris à se souvenir de cette petite fille qui lui avait fait la leçon dans l'allée de traverse.

Elle avait eu raison sur ce point : Elle avait su garder cette liberté que Lucius avait sacrifié au nom d'un honneur qui n'était qu'illusion.

Il était temps pour lui de voir la réalité en face. Et même s'il savait qu'il aurait toujours en lui ce dégoût de tout ce qui est moldu et non sang pur, il réalisait qu'il avait perdu tout droit à défendre ses idéaux. Il avait tué des sangs purs parce que ces sorciers et sorcières n'étaient pas dans son camps. Il avait torturé des enfants. Où était donc l'honneur dans tout ça ?

Les difficultés que devrait affronter Lucius étaient nombreuses : Le Seigneur Noir qui chercherait à savoir pourquoi il n'était plus lié à lui. Son propre père qui était à la tête de la famille et donnait toujours de l'argent à la cause des mangemorts. Et...

Mais non. Le dernier point n'était pas un problème. Il y avait ce contrat de mariage avec Narcissa. Une jeune femme dont il avait appris à respecter le pouvoir. Elle était de taille à devenir sa femme. Mais là où il avait toujours cru que c'était un privilège qu'il lui donnait d'entrer dans sa famille, il voyait la tâche sombre et grandissante qui salissait la gloire passée des Malefoy.

Il ne pouvait rien changer à la honte que ses ancêtres et lui avaient peu à peu emmené à leur nom. S'il était honnête la création même de cette lignée avait été entachée d'un manque de foi qui lui paraissait ridicule à présent. Un mensonge et une déception avait permis aux Malefoy d'exister mais...

Peut-être Narcissa et l'enfant qu'elle lui donnerait pourrait être l'avenir de sa lignée. Le seul espoir qui lui restait.

'Un dragon.' Lui parvint le souffle d'une voix. 'Il vous faudra un dragon pour brûler ce qui entache votre passé.'

Il lui sembla percevoir une ombre gigantesque. Venue des ténèbres les plus sombre. Et cette ombre portait pourtant la plus belle des lumières.

« Un dragon ? » Se demanda-t-il à haute voix. Incertain de vouloir s'adresser à cet être. Incertain en vérité de pouvoir, d'avoir le droit, de lui parler. Il se sentait diminué, non par la paralysie qui s'était installée dans sa jambe droite, mais par la dignité que ses propres actions lui avait fait perdre. Il ne méritait pas de se trouver ne serait-ce qu'en présence de cet être inconnu.

L'ombre s'étendit au-dessus et tout autour de lui, le recouvrant complètement. Il se sentit étouffé non seulement par le poids de la déception que ressentait l'être mais aussi par cette étrange tendresse qui lui était réservée à lui... lui qui ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Et pourtant.

'Un Dragon.' Revint la voix. Accentuant d'une majuscule l'importance de ce mot. Non, pas un mot. Un nom ?

Lucius se rappela du nom qu'enfant il avait décidé serait celui de son héritier. « Drago. » Soupira-t-il avec compréhension.

« Sera-t-il... digne ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Toujours ! » Et cette fois-ci la voix n'était plus un souffle mais une tempête d'émotion.

Le dieu de la destruction se souvenait de ce petit dragon qui craignait tant de décevoir son père et qui avait du faire face au dédain que les autres enfants avaient envers lui. Ce qu'il était plus tard devenu, était né de son désir de surpasser ces pairs qui n'avaient que peu caché la haine qu'ils ressentaient pour sa famille.

Les Malefoy... tout le monde disait d'eux derrière leurs dos... tout le monde parlait dans leur ombre. Et jamais Drago n'avait ressenti protection de l'ombre ni de la lumière. Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, il s'était trouvé au centre d'une toile que d'autres avaient tissés. Prisonnier de centenaires d'une histoire familiale où l'honneur avait été un mot d'importance. Mais il n'avait été que cela : un simple mot sans aucune valeur.

Le Drago qui avait cru que tendre la main et proposer son amitié était donné à un autre un grand honneur. Le Drago qui n'avait eu personne pour lui apprendre que l'honneur n'était pas acquis et qu'il devrait le gagner autant que le donner.

Le Drago qui avait voulu d'un ami de valeur et qui avait essayé d'approcher un héros en ne voyant que ce que l'image de celui-ci pourrait lui apporter.

En vérité : le Drago qui avait voulu avoir un véritable ami. Quelqu'un qui possédait un véritable honneur et qui resterait à ses côtés et serait son bras droit, son protecteur autant qu'il serait protégé par Drago. Harry avait été une possibilité. Le meilleur choix qu'il aurait pu faire. Sa seule erreur avait été sa façon de l'approcher. Ses manières qu'il avait appris au pied d'un père qui avait cru bien faire. Ce que Drago avait construit autour et en lui.

Et cela pouvait être changé. Car ce petit dragon avait toujours la possibilité d'être plus. Il lui manquait une étincelle que le dieu de destruction entendait bien lui donner avec l'aide de leur devin. Leur espoir.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Narcissa était en compagnie de Bellatrix, les deux sœurs se servant de chaperons dans les couloirs du château. Comme le dictait les coutumes de sang pur qui se transmettaient depuis des générations. Elles étaient issue d'une famille qui veillait à conserver l'honneur de leur famille comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux trésor.

À vrai dire c'était ce qui leur donnait le plus de pouvoir. Ce qui leur permettait d'interagir et de gagner faveur des autres sangs purs sorciers.

Jusqu'au jour de leur mariage, les filles devaient conserver leur pureté et s'assurer qu'elle ne serait compromise en aucun point. Les rumeurs pouvaient être détruites dans l'oeuf si elles avaient assez de témoin que leur réputation était intacte.

C'était pour cette raison qu'un grand nombre des jeunes filles parmi les élèves de Poudlard se déplaçaient en groupe. Et à force de les voir faire d'autres jeunes filles, celles qui ne savaient rien de ces coutumes car elles étaient nées ou élevées moldu, avaient copié cette tendance à ne jamais se trouver seules dans les couloirs.

Avec le temps les filles y avaient vu une protection contre les sorts que certains lançaient dans les luttes qui prenaient place entre chaque maison.

Seuls les sangs purs comprenaient l'importance de chaque action, de chaque geste et parole.

Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement, saisissant son estomac soudain douloureux. Pourtant c'était plus une douleur fantôme qu'autre chose. Une sensation de douleur et de perte. Elle se mit à tourner les yeux de toute part du couloir, effrayée par quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé et qu'elle devait empêcher.

Voyant l'urgence et la peur dans les yeux de sa sœur, Bellatrix sortir sa baguette et se plaça de manière à protéger Narcissa.

Un sort sorti de nulle part brilla dans le coin de sa vision. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retourner à temps pour lancer un contre sort, Bellatrix fit un pas de côté.

Et reçu le sort à la place de Narcissa.

Un grand cri s'éleva alors, arraché du plus profond de son être.

Narcissa était courbée, recroquevillée non loin d'elle. Aucune des deux sœurs ne pourrait agir. Et l'ombre qui s'approchait d'eux le savait.

Des chaussures cirées, des bas de grande qualité. Une fille. Bellatrix remarqua le nœud rose judicieusement camouflé sur la couture des bas. À un endroit où aucun professeur respectueux ne regarderai mais que Bellatrix pouvait voir de sa position couchée au sol. Cependant elle ne pouvait voir au-dessus des genoux de celle qui s'avançait vers les deux sœurs.

Une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement lança un autre sort :

« confondus. »

Pendant de longues et interminables minutes le sort resta en place. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Bellatrix perde connaissance. Mais avant d'être absorbée par les ténèbres elle entendit cette voix qu'elle n'arrivait déjà plus à reconnaître :

« Ne t'inquiète pas peste de Black. Le temps pour moi de récupérer un peu et je pourrai à nouveau lancer le sort sur celle auquel il était destiné en premier lieu. Dans quelques jours, ma très chère Narcissa, tu seras aussi stérile que l'est maintenant Bellatrix. Et alors je pourrai devenir la nouvelle Lady Malefoy. »

Noirceur... ténèbres... écrasante atmosphère.

Des images dans la nuit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella. Tu es à moi, je ne te laisserai pas, même si tu ne me donnes jamais d'hériter. » De l'amour dans les yeux marrons presque d'ambre. Qui ? Se demandait Bellatrix.

« Je te suivrai dans tout ce que tu choisira dans ta vie. » Cheveux noirs ?

La voix reviens, adressée à un autre :

« Petits frère ? Que fais-tu ? »

Et en réponse : « Je vais prendre sa marque avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande l'homme aux yeux d'ambres.

« Tu es le maître de notre famille maintenant. Partout où tu iras j'irai et je te protégerais. » Déclare le plus jeune.

« Même si je me fais soldat dans cette guerre qui approche ? »

« Toujours. »

…. silence ….. vide ….

« Bella. Mon amour... Si seulement tu me voyais comme je te vois. Oublie le, tu es à moi. » L'homme est triste. Il regarde la scène non loin de lui. Une Bellatrix plus âgée se prosterne au pied d'un sorcier plein de pouvoir. Dans les yeux de la femme : un amour fou.

Mais la jeune Bellatrix, qui voit tout se dérouler dans son esprit inconscient ? Elle n'a d'yeux que pour cet homme qui déclare son amour à celle qui ne l'entend pas.

« Rodolphus ? » L'appelle-t-elle à haute voix. Étrangement l'homme se retourne, étonné.

« Bella... » Murmure-t-il. Elle est si jeune. Ses cheveux sont noir comme avant Askaban. Elle est comme dans sa mémoire de leur jeune vie à Poudlard.

Il tend une main vers elle. Touche la joue transparente, fantomatique.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas m'aimer ? »

Elle sent la douceur de cette main et se laisse aller à sourire. Tant de tendresse dans ce geste et ces yeux.

L'homme disparaît.

Quelque part, durant un instant, une fenêtre s'est ouverte dans cet avenir qui a été effacé. Juste assez pour donner un aperçu et un espoir à deux êtres séparés par deux lignes de temps. 'Peut-être...' se dit un Rodulphus plus âgé avant d'être absorbé par la vague de temps qui se rembobine.

« Bella... » Un murmure qu'elle entend toujours dans ses ténèbres. Elle a mal. Son cœur, son esprit, son corps. La douleur est si forte qu'elle pense qu'elle ne cessera jamais. Et seul ce murmure de voix la maintient parmi les vivants.

D'autres images lui viennent. Elle se voit changer, grandir, vieillir. Elle se voit folle et réalise que plus jeune un sort lui a été jeté et qu'il a été gardé sur elle si longtemps qu'il en a changé sa personnalité. Rien de visible au début, puis ses choix et ses goûts ont 'évolués'. Ses proches pensant que l'âge était seul responsable des différences apparaissant. Elle se rappelle la voix qui a jeté le sortilège. Elle pense que la voix a fait une erreur : une intonation qui a tout changé des effets de la magie sur elle.

Bellatrix est mariée. Mais sa seule obsession est son seigneur et maître. Bella la jeune est déroutée. Tout va de travers. Elle voit des choses monstrueuses : elle torture et elle tue.

Elle est stérile : il n'y aura pas d'enfants. Elle est marquée : l'esclave d'un autre.

Une seule joie : la naissance d'un neveu, un petit dragon. Vite éclipsée par cette obsession envers son maître.

Dans son interminable cauchemar Bella ne pense qu'à une chose : elle veux son preux chevalier : celui aux yeux d'ambre et à la belle voix. Celui aux douces mains.

« Aidez moi ! » Appelle-t-elle dans la nuit noire qui l'entoure.

Et puis.

Elle se réveille. Son corps ne fait plus mal. Son ventre n'est pas aussi vide qu'il l'était devenu dans son rêve. Sa magie lui parle : elle sent qu'il pourra y avoir de la vie là.

Un rêve ? Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle sortit de son lit en titubant. Observant distraitement qu'elle était dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Mais seul le miroir qu'elle rejoignait avec détermination pourrais la convaincre que rien n'était arrivé de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler durant tous le trajet. Arrivée devant le verre réflecteur elle regarda son image brisée. Car ce qu'elle avait vu se superposait étrangement à ce qu'elle était dans le présent. Les cheveux blancs et les yeux fous d'un futur à venir se posant sur les traits tirés et désolés d'une jeune Bella.

Elle s'effondra devant la glace où la trouva sa sœur une heure plus tard.

Après cela ses mouvements se firent automatique, les habitudes prenant le dessus. Et Narcissa n'arriva pas à extraire d'elle ce qui était arrivé.

En sortant de leur chambre pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle, les yeux de Bella s'arrêtèrent sur le cahier sur sa table de nuit. C'était le devoir pour le cour de divination avec professeur Potter. Elle se souvint qu'avant de dormir elle y avait inscrit sa liste de personnes qui serait toujours là pour elle. Elle attrapa le cahier tout en marchant vers la salle commune des serpentards.

Écrit juste après Narcissa et Andromeda, le nom de Rodolphus Lestranges.

Elle ne l'avait marqué que parce qu'ils devaient se marier et que le contrat incluait une close de protection. Mais maintenant elle se disait qu'elle voulait l'aimer vraiment.

Elle voyait enfin, aussi, ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur. Que quand on s'ouvrait au don il venait plus facilement. Et que tout n'étais pas toujours clair. Mais parfois, comme cette nuit : c'était assez clair pour être compris. Elle espérait juste pouvoir empêcher cette fille inconnue de jeter un sort sur elle et Narcissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard le cahier était rangé dans son sac de classe et elle se tenait devant une assiette que Narcissa avait remplie à ras bord. Bella leva les yeux pour la remercier mais son regard fut capturé par les yeux ambrés de son fiancé.

Rodolphus s'était assis de l'autre côté de la table, décalé d'une personne, son jeune frère, comme l'exigeait la coutume entre deux personnes engagées. Un chaperon devait toujours être interposé entre eux.

Bella rougit sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur. Elle baissa la tête vivement, provoquant un grand étonnement chez Rodolphus qui était habitué à voir son expression habituellement fermée. Cela le rendit encore plus nerveux. Car la rougeur sur les joues de Bella ne pouvait cacher sa pâleur. Quelque chose de grave semblait s'être produit s'il en jugeait par l'attention que Narcissa prêtait à sa sœur discrètement.

C'est alors que Bella se tournait vers Narcissa que cette dernière saisit son gobelet pour se rafraîchir. Et soudain... la main de Bellatrix se posa sur le dessus du verre. Narcissa se tourna légèrement et leva ses sourcils gracieusement, tendant de garder les apparences comme elles étaient censées le faire à la table des serpentards.

Bella pris le gobelet et, se penchant au-dessus de la table comme pour attrapper un plat, le renversa dans l'assiette de l'adolescente assise en face de Narcissa. Rabastan, le jeune frère de Rodulphus qui était à côté de la fille fut éclaboussé par une partie du liquide et Bella lui lança un regard d'excuse. Ignorant les yeux effarés de Rodulphus de l'autre côté du plus jeune Lestranges.

Souriant sinistrement, ayant attiré l'attention de tous les serpentards présents, elle dit alors à la fille :

« C'est la dernière fois que tu pourras droguer notre nourriture. Je te maudit Iris Montague. Et je demande rétribution »

Il y eut alors quelques hoquets de surprise et de nombreux serpentards tournèrent des yeux durs vers la jeune Montague. Bien que des potions ait été utilisés de nombreuses fois sur des élèves de l'école au fil des siècle, demander rétribution ne pouvait être fait que pour le pire des crimes possible. Tant qu'ils étaient élèves de Poudlard, les potions pour confondre les étudiants ou leur jouer des tours étaient acceptables. Mais toute autre potion ne pouvait être envisagée qu'une fois leurs études finies, lorsqu'ils seraient des adultes et non plus des enfants en apprentissage.

Cependant même ainsi seuls deux types de potions pouvaient mener à une demande de rétribution : potion d'amour et potion de mort.

La liste de potions que comprenaient ces deux types étaient très longue aussi les serpentards ne savaient pas ce que Montague avait essayé de donner à Narcissa Black. Ce dont ils étaient tous conscient était que cela devait être en rapport avec le contrat de mariage avec Lucius Malefoy. Montague n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour le titre de lady très convoité des Malefoy.

Un certain nombre d'élèves s'étant alliés à Lucius Malefoy avant qu'il ne termine ses études et quitte Poudlard, se préparaient d'ors et déjà à lui envoyer un résumé des événements prenant place devant eux.

Bellatrix laissa sa rage s'afficher sur son beau visage et ordonna :

« J'ai demandé rétribution Montague ! Prends tes couverts et mange ton repas ! »

Les serpentards étaient curieux de voir l'effet qu'aurait la potion maintenant mélangée à la nourriture de la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci se leva précipitamment avec une expression paniquée et s'enfuit. Se faisant elle venait de déshonorer toute sa famille. Son frère, assis non loin pâlit, comprenant que tout l'avenir de sa lignée dépendait maintenant de ses prochaines actions. Il se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la table pour se placer près des sœur Black.

Tous les élèves de l'école étaient tournés pour voir ce qui se déroulait à la table des serpentards. Ils étaient tous habitués à ne voir là aucun conflit ni aucune bagarre. Ce jour était vraiment unique dans l'histoire de la maison des serpents.

Capri Montague se courba presque en deux, affichant une posture de supplicié :

« Au nom des Montague je vous supplie de nommer votre prix pour racheter l'honneur de notre lignée. »

Du haut de leur table, les professeurs ne pouvaient qu'être témoins d'une coutume avec laquelle personne, même un adulte, ne pouvait interférer.

Ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivée depuis des décennies.

Harry regardait et voyait plus que tous les autres. Car, comme en superposé de chacun des participants de la scène, une image plus adulte d'un avenir possible faisait les mêmes gestes et prononçait les même mots. Ce moment était vital. Quoique la partie la plus importante ait été la confrontation entre Bellatrix et Iris Montague.

Bellatrix se tourna calmement vers Capri, deux ans plus jeune que sa sœur qui avait fui mais ayant plus de courage qu'Iris. Toujours debout, après avoir placé la potion dans l'assiette de son ennemie plus tôt, elle inclina la tête légèrement, reconnaissant la valeur du jeune homme.

« Mon prix. » Annonça la jeune Black. « est l 'éviction d'Iris de la lignée des Montague. Qu'elle devienne une sans nom comme elle a su se montrer sans honneur. »

Capri se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Demander une telle chose...

« Quelle était donc cette potion ? » S'entendit-il questionner.

Bellatrix l'étudia un instant, puis lui fit signe de la suivre hors de la grande salle. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir ici. Pas alors qu'elle ne voulait pas annoncer ce que la potion aurait fait. Car alors les autres voudraient savoir comment elle avait découvert le plan d'Iris. Elle refusait de dire à d'autres que la classe de divination qu'elle avait reçu un signe sous forme de vision en rêve.

Elle se tourna vers Rabastan Lestranges :

« J'ai besoin de l'assiette. » Tendant la main vers la place inoccupée d'Iris.

Rabastan demanda d'un regard la permission de son frère. S'attendant à ce que celui-ci demande l'assiette pour tester son contenu. Mais Rodulphus acquiesça, ses yeux fixés sur sa jeune fiancée.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la salle en compagnie de Capri et de Narcissa, satisfait qu'elle ait un chaperon capable de la protéger durant les négociations.

Il finit son thé avant d'entraîner son frère dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

« enlève ta veste. » Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Rabastan obéit tout en retenant sa curiosité. Quoique toute question reçu une réponse claire au sort que lança Rodolphus sur l'habit.

« Revelae. »

Des mots apparurent dans l'air entre eux et la veste.

Rodolphus jura violemment.

« Quest-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit Rabastan qui n'était pas très doué en potion.

« C'est une potion qui doit être suivie dans les heures suivant absorption d'un sortilège précis. Sa capacité ? Détruire l'utérus pour rendre une femme stérile. Si elle est administrée sans être suivi du sort des effets peuvent être ressenti à la première grossesse. Cela va de complications durant et après la grossesse à, au pire, la mort de l'enfant. La plupart des femmes qui ont donné naissance se retrouvent stériles par la suite. »

Rabastan s'étouffa sur sa propre salive.

« Oh Malheur ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que Iris sans nom ait beaucoup d'avenir parmi les nôtres. Viens, retournons dans notre chambre, j'ai une lettre à écrire. »

« Lucius ? »

« Il serait plus prudent de le mettre au courant en effet. »

« Rodolphus ? »

« Oui petit frère ? » Dit le plus âgé tendrement.

« Mère a mis de côté un pendentif avec notre symbole et nos protection. Tu devrais le lui demander pour Bella. »

Rodolphus afficha un sourire brillant de fierté.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Quelques jours plus tard d'énormes changements avaient eu lieu. Les Montague était venu le soir même pour déshériter leur fille et un Lucius enragé avait emmené une équipe d'auror pour arrêter Iris.

Dumbledore, ayant assisté à la fin des négociations entre la famille des Black et celle des Montague dans son bureau, n'avait pas essayé d'intervenir plus que de prêter un lieu neutre aux discussions. Il était encore choqué du drame qui avait été évité de justesse.

Même si les Black et les Malefoy étaient des familles de magie noire il commençait à voir plus que cela en eux. Après avoir assisté à leur rencontre il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'ils étaient pères avant toute autre chose. Que leurs enfants semblaient compter plus pour eux qu'autre chose. Aucun des deux Lord n'avait essayé de prendre le dessus, essayant de régler l'affaire le plus justement possible.

Lord Black avait tout fait pour ne pas détruire la vie des autres enfants de la famille, refusant de leur mettre sur le dos les actions malveillantes d'une seule.

Lord Montague avait été prêt à devenir vassal des Malefoy pour assurer le bien être de ses enfants.

La seule personne qui était haïe était iris sans nom. Celle qui était en route pour Askaban.

Les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient réunis pour placer de nouveaux sortilèges sur les tables et les couverts de l'école. Les nouvelles protections devraient éviter de tels incidents. Quoiqu'il y avait une limite à leurs sorts, étant donné que si une potion était donné dans un objet conjuré par un élève... et hors de la grande salle... Autant dire que rien n'était à cent pour cent sans risque.

Bellatrix et Narcissa se trouvèrent placées sous haute protection de leurs camarades serpentards. Lady Black était même allée jusqu'à demander à son neveu Sirius de garder un œil sur elles. La sorcière avait décidé de mettre de côté les différences d'idéaux en faveur du lien familial qu'ils étaient censés garder toute leur vie.

Sirius avait la permission de Harry d'aller rendre visite à ses cousines de temps en temps. Le jeune sorcier s'était finalement aperçu qu'il avait toujours aimé sa famille malgré tout ce qui avait pris place entre lui et sa mère.

Ce qu'il savait d'un avenir qui n'arriverait pas aurait pu lui faire détester Bellatrix cependant il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il soupçonnait que le vieux Sirius s'était trouvé dans le même cas le jour où Une Bellatrix évadée de prison l'avait combattu et avait provoqué sa mort.

Il avait grandit avec ses cousines et son frère. Si l'amour avait besoin d'une définition se serait celle-là : il ne pouvait envisager le monde sans eux. Il ne voulait pas même essayer. Même au pire de leurs actions et paroles. Quand Bellatrix l'avait giflé à la lecture de testament cet été, il s'était senti en colère. Quelque chose était en train de changer sa cousine et elle n'avait plus rien de cette fille arrogante de quelques mois plus tôt. Peut-être l'influence des dieux avait-elle plus de conséquences qu'il ne leur avait prêté.

Harry laissa Sirius à ses pensées. Prenant Teddy et son loup dans ses bras il quitta leurs salon et se dirigea vers sa prochaine leçon. Son accompagnateur avait eut besoin d'heures de réflexion pour remettre ses idées en place au sujet de sa famille. Harry espérait que les choses avaient suffisamment changé pour permettre une réconciliation avec quelques uns des membres des Black. Le débat était encore ouvert sur l'accueil que Sirius ferait à sa propre mère s'il la revoyait.

Entrant dans sa salle de classe, Harry installa Teddy dans un petit parc entouré de protections activées par des runes gravées à même le sol. Le directeur avait convaincu Harry qu'il pouvait avoir son fils avec lui durant les heures de cours puisque la classe n'était pas dangereuse pour lui.

Le désir de Harry d'être avec le bébé l'avait remporté sur son hésitation.

Son groupe d'élève arriva peu après, s'installant comme à la première leçon.

Bien que les filles se soient toutes arrêtées pour voir le bébé, Harry fut surpris des réactions de Bellatrix et des triplés. Les quatre étaient restés une dizaine de minute à regarder l'enfant avec une tendresse certaine. Et un certain amusement lorsque le bébé avait lancé son loup sur l'un des triplé.

Une fois tous installés Harry repris où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Avez-vous tous fini le devoir que je vous avez donné ? »

Toutes les réponses étant positives il poursuivit.

« Vos lumières et vos ombres sont une partie très importante de vous, je vous fait confiance pour les reconnaître et leurs noms et place dans votre entourage ne concerne que vous. Donc, ce devoir sera considéré comme privé. Il ne recevra pas de note. Par contre, je vais vous poser des questions sur ce que vous avez pu apprendre dans votre travail sur lui. »

« Y-a-t-il une différence précise entre le soutien d'une lumière ou d'une ombre. Monsieur Brown ? »

« La différence est la méthode qui sera utiliser pour soutenir ou protéger les proches. Par exemple si un enfant tombe d'un arbre la lumière va courir vers lui pour le soigner ou lui emmener des secours. L'ombre peut apparaître par la suite. Pendant que l'enfant se repose le parent va rajouter des protection sur et autour de l'arbre. Action immédiate dans les deux cas mais l'une est directe, visible, tandis que l'autre contournera et prendra place là où on ne la verra pas. »

« Excellent. » Lui dit Harry, écrivant la note qu'il donnait à son élève.

« Une personne peut-elle être un type de soutien sans jamais être le second ? Messieurs Elis ? » Il avait pris le parti de toujours parler aux trois parce qu'ils avaient tendances à donner une chacun une partie de la réponse comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul individu.

« Quelqu'un peut être l'un sans être l'autre sous certaine condition. Une personne éduquée à agir d'une certaine manière ne saura pas comment faire autrement.

« Les adeptes de magie noire répondront à une attaque par un sort qui blessera ou tuera. Un adepte de magie blanche capturera ou formera un bouclier. Les deux sont valables mais chaque type de soutient n'essaiera jamais de changer ses méthodes.

« Cela concerne surtout les extrêmes de chaque bord. Ceux qui refusent de voir ce qu'il y entre, ce qui peut être fait différemment. Les autres pourront être les deux types de soutien. » Finit le troisième garçon.

« Très bien. À vous Monsieur Graves : Un soutien est-il toujours de la famille ou peut-il être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Il peut s'agir d'une personne sans liens de sang. Mais même dans ce cas, si elle est assez proche de nous elle sera considérée comme un membre de la famille. Donc... je pense qu'un soutien peut ne pas être de la famille mais le devient de par le rôle qu'on et qu'il se donne. »

« Je n'étais pas sûr que vous trouveriez la réponse entière à cette question particulière. Il vous faut avoir un exemple particulier autour de vous pour voir plus loin que ça. Donc je vais en faire la question suivante. Mais votre déduction est très bonne, ne vous inquiétez s'agit juste de conditions dont peu de personnes auront à s'inquiéter. » Ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son élève.

« Qui peut me donner des exemples de personnes qui peuvent vous soutenir sans être ni famille, ni proche, ni ami ? »

Il fit signe à deux de ceux qui levaient la main de prendre la parole à tour de rôle :

« Professeurs, marchants. Tous les métiers qui peuvent vous apporter quelque chose soit en vous apprenant soit en vous vendant ce dont vous avez besoin. C'est une aide indirecte mais je ne suis pas sûre si elle est d'ombre ou de si elle peut être de lumière. » répondit Alice Elrin.

« Elles peuvent être les deux à la fois. Puisqu'elle est indirecte elle est d'ombre mais comme elle se fait souvent en plein jour elle est aussi de lumière. » Précisa Harry. « Monsieur Black ? »

« Les banquiers, les avocats. Toute personne qui peut vous conseiller. Le gouvernement lui-même tombe aussi sous ce type parce qu'il guide la population sur une voie qu'il pense être la bonne. »

« Très bons exemples tous les deux. » Les complimenta Harry.

« Monsieur Zabini, quels est le meilleur soutien parmi tous les exemples que nous avons eux depuis le début de mes questions ? »

« Cela dépendra de la situation dans laquelle on peut se trouver à un moment donné. Si l'on est chez soi ou à l'extérieur. Si le problème que le signe doit résoudre est familial ou extérieur. Mon père me dit souvent que son plus grand regret est qu'il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour me protéger. Il dépendra de moi de trouver un soutien quand lui ou d'autres seront absent en temps de besoin. »

Harry lui sourit gentiment, sentant que le jeune homme avait déjà du affronter une situation de ce genre.

« Mademoiselle Moon ? » Interrogea-t-il l'adolescente qui avait levé la main.

« Il y a un soutien que nous n'avons pas abordés. »

« Parfait mademoiselle. Je ne pensais pas que l'un de vous le réaliserait. Mais je préférerai l'aborder en fin de cours si vous êtes d'accord. »

Elena acquiesça avec joie, fière d'avoir surpris son professeur.

« Mesdemoiselles Black ? Cette question sera un peu personnelle. Doit-on à tout prix utiliser un soutien lorsqu'un signe nous apparaît ? »

La classe entière savait qu'il faisait référence à la confrontation entre Bellatrix et Iris quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cela leur fit comprendre comment la jeune Black avait été informé de la présence d'une potion.

Bellatrix répondit :

« Que l'on doive ou non, on n'a pas toujours le désir d'en faire usage. Parfois il faut écouter son intuition et agir sans aide. »

Harry inclina sa tête respectueusement. C'était un fait que peu comprenaient vraiment. Le besoin de faire une chose sans personne d'autre autour. La nécessité de réaliser son but sans interférence.

Narcissa baissa la tête et dit :

« Entre deux receveur de signes dans une même situation, l'un pourra ne pas voir ou recevoir les signes. Quoique j'ignore la raison que les signes auraient de rester cachés de l'un et non de l'autre. » Elle s'était beaucoup interrogée sur le fait que Bellatrix avait vu quelque chose qui la concernait bien plus elle.

« Souvent celui qui sera touché par une situation sera trop prêt de l'épicentre pour voir la vision d'ensemble. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule victime dans ce qui arrive. Alors les signes choisiront quelqu'un d'un peu plus reculé. Mais parfois ce que le receveur de signe aura empêché d'arriver ne sera pas entièrement dévoilé. » Il regarda Bellatrix sérieusement. « Peut-être le receveur aurait-il été présent lors de l'événement et aurait-il agit en protecteur, prenant la majorité des dégâts destinés à un autre. »

Narcissa pâlit et tourna de grands yeux effrayés sur sa sœur :

« Bella ? »

Bellatrix se contenta de hocher la tête avant de retourner toute son attention sur Harry qui retourna à sa série de questions :

« Mademoiselle Evans. Un receveur de signes n'est-il que cela ? »

« Parfois il lui faut devenir un soutien pour quelqu'un d'autre. Parfois les signes qu'il verra lui demanderont d'être présent pour un tiers. Afin que d'autres signes puissent être révélés à celui qui en aurait le plus d'utilité. Mais parfois... » Elle respira. « Celle que l'on soutient ne voit pas ou ne veux pas voir les signes. Et ces signes ne sont pas toujours des signes d'avenir mais aussi des signes du présent. Des choses que l'on devrait voir mais que l'on refuse. »

« Exactement. Les signes ne sont pas toujours divinatoire. Le monde des signes ne se limite pas à ce domaine. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on doit les ignorer pour autant. Dés que l'on apprends à lire les signes, il faut lire tous ceux qui se laissent voir. Quelque soit leur rôle dans nos vies. » Rajouta Harry.

« Et maintenant Jeune Elena : à vous l'honneur. » Laissant la joie apparente de la jeune fille s'étendre sur le reste de la classe et leur faire retrouver un peu d'insouciance.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce soutien qui ne se trouve qu'en nous. À l'intérieur de notre âme et même de notre magie. Cette force que certains appellent courage et d'autres folie. Agir seul ne veut pas dire être sans soutien, cela signifie puiser en soi pour le trouver. »

« Félicitation vous avez tous obtenus la plus haute note. Tout ce dont nous venons de parler fait partie des notions de bases qu'il vous faudra retenir. Elles vous disent qu'il y a des conséquences à ce don que vous allez apprendre à maîtriser. Des conséquences, des devoirs, mais aussi qu'il peut y avoir des récompenses pour ceux sur qui vous veillerez à travers ce don.

« Votre devoir pour la semaine à venir. Je veux que vous inscriviez dans un cahier que je vais vous distribuer les signes que vous aurez observez. Mais attention ! Il ne vous faudra marquer que les signes qui viendront à vous. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas chercher les signes ou essayer de les rendre visible. Vous allez devoir apprendre à voir sans forcer, à accepter sans chercher à prendre. C'est un don. Cela veut dire que vous recevez pas que vous arrachez. C'est un cadeau qui vous est fait. Même s'il peut être douloureux, il n'arrive pas sans raison. »

Il leur fit passer des cahiers, se demandant qui réaliserait en premier qu'il venait de leur donner un devoir impossible à finir.

Dans son parc, bébé Teddy mâchouillait la patte arrière de son loup à travers les barreaux. Harry avait demandé au jeune Cadmus de laisser la peluche où elle était tombée quand Teddy la lui avait jetée dessus. Après tout il fallait que le petit garçon apprenne qu'on ne lance pas ses jouets. Et sa punition était de ne pas avoir accès total au loup. Harry avait tout de même rapproché l'animal des barreaux à l'aide d'une lévitation discrète.

Qui pouvait résister aux grands yeux larmoyants de Teddy ? Pas lui en tout cas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note Auteur:** Je ne sais plus si j'ai corrigé ou non ce chapitre et malheureusement je n'ai plus le temps. C'est aussi parce que je serai occupée demain que je mets les chapitres en ligne aujourd'hui. Je relance une nouvelle semaine de défi pour écrire dés mardi. Donc revenez la semaine prochaine pour la suite...à la semaine prochaine.

P.S: est-ce que quelqu'un sait où passer du dictionnaire anglais au français sur opera? tous les mots sont en rouges alors je ne peux même pas faire une correction rapide sur le site avant de publier.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 16**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Harry commença à voir les premiers signes d'agitation chez ses élèves deux jours après leur plus récente leçon.

Que quelqu'un leur tape sur l'épaule pour attirer leur attention, qu'ils fassent tomber leurs cahiers, ou bien qu'ils trébuchent en marchant, Harry pouvait les voir alors regarder tout autour d'eux avec curiosité avant de soudain sembler terriblement perdu.

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune professeur s'était arrangé pour être vu se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe. Il avait attendu le week-end de façon à ce que ses élèves soient tous libres de le rejoindre comme il savait qu'ils le feraient.

Peu d'adolescents chercheraient à être en présence d'un enseignant un samedi mais Harry ne doutait pas que sa classe soit assez frustrée pour venir le voir.

Après tout il leur avait donné un devoir impossible.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il avait en face de lui un groupe agité essayant de lui poser milles questions à la fois.

«Installez-vous. » Fit-il le plus calmement du monde.

Immédiatement les jeunes gens se laissèrent tomber dans leurs chaises, les mains tenant sur leur tables les cahiers qu'il leur avait distribué.

Harry leur sourit et attendit que l'un d'eux adresse le problème. Peu surpris de voir la noble Narcissa Black devenir la vois de tous.

« Comment pouvons-nous écrire les signes si nous ne savons pas lire les signes ? »

Le sourire du professeur se fit plus grand :

« Et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas lire les signes ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant non pas Narcissa mais son cousin Regulus, espérant le voir prendre la parole.

L'adolescent hésita un instant :

« Il y a trop de choses autour de nous, notre environnement est trop chargé. »

« En effet monsieur Black. Comment savoir ce qu'est le signe si nos yeux reçoivent trop d'informations en une fois ? Ce pourrait être cette jeune fille qui vous touche l'épaule pour vous parler, votre cahier qui tombe ouvert sur une page précise ou bien une araignée qui fait sa toile au-dessus de votre armoire. »

« Vous saviez depuis le début professeur. » Accusa Narcissa gentiment.

Harry se pris à rire en réponse.

« Oui. Cela faisait partie de la leçon qu'il vous fallait apprendre. Mon instruction de ne pas chercher des signes partout autour de vous, vous a poussé à voir réellement tout ce qui vous entourait. À comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas passer vos vies à attendre que les signes se manifestent et encore moins à les chercher sans fin.

« Tout et n'importe quoi pourrez être un signe. La seule partie de votre vie que vous pouvez disséquer dans votre quotidien sont vos rêves. Car les rêves ont toujours étés porteurs de signes. C'est ici que le véritable travail va commencer pour vous tous.

« Je suis là pour vous montrer ce qui a été créé dans le monde pour aider à 'lire les signes'. Certains les nomme les 'portants'. Portants de prophétie, portant de morceaux de possibilités. Il est impossible de lire tout ce qui vous entoure alors ont été inventés des moyens de concentrer les portants en un espace limité. Des récepteurs ou réceptacles tel que : les boules de cristal, les tarots.

« Une deuxième catégorie serait l'utilisation d'objets ou d'espaces existant comme : le ciel étoile, les tasses de thé.

« Nous pourrions commencer par bien des choses mais puisque nous ne sommes mêmes pas censés être en cours en plein week-end et que je sais que vous avez tous de nombreux devoirs de vos divers professeurs, nous allons faire simple.

« J'ouvre officiellement la semaine de la tasse de thé, ou du bol de chocolat ou tout ce que vous voulez. Il faudra juste que ce que vous buvez laisse des marques sur le récipient. Il vous faudra dessiner sur vos cahier ce que vous verrez au fond des tasses ou bol. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être doué en art. Faites des lignes courbes s'il le faut. Le tout sera que je puisse voir ce que vous vous avez vu. À notre prochaine réunion nous verrons comment traduire les formes en mots.

« Et maintenant prenez vos affaires et filez. J'ai un bébé grincheux à rejoindre. Zou. » Et Harry les chassa en leur envoyant un sort légèrement électrisant pour les faire sortir plus vite. Bientôt leurs rires s'éloignèrent dans les corridors.

Harry leur avait donné un exercice de détente sur lequel ils ne passeraient que peu de temps. L'intérêt était vraiment de leur faire oublier le stress de ces derniers jours. Ses élèves étaient bien trop sérieux.

Ce qu'il allait leur faire voir avec ces tasses et bols c'est que n'importe quelle surface pouvez servir quand on a le don. Et de là viendrait une série de sessions qui leur ferait découvrir tous les réceptacles en un temps plus condensé qu'il n'aurait été dans le cours de divination général au reste de l'école.

Il y avait tellement à faire pour les mettre à niveau avant que chacun ne puisse choisir sa méthode selon son talent.

Une brise légère vint caresser sa joue et le fit sursauter. IL n'y avait pourtant aucune fenêtre ouverte et la porte s'était refermée derrière le dernier élève à quitter la salle.

Le vent revint sur son visage, traçant les lignes de sa mâchoire et de son front et le faisant frissonner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander que la mystérieuse présence qu'il sentait se fasse visible, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Sirius paniqué entra...

Le jeune homme avait bébé Teddy à bout de bras, l'enfant tirant ses cheveux et frappant de ses petits pieds tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. De grosses larmes secouaient le petit corps avec une force qui figea Harry de frayeur.

Puis le devin s'élança et pris le bébé avec un mélange de tendresse et de force. Il entoura l'enfant de ses bras, recevant les coups sans broncher. Après avoir vérifié fièvre, dents et autres gênes qui auraient pu causer un tel comportement, Harry se trouva sans le moindre symptôme pour expliquer ce qui se passait.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de maintenir son embrasse et de couvrir le petit visage de baisers. Murmurant et chantant à tour de rôle.

Il finit par se laisser glisser contre un mur proche, assis en tailleur et Teddy bercé sur son épaule. Le nez du petit bonhomme enfoncé dans son cou.

Au début, lorsque Teddy avait commencé à renifler et jusqu'à ce que Harry tourne sa tête vers son cou, les pleurs s'étaient faits plus forts. L'odeur, l'essence de ce qui faisait Harry, sembla faire effet rapidement.

Teddy n'avait plus maintenant qu'un léger hoquet et était parcouru de frissons du à la fatigue que l'épisode avait causé.

Harry, qui pouvait toujours sentir la présence inconnue, demanda à Sirius de l'aider à se lever et mena sa famille calmement vers la sortie. Il savait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, que cette présence était responsable de l'état de Teddy.

Ce n'est qu'en quittant la pièce que le devin reconnu l'aura de celle qui avait envahi sa classe. Mais que faisait l'elfe noire dans l'école et pourquoi Teddy avait si mal réagit ? Et comment aussi avait-il pu sentir l'intrus depuis leurs chambres si loin de là ?

Les regardant sortir, l'elfe regardait attentivement chacun de leurs gestes, lisant en eux ce qu'ils représentaient les uns pour les autres.

Elle ressentait un besoin de plus en plus fort d'être proche du devin. De tout savoir de lui et de le toucher.

Son seul regret était la corruption en elle, ce qui avait transformé son don en malédiction et qui avait sans doute causé l'état du petit loup. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu ce que le bébé avait en lui, cette partie de ses gênes qui lui avait donné des sens plus développés.

Et bien que la corruption en elle rende les choses plus difficiles, la jeune femme savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éloignée du devin très longtemps. Elle était comme attirée par son don et aussi par la brillance de son aura.

Le dieu du chaos observait la situation attentivement. Il aurait voulu empêcher l'elfe d'approcher de Harry, cependant leurs rencontres lui permettaient de comparer leurs dons pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez l'elfe. En les plaçant côté à côte les pouvoirs des deux jeunes êtres semblaient s'extraire d'eux pour essayer de capturer l'autre.

Et à chaque fois que cela se produisait le dieu du chaos avait une image plus claire de ce qui avait mal tourné dans le don qu'Automne avait voulu faire à sa fille. Ce qu'il voyait lui donnait aussi une idée de comment réparer les dégâts.

Ce qui était le plus étonnant était que bien que les âmes sœurs existent, Harry et l'elfe ne faisaient pas partie de ces rares chanceux. Il était donc incompréhensible qu'un tel lien se forme alors que rien ne les prédestinait à être aussi proche. Et le dieu du chaos étant un père très protecteur... de nombreux espions allaient suivre l'affaire de près.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Tandis que le reste du monde continuait à tourner, et virevolter, certaines personnes restaient prisonnières d'un temps qui s'était figé spécialement pour eux. Et dans cet espace précis, un homme était déterminé à se libérer.

Voldemort avait parcouru toutes les pièces, testé toutes les fenêtres, vérifié tous les pièges que ses Mangemorts avaient déclenchés.

En vain.

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il y avait plus puissant que lui dans ce monde qu'il voulait gouverner. Et qui que soit cet être dont au rire démoniaque, le Seigneur Noir ne pouvait s'imaginer courber l'échine alors qu'il était si près de contrôler le reste des sorciers anglais.

Après des heures et des heures d'efforts, Voldemort s'était résolu à prendre un peu de repos avant de recommencer.

Il avait fini par transfigurer une chaise sous la fenêtre qu'il avait passé un temps interminable à examiner. Pour se reposer l'esprit autant que le corps, il s'était placé dos à son sujet d'étude. À même pas un centimètre du mur.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut victime de son zèle à refuser de s'éloigner de cet endroit dans lequel il avait cru détecter une fissure qu'il pourrait exploiter.

Lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit, soufflée par un fort vent invisible, la tête du plus puissant des seigneurs noirs... prouva sa solidité. L'homme ne s'effondra pas, tout au plus plié en deux, tête contre genoux. Il ne perdit pas connaissance mais eut un instant de désorientation. Et recouvrit bien vide, roulant à terre en un mouvement gracieux pour se retrouver face à son attaquant et baguette en main.

Sa surprise fut grande de voir une chouette à l'air hautain entrer, l'ignorer royalement, et s'élancer à travers le couloir pour rejoindre il ne savait quelle destination. Emportant avec elle le message accroché à l'une de ses pattes.

L'ayant vu disparaître au détour du corridor, Voldemort se retourna vers la fenêtre et décida que maintenant qu'il était libre il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde. Il utilisa sa magie pour s'élever dans les airs et se projeter vers la sortie, se servant de l'un de ses sorts préféré qui lui permettait de voler sans support au contraire du reste du monde sorcier qui avait besoin de balais.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'une sortie était apparu qu'il pouvait en avoir l'usage. Malgré le très rapide sortilège qu'il avait lancé un peu avant pour voir si la voie était libre de pièges, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, ayant rebondi contre un mur invisible.

La fenêtre se referma alors brutalement, comme pour mettre un point final à sa tentative.

Il resta figé le temps pour sa rage de faire surface de façon explosive. Sa magie vola hors de lui en une vague destructrice. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva rapidement, les pierres des murs désintégrées tout autour de lui. Il eut une seconde d'espoir d'avoir désagrégé ce qui le retenait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avant d'apercevoir la maudite fenêtre toujours à sa place. Tenant par il ne savait quel miracle dans le vide. Et bien que le couloir soit exposé à l'air libre du côté donnant sur le devant de la bâtisse, il y avait à la place du mur une barrière d'énergie brillante exsudant une magie qui était si différente de la sienne qu'il ne pouvait trouver comment la vaincre.

Il resta assis à même le sol jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'ailes atteigne ses oreilles. La fenêtre se rouvrit alors que la chouette revenait de sa livraison réussie. Sans perdre un seul instant le Seigneur noir figea l'animal et conjura une cage dans laquelle il l'enferma.

Il lui faudrait décider de quelle utilité elle pouvait être étant donné que la totalité de ses servants se trouvait prisonnier avec lui en ces lieux. Peut-être qu'à défaut de pouvoir obtenir l'aide du dehors, il pourrait mettre en sécurité quelques uns de ses trésors les plus précieux.

Il retourna dans ses appartements et réunis les deux objets qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber entre les mains de ceux qui le retenaient. Il les plaça dans un coffret dont il réduisit taille et poids afin d'en faire un colis que la chouette pourrait transporter.

Ensuite, Voldemort attacha solidement le cargo au messager et se dirigea à pas sûr vers la fenêtre qui lui avait servi d'entrée. Là, il jeta un dernier sort qui devait servir à contrôler l'animal et à la forcer à atteindre une destination précise.

Il se dit qu'elle ferait un excellent repas à l'élevage de serpents qu'il avait commencé pour servir à leur prochaine attaque sur l'allée de traverse. Il avait aussi entouré la boîte de sa signature magique et versé une goutte de son sang pour que les serpents reconnaisse l'importance de l'objet et le protège pour lui.

C'est avec un sourire vicieux qu'il laissa la bestiole s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte, la regardant passer le mur d'énergie sans aucune difficulté avant de disparaître dans le ciel.

Tant que ces morceaux de son âme seraient en sécurité, il resterait immortel et pourrait se venger de cet ennemi inconnu qui s'acharnait à briser tous ses plans.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

La chouette volait, son esprit lui criant sans cesse de s'arrêter. Si elle mettait un jour la main sur cet imbécile de sorcier elle lui crèverait les yeux et lui arracherait les cheveux.

Elle était LA digne héritière d'une longue lignée de messagers respectables. Cet événement allait laisser une tâche sur leur noble histoire.

Sa colère était telle qu'elle réussit à surpasser le sort pour une petite seconde. Ce fut assez pour qu'elle plonge droit sur le haut du plus proche arbre. Elle le heurta de plein fouet et le choc finit de défaire le sortilège.

Désorientée, elle se débattit contre les branches de l'arbre et finit par tomber, se rappelant de justesse comment bouger ses ailes pour voler.

La chouette était si perdue et épuisée que ce qui lui permettait de trouver les destinataires de ses messages s'accrocha à la source magique la plus proche.

Elle plana sur une brise légère pour passer les derniers mètres la séparant d'un repos plus que mérité.

Devant elle, un passage s'ouvrit dans l'un des murs d'une petite maison, enchanté pour l'arrivée de messagers comme elle.

Elle entra donc et se posa sur le sol du salon avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux terrifiés. Chaque mur était recouvert de centaines d'assiettes en porcelaine décorées de la peinture d'un chat. À son entrée toutes les photos félines, animées par magie, se tournèrent vers elle et nombreux se léchèrent les babines.

Craignant que la maison possède un gardien plus réel que ces images, la chouette commença à arracher le colis de sa patte à l'aide de son bec. Très vite le coffret miniature tomba par terre et la chouette s'élança vers le passage qui la mènerai hors de la demeure. Par chance, juste en dehors des protections entourant la demeure, elle croisa cinq hiboux qui revenaient de leurs propre livraisons et ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'aider leur camarade épuisée.

La chouette déclara vengeance sur celui qui l'avait ensorcelée et ses cinq témoins promirent de l'aider à retrouver et attaquer le mécréant.

Dans le salon aux chats, le coffret resta assis à même le sol, le propriétaire de la maison ayant choisi d'ignorer l'alarme lui annonçant un message. La surprise serait de taille lorsque la sorcière se déciderait enfin à venir voir.

Le dieu du chaos, très loin de là et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en route son ultime projet pour Voldemort, tourna sur lui même en une pirouette digne d'un gymnaste.

Il y avait du chaos en route quelque part. Quelque chose de si imprévu qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à en voir quoi que ce soit. Comme il sentait que ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de ses plans, il retourna à son travail actuel et pris note d'aller vérifier plus tard ce qui avait provoqué l'excès d'énergie qu'il venait de recevoir.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

* * *

**NOTE AUTEUR :** Oups ! Cliffhanger... euh... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?

Mouahahahahahahahaha ^_^

En fait je bloque sur ce que je veux écrire alors j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux. ça permettra aussi d'avoir un chapitre moins long. Quelques uns d'entre vous m'ont dit avoir du mal à lire les plus longs en une fois. J'espère que ça vous aidera.

**P.S:** est-ce que le retour de ma muse a été à la hauteur?


	17. Chapter 17

Note Auteur:

**WARNING ! ATTENTION :** Ouep... je pense que ce que je vais maintenant écrire mérite une notification '**Danger imminent**'. Donc... euh, je vous dirai bien de fermer les yeux mais si vous le faîtes vous ne pourrez pas lire. En fait vous devriez avoir de quoi vous désinfecter les yeux sous la main. Pensez aussi à ouvrir la porte de votre salle de bain pour pouvoir courir prendre un bon bain... mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Zut, c'est le mois officiel de l'année où je suis la plus démoniaque.

Vous me direz combien d'entre vous ont du se désinfecter de la tête aux pieds ? mdr

P.S : descriptions prises sur /bestiary/basilisk et wiki/Dolores_Ombrage

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 17**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Dolores Ombrage était d'une beauté inégalée. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait en se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, prête à se dévêtir pour son bain du soir.

Sa journée avait été terriblement longue. Elle avait commencé sa carrière au ministère dés sa sortie de Poudlard mais son futur se jouait maintenant plus que jamais. Elle avait de grand projets et pour les accomplir devait à tout prix monter aux sommets de la pyramide politique. Ses espoirs se portaient sur Cornelius Fudge, cependant il faudrait des années avant qu'il ne soit en place en tant que ministre.

C'était un travail de longue allène que de s'assurer l'aide des sorciers de pouvoir. C'est la fatigue causée par cette planification intense de sa destinée qui faisait que Dolores était là, dans sa salle de bain. Et lentement elle retira ses robes, les laissant langoureusement tomber au sol.

Elle fit glisser le bout de son pied dans l'eau chaude, avant de le poser sur la première marche de la gigantesque baignoire.

Elle était hédoniste au sens pur du terme : elle s'entourait de choses qui pouvaient lui donner du plaisir. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Son esprit vibrait lorsqu'elle participait à la création des lois qui les libéreraient un jour de l'existence de créatures. Son corps brûlait sous la douceur de vêtements de riche qualité. Dolores vivait pour ce moment de parfaite harmonie entre l'âme et le corps.

Un jour, tous ces rêves deviendraient réalité et elle serait au paroxysme de la joie.

Son goût prononcé pour le luxe était en attendant ce qui la contentait le plus.

Elle finit de s'installer dans l'eau chaude et parfumée à la rose, détendant ses jambes et son dos en se courbant érotiquement.

**(Qui a décroché de la lecture à ce moment précis pour aller prendre un bain ou se laver les yeux ? ^_^ sourire innocent)**

Dolores ignora la clochette signifiant l'arrivée d'un hiboux dans sa noble demeure au profit de son occupation favorite de la journée. Il était hors de question qu'elle interrompe son rituel quotidien pour un message sans importance.

Elle ignorait alors que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout par ce message unique.

Car...

Non loin de là, glissant sur la végétation entourant les demeures de la petite ville sorcière, une créature de légende se rapprochait de la signature magique qu'elle avait suivi depuis des mois lui semblait-il.

Elle avait été déçue de si nombreuses fois par ce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'osait plus espérer. Et pourtant le pouvoir qui illuminait la piste qu'elle avait pris était plus fort que jamais. Le double de ce qu'elle avait senti jusque là. Aussi se disait-elle qu'elle allait enfin être aux côtés de son maître bien aimé.

La créature sillonna les rues les plus déserte. Elle ignorait qu'avant même qu'elle ne soit entrée en ville, le pouvoir dont le dieu du chaos l'avait entourée avait prévenu les habitants de rester à l'intérieur.

Les familles, sorciers, sorcières, enfants, avaient tous ressenti un désir soudain de s'enfermer et de rester silencieux, comme si un grand danger était à leur porte. Ils étaient pris dans un tel torrent de terreur qu'aucun ne pensa à faire appel aux autorités magique par voie de cheminée.

Cela importait peu. Car un chaos sans nom allait bientôt rendre leur ville célèbre.

L'animal, créature, légende, quel que soit le nom qu'on pourrait lui donner, s'avança jusqu'à une petite maison, à l'écart des autres, aux murs d'un rose flamboyant.

Pénétrer la demeure se fit de la manière la plus expéditive qui soit : en passant par la fenêtre la plus proche de la signature magique que la créature voulait atteindre.

Dit passage étant fermé, il fallut le briser en se jetant dessus. Mais aucun sacrifice ne serait trop pour pouvoir toucher cette magie adorée. Ses écailles luisantes étaient assez solides pour résister aux morceaux de verres coupants qui étaient tombés à terre dans toute la pièce accompagnés de quelques pierres qui s'étaient détachées... Rien n'était capable de la blesser si ce n'est les griffes d'un Phoenix ou une lame enchantée par des gobelins. Ce qui était sûr de la tuer était le chant d'un coq. Heureusement pour elle aucun de ces animaux n'avait été introduit dans la ville.

Glissant dans la pièce, la légende vivante ignora les objets que son passage faisait tomber des murs et qui venaient ajouter aux tas de verre et de débris. Les miaulements agités et peinés de chats furent dédaignés aussi.

Au centre du salon, la noble créature découvrit l'origine de la signature magique de son maître. Aussitôt elle entra dans une rage folle à la vue de ce qui était non pas le grand sorcier noir mais un simple objet. Encore un piège à ses sens aiguisés.

Alors l'immense serpent étendit son long corps et se jeta sur le coffret, bouche grand ouverte.

Les dents du basilic se plantèrent dans la boîte, et la créature se releva et secoua la tête violemment. Son venin, pénétrant le bois et les barrières magiques protectrice, s'accumula à l'intérieur. Noyant ce qui avait été si précieux pour Voldemort et glissant le long des dents perçant jusqu'au deux horcruxes. Deux nuages sombres poussant des cris terrible s'échappèrent et se dissipèrent dans l'air.

Les deux derniers morceaux de Voldemort. Tout ce qui était resté jusque là après que le basilic ait détruit ce que le dieu du chaos l'avait destinée à annihiler. À présent plus rien ne séparait le sorcier noir de la mort.

Dans un pays lointain, mettant en place son plan ultime, le dieu du chaos leva brusquement les yeux au ciel, aveugle à toute autre chose que ce qu'il ressentait dans le nouveau fil de temps. Son expression étonnée se tourna vers son assistante et sa mâchoire tomba. Il n'avait pas prévu être débarrassé de ce dernier obstacle aussi vite.

Le dieu sursauta lorsqu'un second événement inattendu se produisit, venant de la même direction que le premier.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Dolores ne pouvait pas ignorer l'alarme qui retentissait directement dans ses oreilles et qui annonçait que sa propriété avait été envahie.

Elle sortit du bain, évitant de justesse une chute qui aurait été mortelle. Sans prendre le temps de sécher elle attrapa et enfila la robe qu'elle avait préparé pour sa soirée tranquille. Le tissu collait à sa peau mouillée, ralentissant ses mouvements.

Agacée par l'interruption et par le manque de confort, Dolores s'élança sans aucune peur vers la brèche qu'elle sentait dans les protections de sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte de son salon d'un mot et d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Aussitôt elle se trouva nez à nez avec la plus terrifiante des horreurs de ce monde.

Des écailles d'un vert brillant courraient le long d'un corps sinueux. Des crochets aiguisés comme des sabres sortaient d'une bouche dégoulinant de venin, un petit coffret en bois accroché et transpercé de part en part aux mortels instruments.

Et enfin, Dolores leva les yeux inconsciemment, rencontrant le regard jaune et lumineux. Cette même seconde, la sorcière s'effondra, raide morte. Sans avoir eu une chance de se défendre ou de fuir.

Face à elle les yeux grands ouverts de la créature, le roi des serpents, souverain immortel, se voilèrent brutalement.

Occupé qu'il l'avait été à faire disparaître cette fausse trace de son maître bien aimé, le roi serpent avait levé des yeux surpris à l'entrée de la sorcière. Son cerveau n'eut que le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il voyait avant de sombrer dans des ténèbres éternelles.

Une silhouette trapue surmontée d'une grosse tête sur un cou inexistant. Une bouche large et molle aux dents pointues et de grands yeux ronds pareils à ceux d'un crapaud. Des cheveux courts trempés et collant au visage inhumain.

Mais ce qui provoqua le décès de la créature légendaire fut le corps couvert d'un tissu transparent dévoilant la nudité immonde. Le visage en lui même avait été laid. Additionné au corps lui-même, le grand serpent n'avait eu aucune chance. Tout comme ses yeux pouvaient tuer, cette vision avait le même pouvoir sur lui.

Et ainsi il reçu la punition qu'il méritait pour avoir suivi Voldemort et tué en son nom. Bien que personne n'ai pu prédire le chaos qui était venu provoquer cet événement improbable.

Quant à Dolores Ombrage, celle qui dans un futur effacé avait fait souffrir tant de monde et fait naître tant d'injustice, elle reçut son juste du.

Car un nouveau monde ne pouvait exister tant que ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas être changés n'étaient pas arrêtés. Il leur fallait disparaître ou être rendu incapable d'agir à l'encontre du reste de la population.

Quelle meilleure fin que celle-ci pour ces deux êtres ?

L'écho d'une voix se mêla aux miaulements persistants des chats sur les quelques assiettes de porcelaines qui avaient résisté à la catastrophe :

« et ben ! … hic... J'lavais pas vu v'nir... hic... celle-là... hic. J'suis pas assez sou pour ça ! » Se plaignit la fantomatique présence. « me rappelle plus comment je les ai fait c'deux là... hic... Devais être sou aussi... hic... »

« Bacchus... » L'interrompit une voix féminine.

« Et ! Téna ! Hic... « Répondit le dieu du vin, de l'ivresse et des débordements. « T'as vu ?. Même pas besoin... hic... de faire le ménage moi... hic... même. Tout finit tout seul c'deux là. » Il éclata d'un rire à gorge déployée, riche d'humour et ivre de vin.

La déesse Athéna avait le dos tourné à la scène, essayant d'ignorer la vue ragoutante des deux cadavres.

« En effet... ils se sont débrouillés tous seuls pour accomplir l'impossible. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais pu t'en occuper dans ton état. »

« Et ! » S'indigna Bacchus. « Pas ma faute ! Peut pas rester sobre quand j'ai ça qui existe encore ! Plus jamais j'créerai quelque... hic... chose quand les autres m'font boire. »

« À vrai dire, comme ces deux créations ne sont plus qu'un souvenir maintenant, tu peux arrêter de boire. » Déclara Athéna.

« J'peux ? » S'étonna Bacchus. « Ah ben oui alors... hic. » Il avait bu sans pause depuis leur retour dans le temps pour tout changer. Il avait quelques 'enfants' qui avaient totalement dépassé les limites de ce à quoi le dieu destinait normalement ses créations. Tel qu'Ombrage qui était une horreur sans nom qu'il aurait voulu anéantir lui-même. Malheureusement pour lui, quand un dieu donnait vie il s'y attachait malgré tout ce que cette vie pouvait faire de son existence. Peu importe la déception, la colère, la peine que causaient ces enfants, leur dieu ne pouvait se résoudre à mettre fin à leurs vies. Le plus souvent un autre dieu prenait cette charge sur ses épaules.

Le dieu du chaos avait eu des plans pour le Basilic. Cependant un brin de chaos un peu plus chaotique était venu au monde pour bouleverser toute sa stratégie.

Chance aidant autant qu'elle pouvait la nouvelle ligne de temps, l'étincelle chaotique avait eu un résultat positif.

Sentant une vague d'énergie derrière elle, Athéna se retourna rapidement, effrayé de ce qu'un Bacchus sou avait pu faire qui empirerai les choses. Cependant...

Bacchus était agenouillé aux côtés du corps D'ombrage. Il avait en main un drap noir dont il recouvrit la sorcière gentiment.

« Là, là, méchante. Dors bien. » Aussi sou qu'il soit, il ne pouvait cacher le mélange de dégoût et de tendresse que lui inspirait sa fille décédée. Une pluie de petites flammes entourèrent le dieu, son corps se transformant en énergie avant de disparaître.

Athéna soupira. Chaque dieu était lié à ses créations. Même un enfant nés de la plus inimaginable erreur était aimé. On pouvait à la fois aimer et haïr. La déesse cligna des yeux, compréhension remplaçant l'étonnement que ce jour avait provoqué en elle.

« Ça ne peux pas être aussi simple. » Murmura-t-elle. Pourtant ça l'était. La raison pour laquelle Automne se dégradait petit à petit. Il était lié à ses enfants mais pas comme les autres dieux et leurs créations. En groupe ils avaient vite réalisé que si le lien était réciproque les dieux étaient influencés par leurs enfants. Ils s'étaient empressés de changer le lien pour qu'il n'aille que dans un sens. Si l'un de ses elfes était corrompu et étendait ce mal à un plus grand nombre, alors Automne le serait à son tour.

Et il y avait une solution bien simple à ce problème.

Athéna avança d'un pas dans le salon et termina son avance dans un lieu bien différent. Elle sourit à son frère le plus extravagant.

« Apollon ? Il semblerait que nous ayons à nouveau besoin de ton don de purification et de guérison. »

Le dieu du chant, de la musique et de la poésie, leva des yeux ahuris sur sa sœur. Il n'avait pas été appelé à user de ce pouvoir sur ses frères et sœurs depuis des millénaires. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre que cela concernait leur bien aimé petit frère. Il s'empressa de quitter le cercle de ses muses et de rejoindre Athéna. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour Automne.

Les deux quittèrent le temple, partant à la recherche d'un moyen de guérir leur frère sans savoir où il était caché. Ce qui rendait les choses plus difficile était qu'ils devraient le soigner à distance car Automne refusait de se montrer à eux par peur de les contaminer.

Ils trouveraient la solution. Et alors leur famille serait unie à nouveau.


	18. Chapter 18 édition spéciale

Note Auteur: ça faisais longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'édition spéciale non ? ^^

**Alerte ! Warning !** **Par contre je dois vous prévenir qu'ici c'est moins drôle que ce que j'avais écris jusque là. La première édition marche à l'ironie de ce qui peut être dit quand on n'a pas toutes les informations.**

**La seconde édition est plus dans la ligne de quelque chose qui va finir dans les livres d'Histoire.**

**Quand au Bonus sous la deuxième édition : ne pas lire si vous avez l'âme sensible... ou si vous êtes un garçon... j'ai été assez violente avec les apprentis mangemorts.**

_**Violence, sang, arrachage de …. certaines choses...**_

Je ne savais pas que Ted Tonks était un sorcier né de parents moldus... mais il faut dire que j'ai lu le livre ou on l'apprend en accéléré parce que je n'ai pas aimé dés le début de ce tome ce qui se passait. Mon problème est que dans cette fanfic il est moldu tout court. Donc. Cette fanfiction était déjà AU mais là elle l'est encore plus lol

hein? j'ai trouvé où changer le dictionnaire de correction... je me trouve très bête soudain... (bizarrement les mots sont tous quand même en rouge. zut!)

P.S: fanfiction net ne prends pas la mise en page que j'avais faîte sur open office, alros j'ai du rajouter des symboles pour séparer les articles du reste... désolée. J'essairai de trouver une autre solution pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 18: Édition Spéciale.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Pour la première fois, cher lecteurs, nous devons vous annoncer que la diffusion d'information dans notre article sera réduite sur ordre du ministère afin de ne pas gêner l'enquête en cours. L'identité précise d'au moins l'une des victimes sera maintenu secrète. Les causes de la mort ne seront pas non plus dévoilées.

Je vous prie de nous pardonner ce manque à notre devoir de journaliste. Cependant comme il est possible qu'un troisième intervenant soit en fuite, les aurors nous demande la plus grande discrétion.

***o**

***o**

**EDITION SPECIALE**

**Règlement de compte chez un membre du ministère**

**Deux individus se sont entre-tués hier en fin de journée dans la demeure d'une employée du ministère.**

**Dolores Ombrage, étoile montante dans la pyramide politique, a été déclarée morte dans la matinée après la découverte de son corps par un collègue inquiet de son absence à une réunion.**

**Il a été confirmé par les forces de l'ordre qu'elle n'a pas souffert et que sa fin est survenue au moyen d'une magie similaire à un avada kedavra. Subite et sans douleur, sa fin n'en est pas moins choquante.**

**En effet, selon nos information elle aurait été trouvée dans une tenue réservée à la séduction et son tueur n'aurait porté aucun vêtement. Il est incertain à l'heure actuelle s'il s'agissait de son amant ou d'un compagnon plus officiel car personne n'avait connaissance d'une relation amoureuse dans la vie de la jeune femme.**

**Tout aussi étrange est le fait que l'on ait retrouvé le corps de la sorcière recouvert d'un drap. Ce qui indiquerait une troisième présence sur la scène du crime.**

**Nous ne pouvons, très chers lecteurs, que présumer.**

**S'agissait-il d'une dispute entre amants ? Auraient-ils étés interrompu par un autre amant de Dolores Ombrage ? La thèse la plus répandue serait que faisant face à ses deux amants, Dolores aurait choisi l'un d'eux et le second aurait alors attaqué. Conduisant à la mort instantanée de la jeune femme. Nous ne savons pas si Mademoiselle Ombrage aurait eut le temps de répliquer par un sort, tuant son amant, ou si le second homme aurait, par vengeance, assassiné le tueur.**

**Nous somme dans le noir total sur cette situation.**

**La confrontation est certaine, ainsi que le fait que l'homme mort trouvé près de Dolores Ombrage ferait partie d'une race de créatures considérée dangereuse. Nous sommes certains de ce qu'il n'était pas : ni loup-garou, ni vampire, ni tout autre buveur de sang ou mangeur de chair. Il serait l'un des rares à posséder un venin mortels. Mais cela ne réduit pas de beaucoup la liste de coupables possible.**

**La jeune femme étant connue pour sa haine des créatures il est fort probable qu'elle ait séduit l'homme à fin d'obtenir des informations pour mieux pouvoir, plus tard, réduire les droits de son peuple. Ce qui causerait de nombreux problèmes pour le ministère et notamment l'homme que Mademoiselle Ombrage se préparait à soutenir dans une campagne pour le poste de ministre.**

**Cornelius Fudge, personne la plus proche de Dolores Ombrage et soupçonné dans les premières heures de l'enquête, a été reconnu innocent après usage de veritaserum. Cependant, certaines révélations faîtes sous influence de la potion ont causé son incarcération. Le chef des aurors a préféré garder secrets les crimes de l'homme politique. Nous suivrons ce point de l'affaire pour pouvoir vous donner plus de détails dans un prochain article.**

**Cela laisse les aurors avec une troisième personne dont l'identité est toujours inconnue. Aucun indice ne permet à cette heure d'en savoir plus.**

**Ainsi, le décès de Dolores Ombrage aura provoqué :**

**la fin politique du candidat au poste de ministre.**

**La révision de toutes les lois que la sorcière aurait aidé à mettre en place sur les créatures. Étant donné qu'elle aurait pu faire usage d'actes malhonnêtes et de chantage, il se pourrait qu'une grande injustice ait été causée et doive être rectifiée.**

**Une revue de toute la charte magique d'Angleterre. Comme l'influence de la jeune femme pourrait être plus étendue que prévue et qu'elle met à jour les actions d'autres personnes de nos jours et par le passé, une commission va réviser la totalité des lois de notre pays.**

**Nous vous tiendrons au courant des conséquences de ce qui est le plus surprenant et terrible règlement de compte dans l'histoire criminelle de notre société.**

***Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour***

**Pour des photos de l'extérieur de la maison de la défunte Page 2 (photo prise quelques mois avant le crime et mises à dispositions par les aurors)**

**Pour des photos des aurors rendus malades par l'horreur du crime Page 3 (Nous précisons que toute âme sensible doit s'abstenir de les regarder. Comme nous, journalistes, avons pu le voir sur place : tous les enquêteurs sont ressortis verts et vomissant de la scène.)**

**Pour Un résumé de la vie de Dolores Ombrage Page 4**

**Pour une liste des accomplissements de la sorcière au ministère (lois passées et autres) page 5**

**Pour une photo de Cornelius Fudge, emmené rageant et résistant en prison page 6**

**Les éditions spéciales étant réservée aux événements les plus marquants qui soient, un article réservé à Monsieur Fudge pourra être trouvé dans la version normale de notre journal. **

Quelques heures plus tard toute la population assistait à l'un des plus grand ramdam au ministère de la magie. Il n'était pas un dossier, une page, une note, qui ne soit sortie et mise sous les yeux d'une commission d'enquête destinée à trouver et annuler toute lois prouvée abusive.

C'est avec la plus grande horreur que toute personne et créature magique appris en fin de journée que :

les trois quart du livre de lois avait été abrogé.

La moitié du personnel ministériel avait été arrêté.

Le dernier quart des lois était en fait les lois passées par Merlin lui-même pour empêcher les sorciers d'abuser de leurs pouvoirs.

Il n'y avait dans ces dernières lois aucune interdiction d'apprendre la magie noire puisque Merlin reconnaissait que la lumière n'était pas la seule force à exister dans ce monde.

Les créatures dites noires à ce jour, avaient un jour eut leur propre police pour arrêter toute attaque sur les sorciers ou les innocents.

Le ministère n'avait pas 'sauvé' la population ces derniers siècles mais au contraire avait réduit les droits de plus de 80% de dites population. Les créatures ayant, au temps de Merlin, fait partie intégrante de ce qui était appelé 'population magique'. (Le mot population fut répété des heures durant ce jour-là et le serait probablement pour les prochains mois à venir).

De nombreuses réclamations commencèrent à apparaître sur le bureau des employés toujours en place au gouvernement. Des délégations de créatures arrivaient en masse et des négociations étaient organisées avec l'aide des quelques Lords qui n'étaient pas sous surveillance ou en prison après avoir été testés sous veritaserum.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'une nouvelle édition spéciale d'une toute autre nature atterrit entre les mains des lecteurs.

***o**

***o**

**EDITION SPECIALE**

**Le grand récit de L'Armée Ailée**

**C'est avec terreur que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ont vu apparaître un groupe de sorciers en capes noires et visages masqués.**

**Le groupe a immédiatement attaqué tous ceux qui se trouvaient à porter de leurs sorts. Il est heureux que leur première initiative ait été de torturer et non de tuer les habitants de la ville magique. Car...**

… **alors qu'ils ''s'amusaient'' et prenaient malin plaisir à démontrer comme l'un d'eux déclarait à haute voix : ''leur puissance supérieure'' un événement des plus surprenant c'est produit.**

**Plusieurs témoins, blessés et paralysés à terre, avaient leurs yeux hagards tournés vers le ciel. Tous sont d'accord pour dire qu'ils n'avaient plus grand espoir de survivre et les quelques uns qui avaient tentés de se protéger de leur magie avaient vu leur baguettes détruites en peu de temps par ceux qui à première vu paraissaient être des mangemorts.**

**Un à un, ces blessés aperçurent une ombre grandissante dans les cieux. Leurs esprits fatigués y virent une nouvelle menace sur leurs vies, probablement un autre mauvais tour des mangemorts.**

**Pourtant, l'incroyable arriva à les surprendre tous :**

**Ce qui avait été un immense nuage que la distance colorait de noir, pris peu à peu des couleurs. Gris, marrons, ambre, noir, blanc. Tant de points de différentes teintes. Bientôt les sorciers, qu'ils soient habitants de Pré-au-Lard ou attaquants, purent reconnaître ce qui était une armée d'oiseaux. Des hiboux et des chouettes, rassemblés en ce même endroit en ce seul instant.**

**Une grande chouette, aux allures de noble dame (d'après descriptions des témoins), quitta la procession étrange et descendit en piqué sur le village.**

**Sa première victime ? L'un des mangemorts étonnés. Elle fondit sur lui comme une guerrière en pleine bataille. De son bec acéré elle lacéra le masque blanc, lui laissant libre accès à la peau et aux yeux du sorcier. Autant dire que l'affaire fut sanglante.**

**Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des collègues de la victime s'apprêtait à le défendre que le reste des oiseaux, qui s'étaient maintenu en vol juste au-dessus du village, entrèrent la bataille.**

**Je dis 'bataille', très cher lecteurs, car je ne peux décrire autrement le choc entre deux forces transformant leur environnement en un terrain couvert de corps et de sang.**

**Étrangement, et heureusement, les seules cibles de l'Armée Ailée, étaient les mangemorts. Les villageois eurent la surprise d'avoir plusieurs hiboux et chouettes se poser sur eux ou près d'eux, leur posture protectrice et leurs expressions féroces concentrées sur la guerre qui prenait place sous leurs yeux.**

**Il semblait que ces nobles créatures avaient formé deux camps différents : attaquants et défenseurs.**

**Les hurlements des mangemorts étaient musique à l'oreille de ceux qu'ils avaient torturés.**

**Mais l'histoire ne finit pas sur la victoire ou la défaite de l'un des camps. Bien que les mangemorts aient été largement perdant aux vues du nombre et de la performance de leurs adversaires.**

**Il y avait parmi les oiseaux défendants, une minuscule chouette dorée. Si petite qu'on aurait pu croire voir un bébé. Elle était de toute beauté avec des yeux tout aussi brillants et jaunes que ses plumes. Et elle avait choisi de se poser sur la jambe d'un homme qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux changeant de couleurs à toute vitesse. Une petite métamorphage dont le père était à terre et saignant abondamment d'une entaille au cou. L'homme qui respirait avec difficulté serrait contre lui sa fille et lui faisait armure de son propre corps.**

**Il n'y avait avec eux que cette chouette unique, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient cachés et plus ou moins à l'abri à l'entrée d'une ruelle.**

**Mais un mangemort arriva derrière eux, surgissant de là où il s'était abrité de l'attaque ailée. Il s'avança vers la famille et attrapa la chouette, l'agitant sous les yeux effrayés de l'enfant. Et il leur dit (sa voix parvenant aux oreilles de deux jeunes frères qui se tenaient derrière un barrage de caisses près de là) :**

**« Alors moldu, tu as enfin trouvé ta place à nos pieds. Toi et ta gamine. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas trop souffrir quand je lui arracherait cette magie qu'elle nous a volé. » L'homme cruel, de ce que voyaient les deux frères qui pouvaient assister à la scène par un écart entre deux des caisses, se pencha sur la famille. Il pointa sa baguette sur la petite fille et se prépara à lancer un sort.**

**Voyant cela, la chouette qui était prisonnière de son autre main commença à se débattra et à hululer violemment.**

**Interrompu par le mouvement, le mangemort tourna son attention sur la créature et serra sa main sur elle. Compressant et coupant l'air de l'oiseau.**

**« Ta mort va être lente et douloureuse, bestiole ! » Ragea-t-il.**

**Les deux frères trop jeunes pour faire de la magie, et séparés de leurs parents, étaient si effrayés qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.**

**C'est en entendant les hululements faiblissants de la chouette et les paroles suivantes de l'homme que...**

**« ça c'est une idée ! Je devrai faire pareille à la pisseuse ! » Et ses yeux se tournèrent avidement vers la petite fille hurlant sa peur aux oreilles de tous.**

**Alors...**

**Les petits garçons, de leurs mots que j'ai reçu en témoignage, sentirent une grande chaleur monter de leurs cœurs au reste de leurs corps.**

**Leurs parents, qui les avaient entendu crier à l'aide avaient traversés l'allée jonchée de corps et d'oiseaux bataillant, arrivèrent à temps pour assister à une explosion de magie à nulle autre pareille.**

**Une grande vague dorée renversa le mangemort et libéra la chouette. Sans s'arrêter là, la vague s'étendit sur toute la ruelle puis hors d'elle. À chaque personne qu'elle touchait elle prenait un peu de leur magie pour l'aider à se propager plus loin. **

**Tous les témoins innocents la sentirent ainsi que l'étincelle de leur propre pouvoir rejoignant ce qui devenait un dôme d'énergie.**

**Un immense voile d'or recouvrit bientôt toute la ville, guérissant sur son passage tous les blessés mais laissant les mangemorts tels qu'ils étaient : piqués et picorés par l'Armée Ailée.**

**Les déclarations faites aux aurors à leur arrivée tardive, corroborent ce phénomène ahurissant. **

**Arrivé en même temps que les aurors, j'écoutais avidement les réponses et descriptions de l'attaque. Mais surtout, je voyais cette Armée Ailée qui s'était rassemblée sur le côte des rues, ayant abandonnés les mangemorts immobiles sur le sol ensanglanté. Les sorciers noirs respiraient tous encore mais étaient dans un état des plus déplorable. C'était un sort amplement mérité.**

**Les habitants avaient pris sur eux de retirer le sang des plumes des oiseaux, les chouchoutant et les nourrissant après l'effort surhumain accompli en ce jour.**

**Quelques sorts plus tard, l'étrange armée s'envolait à nouveau vers les cieux tels des justiciers vengeurs. Et je me trouvais là, regardant la beauté surprenante de ces ailes déployées emportant toute une armée.**

**À mes côtés, celui qui se présenta comme étant Ted Tonks, un moldu qui était venu avec sa fille faire des courses. Il avait été terriblement blessé en la défendant de son corps lors de l'attaque mais après la magie accidentelle des deux jeunes garçons l'entaille sur son cou avait tout bonnement disparue. La seule trace restante était le sang dont ses vêtements et sa peau étaient imprégnés.**

**Il frissonnait, encore sous le choc, serrant son enfant tout contre lui et caressant ses cheveux qui s'étaient fixés sur un jaune aussi doré que la petite chouette qui était restée avec eux au lieu de s'envoler avec les autres créatures ailées.**

**La chouette, que la jeune Nymphadora (qui protestait être appelée ainsi) avait nommé Fifi, me regarda comme si elle prenait la mesure de quel genre de sorcier j'étais puis me fit ce qui me semblait être un sourire. C'est alors que je réalisais que ces oiseaux qui étaient venus sauver mes frères et sœurs sorciers ne pouvaient être de simples oiseaux. Ils étaient sûrement une nouvelle race de chouettes et hiboux. Peut-être la magie avec laquelle nous faisions d'eux des messagers avait-elle interféré avec leur évolution ?**

**Je ne pouvais pas regretter ce fait si tel était le cas. Ils avaient sauvés des vies en ce jour et gagnés plus d'un supporter.**

**La magnifique Fifi est preuve aussi que le lien avec le monde sorcier est toujours présent. Et je pense que nous aurons encore la chance de voir cette Armée magique à l'oeuvre.**

***Votre très cher journaliste Emir Humour***

**Pour des photos de l'Armée Ailée Page 2 **

**Pour des photos des mangemorts Page 3 + un article sur eux à la fin de l'édition (Journaliste Samantha Rabroux).**

**Pour la photo de Ted Tonks, sa fille, les deux petits garçons et leurs parents Page 4**

**Pour la photo de Fifi page 5**

**Pour les photos des victimes et dégâts sur Pré-Au-Lard page 6**

***o**

***o**

**âmes sensible s'abstenir**

***o**

***o**

**Page 3 Bonus édition spéciale**

**Ils n'étaient pas mangemorts.**

**Les criminels arrêtés par les aurors après l'attaque de Pré-Au-Lard ne portaient pas la marque des mangemorts.**

**Après interrogations il s'avère qu'il s'agissait de jeunes hommes qui tentaient d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur Noir et de lui prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'entrer dans son armée.**

**Ils ont été emmenés à Azkaban après avoir reçu des soins médicaux. Bien que les coupures et autres blessures aient été cautérisées et que toute infection soit maintenant impossible, les médicomages ont refusés de faire repousser les parties arrachées par le bec de l'Armée Ailée. Plusieurs criminels sont donc restés impotents puisque d'après leur dire une chouette vicieuse les as castrés...**

**Ce n'est pas une très grande perte pour le monde sorcier.**

**Étant donné que les lois actuelles ne vont leur donner que quelques années d'emprisonnement, il est de l'avis d'un grand nombre que cette punition extrême est la meilleur solution possible. Car il est à craindre qu'ils auraient formés tout descendant dans la même violence et les même idéaux qu'ils ont montrés à Pré-Au-Lard.**

**Cette sanction infligée par une chouette a actuellement calmé les cris de rage d'un grand nombre de sorciers hauts placés qui désiraient demander la peine de mort pour tout mangemort ou aspirant mangemort.**

**Les autorités ont ainsi gagné un peu de temps pour trouver d'autre possibilités de condamnations ou pour changer les lois.**

**Journaliste Samantha Rabroux.**

O  
O  
O

* * *

Notes Auteur : Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi ou non cette édition. J'ai du me battre avec l'idée que j'avais pour pouvoir l'écrire, alors je doute un peu. Étais-ce bien même si ce n'était pas aussi comique que les autres éditions ?


	19. Chapter 19 INTERLUDE

Note Auteur: J'ai cru que j'allais craquer. Pendant deux semaines la suite refusait d'être écrite. Et bien qu'au final je n'ai qu'un interlude à vous montrer vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il a été important à écrire pour m'enlever le blocage que j'avais. J'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra plus facilement.

P.S : je m'étais préparée à corriger ma plus célèbre erreur : (haleine). Mais je n'arrive plus à trouver où elle se trouve... ni si c'était le chapitre 18 ou 17. Je crois que je vais mettre toute erreur à partir de maintenant sous la même appellation : « signature d'écriture personnelle ». Si vous trouvez des erreurs comme celle-là vous saurez que c'est moi qui écrit. Excusez moi pendant que je finit de rire hystériquement. Et ignorez moi aussi, ces deux semaines sans pouvoir écrire m'ont rendue folle.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 19 : INTERLUDE**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Si Ted Tonks et Nymphadora ne s'étaient pas tenus, indemnes, devant Sirius... le jeune sorcier aurait probablement eut une réaction beaucoup plus violente.

Dans les conditions présentes il fallu tout de même l'intervention de toute l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor pour le clouer au sol et l'empêcher de se rendre au ministère. Sirius ayant alors l'intention d'atteindre les cellules provisoires dans lesquelles se trouvaient les apprentis mangemorts qui avaient été soignés et attendaient leur procès.

Comme Sirius gigotait encore grandement, Harry plaça la petite Nymph et le petit Teddy près du visage enragé avec instruction de bien baver sur le jeune homme.

Enfin... instructions de lui faire plein de bisous pour le rendre joyeux à nouveau. Mais l'enthousiasme des deux enfants à pouvoir aider avait été telle que... bave... beaucoup de bave.

Le résultat avait été immédiat et Sirius avait entouré de ses bras les deux petits pendant des heures. Ou du moins il l'aurait fait si la couche de Teddy n'avait pas du être changée ou si Nymph n'avait pas eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes elle aussi, comme une grande d'ailleurs.

Les Tonks avaient passés deux jours à Poudlard pour rassurer Sirius et Harry. Fifi quant à elle avait fait un malheur auprès de la population féminine de l'école. Non seulement ses couleurs étaient éblouissantes mais en plus elle avait fait parti de la grande Armée Ailée. Son succès était donc foudroyant. Heureusement elle ne pouvait pas prendre la grosse tête quand elle passait tant de temps avec sa meilleure amie Nymph. La petite fille était si innocente et joyeuse que la chouette ne voyait rien de plus important que celle qu'elle avait choisi d'accompagner pour le reste de sa vie.

Harry avait eut du mal à laisser la petite famille repartir. Il avait eut très peur car l'attaque était un événement qui n'avait pas eu lieu dans sa ligne de temps. Il réalisait pour la première fois que la nouvelle ligne allait être différente. Que les changements causaient de nouvelles actions et réactions de toute part.

Le devin avait tout de même ce sentiment que le chaos qui les gouvernait dans ce nouveau présent les protégeait aussi. Que l'étincelle imprévisible guidait les choses de façon à obtenir la fin la plus positive possible. Cette sensation était rassurante pour lui. Bien qu'il sache que le monde ne pouvait être fait que de bonheur et de paix, il le désirait plus que tout au monde.

La vie reprit rapidement son cours normal. Les élèves continuant leur éducation et les professeurs enseignant.

Harry ouvrit un jour les yeux après le plus étrange des rêves. Il s'était vu au milieu d'une plaine vide de toute autre vie. Un grande ombre avait recouvert le ciel, les rayons du soleil bloqués par l'immense nuage vivant. Vivant de milliers d'ailes. L'image était familière, telle que décrite dans la dernière édition spéciale du journal sorcier. Différente aussi de par la magie que Harry pouvait voir tout autour de cette incroyable armée.

Ce n'était pas la couleur de leurs plumes qui chatoyait mais celle de milliers d'auras unies par un même lien, une même mission. Un arc-en-ciel de lueurs plus belles les unes que les autres. De l'ébène le plus pur à l'or le plus brillant. Du rose le plus tendre au rouge le plus vibrant. D'un bleu azur à un vert émeraude.

Le jeune devin n'avait jamais vu telle beauté de toute sa vie. Le pouvoir qui avait renversé le temps n'avait même pas été aussi brillamment coloré ni aussi rassurant.

C'était un mélange chaotique de couleurs et de vie, d'auras et de magie. Et soudain le jeune homme pouvait voir ce que l'étincelle de chaos qui avait été introduite dans la nouvelle ligne de temps était devenu. Une inattendue merveille.

Magnifique flamme d'un chaos qui avait plus de promesse que n'avait eu la soit disant balance entre magie noire et blanche.

À cette réalisation, Harry sentit une étincelle de chaos monter en lui, illuminant tout son être d'un feu qui ne le brûlait pas mais au contraire réchauffait son âme. Son bras s'éleva, guidé par cette flamme intérieure, cette sensation qu'il n'avait que lors d'une vision. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le rêve prendre la route qu'il voulait.

Il savait que son bras était levé, que sa main était un point fermé si ce n'est pour un doigt qui se tendait dans une direction précise.

Il sentit ses lèvres bouger, des mots lui échappant :

« Vous le trouverez où le soleil tombera à deux nuits d'ici. »

Un cri aériens lui répondit, le suivant hors du rêve comme un appel triomphant.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**HP**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Vengeance était un mot qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans son vocabulaire. Toute sa vie elle avait été une très respectable chouette. Une Dame. Violence n'était pas dans sa nature.

La violation de son âme par un sorcier qui avait voulu la manipuler avait brisé tout ce que son sang et son rang lui avaient enseigné.

Elle ne pouvait plus parcourir le ciel, son domaine chéri, sans ressentir un tiraillement : un reste de cette magie envahissante. Elle était comme marquée à vie. Tatouée dans tout son être par l'énergie malveillante qui l'envahissait.

Aussi son seul désir, sa seule mission, était de détruire le sorcier qui l'avait attaquée. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait le trouver. Il était entouré d'une magie qui faisait oublier à tout autre que lui et ceux qui le suivaient où il était.

La Dame pensait qu'en suivant ceux aux capes noires et masques blancs elle finirait par atteindre son but.

Mais les jours passaient, les semaines, et sa seule avancée avait été de rassembler son peuple en une grande armée. Et avec eux elle s'abattait sur cette menace à l'intégrité de toute âme.

Il n'y avait heureusement pas eu de pertes de son côté. Quelques blessés que de bons sorciers avaient soignés. Quelques frayeurs que quelque gestes d'amour et de tendresse avaient apaisé.

Et l'armée grandissante fondait sur ses proies. Apprenant qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours garder son innocence. Dans ce nouveau rôle, dans ce moment unique de leur histoire, l'armée était une unité qui espérait un jour retrouver la paix.

Pour cela il leur faudrait abattre celui dont ils avaient maudit le nom. Eux les nobles hiboux, les belles chouettes, tous. Même si le sorcier n'avait attaqué que l'une d'entre eux, il n'était pas le premiers ni ne serait le dernier à ne voir en eux que des animaux sans cervelle et manipulable.

Cette évolution de leur existence servirait à montrer qu'ils existaient et qu'ils avaient une toute aussi grande place que les autres dans ce monde.

L'ombre de leur gigantesque armée entrerait dans les livres d'histoire et dans le cœur de tous. Alors ils seraient libres et en paix.

Une nuit, la noble dame s'endormit à la cime d'un arbre. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien rêvé d'autre que la chasse pour se nourrir, la joie d'une course folle dans le ciel, se vit passer une immense plaine avec ses compagnons ailés.

Au centre de la verdoyante étendue : un humain. Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre, la magie qui l'entourait en un dôme argenté n'avait rien de commun avec tout autre sorcier. Il brillait, scintillait, comme couvert d'étoiles d'un gris chatoyant. Chez toute autre cette couleur aurait pu paraître triste mais ici elle prenait vie.

Alors que l'ombre de l'armée ailée passait au-dessus du sorcier, un feu sembla s'allumer en lui. Une étincelle qui embrasait tout son être. Le dôme gris pris les teintes d'un arc-en-ciel, milles couleurs s'unissant en une image de pure beauté.

Le sorcier leva un bras et tendit un doigt.

« Vous le trouverez où le soleil tombera à deux nuits d'ici. » Prononça sa voix, l'écho de milliers d'âmes parlant avec lui.

Les mots de l'humain s'accompagnaient d'un sentiment de victoire pour la dame du ciel. Il n'y avait pour elle aucun doute sur qui elle pourrait trouver si elle suivait la direction indiquée.

La chouette lança un cri puissant. Se sentant glisser hors du rêve avec le sorcier. Et l'appel triomphant fut répété à son réveil, attirant l'attention de son armée.

La chasse pouvait reprendre.


End file.
